The Possibilities
by Violethillbeautiful
Summary: AU from 'Never Been Kissed' throughout Season 3. What if Sam had really been gay, back in 'Duets? My take on if Hevans got together, Kurt went to spy on the Warblers and met Blaine. Kind of rated 'M' for some chapters. Major Klaine.
1. Never Been Kissed

**Hey you guys! This is going to be one of my first long stories ^_^ This is all about what would happen if Sam _was _gay and he and Kurt started dating back in 'Duets'. But then, Kurt goes spying anyways at Dalton Academy, where he meets Blaine Anderson. Following Canon!Glee, but Majorly AU. This will go from 'Never Been Kissed' to 'New York'. Whether or not I have Kurt transfer to Dalton is yet to be determined.**

* * *

><p>As Kurt approached McKinley, he walked past the locker room, to hear the voices of his roomie and probably his future stepbrother, Finn Hudson, and his boyfriend of two weeks, Sam Evans.<p>

"-Have to take a lot of cold showers lately…"

Finn interrupts, " Whoa, dude, too much information. I know I'm your buddy and all, but I don't want to hear about your sex life _with my brother_."

"You aren't even _stepbrothers_!"

"Dude... Not cool."

Kurt decided that he shouldn't be overhearing this conversation. He didn't know that he made his boyfriend of two weeks that frustrated. Sam always smiled things off.  
>Kurt decided that he wanted to make his boyfriend happy. They were going to go farther that night. He smirked as he walked past a few doors, to enter his homeroom.<p>

Kurt reminisces about how he and Sam had gotten together. While Kurt washed slushie off his jacket the day that he told Sam he couldn't sing the song with him, Sam followed him in there and confronted him with a hurt look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you want to sing with me?"<em>

_"Finn convinced me to."_

_"Finn? Wha-why?"_

_"If people at school hear that you're singing with me, rumors are going to start. They're going to call you awful names, and you'll eventually drop out of Glee club. We need 12 members, Sam."_

_"I don't care, Kurt."_

_"What? Why?" Kurt asked, echoing Sam's earlier words._

_"I want to sing with you. Listen Kurt, I'm gay. I'm cool with it: the name calling and all that. If people ask, I'll tell them."_

* * *

><p>While they were rehearsing a few days later, Sam kissed him. Kurt twirled the promise ring around his finger as he remembered it. Sam had given it to him right after telling him he loved him. Then they had won the duets competition by singing 'Don't Give Up' by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush. Kurt heard Finn and Rachel conspiring and knew it was fixed, but honestly, they did deserve to win it. The classes dragged on.<p>

As Sam met up with him after school, Kurt led him to Kurt's Navigator. Kurt was still distressed that the school didn't know about their relationship. Sure, the Glee club knew, but it was annoying seeing Cheerios throwing themselves onto his boyfriend.

Kurt drove Sam down to Sam's house. Sam had confided in Kurt that his Dad had a possibility of losing his job, but it probably wouldn't happen. Right as Sam closed the door, Kurt basically attacked his face. Sam moaned as he led the duo onto the couch, Kurt on top of him. After making out for around 7 minutes, Kurt mumbled, "Say my name, honey," as he drew circles around Sam's nipple, over his shirt. "Beiste..." Sam moaned. Kurt felt as though he had been slapped. His expression took one of hurt as he scrambled off Sam and grabbed his jacket. "Kurt! Wait! Let me explain!" Kurt didn't listen and got into the car, fuming. He spent the night ranting to Mercedes on the phone.

The next day, Mr. Schuester announced that the girls and boys team had to do songs traditionally by the other gender, after confronting him about Kurt being bullied.  
>Kurt held out his outfit plans for the performance for the guys.<p>

"-And of course, we're singing Diana Ross. Bob Mackie-esque marabou for the boas are a must."  
>"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie cuts in, "I mean, you in a sequined gown and boa is exactly what you'd expect."<p>

Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. Finn, Puck and Mike weren't interrupting, and were watching with mild amusement. Kurt ground his teeth as he saw Sam dozing off. Did he ever listen to him? He apologized by text that morning, but never actually bothered to apologize face-to-face.

"Who said anything about a gown?" Kurt defends himself.

"Uh, dude. Why don't you make yourself useful and put rat poison in the old folks' jello or visit the Garglers?" Puckerman asked. Kurt had been annoyed by his moodiness ever since he had gotten back from Juvie, Mohawk in tow.

"The Warblers." Kurt corrects, exasperated.

"Whatever" He mumbled something and continued, "And you can wear all the feathers you want: you'll blend right in." Kurt stared at Puck, mouth agape. Was he really that useless? He spared a glance towards Sam, who had woken up and was twirling a pencil in his hand.

"Fine." He grabs his poster-board and leaves the room, but not before seeing Mike throw Finn a wide-eyed look and Sam looked up.

"Kurt?" He hollered. Kurt ignored him and scurried down the hallway to his navigator. It was only 10 o' clock, so he could catch some of the Warblers at Dalton Academy right before lunch.

* * *

><p>A commotion was heard as Kurt strolled down the stairs. He took his black glasses off and approached a boy whom was running down, "Oh, excuse me." The boy turned around and Kurt momentarily forgot why he was there at the pretty hazel eyes. "Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Even with his impromptu uniform, he could tell the other boy wasn't fooled.<p>

"My name's Blaine," The boy smiles and holds out his hand. Kurt hesitated, "Kurt," he breathed out as he felt the boy's eyes on him. "So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, confused by the boys rushing in one direction.

"The Warblers,"Blaine grinned, "Every now and then, they perform an impromptu performance in the Senior commons." He leaned forward slightly, "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt's heart fluttered a little bit, "So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like… rock-stars," Blaine explains, still grinning. Kurt raises both eyebrows at Blaine, "Come on. I know a short-cut." Blaine grabbed his hand and Kurt felt a jolt of electricity hit him in a pleasant way. Blaine and Kurt ran across the hallways in a slightly awkward, but somehow comfortable position.

As Blaine led him into the room, people were bustling with excitement. "Whoa, I stick out like a sore-thumb." Kurt stated.

Blaine smiled, reaching out and smoothing Kurt's collar as he talked, "Next time, don't forget your jacket new kid," He winked, "You'll fit right in… Now if you'll excuse me…" As the boys started off the notes of 'Teenage Dream'.

Blaine was the lead Warbler! Kurt's eyes were wide as he sung. He hadn't expected that.

This boy was so perfect… Kurt mentally slapped himself. Blaine probably wasn't gay, and Kurt had a boyfriend. It felt like Blaine was singing right to him. Kurt's pulse was racing as Blaine sung the part about 'skin-tight jeans'.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he applauded with the rest of the boys. Blaine walked towards him, flanked by two other boys: one Asian and one African American.

Blaine smiled, "Kurt?" Kurt glanced at both boys, "You're a spy aren't you?" the African American asked.

Kurt spluttered, "Wha-I-no!" He blanched. Could he be more obvious?

Blaine coughed a laugh, "Uh… Kurt? We know you're part of the New Directions."

He elbowed the Asian who snorted a laugh at their group name and Blaine and Kurt both rolled their eyes, "We've looked up our competition. Kurt Hummel, countertenor for the New Directions? Wanna go grab some coffee with us so we can talk?" Kurt nodded. Crap.

"Latte?" Blaine asked as the four of them sat down at a table. Kurt mouthed, "Thank you."

"This is Wes and David." Gesturing to both boys who kept a firm look on their faces.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying."

The corners of Wes' mouth quirk up a little bit, "We are not going to beat you up,"

"You were such a terrible spy that we found it sort of… endearing." David grinned.

Blaine started, "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came."

Kurt hesitated, "Can I ask you guys a question?" All three boys stared expectantly.

"Are you guys all gay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as the three boys started laughing.

"Uh, no. I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends," Blaine smirked as Kurt took a sip of coffee.

"This is not a gay school: we just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." David confirmed.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes stated.

Kurt smiled a bit. He knew it was wrong, but all he could think was: _the gorgeous one is gay_! While doing an internal happy dance. Kurt was dumbfounded for a minute at the _everybody gets treated the same_. Blaine was staring at him thoughtfully, as Kurt's IPhone buzzed. He took it out and frowned.

_To Kurt: __Sevin nìtxan lu.__nga yawne lu oer - Sam. _

Why did Sam keep talking to him in Na'vi? He looked up from his phone at the three boys. "Do any of you by any chance speak Na'vi?" The trio laughed before realizing that Kurt was serious.

David laughed, "Hand it over, let me forward it to Jeff for a translation." A few minutes later, after typing out something, his phone buzzed. David glanced at it and grinned, "That your boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded, "Hot as hell, but so, so geeky." Kurt then shook his head, grimacing.

Blaine's heart fell: the pretty boy had a boyfriend. It was to be expected. Kurt rolled his eyes, "What did it say?"

David grinned, "Jeff said that it said- and quote- 'Are very pretty. I love you'."

Kurt raised both eyebrows, "Ask this Jeff boy to translate 'moron' for me."

Wes shook with silent laughter, as did Blaine. David grinned, "Here it is – want me to send it to him?"

Kurt shrugged and glanced at the phone,_ "_S-k-x-a-w-n-g. What kind of a word is that?"

Kurt's ringtone – 'Don't Give Up' the song they sung for the duet competition- rung. Wes pointed at the door, "Do you want us to go?"

Kurt shook his head, "No-No- stay. I want to talk to the infamous Warblers some more. This won't take long."

Kurt clicked the 'answer' button, "Hey, Sammy-boy." He clicked his tongue.

_"Where the hell are you, Kurt? I've been looking for you everywhere! And 'Cedes hasn't seen you either… I'm having a meltdown here, Kurt. Where are you?" _Kurt winced as he realized the three boys could hear everything, despite the phone not being on speaker-phone.

"I skipped school, Sam. You don't have to know where I am all the time. Isn't Coach _Beiste _waiting for you at football practice?" Kurt sounded annoyed.

_"Kurt, honey, I already apologized for that-"_

"Yes, yes, you apologized for saying a woman's name while we were making out, via text and slept through my ideas for Glee club. Should I mention that you did nothing when Puck told me to make myself useful and go spying? Oh yeah, and you let girls fawn all over you during school because you're too scared to come out of the closet and say you're dating me. And what _do _you do, exactly, when Karofsky is shoving me into lockers, on a daily basis?"

He smirks as silence overcomes Sam, but it falters when he realizes that Wes, David and Blaine heard everything he said.

_"Kurt…. Okay, where are you?"_

"What are you, my warden? I'm at a coffee shop talking to some Warblers. I can know other people outside of you, Sam."

A sigh is heard over the line, _"Kurt. The 'Beiste' thing was just a trick that Finn said would work to cool down. Just picture her in her underwear and you're home free." _

Kurt's face twisted up to a look of disgust, "And a cold shower couldn't do that? Seriously, Sam, it's not cool. Good things never come from using that trick. Finn just uses an image of the mailman he ran over while he was getting his drivers license.

_"Okay, Kurt, how do you even know that? I mean, sure his Mom is living with your Dad and you were crushing on him for like 3 years before the whole f-word incident, but really… And I can't help it if girls want me and not-"_

Kurt's eyes widened as he stares at the phone with his best bitch glare, "Me? Is _that _what you were going to say? Well, if _nobody _except you wanted me, then why would Brittany dump Santana _and_ Artie if I told her I was straight, again?"

_"Kurt, that's not what I meant… And what the hell? __**Brittany**__?" _

"Yeah. Didn't you hear about when the union of Kurttany was formed for a few weeks, last year? And my female equivalent- Rachel- told me that the minute I re-evaluate my sexuality, she'll be there for my experimenting? What about when Mercedes threw a rock at my car window last year because I didn't reciprocate her feelings? And how Santana always… propositions me? Damn, she's scary: gorgeous, but scary. And Quinn? When I supported her pregnancy last year, she told me if I ever went straight, she'd dump whoever she was within a second! And Tina, too! So before you go spouting off crap about how you're the only one who'll want me, you should know that I have other options too, Evans."

_"Kurt…." _His voice cracked, _"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything I said. I've been a jerk…"_

"Don't apologize, Trouty Mouth: I was being a bitch. I still am. I'm sorry. Meet up at your place at 5? I can help you babysit Stacy."

_"Thank you so much, Kurtie! And wait- how do you- what? Have you been speaking to Santana?"_

"You bet I have been, Froggy lips. Bye sweetheart."

Kurt pressed the 'end call' button on his phone. Wes blinked, "How did you do that?"

Kurt pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, "Do what? Accuse him of being a douche, insult him several times and getting him to apologize and then thank me?" Kurt smirked as all the boys nodded, "Talent, my young Warblers. He feels guilty and truthfully, that was our first fight."

David nodded, impressed, "Dude, you can clearly understand the female mind: my girlfriend does that to me all the time. Call me and give me advice."

Kurt laughed and took his phone, writing his number in it as David did the same to his. "Me too, Kurt?" Wes asked hopefully, and Kurt did the same with him.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Any chance I could get your number, too? I really need a gay friend outside of Sam." He winked, sending both his and Blaine's hearts soaring.

He checked his IPhone, "Hey, I need to get back for Glee practice in two and a half hours, but I'll see you three around?" They all nodded. Kurt smiled his usual, tight-lipped smile.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked as the other two went back to the counter. "You said you were having trouble with bullies on the phone with your… boyfriend, and I wanted to let you know to have courage. I went through that, too, so don't hesitate to call me at all if you want to talk… Bye Kurt," Blaine smiled dreamily, Kurt's breath catching in his throat as he did so.

"Bye Blaine," He breathed, staring at the boy as he backed away, ignoring the nudges and smirks that Wes and David passed onto him. This was completely normal for friends to feel… Completely normal.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at McKinley, he checked his phone, <em>'To Kurt: Miss you already, Kurtie xoxo Blaine' <em>Kurt grinned as he locked his car,_'To Blaine: Miss you, too, Blainey xoxo Kurt' _Kurt put his phone in his back pocket as he entered the choir room, met to Sam practically jumping him, "Sam… Chill – I'm okay."

Sam glanced at him with a puzzled expression and draped his arm on the back of Kurt's seat as the girls sung 'Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer'. T  
>hey definitely did a great job. They were going to do a better job on 'Stop in the Name of LoveFree Your Mind', though. _'To Kurt: Courage xoxo Blaine' _his phone buzzed.

He smiled and typed out, _'To Blaine: Thanks, Blainey xoxo Kurt' _As the performance ended, "Who the hell is Blaine?" Sam glared at Kurt, stopping everyone's cheering to glance at the couple. "He's my friend," Kurt gritted out.

"Oh? So all friends write 'xoxo' on text messages?"

Kurt crossed his arms, "Santana and Brittany do." The two girls nodded.

"They're screwing!" Sam flung his arms in the air. He was about to say something else before Becky ran into the room with a note, giving it to Mr. Schuester.

Kurt was walking along the corridors, and as he read another text from Blaine.

_'To Kurt: Courage - - - Blaine'_

Suddenly, he was shoved into a locker, his phone falling on the floor. He stormed into the locker room to where Karofsky swaggered off to. Kurt yelled, "HEY!" remembering Blaine's motto: _Courage._

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he screamed as he entered the locker room.

"Girls' locker room is next door," Karofsky stated, not even turning around.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky gritted out.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked, furious.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" He asked, turning away from Kurt.

"Oh, every straight guy's nightmare: that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, ham-hock? You're not my type."

"That right" Karofsky spat at him, stepping forward.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Don't push me, Hummel." Karofsky warned, lifting his fist up.

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky slammed a locker shut.

"Hit me 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you,"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Karofsky screamed

"You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky then pulled Kurt's face towards him and kissed him sloppily. Karofsky's face takes a look of hope on as he whimpers, and he tries to kiss Kurt, again, to which Kurt shoves him away, touching his hand to his mouth. Karofsky punched a locker and stormed off. At glee practice, he was miserable.

He just put on a brave face and listened to Mr. Schuester rant about how the other boys –and Tina- made Coach Beiste quit, because they needed a 'cool-down' technique. He glanced at Sam disgustedly. Quinn shook her head at Puck, who she had gotten back together with, "Oh my god." The next thing he knew, Puck was being pulled out of Glee Club along with Mr. Schuester.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran out of the building into his Navigator and drove to hours to Dalton. His face kept the look of shock written on it. He asked a boy on the same staircase that he stopped Blaine on, "Um, hello? Do you know where I can find Blaine?"<p>

The boy raised his eyebrows and called another boy, "Oi! Trent! Which room is Blaine Anderson dorming in?"

Trent narrows his eyes, "Nick, Blaine's in room 107- Junior Dorms."

Nick nods, "That's where you're going, then!"

Kurt stumbled up to Blaine's room and knocked, wrapping his arms around himself and staring blankly at the door. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine's face lit up, but then looked concerned. He pulled Kurt into a hug, and somehow maneuvered them into his dorm room, "Kurt, what happened? Was it Sam?"

Both boys had texted enough the night before to know almost everything about each other. Kurt shook his head, "I-It was Karofsky… He kissed me." Kurt whispered the last part and stumbled into Blaine's shocked embrace, "Wow… I wasn't expecting that. I'm so sorry, Kurt. When did it happen?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "Just two hours ago."

Blaine nods, "What did you do after he… assaulted you?"

Kurt mumbles, "I went to Glee club, but then ran to my car and drove here."

Blaine smiles a little bit, "Well, I'm flattered you came to me first. How about this: let's watch 'RENT' and eat some cookie-dough ice cream?"  
>Kurt smiled and nodded.<p>

Both boys were secretly thrilled to be cuddled up in the bed with each other, the laptop above the blanket, resting above their legs.

Kurt shook his head as he reminded himself that he had a boyfriend: a sweet, loving, hot and dorky boyfriend who deserved the best. He called Burt to tell him that he would be staying at a friend's house that night.

He and Blaine slept on separate sides of the bed, so when Kurt woke up at 4 AM to find himself curled up in him, he was surprised to say the least. He snuck out of bed and sent Blaine a quick text, _'To Blaine: Thanks for last night, it really made me feel better. I had to leave at 4 AM today, to get to school on time. Courage. Xoxo Kurt'_.

When Kurt got to McKinley (he had changed into his slushie-back-up clothes that he always carried with him), he greeted everyone calmly.

Blaine texted him, _'To Kurt: do you want me to stop by at lunch to help you talk to him?' _And Kurt accepted the offer happily.

"Excuse me." Blaine asked Karofsky.

"Hey Lady-boys. Pfft. This your boyfriend, Kurt?" Karofsky greeted them, with a bit of jealousy in his tone. Blaine blinked. Kurt's boyfriend wasn't out of the closet? He just thought that Kurt was joking on the phone.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I gotta go to class." Karofsky attempted to push past them.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine said, after Karofsky pushed Kurt.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky challenged, "What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine tried a different approach, "It seems like you might be a little bit confused. And that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone." That was Karofsky's breaking point, as he turned around and shoved Blaine into a fence.

"Do. Not. Mess. With. Me." Karofsky spat out.

"Stop this!" Kurt shoved Karofsky away from Blaine. Karofsky walked away. "Well he's not coming out anytime soon. Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt explained to Blaine about how he felt disgusting now that Karofsky had kissed him.

Blaine took Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt… You are not disgusting. You are one of the most beautiful human beings I know. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. Kurt glanced at Blaine from the corner of his eye as they got into Blaine's car.

They drove to a tiny café down a block and a half from McKinley. As they ate, they discussed Vogue, and almost everything. Kurt got a text from Sam:

'_To Kurt: Kurt? Where are you? I was going to ask you to get lunch, but nobody had seen you.'_

Kurt texted him back after lifting an eyebrow up.

_'To Sam: Relax. I'm at a café, having lunch with a friend.'_

_'To Kurt: Which friend?'_

"Mind if I make a call?" Blaine shrugged, so after someone picked up the phone, Kurt started, "Sam, chill, I'm fine. To answer your question, I'm having lunch with Blaine, so stop being so possessive and call me back when you decide to be a normal person." Kurt snapped the phone shut and Blaine nodded, impressed.

When Blaine dropped Kurt back off at school, Kurt hung a picture that Blaine had given him (yes, it was creepy, but they swapped photos of each other for inspiration) in his locker, with the word 'Courage' written underneath.

* * *

><p>He smiled softly, when Karofsky slammed Kurt into the locker. As Kurt saw Sam coming, he stood up and shut the locker.<p>

"Hey, Kurt… I'm just- really sorry. About everything: the Beiste thing, the jealousy… I'm just afraid you'll leave me."

Kurt took Sam's hand, "I won't leave you, Sam."

Sam grinned and muttered, "Time to make this official." He closed the distance between them and smirked into the kiss as he heard the whole hall quiet down. He leaned back and took Kurt's hand as they walked to the choir room, past all the stunned students.

"I don't get it: it's boys against girls, but what does the winner get?" Coach Beiste asked, as all the boys were in costume.

"Well, we were all hoping for your forgiveness," Finn announced.

"Yeah, we just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Sam continued, grabbing and squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome. And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're the opposite on the inside."

"Like a chocolate Turtle," Sam stated. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Finn agreed.

"Totally! You're nugget! And we totally get that, now." Artie sent Kurt 'is-this-boy-crazy?' eyes.

"Like a mash-up," Finn stated. "Why don't you guys just get to the song?" Mr. Schuester suggested.

"Totally. This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and girly on the other." Artie smiled.

"And we hope it makes you smile, 'cause when you smile, you're pretty; it lights up the room. Seriously."

After the boys finished their mash-up. "That was really good. I liked it. Thank you" Coach Beiste smiled. "Get over here." Artie smiled.

The next thing they knew, they were all in a group hug.

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! :D Please review and comment and suggest anything you want for this story, because I'm all for it! :D Peace Out! :D  
><strong>


	2. The Substitute

**Hey you guys! Second chapter! :D Oh yeah, about Sam last chapter, he was just being douche-y because he was A) On his man-period, and B) He had his first fight with his boyfriend, who was being snarky and getting distant. Don't worry: Sam's really a sweetheart :) *lessthanthree*  
><strong>

The doorbell of the Hummel household rung at 6 AM, while Kurt and Burt were eating scrambled eggs. After Sam came out to the school by publicly kissing Kurt on the lips, they'd received a few uneasy glances throughout last period, but since it was the last day of the school week, the real questions would come for them that day. Kurt opened the door, expecting one of Burt's work buddies, from the shop.

What Kurt did not expect to see was his boyfriend holding a bouquet of lilies, a goofy yet hesitant smile on his face.

Burt called from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

Kurt responded, "It's just Sam, Dad."

Burt entered the hallway apprehensively, cleared his throat and scooted past Sam, "Um… I'll just go to the shop, now… You two… be safe, now." Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers as his Dad left.

Sam gave Kurt the lilies, "I uh remember you told me once that they were your favorite flowers…And here: I heard you liked this show. We can watch it together, sometime." Sam held out the full _'Grey's Anatomy'_ DVD set.

Kurt looked up at Sam with adoration in his eyes, "Oh my god, you are the best boyfriend ever!"

Sam held Kurt down, "Kurt, I have to talk to you. Let's sit down." Kurt glanced at Sam quizzically and sat down on the family couch, "Okay, talk." Kurt stated, raising both eyebrows.

Sam took his hands, "Listen Kurt, I know that we've only been dating for 3 weeks, and I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I know I've already given you the promise ring, but I want to tell you now that I love you- and not like how I've said it before: I'm _in _love with you, Kurt."

Kurt was stunned. He had never thought that someone could be so perfect, "I-I'm in love with you, too, Sam. But come on, we have to head out to school." Sam grinned and took Kurt's hand.

"How about we take me car, today? I have a feeling a lot of questions are going to be asked."

As they approached the school, Sam murmured, "I heard from Quinn that Coach Sylvester was the new principal…" Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>The day started out with a few people glancing at them, shocked, and Karofsky glaring at both while Azimio cracked his knuckles. On their way to Homeroom, Jacob Ben Israel blocked their path, holding a microphone, while one of his geeky friends held a camera, behind him. Sam had his arm slung around Kurt's shoulders and raised an eyebrow, leaning into Kurt and mumbling, "I don't feel like going to class: let's just talk to this kid and then go split. Maybe have a picnic."<p>

"Hello, J-B-I, here, and I am now talking to the biggest news around McKinley: Resident Gay, Kurt Hummel, and New Kid, Sam Evans. People are talking –and they're talking a lot- can you confirm that you're dating?"

Kurt and Sam glanced at each other and Sam shrugged, " Yeah, we're boyfriends."

Jacob smiled in the creepiest way possible, "And what _is _your Glee club couple name?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Glee club couple name?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Like Finn plus the gorgeous, talented and beautiful Rachel Berry are 'Finchel', Finn and Quinn were 'Fuinn', Puckerman and Rachel were 'Puckleberry', Brittany and Artie are 'Bartie', Kurt and Brittany were 'Kurttany', Santana and Puckerman were 'Suck', Brittany and Santana were 'Santitany', Tina and Artie were 'Tartie', Puckerman and Quinn were 'Quick', Tina and Mike are 'Chang Squared' slash 'Tike'…. So are you guys 'Hevans' or 'Kum'?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I'm just creeped out that you know that much about us. 'Kum' sounds too…"

Sam continued, "Sexual. It's like if Puck and Finn were together, they would be called 'Fuck' and-"

Kurt glanced at Sam in horror, "I don't even _want _to imagine them together: especially with that word, hon. I guess we're called 'Hevans'."

Jacob grinned, "So is Hummel the girl of the relationship? Because everyone seems to think that—"

Jacob couldn't finish his sentence, because Kurt lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the locker, "Listen here, Jew-Fro: Even though Sam is on the football team, it does _not_ mean that I am a girl. If you remember, I used to be a football player. And if you also remember, I was a main factor in winning the Titan's first game. So shut your trap and get. Out. Of. Our. Faces."

Sam took hold of Kurt's waist, "Honey, put him down: he doesn't deserve your time or effort. Let's just skip class and get some ice-cream."

Kurt smiled, "Okay." And they held hands, walking out of the building.

They had an amazing time, laughing and teasing each other. When they came back for Glee club, Jacob stopped them again.

Kurt sighed, "Jew-Fro, don't you have anything better to do than hound the only gay couple at school?"

Jacob smirked, "We've actually hounded everyone in your glee club, so you two are last. Tell me about your plans for Sectionals."

Sam started, "Well, from what Kurt's told me, we usually don't actually come up with a set-list until before_-mph_!"

Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, "Sam! That is classified: who knows what Jew-Fro's going to do with that info! Buzz off, Jacob. Come on, Sam."

Jacob Ben Israel smiled, "I have all the info I need."

In the choir room, Mr. Schuester came in and started writing something on the board. _'Sectionals! Gear Up!'_

"Alright guys, um, time to start thinking about song selections." He turned around.

"Lookin' good, Puckerman: someone's been eating their wheeties." Santana leered.

Puckerman kissed both arms, "These guns are fully loaded," He bragged.

Rachel started bragging about something, but attracted Kurt's attention at 'Bernadette Peters'. Brittany said something completely random, to which Mike responded, "I just want to dance."

"Mr. Schuester? You look a little green…" Mercedes pointed out.

"Um… I think I'm gonna go see the nurse… But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."

All the people in the club looked at each other confusedly, as Mr. Schuester stumbled out of the room. Rachel closed the door, and wrote on the whiteboard, _'Me.'_

"Class. In Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me perform at Sectionals."

"Alright, you know- let me at it!" Santana jumped at Rachel, only to be held back by a majority of the club.

* * *

><p>"-I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee club." Sam heard Kurt state to Mercedes in the lunch line, as he deliberated sneaking up on him.<p>

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling." Mercedes sighed.

"I can't. Blaine asked me to hang out." Sam felt annoyance burst up in him, _who was Blaine?_

"But I've been looking forward to it, all week." Mercedes protested.

Kurt kept a solemn face as he walked over to get some food.

"Wait, are you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean." Sam felt his heart stutter, was Kurt cheating on him?

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "I-what? No- I'm not about to let a Jesse-Rachel-traitor scenario to overcome. Please, Mercedes, mum's the word. Besides, I have a boyfriend if you hadn't noticed. Besides, we just hang out. Nothing about Glee club even ever comes up. Just nice to have someone to talk to."

Sam felt like he'd been slapped, wasn't he someone? Mercedes looked as Sam felt and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt walked to the salad bar, "It means, someone like me: but I promise to make it up to you. By hanging out Friday night. We can invite Sam, too." Sam smiled a little bit.

Mercedes said, "Excuse you…" As she pushed her way in to get some tater-tots, "What are we gonna do about glee club while Mr. Schue is sick?" Mercedes asked, ignoring the disgusted look that Kurt was throwing her plate.

"I have an idea: have you met the new Spanish teacher?" Kurt smiled as Mercedes shook her head.

Kurt sat down and pecked Sam on the cheek, "Hey Sammy. Wanna hang out with Blaine, Mercedes and I, Friday night at Breadstix?" Sam nodded and they ate their lunch in silence.

Kurt entered the Spanish classroom next period, to hear Miss Holliday asking the class to think about how many times Lindsay Lohan had been to rehab. Kurt smirked, she was perfect.

"Miss Holliday? A word?"

Miss Holliday asked Kurt if she could help him with something. Kurt knew enough Spanish to know what she meant, "I understand that you were subbing for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, and I was wondering if you might now want to take over his Glee club duties as well…"

"What makes you think I know the first thing about Glee club?" Miss Holliday questioned.

"You subbed for my English class last week, and you were extraordinary," Kurt laughed, remembering _'Conjunction, junction_.' "Miss Holliday, we are floundering: for Glee club?" Kurt pleaded.

Miss Holliday beamed, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Muchos gracias!" Kurt laughed.

As Kurt entered Glee club, he saw Puck and Finn staring at Miss Holliday in awe. Kurt slipped on the floor, "Oh!" Sam ran over to him and helped him get up as Miss Holliday asked to start with introductions.

"I'm Finn Hudson- I'm quarterback of the football team," Puck imitated.

"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend." Santana grinned as Rachel huffed.

"I'm Mike Chang" Brittany stated. Mike gave her a nod of approval.

"Those aren't your names: you know why I know that?"

"You're psychic!" Brittany guessed.

"I know that because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regionals… Where you came in last. Maybe it was 'cause the songs were about 30 years old, but… " Miss Holliday deadpanned. "Those songs are classics," Finn defended.

"Those songs are amazing: but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs: not yours." Miss Holliday shrugged.

"She speaks the truth." Brittany sounded amazed.

Sam didn't pay much attention, but when Miss Holliday made a small speech that left Rachel Berry speechless, and his boyfriend said something about how Mr. Schuester hadn't listened to the radio since the 80s, he tuned in.

"Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about!" Miss Holliday snapped her fingers as Artie let a coo of approval out.

"Okay, excuse me, what would you know about Cee Lo? 'Cause you're like 40." Santana asked.

"Like Top 40, sweet cheeks, hit it!" Miss Holliday smirked as the class let out, 'ooh's.

Sam smiled as Miss Holliday sung and grinned when Kurt did a little shimmy with her. Kurt danced with the cheerleaders, Mercedes, Sam and Finn crazily and when Mercedes and Artie sung their part, Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and mouthed the words to him, as Kurt cracked up laughing.

Then Kurt jumped a chair up and tried to get Rachel to start dancing.

Sam looked mildly amused at the next chorus, where Kurt was dancing with Santana, but just shook his head and laughed as Quinn shoved him. The class applauded as Miss Holliday yelled, "Let's go get some tacos!"

* * *

><p>Sam and the other boys were being lectured by Coach Beiste about not putting Athletes Foot medicine in their teammates eyes, and everybody glared at Puck as Coach Sylvester came in, announcing something about disbanding the football team.<p>

Sam was standing behind Mercedes and Kurt in the lunch line.

"Oh, we have to get there early on Friday: it's night for the little people, and they'll buy up all the small shoes if we don't get there first." Kurt looked speechless at what Mercedes had just said.

Then, what caught Sam's attention, by saying, "Oh, I totally forgot," He said the name of someone that Sam didn't know, "Is starring in RENT at the community theater, and Blaine got us tickets."

"Us as in all of us?" Mercedes questioned.

Kurt stuttered, "I think he could only score two…" That sounded a lot like a date to Sam. Sam's face fell as Santana took away the tots and said that the tots were banned.

Kurt sat down the next day at their lunch table where Mercedes was ranting about Principal Sylvester's food choice. "DO I LOOK LIKE A BABY BIRD?" Mercedes practically shouted.

"Don't fret, your culinary disappointment: I come bearing gifts." Kurt smiled.

"You brought tots?" Mercedes asked hopefully, to which Kurt responded 'better'.

"I've set you up on a date. I get that my new budding friendship with Blaine is making you feel left out, as well as my relationship with Sam, so… Anthony Rashad." Kurt announced. Mercedes glanced towards him and waved flirtatiously, "Why him?" She demanded.

Kurt's face fell, "No reason…" Sam glanced at him and waved, food in his mouth. He knew him from the football team: nice guy.

"Also nothing to do with the fact that he's one of the five black guys at the school?"

Kurt stammered, "No! He is a wide receiver on the football team, he is _very _good looking, and he is a member of the black-student union-"

"Meaning non-black activities?" Mercedes questioned brutally.

Kurt said a few more things, but Sam felt his fists ball up when Kurt said, "Love is just around the corner" and he saw David Karofsky of all people wink at him, "'Sup homo?"

Mercedes stood up on the desk as Sam was concerned at the look on Kurt's face. Soon enough, he muttered, "Oh my god!" as a bunch of students started yelling, "TOTS! TOTS! TOTS!"

As Rachel and Miss Holliday started singing the glamorous song that Kurt recognized from the musical, 'Chicago', Quinn gripped onto his arm from one side excitedly, and Finn looked confused on his other side.

Sam's mouth twitched downwards as he read the text that Kurt quickly typed out over his shoulder: _'To Blaine: Guess what, Blainers? Rachel Freaking Berry and Miss Holliday are singing 'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag' from our third favorite musical!'_and Sam also frowned at the response.

_'To Kurt: Ohmywizardgod, Kurtie! CHICAGO! Send me a link, stat!'_

Everybody cheered and Kurt and Quinn laughed at the cool dance moves they did, straight out of the musical.

Kurt then asked Mercedes and Sam to meet him at Breadstix, since he was picking Blaine up from Westerville.

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived, the mysterious 'Blaine' was huddled in a bit too close with Kurt. Mercedes looked bored, as Kurt and Blaine exchanged an intimate high-five. He shuffled next to Mercedes right as she asked for tots. "Some for me, too!" Sam grinned.<p>

"Has anyone read Patti Lupone's new book?" Sam hid a smile at the blank look Blaine sent Kurt. He glanced over at Mercedes, who was looking bored to tears. "I'm kidding, of course I have." Blaine grinned as Kurt leaned into him, laughing.

Sam cocked his head. Right in front of him? Geez.

"Oh my god, you scared me so much there… I know, I know…" They started talking about some gay law. Sam wasn't interested in politics, or musicals, so he just turned to Mercedes, and they talked about how annoying Rachel was.

Sam couldn't help glancing out of the corner of his eye, to see Kurt and Blaine laughing as if they were a couple in love, or best friends for years, and truthfully, it made him jealous.

He had heard about Kurt's long-time crush on Finn that went un-reciprocated until last year, when Kurt just gave up and started seeing Finn as a brother. Curly, dark hair and hazel eyes…

Sam had deep green eyes and bottle blonde hair, whereas Blaine had dark, curly hair and hazel eyes. His heart was crushed: it was a matter of time before Kurt ran off with him.

Blaine mentioned about having a curfew for Dalton, so Kurt announced that they had a great time, and drove off.

Mercedes' eyes widened, "Oh no, Kurt left his phone." She started scrolling through his messages, "Mercedes, don't do that: they're personal!" Sam cut in.

Mercedes lifted a hand to her mouth, "Sam, you should see this."

She showed him the phone and his heart stopped:

_'To Blaine: Thanks for last night, it really made me feel better. I had to leave at 4 AM today, to get to school on time. Courage. Xoxo Kurt'_.

_'To Kurt: do you want me to stop by at lunch to help you talk to him__?__ - Blaine__'_

'_To Kurt: Kurt? Where are you? I was going to ask you to get lunch, but nobody had seen you.'_

_'To Sam: Relax. I'm at a café, having lunch with a friend._

_'To Kurt: Which friend?'_

_'To Blaine: You will never guess what happened today xoxo Kurt'_

_'To Kurt: Same here, Kurtie! What happened? xoxo Blaine'_

_'To Blaine: I can't figure out how to type it: call me!'  
><em>

_'To Kurt: Okay!'_

_'To Blaine: I can't believe we talked for 5 hours, yet I'm still texting you.'_

_'To Kurt: You looooove me!'_

_'To Blaine: Do you know how idiotic you're being?'_

_'To Kurt: You're not denying it ;)'_

_'To Blaine: You got me'_

_'To Kurt: I knew it!'_

_'To Blaine: Let's get back on the phone!'_

_'To Kurt: My roomie - George- read the text and is telling me to stop talking and texting and to just turn off the light because it's 3 AM'_

_'To Blaine: The meanie'_

_'To Kurt: Rise and Shine, Sunshine! xoxo Blaine'_

_'To Blaine: Haha fail. I got up before you did, sweetie. xoxo Kurt'_

_'To Kurt: You wound me so! xoxo Blaine'_

_'To Blaine: Shut up. Oh! I have to get to school. xoxo Kurt'_

_'To Kurt: Have a lovely day, Angel'_

_'To Blaine: You too, Collins!'  
><em>

_'To Blaine: Guess what, Blainers? Rachel Freaking Berry and Miss Holliday are singing 'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag' from our third favorite musical!'_

'_To Kurt: Ohmywizardgod, Kurtie! CHICAGO! Send me a link, stat!'_

_'To Blaine: Ready to go, Blaine?'_

_'To Kurt: You bet it xoxo Blaine'_

_'To Blaine: I can't wait for you to meet Mercedes and Sam! xoxo Kurt'_

_'To Kurt: Me either! From what you've told me: they're amazing. xoxo Blaine'_

_'To Blaine: Flattery will get you everywhere. Oh, I'm here now.'_

_'To Kurt: Come on in!'_

It was the first text that killed Sam the most. How could Kurt have already done that with that boy, before even with Sam? Why did he tell Sam he loved him?

Next, Sam felt fury, snatched the phone, threw twenty bucks down and stormed out of the restaurant. He drove until he was a block away from his house, where he cried into the steering wheel.

Sam's heart was shattered as he heard what Kurt said near his locker with Mercedes, "I'm not breaking it off with Blaine." Sam threw a glance at his locker, where there was a framed picture of Kurt's precious Blaine. "I really like him. You are substituting food for love, Mercedes. And more importantly, your substituting me for a boyfriend. Please, honey, take care of yourself. Treat yourself with respect." Mercedes smiled and said that she was going to talk to Anthony.

Sam was about to go talk to Kurt, but then Karofsky approached. "Question for you." Karofsky grabbed Kurt's shoulder as Sam stood in shock. "You tell anyone else what happened? Besides the prep-boy in the uniform?" _Blaine_ Sam's mind echoed bitterly.

"How you… kissed me." Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone! Sam couldn't believe his ears.

"_You _kissed_ me_, Karofsky. And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with, so no. I haven't told anyone." Kurt spits out. Sam felt his blood boil: that Neanderthal _kissed_ his boyfriend.

"Good. You keep it that way: 'cause if you do… I'm going to kill you." Kurt cringed away.

* * *

><p>Sam took a hold of Kurt's shoulder and dragged him to Kurt's Navigator.<p>

"Tell. Me. What. On. Earth. Is. Going. On." Sam's eyes looked like they were burning.

Kurt started sobbing, "It-It all started last week. When I went to spy on the Warblers, I met Blaine. I also met Wes and David, but they're idiots. Ka-Karofsky pushed me into lockers so I followed him into the changing room. We yelled at each other until I c-called him an i-ignoramus, and he ki-kissed me. I went to Glee club s-so nobody would ask what was wr-wrong. I drove to Westerville and told Blaine, so we watched movies and ate ice-cream and w-we fell asleep… Then, K-Karofsky's been w-worse. I brought Blaine so we-we could talk to him about it, but he just shoved Bl-Blaine into a fence. And Blaine was bullied at his old school, and we're best friends and I'm just s-so scared…."

Kurt cried into Sam's shoulder as he rubbed his back. Sam cooed, "There, there, it's okay."

He felt very bad for suspecting that Kurt was cheating on him, but didn't let it slip that Kurt told Blaine before him. But that was something he thought of later: right then, he was just concerned about Kurt.

After Kurt rubbed his eyes, he smiled, "Let's g-go back to Glee." Sam smiled and took his hand.

Sam and Kurt both paid no attention to Mr. Schuester's little speech, but they were very happy when Miss Holliday returned to sing 'Singing in the Rain/Umbrella' with them.

Kurt and Sam laughed and played in the water, oblivious to Jacob Ben Israel filming it, like all of their performances that week. Jacob was approached by Sue, "You've got everything you need?"

Jacob smiled, "Oh yes. Time to make a little road-trip."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :O I love creepy!Jacob just because. And I intend to make Sam-Kurt as sickly sweet as possible, next chapter ;) What do you think Jacob's up to? Review, my lovelies! :D Peace out!<strong>


	3. Furt

**This is the longest chapter yet! Took me a while to write it!**

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel approached Dalton Academy with the $200 Coach Sylvester had paid him to do this. He approached the Warbler choir room and knocked. When three boys behind a desk looked at him questioningly, all of the boys in the room turned around the stare at him.<p>

"Hello, my name is Jacob Ben Israel, reporter from McKinley High. I have come here to give you this tape on your competition in Show Choir: The New Directions. The Cheerleading Coach paid me 200 bucks to gather this information, and she gave me the performances. Thank you." He blurted out and gave the DVD case to Blaine.

Blaine stood, blinking. Wes shrugged, "Since they've practically given it to us, why don't we watch it? Besides, we've already done research on all of them…" They glanced at the screen on Thad's laptop.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>The Duets'<strong>__ came up on the screen, followed by __**'Mercedes and Santana'**_ _The camera slowed to show a jazz band playing the opening notes to 'River Deep/ Mountain High'. Mercedes started out the song. The Latina Cheerleader followed, copying her moves and strutting her stuff. The camera panned to show the reactions of Finn and Rachel. Then, Santana started singing. The camera then showed Artie rocking out, and Brittany looking a bit sad. Mercedes practically screamed the next notes, their voices melded together perfectly. Then, they begun jiggling their butts. As they finished the song, hitting incredible notes, cheers rung out in the footage._

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced towards the various straight Warblers in the room who were drooling, and rolled his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Sam and Kurt' <strong>__the screen flashes. The video clip starts out with the jazz band playing a soft song. Sam walked towards Kurt, grabbing his hands as he started singing Peter Gabriel's part to 'Don't Give Up'. Kurt spun around him, letting go of his hands and sitting down on the chair in the room, singing Kate Bush's part. They sung the next part –intended for Sam only- together, Sam's voice in a falsetto and Kurt's voice deep, making a powerful contrast. Kurt stood up when Sam wrapped his arms around the behind of Kurt's chair. Kurt gracefully bound over to the girls and took the hands of Mercedes and Brittany and spun them both around. When Sam powerfully sung his next part, he took the hands of Tina and Santana. Rachel and Finn grinned, stood up and started slow dancing as everyone finished that. Mr. Schuester was in tears, "Great work, guys!" As Sam and Kurt kissed, silencing the group. "Whoa, dude are you two dating?" Finn asked, dumbstruck. Kurt raised both eyebrows as the screen went black._

* * *

><p>The Warblers were in shock. The two duets were so different, yet so amazing.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Mike and Tina' <strong>__When Mike started out the song, everyone in the video and in the room was in shock. Mike and Tina ran across the room, knocked furniture over and when Mike actually sung his part, everybody giggled. The duet was amazing._

* * *

><p>The Warblers all burst into applause, grinning like mad.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Rachel and Finn'<strong>__The camera panned over to show both in offensive school-girl and priest outfits. The opening notes of 'With you I'm Born Again' started playing. The camera focused on them half of the time. The other half of the time, it panned over to the other group members. At the beginning of the song, Mr. Schuester's eyebrows were raised, as were Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Mike's. Their offensive choreography left everyone in shock. Rachel obviously had an amazing voice, as did Finn, but the song was too offensive to take that into consideration. The camera glanced over at Mercedes who muttered, "This is not happening" and then to Kurt's shocked face, with Sam glancing back at him, mouthing something. Then, Quinn's face showed disgust, which everyone understood, due to the cross around her neck. Mike started clapping, but Tina stopped him._

* * *

><p>The Warblers were in shock, but shook their heads.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Rachel and Kurt' <strong>__the screen read, leaving the Warblers confused. Didn't they do their duets? As Kurt started off by singing Judy's part to 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy', Rachel continued. Their voices were amazing together. The camera showed Sam staring at the duo in adoration, and Quinn grinning at the two. Then, Mike wrapped his arm around Tina as Finn and Mr. Schuester looked ecstatic. They kept singing, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. When Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand, the Warbler's were in awe at their voices. _

* * *

><p>That clip ended. Blaine had heard Kurt singing along to the radio before, but that was phenomenal. Blaine couldn't deny that Sam and Kurt's video made him a bit jealous of Sam, but Kurt was happy, so he wouldn't ruin that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The camera read <em>_**'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'**__ as Kurt started arguing with Mr. Schuester that just because he was gay, he wasn't going to dress as a transvestite. Sam started writing something on Kurt's paper to which he looked down and smiled at._

* * *

><p>The Warblers watched quietly as they watched<em> 'Science FictionDouble Feature'_, _'Time Warp'_ and _'Sweet Transvestite'_, but Jacob came onto the screen next and said that all of the other songs' copies were deleted. The Warblers shrugged and kept watching their competition.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Schuester announced that the girls and boys had to team up separately to do mash-ups. When Kurt walked over to the Girls' side, where they all welcomed him in, Mr. Schuester told him to go to the boys' side. Disappointed, the boy stalked back over to the boys' side and sat down. Then, Mr. Schuester announced that the club had to do songs traditionally by the other gender. A flamboyant boy was pointing at a poster board that couldn't be seen by the camera.<br>_

_"-And of course, we're singing Diana Ross. Bob Mackie-esque marabou for the boas are a must."_

_"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie cuts in, "I mean, you in a sequined gown and boa is exactly what you'd expect."_

_Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. Finn, Puck and Mike weren't interrupting, and were watching with mild amusement. Kurt ground his teeth as he saw Sam dozing off. _

_"Who said anything about a gown?" Kurt defends himself._

_"Uh, dude. Why don't you make yourself useful and put rat poison in the old folks' jello or visit the Garglers?" Puckerman asked._

_"The Warblers." Kurt corrects, exasperated._

_"Whatever" He mumbled something and continued, "And you can wear all the feathers you want: you'll blend right in." Kurt stared at Puck, mouth agape. Was he really that useless? He spared a glance towards Sam, who had woken up and was twirling a pencil in his hand._

_"Fine." He grabs his poster-board and leaves the room, but not before seeing Mike throw Finn a wide-eyed look and Sam looked up. "Kurt?" He hollered. _

The Warblers looked at each other in alarm. Kurt was obviously upset at not being with the girls whom he was obviously closer to.  
><em>The camera panned over to the panicking members of the New Directions, wondering where Kurt was, as<em> _Kurt walked into the room, typing something. He put his phone in his back pocket as he entered the choir room, met to Sam practically jumping him, "Sam… Chill – I'm okay."  
><em>

_Sam glanced at him with a puzzled expression and draped his arm on the back of Kurt's seat as the girls sung 'Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer'._

'To Kurt: Courage xoxo Blaine' _his phone buzzed._

* * *

><p>The Warblers all glanced at Blaine, not knowing that he was actually a friend of a member of the New Directions.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He smiled and typed out, <em>'To Blaine: Thanks, Blainey xoxo Kurt'.

_As the performance ended, "Who the hell is Blaine?" Sam glared at Kurt, stopping everyone's cheering to glance at the couple. "He's my friend," Kurt gritted out._

_"Oh? So all friends write 'xoxo' on text messages?"_

_Kurt crossed his arms, "Santana and Brittany do." The two girls nodded._

_"They're screwing!" Sam flung his arms in the air. He was about to say something else before Becky ran into the room with a note, giving it to Mr. Schuester._

* * *

><p>The Warblers all looked around at shock. Blaine's jaw hung agape. He didn't want to damage their relationship… Sure he wanted Kurt as more than a friend, but he also wanted Kurt to be happy, and to be his best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Schuester stated ranting about how the other boys –and Tina- made Coach Beiste quit, because they needed a 'cool-down' technique. He glanced at Sam disgustedly. Quinn shook her head at Puck, who she had gotten back together with, "Oh my god." The next thing he knew, Puck was being pulled out of Glee Club along with Mr. Schuester.<em>

_Kurt hung a picture that Blaine had given him in his locker, with the word 'Courage' written underneath._

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but smile. Blaine had a matching picture of Kurt in his locker with the word <em>'Bravery' <em>underneath.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt smiled softly, when Karofsky slammed Kurt into the locker. As Kurt saw Sam coming, he stood up and shut the locker.<em>

_"Hey, Kurt… I'm just- really sorry. About everything: the Beiste thing, the jealousy… I'm just afraid you'll leave me."_

_Kurt took Sam's hand, "I won't leave you, Sam."_

_Sam grinned and muttered, "Time to make this official." He closed the distance between them and smirked into the kiss as he heard the whole hall quiet down. He leaned back and took Kurt's hand as they walked to the choir room, past all the stunned students. The whole hallway gasped as the Football player turned the chaste kiss into a mini-make-out as the camera zoomed in on them. _

_"I don't get it: it's boys against girls, but what does the winner get?" Coach Beiste asked, as all the boys were in costume._

_"Well, we were all hoping for your forgiveness," Finn announced._

_"Yeah, we just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Sam continued, grabbing and squeezing Kurt's hand._

_"Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome. And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're the opposite on the inside."_

_"Like a chocolate Turtle," Sam stated. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as Finn agreed._

* * *

><p>The Warblers all stared at each other, with similar expressions to Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Totally! You're nugget! And we totally get that, now." Artie sent Kurt 'is-this-boy-crazy?' eyes.<em>

_"Like a mash-up," Finn stated. "Why don't you guys just get to the song?" Mr. Schuester suggested. _

_"Totally. This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach. Hard and badass on one hand, and soft and girly on the other." Artie smiled._

_"And we hope it makes you smile, 'cause when you smile, you're pretty; it lights up the room. Seriously."_

_After the boys finished their mash-up. "That was really good. I liked it. Thank you" Coach Beiste smiled. "Get over here." Artie smiled._

_The next thing they knew, they were all in a group hug._

* * *

><p>The camera dimmed and then got very bright. Jacob Ben Israel was shown turning the camera on and giving it to his friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The cameraman looked around the room as Sam and Kurt walked in to see a few people glancing at them, shocked, and Karofsky glaring at both while Azimio cracked his knuckles. On their way to Homeroom, Jacob Ben Israel blocked their path, holding a microphone, while one of his geeky friends held a camera, behind him.<em>

_Sam had his arm slung around Kurt's shoulders and raised an eyebrow, leaning into Kurt and mumbling, "I don't feel like going to class: let's just talk to this kid and then go split. Maybe have a picnic."_

* * *

><p>The boys in the room were surprised. They could just skip class?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, J-B-I, here, and I am now talking to the biggest news around McKinley: Resident Gay, Kurt Hummel, and New Kid, Sam Evans. People are talking –and they're talking a lot- can you confirm that you're dating?"<em>

_Kurt and Sam glanced at each other and Sam shrugged, " Yeah, we're boyfriends."_

_Jacob smiled in the creepiest way possible, "And what is your Glee club couple name?"_

_Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Glee club couple name?"_

_Jacob rolled his eyes, "Like Finn plus the gorgeous, talented and beautiful Rachel Berry are 'Finchel', Finn and Quinn were 'Fuinn', Puckerman and Rachel were 'Puckleberry', Brittany and Artie are 'Bartie', Kurt and Brittany were 'Kurttany', Santana and Puckerman were 'Suck', Brittany and Santana were 'Santitany', Tina and Artie were 'Tartie', Puckerman and Quinn were 'Quick', Tina and Mike are 'Chang Squared' slash 'Tike'…. So are you guys 'Hevans' or 'Kum'?"_

* * *

><p>Trent giggled a little bit at the last option as Lucas elbowed him in the gut. Nick was leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder as the newly-together couple gasped, "Wait- Kurt and <em>Brittany<em>? A girl? Blaine, I thought you said he was gay."

Blaine shrugged, "He is."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I'm just creeped out that you know that much about us. 'Kum' sounds too…"<em>

_Sam continued, "Sexual. It's like if Puck and Finn were together, they would be called 'Fuck' and-"_

_Kurt glanced at Sam in horror, "I don't even want to imagine them together: especially with that word, hon. I guess we're called 'Hevans'."_

_Jacob grinned, "So is Hummel the girl of the relationship? Because everyone seems to think that—"_

_Jacob couldn't finish his sentence, because Kurt lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the locker, "Listen here, Jew-Fro: Even though Sam is on the football team, it does not mean that I am a girl. If you remember, I used to be a football player. And if you also remember, I was a main factor in winning the Titan's first game. So shut your trap and get. Out. Of. Our. Faces."_

* * *

><p>The Warblers' eyes were as wide as saucers. Who knew the feminine boy had that much strength? And was on the football team? By Blaine's expression, he didn't know either.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam took hold of Kurt's waist, "Honey, put him down: he doesn't deserve your time or effort. Let's just skip class and get some ice-cream."<em>

_Kurt smiled, "Okay." And they held hands, walking out of the building._

"_Hello, I am Rachel Berry" An obnoxious brunette girl announced, "This is my boyfriend, Finn. I am obviously going to be famous in the near future, so keep this video for 10 years later: you'll get a lot of money off of E-Bay for it from my dedicated fans." The girl rambled on and on as Finn had a faraway look on his face._

"_Yo. I'm Noah Puckerman. I just got back from Juvie. These are my homies Mike, his girlfriend Tina, Finn, the lovely Jewish Princess, Rachel, my baby's mama, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and you know the rest."_

_"Dope, man." Artie grinned. "Wait, dude, where are Sam and Kurt?" The rest of the New Directions looked around them until Santana grinned, " Wanky, wanky, do you think they're getting it on in Hummel's car?"_

_Finn glanced at her in disgust, "Ew, Santana! That's like my almost-brother!"_  
><em>A few more people started talking about random things, and just when Jacob was leaving the room, they ran into 'Hevans'.<em>

_Kurt sighed, "Jew-Fro, don't you have anything better to do than hound the only gay couple at school?"_

_Jacob smirked, "We've actually hounded everyone in your glee club, so you two are last. Tell me about your plans for Sectionals."_

_Sam started, "Well, from what Kurt's told me, we usually don't actually come up with a set-list until before-mph!"_

_Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth, "Sam! That is classified: who knows what Jew-Fro's going to do with that info! Buzz off, Jacob. Come on, Sam."_

_All the people in the club looked at each other confusedly, as Mr. Schuester stumbled out of the room. Rachel closed the door, and wrote on the whiteboard, 'Me.'_

_"Class. In Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear me perform at Sectionals."_

* * *

><p>The Warblers all glanced around each other. Rachel didn't perform at Sectionals. They had heard her other breathtaking performances, but what happened?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, you know- let me at it!" Santana jumped at Rachel, only to be held back by a majority of the club.<em>

_Puckerman was scrubbing the floor with butter of some kind and talking about making the teacher slip. Rachel strode into the room and fell down, immediately pushing herself back up. Miss Holliday then entered the room, just to slide across it and start talking to the club._

_As Kurt entered Glee club, he saw Puck and Finn staring at Miss Holliday in awe. Kurt slipped on the floor, "Oh!" Sam ran over to him and helped him get up as Miss Holliday asked to start with introductions._

_"I'm Finn Hudson- I'm quarterback of the football team," Puck imitated._

_"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud, loud girlfriend." Santana grinned as Rachel huffed._

_"I'm Mike Chang" Brittany stated. Mike gave her a nod of approval._

_"Those aren't your names: you know why I know that?"_

_"You're psychic!" Brittany guessed._

_"I know that because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regionals… Where you came in last. Maybe it was 'cause the songs were about 30 years old, but… " Miss Holliday deadpanned. "Those songs are classics," Finn defended._

_"Those songs are amazing: but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs: not yours." Miss Holliday shrugged._

_"She speaks the truth." Brittany sounded amazed._

_Sam didn't pay much attention, but when Miss Holliday made a small speech that left Rachel Berry speechless, and his boyfriend said something about how Mr. Schuester hadn't listened to the radio since the 80s, he tuned in._

_"Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about!" Miss Holliday snapped her fingers as Artie let a coo of approval out._

_"Okay, excuse me, what would you know about Cee Lo? 'Cause you're like 40." Santana asked._

_"Like Top 40, sweet cheeks, hit it!" Miss Holliday smirked as the class let out, 'ooh's._

_Sam smiled as Miss Holliday sung and grinned when Kurt did a little shimmy with her. Kurt danced with the cheerleaders, Mercedes, Sam and Finn crazily and when Mercedes and Artie sung their part, Sam grabbed Kurt's hands and mouthed the words to him, as Kurt cracked up laughing._

_Then Kurt jumped a chair up and tried to get Rachel to start dancing._

_Sam looked mildly amused at the next chorus, where Kurt was dancing with Santana, but just shook his head and laughed as Quinn shoved him. The class applauded as Miss Holliday yelled, "Let's go get some tacos!"_

_As Rachel and Miss Holliday started singing the glamorous song that Kurt recognized from the musical, 'Chicago', Quinn gripped onto his arm from one side excitedly, and Finn looked confused on his other side._

_Sam's mouth twitched downwards as he read the text that Kurt quickly typed out over his shoulder._

* * *

><p>Blaine could only assume that the frown was because of his and Kurt's little chat about Chicago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everybody cheered and Kurt and Quinn laughed at the cool dance moves they did, straight out of the musical. Mr. Schuester made an uneventful speech, and they all did the songs 'Singin' in the rainUmbrella'._

* * *

><p>The Warblers shut the computer off and dismissed their meeting, but not before Blaine got a call, "Hey?"<p>

He could almost hear Kurt grinning over the phone, "BURT PROPOSED TO CAROLE!" He screamed.

Blaine smiled, "That's great, Kurt."

Kurt explained, "You. Are. Coming. Don't bring Wes and David!"

Blaine smiled, accepted the invite and they continued conversing about the daily things that were happening in their lives.

Kurt and Finn were talking about Finn wanting to take charge at Kurt's locker the next day when Kurt made a cute comment about his power rangers getting married and divorced so many times that they were like Fleetwood Mac. He offered to give Finn dancing lessons.

"Thanks! It's a plan!" Finn grins and walks off.

Kurt smiles and closes his locker, grabbing the wedding topper from inside his locker.  
>Kurt turned around to come face-to-face with Karofsky.<p>

"I don't want you near me." Kurt stated. Karofsky raised an eyebrow.

Karofsky ran a finger down his chest and grabbed the wedding topper, "Can I have this?"

"No." A voice came from behind him. Apparently, coming out of the closet hadn't effected Sam's popularity at all, since he was now quarterback. He grabbed the wedding topper from Karofsky and glared at him, giving the topper, gingerly back to Kurt.

The day after that, Kurt had heard from Santana that Rachel was going to get the glee boys to have a little 'chat' with Karofsky. Apparently, Finn didn't want to defend Kurt for some reason, and 'Frankenteen' and 'The Midget' were having a fight.

* * *

><p>When Sam didn't meet Kurt at his car and was 15 minutes late, Kurt strolled over to the Locker room to find him.<p>

"Stop picking on Kurt." Kurt heard Artie demand.

"You mind? I'm changing." Karofsky sneered.

"We're serious!" Mike slammed something. Kurt walked in, stunned. "This is a warning."

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky asked just as Artie said, "From now on, you're going to leave him alone."

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him-"

Kurt saw Sam look up at Karofsky in fury an lunge at him. He sat on top of him as he knocked him to the ground, "DO." Punch, "NOT." Punch, "TALK." Punch, "ABOUT." Punch, "HIM." Punch, "LIKE." Punch, "THAT!" And then continued punching him. When Kurt snapped back into his senses, he took a hold of Sam's waist, "SAM STOP!" Sam looked at Kurt distractedly and started to get up when Karofsky attacked him.

Karofsky started throwing punches when Coach Beiste came in and broke the fight up,

* * *

><p>"The dude was a wild animal!" Mike fawned at Glee practice.<p>

"A manimal!" Artie described, as Kurt dabbed the bag of ice on Sam's black eye.

"I am so turned on by you." Brittany stated to Artie.

Then, the members of the club started attacking Finn right after Sam asked Kurt how his eye looked and Kurt responded that it was actually hot.

"Lay off Finn, guys. It's not his problem." Kurt stated, tired of the arguing. "It's not any of your problems, actually. Thank you for what you all did, though. Especially you, Sam. I can't thank you enough."

Santana winked, "I could imagine a way you can 'thank' him."

"Hey guys. What's going on? What happened to Sam's eye?" Mr. Schuester questioned, fixing his stare on Kurt, whose legs were draped over Sam's lap as he held the ice onto his face.

"He got into a fight with Karofsky because he was calling me rather rude names to Mike and Artie." Kurt explained.

"All the guys did. Well, except Finn." Tina stated. Finn rolled his eyes, feeling bad as Sam tightened his arm against Kurt's shoulders.

"Is everyone okay? Do we all need to talk to Principal Sylvester?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

"No. I got in a few good hits, too, so we can just call it even. And maybe they can give Karofsky a warning to just back off Kurt." Sam stated. Kurt was so overwhelmed at how much his boyfriend would sacrifice for him, that he leant over and gave him an open-mouthed kiss right in front of everyone.

As Sam kissed him back passionately, Mr. Schuester nodded and didn't tell the boys to break it up or anything, like usual, because he could sense that both boys needed the comfort.

"Okay, guys, let's take our places: we've got a wedding to prepare for." He clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>That evening, as Sam walked into the room, his eyes flicked back and forth between the four people, already there.<p>

"Ah, honey-pie, sit over there, next to Finn!" Kurt placed his hand on Sam's back and directed him to his seat. Burt raised an eyebrow as he couldn't help but notice the way that Blaine's eyes trailed on his son and how he looked at the ground whenever Kurt touched or talked about Sam.

He felt sympathetic: the kid had it bad, and watching the couple together –now they were even more lovey-dovey because of Sam taking the hit from Karofsky- hurt Blaine in his heart and Burt could clearly see it.

Sam smiled as he sat down and Kurt pecked his cheek. Burt flicked his glance over to Blaine, who was forcing a wide smile, yet had unshed tears in his eyes. "Now! I would like to thank the three of you for attending the Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel learn-to-dance seminar. Dad, you're going to have to pull of your first dance with Carole. And if Uncle Andy's birthday party was any indication, you're gonna need some work."

Blaine smiled at how witty and adorable Kurt was. Burt glanced at him, shaking his head slightly at the love-struck look on Blaine's face. He peered over at Sam, who had a similar expression. Burt now felt extremely uncomfortable. He glanced over at Finn, who was completely unaffected and just watching Kurt excitedly with enthusiasm.

"What are you talking about? My moves were great. Okay, it was the damn sangria…"

Blaine stifled a giggle as he stood up to assist Kurt. "Okay, Sam! Finn! Dad! Pay attention, while Blaine and I demonstrate. Which song were you thinking to do?"

"Either 'Stairway' or 'Sway'." Burt called from where he was sitting on the plastic chair.

"You got that, Blaine? Beat is 1, 2, 3, 4" Kurt asked, making sure that Blaine was familiar with it.

"Yup." As he walked over to Kurt and took his right hand gently. He placed his other hand on Kurt's waist, "I assume I'm leading from our positions, of course."

Kurt grinned, "You got that right. Okay, hit it! 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4…" Kurt murmured.

Burt cast a sideways glance at Sam, who was crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably. "C'mere, Kid." And Burt begins copying Kurt's movements with Sam.

"No- Dad, hand there." Kurt walks over and places Burt's hand on Sam's waist, as they begin dancing.

"Finn?" He holds his arm out.

Finn looks uncomfortable at the prospect and asks if they can shut the door, to which Kurt replies that Finn's danced a hundred times at Regionals.

As Finn's hand slid into Kurt's, Karofsky walked by and made a hand gesture, implying that they were women.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine, Sam and Burt all questioned, Sam and Blaine sending uneasy glances towards each other, but focusing their attention on Kurt.

"That was not nothing: that guy was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?" Burt questioned.

"Tell him, Kurt." Finn murmured, "Tell him or I will."

"Tell me what?" Burt sounded murderous, now.

"His name is Dave. Dave Karofsky. He's been harassing me for a few weeks, now."

"Harassing you how?" Burt asked, and Kurt turned his stare towards Blaine and then Sam, who were both gesturing for him to tell Burt.

"Just shoving me and giving me a hard time." Blaine and Sam both cocked their heads. Why was he defending Karofsky?

"There's more: there's something else you're not telling me." Burt pushed.

Blaine bounded over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "I understand if you don't tell him about the kiss, but at least tell him about the threat."

Kurt glanced over at the others. Sam was turning slightly red, but so was Burt –probably for different reasons, though- "Okay," Kurt breathed and Blaine smiled, resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"H-He threatened to kill me." Kurt stated. Sam's first reaction was a double-take. "WHAT?" Sam, Burt and Finn yelled. Sam's second reaction was hurt: why did he tell Blaine, but not him? And then, Sam's third reaction was to kill Dave Karofsky.

Apparently, Burt had Sam's third thought first and had already ran up to Karofsky and shoved him into a wall.

"What the hell have you been doing while this has been going on, huh? Not you two, Finn. Blaine- you've comforted Kurt: at least that's what I can gather from all the sleepovers at our place and the empty tubes of ice-cream. Sam- the bruise on your cheek is enough to tell me what happened. But Finn?"

He stormed away.

* * *

><p>"So it seems the situation has reached a boiling point." Sue stated.<p>

Burt replied, "You're damn right it has!"

Sam and Blaine had both wanted to come in, but had been forced to wait outside.

"Nothing happened." Dave lied.

"I'll tell you what really happened: Mr. Karofsky-"

"My name's Paul." Paul Karofsky stated, not looking too happy.

"Paul, your kid threatened the life of my son."

"Porcelain? Is that true?" Sue questioned, tightening her lips.

Kurt nodded. "It's not true- I didn't say anything!" Karofsky pleaded.

"That's what he said." Kurt deadpanned, "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"If you told anyone what?" Sue asked.

Karofsky threw a panicked look at Kurt and Kurt didn't want to out him to his father's face.

"Just… That he was picking on me."

Karofsky breathed an audible sigh, yet tried to continue his lies, "He's making all this stuff up!"

"Oh is that right?"

"Hold on a sec- you have acting differently, lately, David. You used to get As and Bs, now you're talking back, you're acting out… Now you're sitting here. So let me ask you: Why would Kurt make that up?" Paul Karofsky asked.

"Maybe he likes me." Karofsky stated. _Hah! In his dreams_. Kurt thought as Paul threw David an incredulous look.

"I think we are wasting our time here. It's your job to protect the people." Burt states.

"I couldn't agree more. After hearing both sides of the story, you are hereby expelled. I will not have one student threatening the life of another. If you don't think this is fair, we'll even appeal to the school board. You'll leave campus immediately."

"I appreciate your time." Paul Karofsky sighed after everyone was struck by silence.

As both left, Burt thanked her, to which Sue announced, "Enjoy your wedding." How did she even know? Kurt wondered, but dismissed the thought.

* * *

><p>Out in the corridors, Sam and Blaine both watched Kurt as he entered the office with his father, Dave Karofsky and Mr. Karofsky.<p>

Sam glared at Blaine, " So...You're in love with my boyfriend." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looked taken aback, "Wha-I-No!"

Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I see the way you look at him, Anderson. Should I warn you to back off?"

Blaine glanced at Sam, an expression of heartbreak on his face, "I'm not… going to tell him, Sam. I'm not going to try and take him away from you. I really, really care about him. You love him, too. And you make him happy. If you two break up someday, I might tell him. But not when he's perfectly happy and in love with someone else."

"But it hurts you." Sam asked, glancing at Blaine and tilting his head to the side.

Blaine nodded, "Of course it does. But you're going to be what he needs –a dorky, loving boyfriend- and I'm going to be what he needs- The best friend," _Who is hopelessly in love with Kurt._ Both boys add in their minds.

"Blaine… I'm not going to say that I like you- because I'm pretty sure that Kurt harbors some romantic feelings towards you, and no guy wants their boyfriend to care about their best friend in that way… But you're a good guy, Blaine. Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Blaine smiled a pathetic excuse for a smile, his heart shattering.

Karofsky stalked out of the office with his father in tow as Kurt emerged, a big smile on his face, "Karofsky's expelled!" Sam grinned and as both he and Blaine stood up, Kurt jumped in between them for a hug, squeezing both as tightly.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the front row of the audience, excitement bubbling in him as the opening lines of 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started playing.<p>

"_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you" _Finn sung in a soft voice as he pointed at his girlfriend.

"_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you" _Rachel hopped into Finn's arms and they ran over to the front row.

"_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know" _Kurt sung, skipping and having an Eskimo-kiss with Sam, who continued.

"_Oh, come on, babe"_ Sam edited the lyrics for Kurt's sake as Kurt continued.

"Who cares if we're trashed" Kurt sung flirtatiously. They sung the next part together.

"_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron"_ Mercedes and Quinn skipped down the aisle, throwing a few flowers.

"_And it's on, girl"_ Sam sung to Mercedes as he took her hand and ran with her down the aisle at the same time that Kurt did the same with Quinn.

"_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go" _Artie and Brittany sung in a cutesy way, sharing loving glances.

"_If you're ready, like I'm ready"_ Artie sung as Puck wheeled him off and Santana and Brittany danced with each other.

"'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you!" _Mike and Tina sung as all of the New Directions continued.

"_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

"_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby" _Burt ran down the aisle, as Carole danced down the aisle at the next line.

"_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you!"_

Everybody applauded as Carole and Burt said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

><p>The opening notes to <em>'Sway' <em>started playing as Carole and Burt danced.

Finn started rambling and his adorable words of 'the new union Furt' got everybody laughing.

"You tryin' to steal ma man?" Sam interrupted, starting more giggles.

Finn continued his speech, promising to always protect and be there for Kurt.

"-We had the Glee club –and Blaine- put together a number in your honor. And you're gonna dance it with me, dude." Finn smiled, ignoring Kurt's protests.

The New Direction boys and Blaine all stood behind Finn as he started singing 'Just The Way You Are'

The choreography was splendid, and soon enough, everyone joined in. Finn stopped dancing with Kurt and started twirling around with Rachel. In the chaos, Kurt saw Sam dancing with Brittany and ran into Blaine.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine bowed.

Kurt slapped his forehead, "You are such a dork!" as they started dancing.

They missed Sam glancing at them sadly, knowing that even though Kurt was in love with Sam, there was a good chance that he was also in love with Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt gave Sam some Arnica for his facial wounds, and as they headed to Sam's car, Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss, "I love you." He murmured against Sam's lips. Sam grinned into the kiss, "I love you, too…"<p>

After Kurt was called into Principal Sylvester's office, he came out, obviously shaken.

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Kurt shook his head, "Karofsky's coming back… Burt and Carole offered to give up their honeymoon money to send me to Dalton…"

Sam's heart broke, "But… What? Why? Are you… leaving me?"

Kurt shook his head, "We'll still see each other on weekends and after school… but… it's for my safety, Sam. Please understand that."

Sam nodded and grimaced, "I'll always love you." He stated for absolutely no reason.

"Me too." Kurt answered quickly and smiled brokenly as they entered the classroom.

"Come on guys! The wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for Sectionals next week! Kurt! Good, I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at Sectionals!" Mr. Schuester grinned. Sam looked down at the floor as he sat in his seat.

"Can I make an announcement first? First I would like to thank everyone for what you did at my Dad's wedding. Especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here… as well as a true brother. Which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked from where she was leaning on Noah Puckerman's lap.

"I'm transferring. To Dalton Academy. Immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition." Kurt uttered, tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt… you can't leave." Tina's voice cracks as Mike shakes his head in denial.

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk to me about this first?" Finn enunciated.

"I'm sorry Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be."

Finn cradled his own face in his hands as Rachel rested her hand on Finn's shoulder. Sam shot forward and gave Kurt the hugest hug.

"Seriously, we can form a perimeter around you: like the secret service." Puck offers as Quinn nods along.

"The only thing that can protect me is what they have at Dalton: a Zero-tolerance, no bullying policy. It's enforced." As Mr. Schuester nodded.

Rachel looked alarmed, "Does this mean you'll be competing against us at Sectionals?"

"Kurt…" Mercedes mumbled as everyone looked at Rachel questioningly, Santana even crying.

"I'm sorry… I have to go." Kurt mumbled as he left the room, leaving the New Directions looking lost and sad.

"WAIT!" Brittany's voice rung loud and clear. She sobbed, "I'll miss you, dolphin!" as she flung herself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and frowned, "I'll miss you, too, honey."

The New Directions all ran towards Kurt in a group hug.

* * *

><p>Sam sent Blaine's number –which he had snatched from Kurt's phone- a text message.<p>

'_To Blaine: Take care of him for me. – Sam.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect Sam to be so noble, did you? Or Blaine? Well, you <em>would <em>expect that from Blaine McDapperPants. Any ideas for 'Special Education'? Thanks my lovelies! Review please! Peace out! :D **_  
><em>


	4. Special Education

**Hey guys! Don't hate me after this chapter. Klaine and Hevans shippers will be sad. This is the most intense chapter I've written. Yay to line breaks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Blaine led Kurt to Dorm Room 312, he turned around and gestured towards the door opposite of Kurt's, "That's my room over there, so if you need <em>anything<em>, just holler. My roomie over here is Andrew Stuart."

A brunette boy with curly hair and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth in a very Finn-like manner waved, "Hey," and stuck his head back into his room.

Blaine glanced at a piece of paper he was holding, "Apparently, your roommate is someone called… Jesse L. Martie… Oh… I'm sorry," Blaine glanced up at Kurt with puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt look dumbstruck, "Why?"

Blaine shook his head, "He has girls in his room _all the time_. He's pretty infamous for that. The good thing is that he's on the Warblers, so he won't have a problem with you singing. Not that I think anyone would. Here- let me get that."

Blaine took one of the Louis Vuitton suitcases gingerly, "Out of curiosity, how did you manage to afford a Louis Vuitton suitcase? I mean, since you told me that tuition for Dalton would be steep."

Kurt grinned, "When I was a cheerleader, Coach Sylvester bought it for me as bribery to never get pregnant, get a boob job or let her down, like all the other head cheerleaders did. I was only co-head for a week or so in Nationals Week with Santana."

Blaine did a double-take, "You were a cheerleader?" He almost drooled at the thought, but shook it from his head. He was Kurt's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kurt's phone rang, "Sam? What's wrong? you _what_? I'm so proud of you, honey! Of course you should accept it: _never_pass up an opportunity to sing at a competition. I never thought the day would come where Rachel Berry doesn't get a solo at a competition. Who is the duet with? Quinn? That's amazing, Sam! Congratulations! WHAT HAPPENED? SHE FOUND OUT?"

By now, Kurt's apparent roommate, Jesse, had entered the room and both Blaine and Jesse were staring at Kurt in alarm as he pulled his hair out.

"Oh my god, really? Rachel seriously didn't know? She thought he was a _virgin_? How bad was the fight? What do you mean, what do I mean? You know what I mean! Sam, now is not the time to say that you're confused! What I mean is that were they fighting with fists and bitch-slaps or just words? Mr. Schuester broke it up? Mike and Britt are going to be focused on? Oh my god, I have to call Britt-Britt to congratulate her! Wha- Of course I do! Anyways, I'll talk to you later, honey: Blaine and my roommate are looking at me funny… No! You're not allowed to text me in Na'vi! Yes, I still have the promise ring… What? I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that…. Yeah, bye."

Kurt snapped the phone shut, shaking his head. He held his arm out, "Hello, you must be Jesse."

"That I am." The handsome boy stated.

"You have a girlfriend I can go bond with?" Kurt asked, earning a strange glance from Blaine, "What? I get along better with girls than guys! And I am seriously in the need of a lady-chat!"

"Hahaha, no, I used to, but she dumped me. I hook up with randoms, now." Jesse confirmed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Kurt trailed off, sympathetically.

A thought occurred to Blaine, "Hey what was that about? I mean the whole Rachel-found-out and virgin thing?"

Kurt got an alarmed look in his eyes, "That's who I should talk to! Rachel! My female equivalent slash best friend! Oh, she just found out that last year, when she was dating the Vocal Adrenaline lead singer, Jesse St. Sucks who made breakfast on her head right before Regionals, Finn slept with Santana. Then, Rachel and Finn got together –technically back together, since he was cheating on Quinn with her for a while before he found out Quinn was pregnant, but she told him it was Finn's baby even though they had never had sex and it was really his best friend's baby… Anyways, then Rachel and Finn got together, but Finn told her that he didn't sleep with Santana when he really did. We all knew that he did, but none of us told Rachel about it, because she would flip out."

Jesse looked confused, "Wait, if she was your best friend, why didn't you tell her?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Finn- the guy she's dating- is my step-brother. That would cause a lot of tension and arguments in the house when I have the girls for sleepovers."

Jesse nodded, though obviously still confused. "And these are all the New Directions?"

Kurt nodded, smiling faintly at their insanity.

Blaine clapped his hands together, "Right! Let's get you unpacked!"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hallway, clapping his hand against a random passerby.<p>

"-And now let's welcome the newest edition to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel." Kurt heard from inside the room as Blaine opened, the Warblers applauded, and Flint high-fived him from where he was sitting on the couch.

Wes slammed his gavel the same way Rachel Berry did at Celibacy club meetings, "And our oldest tradition for our newest Warbler: an actual Warbler."

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti!" Blaine smiled.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him. So he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him! That bird is your voice." Wes stated. 

Kurt grew more panicked every second that Wes talked. He'd fed _glitter _to doves at the wedding: how was he supposed to keep this sacred bird alive?

"Hey, I'll bring him to work with me," Kurt nervously stated, "Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It's at the bottom of a coal mine…" He added a nervous laugh and Blaine giggled a little bit at the pathetic joke and how adorable his best friend was being.

The Warblers all turned half of their glances at Kurt and the other half at Blaine, signaling both to shut up and take that seriously.

"That was a joke... I-I don't work at a coal mine…" Kurt glanced around the room, a little satisfied that Blaine's shoulders were shaking in laughter as Jeff poked him in the side as Nick stared at Kurt, unimpressed.

Wes choked back a laugh as he disguised it with a slam of the gavel, "Let the council come to order. Today, we discuss the set-list for Sectionals."

"Council?" Kurt questioned, focusing his confused stare at Blaine.

"We don't have a director," Blaine explained "Every year, we elect three upper-classmen to lead the group."

Kurt nodded slightly as Blaine continued talking, "Don't worry, we all get a say." He reassured him.

"Oh, fantastic! I have a lot of ideas! Warblers, if I may?" Nick raised both eyebrows at him. This kid really had no idea how it worked. He wondered why Blaine didn't interrupt him, because he was about to make a fool of himself.

"I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy," Blaine smirked a little bit. All that was going through his head was _Kurt thinks I'm dreamy!_ "I believe that our set-list for this year should have a little bit more panache. I think that we should open with Rio by Duran-Duran!"

That alarmed Blaine in the beginning with the word choice of 'panache', but he was smiling dreamily at Kurt. _How is he so adorable? _Blaine questioned himself.  
>"The council is responsible for song selection, but…" David started.<p>

"We appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt. It'll come in handy when you're sitting behind this desk… Now, I propose we do our entire set at Sectionals in an 8-part harmony…" Wes finished, a completely different person than Kurt remembered at the coffee shop. Kurt noticed that Blaine's smile faltered, and he was shooting glares at his two friends. He approached Kurt just as the bell rung after a long discussion about the harmonies.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine yelled, and both boys couldn't help but notice that that was where they had both met, "I saw that Glee Club was hard for you, today, seeing as your ideas were shot down like that…"<p>

"It's just a different energy in there," Kurt assured Blaine, "Not better or worse, just something I'll have to get used to."

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he started talking, "Well, we recognized that, and we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude, so…" Blaine turned around, facing Kurt and grabbed his hands, "We'd like to invite you to audition for a solo."

He smiled at the look of shock on Kurt's face, "For sectionals?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"For sectionals." Blaine grinned, taking delight at the look of joy on the boy's face. "Sing something good." He winked and started to walk off when he felt a tug at his arm.

He turned around to see Kurt gripping his arm, a smile on his face. Kurt jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "Thank you, Blaine," He murmured into Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered a little bit as he whispered, "Wes and David told me to tell you, because we're closer to each other… You should thank them."

Kurt pulled back a little, hands on Blaine's shoulders, "But I'm thanking you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into another tight hug, and as the both leaned back, hazel eyes met blue, and they just stared at each other for three seconds before dropping their gazes as they both stuttered out a goodbye. _You idiot, Blaine! _Blaine thought, _He has a boyfriend and you probably freaked him out._

As Kurt walked back to his dorm after last period and dinner, he had a disconnected look to his face. Why did his eyes flicker down to Blaine's lips? Blaine was his friend. He loved Sam. He fiddled with the dorm room's lock as he opened the door. He checked his wrist-watch. It was 7 PM.

He gasped as he saw red rose petals scattered throughout the room. Sam, complete in a black tuxedo, leaped towards him and shut the door as Kurt stepped in, "Hi, Kurt… Your roommate Jesse found my number on your cell and called me, because he wanted me to surprise you… I missed you, and I love you. Jesse's out tonight, 'cause he's over at a girl's house, so I'm gonna crash here. Wanna watch a movie?" Sam suggested, his big lips twisting into an adorable smile.

Kurt jumped into his arms for a hug and kissed him on the lips, "I'd love to."

After snuggling up under the covers of Kurt's bed and watching 'Evita', Sam made a tiny comment as 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' was playing, "I for one, think you can sing this song _much _better than Madonna. Your voice is so pretty… It's like Faith Hill, but only prettier. You're pretty, Kurt." Kurt glanced at Sam, who was staring at him, hand underneath his chin.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before practically jumping each other. Kurt started straddling Sam, who practically ripped his own shirt off. Kurt unbuttoned his blazer and threw it to the ground. As Sam took off Kurt's shirt and massaged Kurt's abs, Kurt moaned, deep in his throat. They kissed passionately as Sam flipped them over, pressing butterfly kissed to Kurt's neck.

Kurt was enjoying every second of it, until one thing made him freeze up: Sam ground his hips against Kurt. Even though it felt amazing, Kurt wasn't ready for _that_.

Kurt pushed him off lightly, panting heavily, "Not ready for that yet, Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam took Kurt's hand, which immediately made Kurt think of Blaine, causing him to feel guilty, "Don't be, Kurt. You're not ready, and I respect that."

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's lips, "A perfect southern gentleman."

Sam shuffled uncomfortably, "Mind if I take a shower?" Kurt motioned for him to go on ahead.

Kurt just thought of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray kissing, and he was immediately turned off.

When Sam crawled back into the bed, he spooned Kurt as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurt's alarm rung, Sam rubbed his eyes, "Ungh…" he groaned, stretching. He suddenly realized something, "SHIT!" causing Kurt to look at him, eyes wide, "What, honey?"<p>

Sam straightened out his clothes, "MCKINLEY IS TWO HOURS AWAY AND SCHOOL STARTS IN AN HOUR! I HAVE TO GO!"

A knock at the door furthered their panic, "Who is it?" Kurt asked, sounding distressed.

"It's Blaine, don't ya remember? We always get coffee at this time."

Kurt nodded, "I'll be right out!"

Sam collected his duffel bag and opened the door quickly kissing Kurt on the lips, "BYE HONEY! OH, HEY BLAINE! CAN'T TALK! LATE FOR SCHOOL! SEE Y'ALL AT SECTIONALS," He yelled, leaving both Kurt and Blaine standing there uncomfortably.

Kurt didn't realize what Blaine assumed about why Sam was there, so he just rubbed his hand against his neck –a habit he had developed from Blaine- "Uh… How about we get that coffee?"

Blaine nodded ferociously, "I have to go to the bathroom, first. Wait for me?"

Kurt nodded, distractedly.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran into the bathroom, wiping at the tears prickling in his eyes. Sure, Kurt didn't belong to or with him, but it just hurt so much to even <em>think <em>about why Sam stayed the night.

He glued on a smile as he stepped outside, "Hey! Let's go!" Kurt nodded and linked pinkies with Blaine, a habit he'd developed both from dating Brittany in the past, and seeing Santana and Brittany link pinkies. Blaine blushed a little bit at the contact, but ordered their drinks anyway, "You wanna split a mosaic cake?" Kurt asked Blaine, grinning broadly. Blaine nodded as he held a hand out to stop Kurt from paying.

"You're going to have to let me pay, some day, Blaine Warbler McDapperPants Anderson."

Blaine grinned at the nickname, "You too, Kurt Nude Ere- Okay, that nickname doesn't work…"

Kurt and Blaine both glanced at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Can I just say, that you two are an adorable couple," The Cashier at the Lima Bean smiled.

The two boys immediately burst into explanations at the same time.

"Oh! We're not dating, we're just friends."

"Um, we're not a couple: he has a boyfriend!"

The cashier smiled at them knowingly before taking someone else's order.

As they sat down at the table they had met at before, they smiled faintly at each other before Kurt's phone started ringing. Blaine's lips twitched as he assumed that it would be Sam.

"Satan? Why are you calling me?" After a few moments of silence, Kurt started, "WHAT? Okay 1) Mike and Brittany are having an affair? Are you sure? I mean they're both happily dating someone else… Okay, Santana, 2) Why do you care if Finn gets popular, again? To spite Rachel? Okay…. And 3) WHAT THE HELL? RACHEL AND PUCK? AFTER YOU AND FINN? Is Puckleberry a couple again? No? Whoa, crap! Does Finn know? _Not yet_? Oh my god. This is going to explode… No, they can't break up… But they're _Finchel_! No matter what anyone says, they're the New Direction power couple! No, no, no way! Tike, Bartie _and_ Finchel cannot all end in the same week!

"Guppy Face? What? Oh, you mean Sam… Oh, yeah, he had a sleepover, and that's why he didn't show for firs- WHAT? NO! I'm still very much a virgin, Satan…. What? I'm not putting out just because you're telling me to! Do I want to _what_? If you haven't noticed, Santana, I'm a gay boy and you're a girl of questionable sexuality. I obviously don't want a… proposition or whatever it is you're offering… CLOSE. THE. TOPIC."

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. They probably just cuddled up and watched a movie… But something about that scene in Blaine's thoughts made his heart ache more. The thought of Kurt so in love with someone else. Thankfully, the Lima Bean was bustling with excitement, so they didn't pay any attention to Kurt yelling into his mobile.

"So… WHAT? Noah got locked in a port-a-potty? Noah _Puckerman_? Really? Ooh, who is my replacement? Lauren what? Lauren _Zizes_? You mean the girl on the boys wrestling team? Well, good luck with that… You've gotta go? Well, say hi to everyone and I'll see you at Sectionals! Bye sweetheart!"

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes, "You won't <em>believe<em> what happened! We- I mean _they _have even more pre-Sectionals drama than last year! Let me tell you about that…"

Kurt continued his story as Blaine listened thoughtfully. He really loved everything about that boy… Was he in love with him for real though? Blaine asked himself that question that night, and came up with one response that made his heart ache even more: yes.

Kurt and Blaine both sat in their separate beds that night, remembering the day before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you!" Kurt chirped. After last period, he had driven to Lima for advice.<em>

"_Now don't bother spying on us to get a leg up, because the only solos I'm getting for Sectionals, are in my mind." Rachel sounded lifeless. _

"_Actually, I was hoping you could help me." Kurt smiled as Rachel glanced up, muttering something about waiting an hour for Karofsky to leave._

"_I've been invited to audition for a solo." Kurt grinned._

_Rachel closed her eyes, "Why should I help you? I mean, you're our competition."_

"_Because even though we 'hate' each other, we've had our moments. And I could use your expertise. And no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you. You are as brilliant and talented as you are irritating."_

_After a bit of banter back-and-forth playfully, Rachel sung 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' for Kurt to demonstrate for him what he should sing._

_Kurt hugged her at the end of the song and they agreed to be best friends, locking hands as she walked Kurt back to his car._

_He drove back to Dalton and sung it for his audition piece. Thad was nodding through the beginning, smiling as Wes hid a large grin. David tried to keep a straight face to keep from beaming broadly. All of the Warblers were staring at Kurt dreamily, as Blaine was tilting his head, admiring Kurt's voice. Blaine started smiling softly as he rested his chin in his hand, staring at Kurt tenderly. As Kurt lifted his hands at the chorus, Blaine gestured for him to put them down, worriedly. If Kurt was too dramatic, it could blow his chances. The Warblers all applauded as Blaine resisted the urge to give him a standing ovation._

_Kurt whistled as Nick and Jeff told them how many times they had auditioned. Kurt wondered if they were dating. They were both sitting, shoulder-to-shoulder and were both apparently gay –as Blaine had told him._

_Blaine and Kurt had talked about why Kurt didn't advance to the next round, and Blaine mentally slapped himself for saying something insensitive, but leaned down and apologized._

_He crouched on his knees in front of Kurt, "Kurt… I'm sorry about what I said. You'll fit in here, soon enough. I promise you that. And besides, Nick and Jeff have both auditioned so many times… Do you know how many times I auditioned before becoming the soloist?"_

_Kurt shook his head as Blaine raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips –something he had picked up from Kurt- "8 times. So Kurt, everyone has troubles getting their first solos… Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Kurt grinned as Blaine repeated the line from three weeks before. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked to lunch._

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had sat together, smiling and cracking jokes on the way to Sectionals via bus. Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I'll be right back. I have to wish them luck." Blaine nodded.<p>

Kurt approached Rachel "Then go down and get some! I need raisinets!"

"Carb loading?" Kurt questioned.

Rachel sighed in annoyance, "Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place, and she won't go on until she gets her damn candy! She's a… warm body. Hey, did you uh get your solo?" Rachel flailed her arms.

"Sadly, no."

"Oh wow, if you didn't get a solo, then they must be really good. We. Are. Doomed. Sorry, that was selfish. What I meant to say was wow, that really sucks. I mean I'm sure you were really good."

Kurt raised both eyebrows, "Oh, I was. I mean, I think I was. Being in the Warblers has made me question everything I thought about myself."

"Yeah…" Rachel sighed. "What has become of us, Kurt? So.. do you miss us?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I do…" Kurt smiled sadly. "Being a Warbler is great, but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did. And I can't help but think that I let you guys down."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Kurt from behind, "Who doesn't appreciate you and how many faces do I need to punch? And you could never let us down, Kurtie. You weren't safe, and we should have taken better care of you. I love you." Sam sighed.

Kurt tilted his face and pressed his hand against Sam's cheek so that they kissed sloppily, yet quickly on the mouth, "Hey Sammy. And thank you. I love you, too."

Rachel squealed, "Make gay babies all you want, but I love you, too, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned and jumped into a hug with Rachel. Sam looked baffled, "When did you two become best friends?"

"When my only real competition left McKinley!" Rachel chuckled as Kurt added, "True."

"So how's Finn? I feel bad: I haven't spoken to him since the wedding because he's cooped up in his room, unresponsive."

"He's not talking to either of us: especially Rachel, because she's pissed at him. And she made out with Puck: wait he doesn't know that yet... And no offense, Rach." Sam pointed out, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

Blaine put his arm on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, we're going places. Hey," He smiled charmingly at Rachel and Sam as Kurt stood up, "Thanks again, Rachel. You too, Sammy."

They both waved him off and furrowed their eyebrows as he subtly linked pinkies with Blaine when they rounded the corner, assuming that the two couldn't see them. Rachel turned to Sam, who looked crushed. Were that many couples cheating on each others significant other?

* * *

><p>The Hipsters performed as Kurt and Blaine gathered with the rest of the Warblers in the Green Room.<p>

As the Warblers started singing, Rachel grinned at Kurt and the Warblers. Sam panicked, the guy who was in love with Kurt was beautiful _and _could sing amazingly? Better than him and Finn, even? He was screwed. Sam narrowed his eyes as Blaine sung most of the lines to Kurt and they were staring at each other for nearly the whole song.

On one of the last choruses, Blaine twirled Kurt in a circle, them both grinning. All of the New Directions' heads snapped over to Sam, who was looking shell-shocked and betrayed.

As the audience applauded, the Warblers had a group hug, Kurt and Blaine retracting themselves from the others and hugging each other tightly, Kurt jumping onto Blaine and wrapping his legs around the lower half of his waist. He was leaning his head into his neck, either sniffing it, or pressing butterfly kisses there.

Everyone in ND assumed it was the second, when it was actually the first.

The New Directions all glanced at Sam, who looked heartbroken as the audience sat down. Why would Kurt display his betrayal over Sam for everyone to see?

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the Green Room with Blaine in tow –by the pinkie, of course- to hear Quinn ranting to Puck about her post traumatic stress, while yelling at him about making out with Rachel, but then forgiving him as long as he didn't do it again, then Finn asking Rachel incredulously if she <em>had <em>in fact made out with Puck. Then, Artie and Brittany were yelling at each other about A-Dolt-ery as Brittany called it.

They stood there shell-shocked, and as the two boys started to back out of the room, Mercedes noticed them there and started yelling, "And what the HELL was that little display there, Kurt?"

Kurt looked scared and confused, "I don't know what you're talking about?" He asked as he tightened his pinkie around Blaine's.

Sam looked at them with disgust, "Everyone saw you jump into his arms after the number, and the way you're holding hands, now, and how you two were looking at each other during 'Hey Soul Sister'. I've been great to you! I _love _you! You _obviously _don't feel the same for me."

Artie interrupted, "He's right, what's up with everyone cheating? Sam was like the perfect boyfriend to you and you don't even care! Just admit to your adultery so that Sam can dump you and we can move on!"

"Why are you calling Kurt a dolt? He totally helped me cheat off the Algebra test last week. And aren't dolphins supposed to be like smart?" Brittany asked.

Finn yelled, "I'M NOT GOING ON STAGE WITH HER!" As Mr. Schuester walked in, told Blaine and Kurt to leave and yelled at them about something.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked confused, "D-Doesn't he trust m-me? If y-you love someone you trust them, don't you?" Blaine nodded and his heart broke as tears came down Kurt's face. He brushed the tears away with his finger and mumbled Kurt's name as he enveloped him in a huge, comforting hug.<p>

"Oh my god, what next? Am I gonna walk in on you two making out?" Sam yelled, tears streaming down his face. He yelled at Mercedes about her telling him to just listen to what Kurt had to say and her just hurting him more by saying that. Mercedes glared at Kurt as she led a shaking Sam back into the Green Room.

* * *

><p>Sam started walking down the aisle a few minutes later, looking fine. Kurt wondered if someone had told him that Kurt didn't cheat, but the way he glared at Kurt during the line <em>'I never felt this way before'<em> proved otherwise.

Quinn sung her part, smiling flirtatiously at Sam, leaving Kurt confused. What was happening?

They both walked towards each other and danced around each other on the stage, Sam pressing a kiss to her cheek. Kurt was fuming as they sung _'this could be love'_, because Sam was in kissing distance. With a girl. And really looked like he wanted to kiss her. They winked at each other as the rest of the New Directions sung the rest of the song. At the chorus where only Sam and Quinn could be heard and the music was quieted, Kurt was gripping his seat.

Blaine patted his hand as Kurt's face turned red. "Dude, I thought that was Kurt's boyfriend… Kurt?" Wes stated.

Kurt was seething, "It _was_." Kurt looked scarier than Blaine had ever seen him. Kurt sat there in shock as everyone but himself and Blaine applauded. As Santana started singing 'Valerie', Kurt cracked a broken smile. Kurt was amazed at Mike and Brittany's dancing. Kurt smiled as he realized that Finn was doing the background dancing in the chorus wrong.

Kurt stood up and cheered. Not for Sam. Not for Quinn. But for his old family.

* * *

><p>As the Judges started deliberating, Kurt started towards the group of New Directions. Wes grabbed his arm, just as Mercedes caught Kurt's eye. Kurt turned around, "What?" Wes crossed his arms over his chest, "Where are you going, Kurt?" Wes asked in a superior voice. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder when he growled, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Kurt, you don't have to listen to him, now. Just go talk to them. Do you want me to come with you?"<p>

Kurt shook his head and faced Blaine as he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it, "That would make things worse. Just let me go for a second to clear a few things up."

Wes nodded as Jesse whistled, "Kurt's boyfriend is in some deep shit."

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way towards the New Directions, whom were all glaring at him. He realized why, because they'd just seen Wes cross his arms and stop Kurt, along with Blaine whispering in his ear and holding his hand.<p>

Quinn started, "Kurt… About the 'Dirty Dancing'… It was… I'm sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time, and I'm so sorry because I saw your face while you were doing it, and I'm such a bad friend! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as Puck wrapped an arm around her, still glaring at Kurt.

"I came here to do three things. The first thing is to congratulate you all. You deserve to win as much as we do, and you did amazing. Especially you, Santana." Santana was the only one who didn't look offended and stepped forwards to hug him.

Kurt sighed, "Quinnie, come over here. Of course I forgive you. How could I not?" Quinn grinned in relief and jumped into Kurt's arms despite protest from the other members of the New Directions.

Kurt pursed his lips and noticed Blaine try to step forwards from the corner of his eye, but Thad stopping him.

"The second thing was to clear something up. Blaine is my best friend. Not my lover. Not my boyfriend. My best _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. We have never kissed. We have never done _anything _remotely sexual. And I for one am disgusted that you all would think I would do that to someone I loved. I forgive all of you, though, when you're ready to apologize."

The New Directions were all in shock as Quinn and Santana took his hands. Rachel stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Kurt, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'll believe you next time. I just felt so sorry for Sam when I saw you two holding hands and-"

She broke off as he hugged her back, cooing "It'll be alright," into her ear. Then, murmurs of 'I'm sorry' rumbled throughout the whole group as they had a group hug. Only Sam didn't join in, looking at Kurt like a kicked puppy.

Puck pulled away, swinging an arm around both Quinn and Kurt's shoulders, "Wait, what was the third thing you had to do?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, "Sam… I'll talk to you about that afterwards. We all have to get ready for the announcements, now."

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way towards the Warblers, Jesse patting his back and Blaine linking pinkies with him. Kurt offered a small smile towards both as they approached the stage.<p>

When the announcer said that it was a tie between the Warblers and the New Directions, Blaine shook hands with Mr. Schuester and then grabbed Kurt in a huge bear hug. Kurt winked at Rachel who leaped across the stage to hug Kurt. Kurt smiled and then his face fell as he walked towards the New Directions. They exchanged knowing glances as he took Sam's hand and led him off the stage. "We have to talk." He gritted out. By then, Sam was looking panicked, "Kurt, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know and-"

Kurt held a hand up, "Save it, Sam. I love you. I still do, in spite of you not trusting me. But… I think that we need some… time apart. To figure out how we really feel about each other. And I just wanted to-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam's voice whimpered, cracking on the last word.

Kurt nodded, "What you did was unforgivable Sam. And Blaine is just my friend. I expected you to trust m-"

Sam's face was red and both his eyes and mouth were puffy and red, "BUT WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND? HE'S. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU. And I could tell that you loved him, too! I'm just the dorky boyfriend in your way! You don't really want to be with me! I'm just the first gay guy you met and I'm not even your ty-"

_SLAP._

"How. Dare. You? I love you. I _love _you. You are an idiot if you thought otherwise. But… We really need time apart. I can't just forgive you for not listening to me, not trusting me, and then doing whatever it is you were doing with Quinn just to spite me. I'm sorry. And- no! Don't speak! I know you're sorry, too. And maybe after a few weeks, I can… forgive you. But not yet. I'm sorry."

Kurt murmured the last part and kissed Sam one last time, with a kiss full of so much love, that it felt like a goodbye. He could taste the salty tears of both himself and Sam. He looked into Sam's eyes as he pulled away and saw so much heartbreak in them, but kept a neutral face as he walked away.

* * *

><p>When he turned the corner, he started sobbing, clutching at his stomach. He felt some warm hands on his own hands. As Kurt looked up, he came face-to-face with the brown eyes he loved so much. "H-Hey, Blaine…" Hey cried out. Blaine pulled Kurt up, and grabbed him in a huge, comforting embrace as Kurt wept his eyes out.<p>

The New Directions –whom were next to Blaine, listening to the whole breakup- split into two groups. Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany ran towards Kurt, giving him a huge group hug. Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's waist as they boarded the bus, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, eyes blank.

The other group (Lauren, Puckerman, Artie, Mike and Finn) all ran towards Sam, who was clutching his face with his hands and crying his eyes out. Truthfully, Finn would've gone to Kurt, but since Rachel was already there, he didn't want to see her.

The other group enveloped Sam in a hug. Santana guided him towards their own bus as the Warblers' bus left.

Rachel murmured to Mercedes, "I can't believe 'Hevans' is over… I mean, Blaine and Kurt _are _better suited personality-wise-don't look at me like that!- but Sam and Kurt really did love each other."

Mercedes frowned, "Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed, "Not before… But I think Kurt is an exception to that rule… I just feel so bad for everybody."

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, Kurt asked Blaine why Pavarotti was losing his feathers and Blaine said he was just molting. Kurt glanced up at Blaine. They stared at each other for a split second before having the longest hug possible.<p>

"I'm so lucky to have you, Blaine." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair. To him, it was the other way around. Now was his chance to tell Kurt how he felt.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Tina sung 'The Dog Days Are Over', everyone in the group happy, except for Finn, Rachel and Sam. Sam's eyes were bloodshot and red. He ran out of the room during the middle of the song and turned on the radio in his car. <em>'-The truth is I never left you… All through my wild days, my ma-" <em>Sam pressed the button to shut the radio, effectively causing it to break, somehow.

All he could remember was Kurt cuddled up with him, smiling that angelic smile and telling him he loved him, as they watched 'Evita'. Sam cried his heart out, feeling broken and empty.

* * *

><p>If Blaine professed his love to Kurt right then, Kurt had no way of rejecting him, being hurt and lonely and wanting to feel some comfort…<p>

But Blaine decided not to. He just held Kurt as he sobbed, his heart breaking for his best friend. Maybe Blaine would tell him someday. Someday, when Kurt wasn't hurting. Someday, when Kurt could love him back completely, and not just a part of him could. Someday, when he wasn't broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me! D: This chapter was so hard to write! :O Please review, lovelies, and tell me what you think! :D Peace out! :D<strong>


	5. A Very Glee Christmas

**Hey people! First, I'd like to make a shout out to my friend Kelly (kellycriss) who prompted this! Then, I'd like to make a shout out to Lauren (Gleek123xx) and Marie-Ève (Canadian-23) for reviewing both of my stories and filling me with wonderful ideas for both 'The Possibilities' and 'Operation Brittana'. I'd also like to thank PlotterFTW, for the idea of Jesse in a skirt ;)  
><strong>

**:D Love ya all! Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Sam trudged across McKinley in his depressed state. Everyone looked at him funny since he hadn't shaved at all over the past week. He ran a hand through his hair with the hand that wasn't holding his backpack. He saw his fellow football teammates staring at him, and as he approached them, Jacob Ben Israel blocked his path, "Sam Evans, is the rumor that you and Kurt have officially broken up and ended the union of 'Hevans' true?"<p>

Sam cocked his head and turned his lips into a snarl, "Back off Jew-Fro," His voice started out violent and ended in a cracked tone, "It's true, not that it's any of your business."

He made his way towards his friends as Finn put his hand on his shoulder and Jacob yelled, "Is it true then, that even though Hummel was cheating on you with a boy from his new school, he ended it?" Sam spun around, tears rolling down his blood-shot eyes. He bit his bottom lip and ran into the boys locker room, shaking with tears.

Puck made his way towards Jacob, cracking his knuckles, "You mess with him… You mess with me." He gritted out threateningly, punching the locker next to Jacob. Finn ran into the locker room to find Sam sobbing uncontrollably, "I just… love h-him so, so, so much! And it hurts so bad… My heart hurts, Finn. Wh-why?"

Finn just awkwardly patted Sam's back while he cried into his shoulder. "D-did you feel this way when you and Rachel broke up?"

Finn glanced down at the crying boy and shrugged, "I felt like that when I found out about her and Puck, but now… I just feel angry. You shouldn't feel angry, though, Sam. Rachel cheated on me .Kurt didn't cheat on you. You know that Kurt's hurting as much as you are, right? He didn't come home this weekend, because I got a call from Blaine, Jesse and Thad that he was crying in his bed, shoveling down containers of ice-cream."

Sam glanced up at Finn, "You have to help me get him back."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "Sam… I don't think that's a good idea-"

Sam interrupted him, "Finn. I've felt what it feels like to not have Kurt with me. I feel so empty and miserable and it's only been a week! I j-just… I need him." Sam whimpered out the last part, pleadingly.

Finn thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay. I'll try to help."

As Sam and Finn approached Glee club, Finn entered the room as Sam turned around to grab his backpack.

"Looking for this, fairy?" A hockey player taunted. He threw it at Sam, who just barely caught it before the whole hockey team slushied him. Sam shivered as he entered Glee club. Right beside the door, Rachel looked scandalized as she grabbed him and dragged him into the girls bathroom.

"I heard what they said, Sam… They're bullying you for being gay. It happened to Kurt all the time. Here, let me clean you up." Rachel wiped the slushie away from Sam's forehead as they walked back to Glee.

* * *

><p>"Guys, let's sing a song about the spirit of Christmas!" Artie announced as they all begun decorating the Christmas tree while singing 'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'.<p>

As they begun decorating the presents, Mercedes pulled Sam up and twirled him in a circle, mumbling, "Cheer up, Sam. Sing along and forget about everything."

Sam grinned for the first time in a week as he sung his part and danced with everyone in the room.

As they finished the song, Mr. Schuester asked, "Hey guys: what's this?"

"Ah, we're trying to get into Christmas spirit, Mr. Schue. Christmas is totally my favorite holiday. Check out this awesome tree I found on the side of the road. It must have fell off some guy's car."

"And the ornaments?" Mr. Schuester questioned, smiling a bit.

"The guy who lives next door finally killed off his elderly mother. When they carted him out, they left the house like wide open, so… I think she was a holiday hoarder."

"And the… presents?" Mr. Schuester asked, looking faintly horrified.

"Oh, I lifted them off from a display at the mall: but don't worry, they're empty." Puck smirked.

"Guys… I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like." Mr. Schuester explained.

"For us it is," Mercedes stated, "This tree is like a mascot for Glee Club. We won Sectionals two years in a row, and according to everyone at this school, we still suck."

Tina, Mike and Mercedes had a flashback of them getting slushied by some jocks.

"I'm pretty added food coloring to the real slush from the parking lot." Mike shuddered.

"You can eat that, you know." Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"No. No, I am not going to let you guys throw yourselves a pity party!" Mr. Schuester announced, "Look, I'm the first to say that things didn't turn out how I'd have like them to, this year. But Christmas is about being grateful for the things that did!"

"I thought that was Thanksgiving…" Puck trailed off.

"So this year, the Glee club is going to lend a hand to the homeless children and youth program, right here in Lima!" Mr. Schuester proceeded to ignore Puck.

"And how will we do that?" Rachel asked.

"The only way we know how. By singing about it!" Mr. Schuester grinned enthusiastically as the whole class prayed for it not to be more Journey songs. "We're going to go from classroom-to-classroom, caroling."

After a few arguments, Finn settled it by saying that they had to try. Sam couldn't be more depressed.

They sang in front of a class, where they were cruelly heckled and a teacher of all people, threw a shoe at them.

As they left the classroom, Sam couldn't care less. All he could imagine were the beautiful colors in Kurt's eyes and his long eyelashes…

Sam was overcome by new tears and ran into the girls bathroom, crying, to avoid the Hockey players in the locker rooms. "Sam?" He heard Artie's confused voice shouting, as Puck just told Artie to leave him alone for the time being.

When Sam had cleaned himself up, he returned to the classroom.

Artie whispered for him to come over, "Hey, Sam, can you tell Brittany that Santa Clause isn't real?" Sam shook his head, "I'm not that cruel… Why do things you love always get taken away from you? Life isn't fair…" Sam trailed off, silencing everyone in the room to a depressed state, with the exception of Brittany, who was humming under her breath.

Artie came up with a plan to keep Brittany's world 'magical'.

* * *

><p>Blaine ripped the covers of Kurt's bed off the sleeping figure, "Wakey-wakey, sunshine! You're. Getting. Up."<p>

Kurt moaned and buried his face in his pillows, "Do I have to?"

Blaine nodded and smoothed out Kurt's hair, meeting the boy's curious stare, "You've been cooped up in bed, long enough. Before, I let it slide, because you needed time to mourn, but now, you're getting up."

Kurt let Blaine help him up and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up and stared into his soul via eyes. "Kurt…" He murmured, "I really, really care about you… And it hurts me to see you suffering. I'm going to help you move past this."

Kurt nodded as Blaine grinned and took his hand, leading him to his Wardrobe. Kurt changed into a new outfit as Blaine looked away.

They walked into the common room, where they were met by Nick and Jeff whom were holding hands, "You two finally got together?" Kurt guessed.

The two boys exchanged an excited glance. "YES!" Nick screamed, "How did you know?"

Kurt shrugged, "I was the only out kid in my school for a long time: I developed a girl's intuition after spending so much time with them."

Jeff gestured between them, "You two are doubling with us. Right. Now."

Kurt and Blaine spoke simultaneously, echoing the same words, "We're not dating."

Nick grinned, "We know. But you should be. Anyways, we just want a little get together. We can bring Wes and David, too, if you want."

Kurt and Blaine turned to each other and nodded, "Yeah… That would be cool."

* * *

><p>"Can I be honest?" Brittany asked a female worker dressed as an elf, "I don't know the difference between an elf and a slave." The woman rolled her eyes and kept working.<p>

As everyone sat on Santa's lap, it was Sam's turn. His eyes were baggy because he spent the whole night thinking of his gorgeous ex. Sam purposefully went second-to-last, "I want Kurt to take me back. I would ask you for that, but you can't make him love me, again, so I just want chapstick. Lots of chapstick. And chocolate to drown my broken heart. Actually on second thought, make Kurt take me back."

The Santa raised his eyebrows and nodded, "I'll try."

As Brittany sat on Santa's lap and asked for Artie to be able to walk again, the club was stunned to silence. Oh no.

* * *

><p>Kurt was working on his essay about Charlemagne, Blaine slammed a boom-box onto the table next to him.<p>

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine announced, smiling warmly.

"You scared me," Kurt choked out.

"Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard!"

Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt as he sat down. "What's with the boom-box?" Kurt questioned.

"I need you to sing with me," He announced as Kurt's eyebrows rose up, "You need a pick-me-up. You've been… happier since we tripled with Niff and Wevid."

"Niff and Wevid?" Kurt asked, confused, amused and very excited to be singing with Blaine.

"Nick and Jeff and Wes and David. So… we are singing your- I mean our favorite Christmas song."

"Baby, it's cold outside?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening and a grin overcoming his face.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Blaine confirmed, starting the song.

* * *

><p>"<em>I really can't stay"<em> Kurt started and Blaine continued, **"But baby it's cold outside"**

"_I've got to go away"_ Kurt flirtatiously sang as he glanced up at the ceiling, **"But baby it's cold outside"**

"_This evening has been"_ Kurt continued singing as he smiled. **"Been hoping that you'd drop in"**

"_So very nice"_ Blaine then made a motion to grab Kurt's hands and then drop them, **"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"**

"_My mother will start to worry_"Kurt stood up and started skipping to the other side of the room, **"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"**

"_My father will be pacing the floor"_ Kurt spun around in his walk, **"Listen to the fireplace roar"**

"_So really I'd better scurry"_ Kurt stopped, giving Blaine a mischievous look as he started begging, **"Beautiful, please don't hurry"**

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more" _Blaine spun around after touching his fingers to Kurt's chest, **"Put some records on while I pour"**

"_The neighbors might think" _Kurt spun as they both sat on opposite couches, **"Baby, it's bad out there"**

"_Say, what's in this drink?"_ Kurt feigned and offended expression, **"No cabs to be had out there"**

"_I wish I knew how"_ Blaine made a picture-frame with both hands,**"Your eyes are like starlight"**

"_To break the spell"_ Kurt stood up and span around the couch, **"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"**

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir"_ Kurt sang while sitting on the couch so that Blaine joined him and scooted right next to him, sending shivers down both of their spines, **"Mind if I move in closer?"**

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried" _Blaine leaned in closer to him as Kurt walked away, **"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"**

"_I really can't stay"_ Kurt sat on the piano bench as Blaine leaned across the couch, **"Baby don't hold out"**

"_**Ahh, but it's cold outside" **_Blaine stretched his arm out over Kurt as he played a few keys of the piano.

"_I simply must go"_ Kurt stated, standing up so that Blaine grabbed his hand, **"But baby, it's cold outside"**

"_The answer is no"_ Kurt shook his head as Blaine took his other hand, **"But baby, it's cold outside"**

"_This welcome has been"_Kurt cocked his head, **"How lucky that you dropped in"**

"_So nice and warm"_ Blaine gestured towards the window, **"Look out the window at that storm"**

"_My sister will be suspicious"_ Kurt stated, moving closer to Blaine, **"Gosh, your lips look delicious"**

"_My brother will be there at the door"_ Blaine leaned in even closer, **"Waves upon a tropical shore"**

"_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious"_ Kurt sang as he and Blaine's lips basically brushed, **"Ahh your lips are delicious"**

"_Well maybe just a cigarette more"_ Kurt stepped back and spun around as Blaine shook his head, smiling, **"Never such a blizzard before"**

"_I've got to go home"_ **"But, baby, you'll freeze out there"**

"_Say, lend me your coat"_ **"It's up to your knees out there" **They were then leaning up against the warm fireplace and looking into each other's eyes.

"_You've really been grand"_ Kurt beamed, skipping over to the couch, **"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand"**

"_But don't you see"_ Kurt propped both of his hands up on the couch, **"How can you do this thing to me?"**

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow"_ Blaine then sat on the couch on his knees, **"Think of my life long sorrow"**

"_At least there will be plenty implied"_ Blaine leaned in even closer, so that Kurt began sweating, so he pranced across the room,** "If you caught pneumonia and died"**

"_I really can't stay"_ They got ready to sing the last notes, **"Get over that hold out"**

"_**Ahh, baby it's cold outside"**_ They sat, shoulder-to-shoulder as they started grinning.

* * *

><p>Their laughs soon dissolved as they started staring at each other, both leaning forward the tiniest bit so that their lips were touching. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek as Kurt slid his hand up Blaine's arm to tangle in his hair. They started kissing more urgently as Kurt moaned, "<em>Blaine<em>…"

Mr. Schuester came into the room, eyes wide, "Uh- Am I interrupting anything?"

Kurt was speechless at what had just happened, Blaine turned to Kurt, saying, "Um, Kurt? I'll let you catch up with your old teacher… I'll uh see you at dinner…"

Mr. Schuester decided not to ask, "I heard you singing… That was a real work of art, there, Kurt… Now how's Dalton?"

Kurt grinned, "It's a lot harder, but it's nice to be at a school where pencils aren't primarily used as weapons." Mr. Schuester smiled and started asking Kurt for ideas on gifts.

* * *

><p>Blaine was elated. <em>I just kissed Kurt Hummel <em>was running through his head. His heart stopped for a minute and his grinning face fell. He needed time to think. Wes and David approached him.

David looked at him quizzically, "Why aren't you in the Common Room making gay babies with Kurt?"

Blaine did a double-take, "Wha-how did you know we kissed?"

Wes and David shrugged, "News runs fast at Dalton. Hey, Blainers, why don't you look happier? You just kissed your soul mate! Be happy: you've been wanting him to be with you for ages."

Blaine scratched his neck uncomfortably, "Guys… You know I love Kurt with all my heart… And we never run out of anything to say to each other… And I know that he _does _love me, too… I just- part of him is still in love with his ex-boyfriend. They broke up a _week _ago. I can comfort Kurt and hold him when he cries, like I've done over the past week, but… I can't be his boyfriend. Not yet." He looks down at the floor, his lip trembling.

"What? Dude, why?" Wes gasped.

Blaine looked up with an agonized expression, "I c-can't be with him until he's over Sam. Hey- don't look at me like that! Kurt and I… We're best friends, guys. We'll always be best friends. If we start dating, and he's still pining over his ex, our relationship will crash and burn. Our friendship would, too. I just can't lose him. Wes, David… Please… leave me alone for a while. And tell Kurt to come to my dorm after dinner so that we can talk."

Blaine grimaced, spun around and walked away, as David and Wes stood there in awe of their best friend's nobleness and stupidity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff drove to Lima. As they knocked on the choir room door, a brunette with a large mouth and nose screeched, "SPIES!" and a boy in a wheelchair told her to stay calm.<p>

A big guy with a Mohawk had his arm around a blonde cheerleader who asked, "Why are you guys here? Did something happen to Kurt?"

A Latina girl licked her lips and took Nick's hand as she led him through the doorway, "You, me, Breadstix at 7?" with Jeff trailing behind, looking slightly angry.

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other and linked hands, "Whoa, it really _is _Gay Hogwarts, over there. Kurt told me it wasn't…" A tall boy with brown hair and a letterman jacket stated.

Jeff laughed dryly, "We aren't Gay Hogwarts, New Directions. Nick and I are actually some of the only couples at Dalton. And Kurt's been better. I heard from Thad who heard from Trent who heard from Adam who heard from Jesse that Kurt and his boyfriend on the football or lacrosse team or something broke up. After tripling with us, Wes, David and Blaine, he's much happier, though. Anyways, we're not here to discuss Kurt's contentment at Dalton…"

Nick continued, "We have a little tape here of Kurt and Blaine singing a Christmas song. They didn't know we were watching them sing it. They sung it outside of Glee club –since Blaine is our only soloist in the competition variety-" Both boys tried to ignore the gasps from some members of the group, "And Kurt told us that your Choir Director liked giving you projects. We don't know why we're helping you, but we thought it would be fun –since we obviously can't do it- for you to assign Christmas Duets for your Glee club Project. Here," Nick tossed the big-nosed brunette the tape.

Mr. Schuester grinned as a majority of the club agreed, "I think I heard part of that duet…. Anyways, that's a wonderful idea, boys! But why _are_you helping us?"

Jeff grinned, "We figure that Kurt's friends are our friends, and he really misses you guys, so we thought seeing Kurt singing would be cute. Ever since Thad and Oliver set the common room on fire in their Sophomore year, they installed _a lot _of cameras in there, so we just snuck into the database –aka Dalton's basement- and took the footage. We only got the song, a bit before and a bit after, though: We couldn't take it all. Bye Nude Erections!"

The female members of the show choir blushed violently as Nick blew a kiss to them and the two boys left. Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows, "How about we watch it, then? Okay everyone: gather around my laptop."

* * *

><p><em>The footage started with Kurt working on an essay, glaring at a book for a few minutes before Blaine walked into the room. "Hey, Kurt." Blaine announced, smiling warmly.<em>

"_You scared me," Kurt choked out._

"_Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard!"_

A few of the girls in the room giggled a little at how Blaine talked and exaggerated his facial movements.

_Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt as he sat down. "What's with the boom-box?" Kurt questioned._

"_I need you to sing with me," He announced as Kurt's eyebrows rose up, "You need a pick-me-up. You've been… happier since we tripled with Niff and Wevid." _

"Niff and Wevid?" Finn asked at the same time that on-screen Kurt did.

"_Niff and Wevid?" Kurt asked, looking both confused and intrigued._

"_Nick and Jeff and Wes and David. So… we are singing your- I mean our favorite Christmas song."_

"_Baby, it's cold outside?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening and a grin overcoming his face._

"_Baby, it's cold outside." Blaine confirmed, starting the song._

* * *

><p>Puck raised both eyebrows, "That song is about date-rape." As Quinn punched him lightly on the shoulder, "I think it's romantic!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I really can't stay" Kurt started and Blaine continued, "But baby it's cold outside"<em>

"_I've got to go away" Kurt flirtatiously sang as he glanced up at the ceiling, "But baby it's cold outside"_

"_This evening has been" Kurt continued singing as he smiled. "Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

"_So very nice" Blaine then made a motion to grab Kurt's hands and then drop them, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"_

"_My mother will start to worry" Kurt stood up and started skipping to the other side of the room, "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

"_My father will be pacing the floor" Kurt spun around in his walk, "Listen to the fireplace roar"_

"_So really I'd better scurry" Kurt stopped, giving Blaine a mischievous look as he started begging, "Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more" Blaine spun around after touching his fingers to Kurt's chest, "Put some records on while I pour."_

* * *

><p>The entire club had turned to face Sam, who looked absolutely heartbroken.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>The neighbors might think" Kurt spun as they both sat on opposite couches, "Baby, it's bad out there"<em>

"_Say, what's in this drink?" Kurt feigned and offended expression, "No cabs to be had out there"_

"_I wish I knew how" Blaine made a picture-frame with both hands, "Your eyes are like starlight"_

"_To break the spell" Kurt stood up and span around the couch, "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir" Kurt sang while sitting on the couch so that Blaine joined him and scooted right next to him, sending shivers down both of their spines, "Mind if I move in closer?"_

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried" Blaine leaned in closer to him as Kurt walked away, "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

"_I really can't stay" Kurt sat on the piano bench as Blaine leaned across the couch, "Baby don't hold out"_

"_Ahh, but it's cold outside" Blaine stretched his arm out over Kurt as he played a few keys of the piano._

* * *

><p>The members were impressed at their voices, but were more concerned about Sam's mental health at that point. Mike made way to turn the video off, but Tina stopped him, looking more intrigued than worried.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I simply must go" Kurt stated, standing up so that Blaine grabbed his hand, "But baby, it's cold outside"<em>

"_The answer is no" Kurt shook his head as Blaine took his other hand, "But baby, it's cold outside"_

"_This welcome has been" Kurt cocked his head, "How lucky that you dropped in"_

"_So nice and warm" Blaine gestured towards the window, "Look out the window at that storm"_

"_My sister will be suspicious" Kurt stated, moving closer to Blaine, "Gosh, your lips look delicious"_

"_My brother will be there at the door" Blaine leaned in even closer, "Waves upon a tropical shore"_

"_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious" Kurt sang as he and Blaine's lips basically brushed, "Ahh your lips are delicious"_

* * *

><p>Sam's jaw dropped, were they dating? Right after Sam and Kurt had broken up?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well maybe just a cigarette more" Kurt stepped back and spun around as Blaine shook his head, smiling, "Never such a blizzard before"<em>

"_I've got to go home" "But, baby, you'll freeze out there"_

"_Say, lend me your coat" "It's up to your knees out there" They were then leaning up against the warm fireplace and looking into each other's eyes._

"_You've really been grand" Kurt beamed, skipping over to the couch, "I'm thrilled when you touch my hand"_

"_But don't you see" Kurt propped both of his hands up on the couch, "How can you do this thing to me?"_

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow" Blaine then sat on the couch on his knees, "Think of my life long sorrow"_

"_At least there will be plenty implied" Blaine leaned in even closer, so that Kurt began sweating, so he pranced across the room, "If you caught pneumonia and died"_

"_I really can't stay" They got ready to sing the last notes, "Get over that hold out"_

"_Ahh, baby it's cold outside" They sat, shoulder-to-shoulder as they started grinning._

_Their laughs soon dissolved as they started staring at each other, both leaning forward the tiniest bit so that their lips were touching. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek as Kurt slid his hand up Blaine's arm to tangle in his hair. They started kissing more urgently and Kurt moaned Blaine's name as Mr. Schuester came into the room, eyes wide._

* * *

><p>At that point, Sam had ran out of the room and into a locker in the girls restroom and had started crying his heart out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh- Am I interrupting anything?"<em>

_The footage stopped right there as Kurt and Blaine had both caught-in-the-headlights expressions on their faces._

* * *

><p>Rachel started, "I must say, they do have impeccable talent, and their voices are amazing together… But Sam and Kurt have only been broken up a week. What happened next, Mr. Schuester?"<p>

Mr. Schuester thought for a moment, "Well, Blaine told Kurt that he would see him at dinner and practically ran out of the room and Kurt told me what to get Sue for her Secret Santa gift…"

* * *

><p>Kurt approached Blaine's room, "Blaine?" He knocked as a tired looking Blaine opened the door, "What's wrong, Blainers?" Kurt gasped. Blaine's eyes were rimmed red, proof that he had been crying.<p>

Blaine shook his head, "About the kiss…. Kurt… I love you. I hope you know that. No- don't say it back. This will just hurt more if you do. I mean, I _really _love you. With all my heart, Kurt. I know we've only known each other- whoa, just a month. But it hasn't been _just a month_ for me. I've known you… forever. I've been looking for you forever. I just- I know you love me, Kurt. I _know._ But only part of you does. The other part… still loves Sam. I can't be with you until you're over Sam, because I-I don't want to lose you, Kurt. If you still love him and still want to be with him, then it will only hurt both of us. I don't want to lose you, so I propose that we… stay friends, until you're completely over him."

Kurt thought for a moment and then nodded, "Blaine… You're right… Completely right. Part of me doesn't want you to be saying this. Part of me wants to run to you and smother you in kisses, but… I don't want to lose you, either. But Blaine…. Just know… I really, really love you."

Blaine nodded and smiled as they embraced. They then locked pinkies and approached the Common Room on the West Wing of Dalton, to meet the other Warblers for their Christmas Party before the break.

* * *

><p>As Sam came back into the room, Finn started dialing Kurt's number on his phone and set it to loudspeaker.<p>

"_Hey Finn!" _Kurt's chirpy voice came through the device. The New Directions exchanged unimpressed looks as music was blaring through the speakers.

"Where are you, Kurt?" Rachel interrogated.

"_Bahahaha I am _so _hammered!" _Another voice sounded.

"_Thad! Shut up, I'm on the phone! Hahaha Blaine, stop that. Guys you should really be here- this is hilarious. I'm at Nick and Jeff's annual Christmas Party in the West Wing of Dalton in Jeff's dorm. Hahahahaha!"_

"Kurt…. Are you drunk?" Tina asked, glancing warily at the phone.

"_Don't even try to say no, Kurtsie! You know you're drunk!" _Blaine's distinctly sober voice laughed through the speakers.

"_Oh my god, Blaine stop that!" _The New Directions visualized Kurt doubling over in laughter.

"What's he doing?" Puck questioned, curious.

"_Hahaha! My straight roommate, Jesse over there, is taking body shots off of another guy and is actually wearing a _skirt_. He's wearing a pink mini-skirt! And Blainey keeps throwing money at them! And shut up, Blainers: you're just as drunk as I am!"_

"_No I'm not Kurt!" _Blaine giggled.

Finn got right to the point, "We all saw a video of you two kissing after singing a song: are you two dating?"

"_No… Blaine said that we shouldn't be together until I get over Sam! At least we're still friends, but... Ooh, Blaine! You're eyes are _real _pretty..."_

"_Ohh-kay, Kurt, no more drinks for you!" _A voice stated as Kurt protested.

"_Adam! You jerk! Come on, gimme my vodka back!" _The boy who was Adam hollered, "_Blaine!"_

Blaine suddenly sounded more sober,_ "Adam? Is Kurt okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, he's fine. Drunk as hell, but fine. I need you to carry Kurt and Jesse back to their room, now. You're the only one that has an extra key to it."_

"_Sure, sure. Listen, New Directions… It was amazing talking to you, and I'm sure that Kurt will call you all back when he has his killer hangover tomorrow morning. We've gotta go."_

Then, all the New Directions heard was the dial tone.

The New Directions looked around for Sam, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up to a knock at his door. Jesse went out and Blaine went out with Wes and David for breakfast –as the note on his door said.<p>

Kurt answered the door, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. There stood Sam Evans, holding a bouquet of lilies and obviously having not shaven since they broke up. Kurt nodded to his room, "C'mon in." Kurt didn't shut the door, as he knew Sam would be leaving very soon.

Sam sat down on Jesse's sofa, "Listen Kurt… I'm so, so sorry for doubting you… I just… I was just so insecure. Because you and Blaine never stopped talking, and the way you two looked at each other… I've just felt… empty without you, Kurt."

Kurt deadpanned, "That's not going to get me back, Sam."

Sam nodded, "Kurt… When those two Dalton boys came to McKinley and showed us the video of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', and then the kiss…. It just… It broke my heart, Kurt. Please… I know that you… That you love him, too. And I can deal with it. I just want a second chance. You're my first love, Kurt. I don't want my first relationship to crash and burn at how stupid I was." Sam looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, which had noticeably softened.

Kurt nodded, "Okay. I'll give us another shot. This is our last chance, though. No. More. Jealousy. And I'm sorry I overreacted." Sam smiled and hugged Kurt.

As their lips met for a kiss, a gasp echoed through the room. Both heads snapped towards the heartbroken boy at the door, who just shook his head, tears streaming down his face, and ran off. "Sam… Please leave. We're back together, now. Just… I'll see you after the holidays." He gave a speechless Sam a kiss on the lips as he ran out to find Blaine fumbling at his car door and speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasted no time getting into his vehicle and following Blaine. Blaine stopped at a little bay on the outskirts of Westerville. Kurt ran out to see Blaine sitting, his back resting against the tree, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the sky, looking lost.<p>

Kurt sat down next to him and gasped. On the bark of the tree was _'KH + BA' _written in a huge heart.

"When did that happen?" Kurt asked. Blaine glanced sideways at the heart and smiled a little bit, "Wes and David were teasing me when I first met you, so when we came here for a picnic once, they scratched it there. No one really knows about this place, so it'll be there for a while."

Kurt nodded. "So… you two are back together?" Blaine asked in a monotone voice, cracking a bit at the end.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt mumbled, pulling him into a hug. "I-I-I just still love him. He just wanted to give it another shot. I know what I'm doing is really, really wrong, but… I don't want my first relationship to crash and burn, Blaine… I love you, but…"

"It's just not enough. I get it." Blaine's tears were flowing down more rapidly. Kurt reached out to touch Blaine's arm, " No." Blaine cringed away, leaving Kurt feeling hurt. Blaine saw Kurt's expression, and his softened. "Kurt… I just love you. So I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then I'll just try to get over yo-this. I'll try to get over this. Just… Give me time, okay? Then we can go back to normal. Have a nice holiday, Kurt. I'm just going to drive to Massachusetts… To see my cousins… Tomorrow at 7 o' clock PM. Please, don't visit me or say goodbye. I need time to think.

"So… Take care now. Don't look all confused. Remember are TV and movie marathons?  
>Season 5, episode 21 of Grey's Anatomy. You have to know, that, Kurt. I'll always feel that way about you. Always. So… take care now."<p>

Blaine smiled bitterly as he walked off, both boys shuddering with tears and their hearts breaking.

* * *

><p>Sam skipped a few Glee practices, and when he strolled into the choir room, Mr. Schuester was saying, "Wait guys… No more fighting."<p>

Rachel turned towards Sam, "Nice of you to join us." She spat.

Sam grinned as Mr. Schuester asked, "Wait, Sam… Why are you so happy?"

Sam beamed, "Kurt and I are back together!" Everybody in the room cheered and forgot the fight about the Christmas tree except for Rachel. As everyone glanced around the room, they noticed that Rachel had left.

* * *

><p>As the New Directions sung 'Welcome Christmas' without Rachel and raised a lot of money, as well as finding out that Artie got a 'transformer' as Brittany put it, to let him walk, Rachel approached Blaine's dorm.<p>

"Blaine Warbler?" She called and a disheveled Blaine answered quickly and ushered her in, quickly slamming the door. "What do you want?" His heartbroken voice uttered. Rachel's heart broke for the boy.

"Blaine… I know that you're in love with Kurt. I know you two are meant for each other. I can relate. The love of my life, Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team and Kurt's stepbrother, dumped me. He dumped me for a good reason, and I regret it every day. I know how you feel, Blaine,"

Blaine looked up at Rachel, tears glazing over his eyes, "You do?" His broken voice sounded.

Rachel nodded, "Kurt's just as sad as you are. I've talked to him. He and Sam… I was never a very big fan of them. I can imagine them as a High School romance where they move in together in college, break up and make up on and off, get married and then eventually divorce. On the other hand, I see you and Kurt… As my Dads. Hiram and Leroy Berry. They love each other so much, Blaine. They've been through ups and downs. They get into fights over little things, but overcame everything, Blaine. That's you and Kurt. It will happen someday. I know it."

Blaine smiled a watery smile, "Why are you talking to me Rachel? Not that I don't appreciate it, because it's really sweet and comforting… But aren't you Sam and Kurt's friend? They won't appreciate you consoling me."

Rachel shook her head, "Sam wouldn't, but Kurt would. He cares about you, Blaine. He _loves_ you. I came here… because we could both use a friend. And I wanted to invite you to come spend the holidays with my Dads and I."

Blaine smiled, "Of course, Rachel." As they hugged, Rachel murmured, "I think that besides Kurt, you're my first real friend, Blaine. Mercedes just likes me because Kurt convinced her to be friends with me… And I can sense a beautiful friendship here, Mr. Warbler. Shall we go to the Berry household?"

Blaine stood up and grabbed his already-packed suitcase, "We may." He smiled, linking arms with Rachel as they left Dalton, already having a blossoming brother-sister relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit, for a while, I really wanted a Raine friendship. But then BIOTA came out and I lost all need for that. And was pretty angry towards Rachel. I'm just pretending it never happened, now. :) Klaine shippers: Don't hate me for this chapter, you'll get what you want, soon. Hevans shippers: JUMP FOR JOY!<strong>

**I edited out A LOT of stuff from the canon!Episode because I didn't have much Klaine and Sam to work with *yelp! how will I do 'Comeback'?*  
><strong>

**Thanks lovelies! Please review! Peace Out! :D  
><strong>


	6. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Ohmywizardgod, guys! Sorry for the late update! This chapter was hard to do, because it really kind of started out as a filler chapter (as I had SO many ideas for 'SLS', 'Comeback' and 'BIOTA') and it took a long time to write! I didn't have much time, but here it is!**

* * *

><p>As Kurt lay in his bed, his eyes bloodshot from crying the night before, when he watched the Grey's Anatomy episode where 'Take care now' meant 'I love you'. He had cried a lot over the holidays. Every night he slept, he dreamed different things over the twenty days he spent with Carole, Burt and Finn. But they all had Blaine in them. The first few dreams were all of Blaine's heartbroken face on the last day they saw each other, both when Kurt and Sam were kissing and when he and Kurt had talked near the<em> 'KH + BA' <em>tree.

* * *

><p>Then, the dreams started changing. They would have Blaine's face look peaceful and ecstatic instead of dejected, then it would have him kissing Kurt. Then… it progressed to a lot more than kissing. A lot more than Kurt had <em>ever <em>thought of Sam.

Kurt tried to avoid Sam at all costs, feeling hopelessly guilty whenever seeing him. As Kurt lugged his suitcase into his Navigator, Rachel and Brittany –who had slept over the night before- climbed in with him.

* * *

><p>One thing that got Kurt curious, was Rachel's constant texting. Who could she possibly be texting? As Kurt pulled into Dalton, he rolled his lone suitcase with his left hand, while his other was locked in a sweet pinkie-swear with Brittany. Suddenly, he pulled out of it and interlaced his fingers with hers.<p>

Brittany looked at him questioningly, "Kurtie… Why don't you want to hold pinkies with me, anymore?" She looked so sad, and Kurt's heart broke. Why did he have to hurt everyone he loved? Rachel glanced at him, also curious for the answer.

Kurt stared at the ground, "Blaine used to hold pinkies with me… And it hurts to think of him…"

Rachel had a strange glint of hope in her eyes as Brittany asked, "Why, Kurtie?"

Kurt gulped, tears threatening to roll down his face, and one escaping his left eye, "Because I hurt him."

At that point, Rachel was staring at him as Brittany kissed his cheek and the tear away.

Rachel turned to Brittany, "Brittany, can you take Kurt's luggage to his room? I have to talk to him."

Brittany grinned, "Okie-dokie!"

Kurt turned to her as she put a hand on his shoulder, "You're in love with Blaine." Rachel stated.

"Wh-what? Th-that's ridiculous! I'm with Sam: I c-can't!" Kurt cried.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You love Sam. You're not _in _love with him. You're in love with Blaine."

Kurt spluttered in denial, "No! I don't! Why would I love Blaine? He's not my boyfrie-" A slap hit Kurt on the cheek, as he looked up at a furious Rachel, "Kurt! Stop lying to yourself! I know what Blaine told you at that tree –like you told me- and there must've been a reason _why _you started crying whenever an episode of Grey's Anatomy came on or Burt yelled at you to 'Take care'."

Kurt finally gave in, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around his knees when he sat against the cold building.

"I-I- Why do I feel like this, Rach?" Kurt blubbered as Rachel wrapped an arm around him, mumbling, "Shhh, shh, now, Kurt… It's okay…"

"I- I just want to be _with _him so badly, Rach-Rach. I _l-love _him! But... I can't leave Sam. We've been th-through so much and he's in-in love with me. And I-I can't say that about Sam, but I'm_ falling_ in love with him… B-but I'm already falling in-in love with Bl-Blaine, too! Why? Why don't I k-know how I feel?" Kurt wailed as he broke into deep sobs, gasping and crying into Rachel's shoulder as she rubbed his back.

Subtly, Rachel clicked the 'end call' button on her phone, inside her coat.

* * *

><p>Across the courtyard stood Blaine, stunned as his phone fell to the ground. He had no idea how much Kurt was hurting. Blaine ran back into the building, just to run into Brittany, who was standing across the hall from Blaine's room.<p>

"Uh hi. Are you Blaine? When I looked at Rachel's phone, I saw that you guys texted like a lot. I forgot what you guys said…. Are you a dolphin, like Kurt?"

"A what?" Then Blaine remembered who this probably was, "Oh, you're Brittany?"

Brittany nodded and Blaine smiled, "Here," Blaine unlocked Kurt's door so that Brittany could get the suitcase in.

Blaine quickly slammed the door to his own room shut, locking himself in when he heard Rachel and Kurt talking.

He avoided Kurt for the rest of the day: he needed time to think.

* * *

><p>As Kurt sat in the stands of the football game, a voice called his name hesitantly. Kurt's heart started racing as he turned, "Blaine?"<p>

The boy wrapped his arms around Kurt, who tensed and then returned the hug, breathing in Blaine's scent. "_Blaine_" Kurt sighed, "I missed you."

Blaine smiled softly, "I missed you, too, Kurt. I'm so freaking sorry for ignoring you- I just… needed time to think, and-"

"Blaine!" A shrill voice yelled. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Rachel? He cocked his head in confusion as Rachel jumped into Blaine's embrace, "Blaine, how are you?"

Blaine chuckled, "You saw me yesterday, Rachel."

Rachel grinned and turned to Kurt, hugging him too, "Our parents are uh friends, so we spent most of the holidays together." She explained.

Suddenly, booing erupted within the crowd and Kurt's eyes widened. McKinley lost. They were still advancing, but they lost.

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel linked hands as they approached the locker room, to hear, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" in Coach Beiste's rage-induced voice. The trio froze as a flock of the boys shoved past them. Sam gave Kurt a lingering hug and a kiss on the cheek, meant to be on the lips, which Kurt turned his head to, to make it on the cheek. He couldn't help but to glance at Blaine quickly, who was biting his lip and staring at the ground.

When Kurt looked back at Sam, he explained, "Take a shower. You're sweaty. You played well, today. I'll see you later." Kurt suddenly felt very awkward and robotic as Sam stared at him in confusion, shrugged his shoulders and left the three standing there. Blaine started, "Well… I have to get back to Dalton. Bye Rach. Kurt, you coming?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm going to crash somewhere… else, tonight. Jesse's happy to cover for me."

Blaine's eyes darkened. He always somehow knew what was going on in Kurt's head, and had figured out that Kurt was 'sleeping over' with Sam.

"Right, then. I'll see you two around. And Kurt?" Kurt looked up at him hopefully, "Are we… back to normal now?" Kurt nodded frantically.

Blaine smiled, "I'm glad," as he pulled Kurt into a large bear-hug.

Kurt sighed as Blaine walked out, causing Rachel to slap his shoulder, "Stop being a lovesick puppy, Kurt! You. Have. A. Boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Everyone in Glee club were playing and dancing around when Artie wheeled in, shivering, causing Tina to shout, "Oh my god, Artie!"<p>

"It was awful." Artie shuddered, drenched in red slushie.

Finn stood up, "That's it! Screw rehearsal: this ends now here and now."

Puck, Sam and Mike followed Finn as he shouted something. The rest of the football team strolled in, "So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside," Strando mused.

"This is the choir room," Sam then threatened, "Now put up your fists, 'cause you and I are going to do some dancing." The football team scoffed.

"No, I got this, Sam" Finn held his arm out to keep Sam at bay as he shoved it away.

"Coach Beiste told us to come. Where is she?" Karofsky got to the point.

"Everyone have a seat." Coach Beiste said, as Mr. Schuester continued, shocking everyone, "Alright New Direction, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee club."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the classroom inquired in chaos as Mercedes yelled, "OH HELL TO THE NO!"

"MR. SCHUE, ARE YOU SERIOUS? THESE ARE THE GUYS THAT MADE KURT TRANSFER!" Finn yelled.

"And there's no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe!" Rachel interrupted, point to Dave Karofsky.

As Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester explained that the football team were going to be a part of the Glee club for a week, he called forth Puck and Rachel to demonstrate their song that they were working on, 'Need You Now'

When Azimio stated, "The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice," Puck took off his guitar and chuckled slightly while nodding, before attempting to attack him with it as the two teachers held the two fighting groups back.

* * *

><p>"-And then Puck totally tried to smash him with his guitar!" Sam exclaimed. Kurt clapped both of his hands together, "Oh. My. God." He enunciated.<p>

The two boys then cuddled on the bed, underneath the covers as they flipped 'The Titanic' on Kurt's mini DVD player. Sam took his hand in the scene where Kate Winslet started singing, "I really love you, Kurt." He smiled. Kurt leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss soon led to full blown making out on Sam's bed. As Sam slid his hand down Kurt's stomach to palm his jeans, Kurt leaped away, "I'm not… ready for that yet, Sam. I'm sorry." Sam shook his head, "That's okay. Not your fault. You make the rhythm, honey."

A smile tugged at Kurt's lips. Sam spooned him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>As Kurt was being straddled on the covers of the silk-spread of the bed, he licked the other boy's lips, "I need you… now." The other boy groaned as he pulled Kurt's boxers down, causing Kurt to whimper. <em>

_He kissed Kurt in a fiery passion as Kurt looked into his deep eyes. The boy began thrusting into Kurt's body as he moaned, "Say my name, Kurt… Say it." He continued thrusting in and out until Kurt saw stars._

_Kurt arched his back, "__**Blaine**__,"_

* * *

><p>Kurt literally jumped out of bed, "Oh my god." He whispered, his hand clamping over his mouth in horror. He glanced back at the bed, where Sam was sleeping peacefully.<p>

He wrote a note.

_Dear Sam,_

_I have to pull an all-nighter for an exam at Dalton tomorrow, and I just remembered._

_I miss you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Sincerely, Kurt. _

Kurt couldn't bear the word 'love' because he felt so guilty. He couldn't control his dreams, yet he felt as if it were his own fault.

Kurt slipped his packed clothes that were in his duffel bag, on and left the Evans household.

He cried into his steering wheel in the parking lot. He didn't deserve either Sam or Blaine. He was an awful boyfriend and an awful best friend.

He ran into his dorm room and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam was grinning ear-to-ear as he entered Glee club in time for make-up. Sam did his own make-up, as did Finn. Quinn kissed Puck tenderly on the lips as he smiled. Sam glanced at them in amazement: apart from the whole Rachel ordeal, Puckerman was actually tied down by one woman. Sam saw Finn stare longingly at both Quinn and Rachel and he raised his eyebrows.<p>

He pulled Finn out of the room after he was finished talking to David Karofsky of all people, "What the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed, keeping a firm grip on Finn's arm.

Finn rubbed his arms and glared at Sam, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam interrupted him, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Don't go after Quinn. You love Rachel. Rachel loves you. Puck loves Quinn. Quinn loves _Puck_. Not. You."

Finn shoved Sam's shoulder, "You don't know anything, Sam. Have you ever wondered who Rachel's been texting all the time? I checked it out. She's been texting Blaine. Apparently they spent the holiday together and are now best friends." His gaze softened, "Sam… Just watch your back. Because Blaine loves Kurt. Sure he might not take him away from you, but Rachel is obviously trying to get them together."

Sam looked baffled, "How did you figure _that_ out?"

Finn shrugged, "Mike and Artie explained it to me, because it's happened to them before."

Sam shook his head violently, "Nuh-uh, it's not true. Rachel's a nice person. She wouldn't do that."

Finn shrugged, "Whatever you say, dude."

Sam bit his lip.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were sprawled across Kurt's bed on their stomachs, reading their chemistry textbooks. <em>'Express Yourself' <em>by Madonna started blaring from Kurt's phone. Blaine glanced at him questioningly with a small smile tugging at his lips as he pressed _'talk' _and set it to speaker phone.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson speaking?" Blaine smirked as Kurt chuckled.

"Hey Quinnie, darling!" Kurt grinned.

"_Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine… You know the Thriller thing we told you about?"_

"How could I forget, sweetheart?" Kurt beamed at the phone, but then glanced back down at his textbook.

"_You won't believe what just happened-" _

Santana's voice cut her off, _"Hey Lady-Face, hey Froodle. Coach Sylvester rescheduled the Cheerleading Regionals to the _same _day as the big game, so we were wondering if you could talk some sense into her."_

"_Yeah," _Brittany's confused voice blurted, _"She wants to fire me out of a canon."_

Kurt bites the tip of his pen, "And why would she listen to me?"

The two boys could practically see Santana rolling her eyes, _"You were her favorite Cheerio: only one that didn't disappoint her, somehow. Brittany was too… lacking in astuteness for her taste-"_

"_Huh?" _Brittany asked and was promptly ignored.

"_-Quinn got preggo last year, Mercedes never lost the right weight and I got a boob job, so you're the only one she's listen to." _

Kurt smirked, "Done. Bye ladies."

"_Bye!" _the three girls chirped as Kurt hung up.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's mouth hanging wide open, "Y-you were a _cheerleader_?"

Kurt poked Blaine's mass of gunked up hair, "That's right! I even sung a Celine Dion medley in French. For fourteen and a half minutes. At Nationals. And won."

Blaine basically died right there as Kurt chortled, smacking his arms.

Kurt rung up Sue Sylvester.

"_Porcelain." _Sue stated.

"Coach."Kurt smirked.

"_I assume you're calling because of Tweedle-Dum, Boobs McGee and Stretch Marks?" _

"You've assumed correctly." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"_Okay, Tickle-Me-Doe-Face, you have two minutes to convince me."_

"Coach, you know very well that Finn-"

"_Herman Munster? Frankenteen?" _

"Exactly. Frankenteen will convince Quinn, who will convince Santana and Brittany to quit the Cheerios."

"_And how should I be convinced at your poor, miserable argument, Gelfling?" _

"Because you once said that Q was a mini-Sue Sylvester- without your impeccable bone-structure-"

"_Flattery. Very convincing, Porcelain." _

"Doesn't it sound like something the mini-Sue would do?"

"_You prove a point, Lady." _

"And they are the stars of your show, Coach. Just reschedule."

"_Fine. On one form of agreement."_

"Done. Do you mind telling me what it is, Coach?"

"_Not at all. I can sense that you'll be returning to this hell-hole of a wretched school, soon. My only term is that when you return, you will stay on my group of Cheerios until the end of your Senior Year. Since I have your verbal agreement, you cannot back out. Besides, my canon has a 30% chance of catastrophic success."_

"Doesn't that mean a 70% chance of catastrophic failure?" Blaine inquired.

"_That my little Froodle, is correct. I will hang up now before you smother me with the obscene amounts of butter and oil that you slather in your hair in an attempt to be a mini-Schuester. And Porcelain?"_

"Yes Coach?" Kurt snickered into his hand as Blaine looked at the phone in horror.

"_Your taste in men… is awful. First, the Macaulay Culkin Stunt Double with the humongous suction-cup lips that can rival a python whom is eating an ostrich egg, with the Barbie-doll hair, and then, the love child of Frodo and Will Schuester. I'll fix you when you rejoin. Pick your uniform up after Regionals."_

The only sound heard, then, was a dial-tone as Blaine and Kurt both were speechless.

"I guess I'm a cheerleader, again?" Kurt uttered as Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>After 'She's Not There', Sam and the other footballers strolled down the hallways, only to be slushied by the hockey team.<p>

When one of the puck-heads announced that they turned Karofsky gay, Sam flicked his eyes over towards him. Even without Kurt sobbing about Karofsky's sexual assault, Sam's gay-dar could pretty much tell that Karofsky played for his team.

Sam's face fell and he texted Kurt furiously as Karofsky and a majority of the football players quit the team.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, Kurt offered his condolences to his boyfriend, when they started rehearsing 'Bills, Bills, Bills,'.<p>

Kurt practically swooned when Blaine strode through the door after the various 'ting's.

When Blaine jumped above Kurt on the sofa, they both stared at each other, grinning, for a split-second before blushing furiously and glancing away.

The Warblers were actually very good dancers, and as David did flips, Kurt nodded, impressed as he sang along.

"Guys, I'd say we're ready for Regionals," Blaine announced as he was met by cheers.

Blaine slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Was that good?" He inquired.

Kurt looked at him, unimpressed, pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow. He giggled as Blaine took on a worried expression, "It was amazing, Blaine. Your solos always are."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, "You had me worried there for a second."

"So, you coming to the Lima Bean?" Kurt asked Blaine casually.

"Well, you asked me to come, so I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine grinned, dying a little bit on the inside at how excited Kurt looked.

Ever since the last football game, they had pretended as if 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', the kiss and the tree-incident had never happened, and were even closer than before.

* * *

><p>"Medium Drip?" Kurt asked, holding out the cup of coffee as Blaine said, "That's me. Now I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but you guys had better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals, because the number we rehearsed is so off the hook, that it's dangerous," Blaine warned as Rachel and Mercedes took on worried looks.<p>

"Seriously. People should wear protective headgear when they're watching it," Kurt admitted while sitting close to Blaine.

"Guys, we're kidding," Kurt stated as Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other wearily.

As they continued chatting and Kurt made the mistake of bringing up the warm milk lady chats with Finn, Blaine glanced at him, giggling softly, "Warm milk? Really?"

"It's delicious!" Kurt defended.

When Blaine stated that they only needed 4 more players to solve their dilemma, Rachel thought of the solution.

"If they find a way to make it work out, Kurt and I will definitely be there to cheer them on."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, "Blaine and I love football."

When everyone gave him sarcastic glances, Kurt explained, "Well Blaine loves football. I love Blaine."

Mercedes spat out her coffee and Rachel stared at them, her mouth pulling up in the corners.

Blaine snapped his head over to stare at Kurt. Maybe there was hope for him! Blaine gazed at Kurt in adoration and confusion as Kurt spluttered, "I-I-I mean scarves. Scarves. I love scarves. Not Blaine. Not that I don't love Blaine. Oh my god, not that I do love Blaine. I m-mean, Blaine loves football. I love scarves. Enough said. Why am I still talking?"

Kurt glanced down in embarrassment as Blaine took his hand and rubbed circles around them. Mercedes was openly gawking at the linked hands, and shot Kurt a death glare aka a 'We-need-to-talk-about-this-soon-white-boy' glare.

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and they both smiled softly.

Mercedes clapped both of her hands together as she grabbed Rachel's arm, walked across the Lima Bean and practically yelled, "Kurt? Blaine? You have to come to tomorrow's football game. And Kurt, your Blondie boyfriend's been working out extra-hard, so prepare to be amazed." She winked at Kurt as Kurt blushed and Blaine cleared his throat.

* * *

><p>A boy approached their table. He had ruffled up, dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes. He grinned a white smile, "So, uh… hey. Listen, are you two dating?"<p>

The two boys shook their heads, not letting go of each other's hands. The boy gave Blaine a slip of paper, "My name's Tom Elroy… I'm um a Freshman in college, and I thought you were cute a few weeks ago and I thought you two were dating, but I overheard that girl saying that your friend here had a boyfriend. So, would you like to go out, sometime?" The boy gazed at Blaine and Blaine had a rush of thoughts in two seconds.

_I should say no. I mean, I love Kurt, and this guy's not even my type… But if I say yes, then maybe I could move on from Kurt? No, I don't want to get over Kurt… Or do I? I mean, we kissed that one time, but he won't be breaking it off with Sam anytime soon… And maybe this might make him jealous…_

"Sure." Blaine grinned as the other boy returned the smile, "Thanks…"

"Blaine. My name's Blaine Anderson. I'll call you." The boy muttered his thanks and practically skipped off, punching the air when he thought the two boys couldn't see them.

Blaine twisted sideways to see Kurt staring at him, mouth wide open and his face distorted in a hurt expression. He cleared his throat and stood up, "I'll uh… see you later, Blaine." His voice cracked on the last word as he practically ran out of the room.

Blaine's heart broke for what he had just done. That was such a bad idea. Why? He was about to rip up the number when he saw Kurt's phone lying there, one new text.

'_To Kurt: Hey, sweetie! Since you said you were going to stay the night at my place, I was wondering, do you want me to book the reservations at the hotel now or next week when we go there for Valentines? Love you bb! – Sam'_

Blaine read the text and stuffed the phone into his pocket. He was going to return it to Kurt. The text made him sad and miserable. Why didn't he have the right to move on? Kurt did. Kurt got to do whatever it was that he did with Sam in hotels, so why shouldn't he be able to go on a harmless date with a guy?

'_To Tom: Hey. Just wanted to check if this number works. Wanna go out on Valentine's day?- Blaine'_

The reply was almost immediate.

'_To Blaine: Hey, Blaine! Of course I do! So, how are you? – Tom'_

* * *

><p>Kurt choked back sobs as he collected himself.<p>

He ran into Blaine at Dalton and grinned, "Hey Blaine!" In an overly cheery tone of voice. Blaine smiled, "Hey Kurt! You left this at the LB!" He handed Kurt's phone, to which Kurt raised an eyebrow and responded to the latest text.

'_To Sam: Get the reservations now, if possible. But not yet! Get ready for the big game! I love you- Kurt'_

Kurt decided that he shouldn't feel guilty about the dream. If Blaine had a boyfriend and Kurt had a boyfriend, and they weren't each other, it was just his subconscious. He was spending most of his time with Blaine, so he had that dream about him, because he was just sexually frustrated.

Kurt knew that the excuse was a lie, but he would just go with the flow. Blaine liked Tom. Tom liked Blaine. Kurt loved Sam. Sam loved Kurt. End. Of. Story.

Kurt grinned when it was 6 o' clock, "BLAINERS?" He hollered. Blaine poked his head out of his room door, "Yeah, Kurt? Oh! The game! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>At the game, everyone was on edge.<p>

Blaine and Kurt stood in the stands, where they met up with Burt and Carole. The two boys gasped when they saw Tina, Lauren, Rachel and Mercedes stride down the field in Football uniforms.

"They're going to be killed!" Blaine and Kurt yelled simultaneously to Burt and Carole.

The game went awfully, as it was 17-0. Tina was eventually crushed by a player, and Kurt and Blaine were on edge. What happened?

Kurt and Blaine clamped their hands together as Tina stood up, hugging each other in relief. For a split-second they locked eyes, then turned away, blushing.

Soon, Sam was called over to talk to Finn. He had taken position as Quarterback.

The glee girls started singing in the half time show, as the cheerleading group danced behind them, complete in their zombie make-up. Kurt yelped in delight as the other players joined in the song.

A flurry of things happened next. Suddenly, it was announced that the McKinley Titans won the game and Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms as they both hugged tightly.

Breaking away from his best friend, Kurt ran onto the pitch to wrap his legs around Sam's waist as he practically jumped him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. Kurt mumbled, "I love you," against his lips as Sam's lips pulled up into a smile.

Kurt and Blaine were both torn. They had two options: confessing their feelings and asking to be together, but not knowing how the other would react, or delve into a pretty stable and safe relationship, whilst keeping their best friend.

Their current decision was made when Kurt pressed his lips against Sam's again and Blaine texted Tom, _'To Tom: McKinley won the game. - Blaine'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Oh! D: I didn't actually plan to introduce Tom until 'SLS' but whatever! It's a better build-up this way! Klaine shippers: Don't hate me! You still have hope!**

**Hevans shippers: You're happy for now, but just stay cautious. Anything could happen Toine (Tom + Blaine) Shippers: You guys don't exist! Tee hee ;) :D **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be SO fun to write, so please tune in! Please review, my lovelies! :D Peace out! :D  
><strong>


	7. Silly Love Songs

**Hey! Here's 'Silly Love Songs'! Not that long of a chapter, but a lot happens! :D I included 'WIGYA' just for fun ;) :D DON'T HATE ME! Oh yeah, check out the story 'Cheater' by 'RawrRae'! :D It's amazing. And check out 'Of Boarding School and Super Powers', by 'XxWithBrokenWingsXx'! They are both A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Kurt sat in the Warbler choir room, he heard the faint whispers of gossip. David hadn't entered the room yet, so everyone indulged their time by just spreading rumors. Lately, Blaine and his new boyfriend had attracted a lot of attention. Kurt frowned. It did hurt him on the inside, but he had hurt Blaine way worse than the other way around.<p>

Blaine deserved happiness. If he could find it with that Tom guy, Kurt could learn to be happy for him.

Kurt twitched in his seat nervously. Two days before Valentine's day. Sam and Kurt had grown closer, talking their problems out instead of bottling them in. They had mutually agreed to lose their virginity – to each other- on Valentine's Day, at the Hampton Inn. The Hampton Inn was probably one of the best hotels in Lima. Kurt was definitely nervous, but he really, really cared about Sam and wanted to take that next step.

* * *

><p>At the Lima Bean, Kurt held up a heart shaped cushion with two puppies kissing.<p>

"Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Kurt and Blaine had set up a double-date-esque coffee gathering with Tom and Sam, who hadn't arrived yet.

"It's clearly puppy-love," Blaine exclaimed, "It's cute, come on."

As Kurt pressed a button by accident and a shrill voice attacked them, _'I love you!'_, Kurt let out an 'Oh' as Blaine grinned, "Adorable!"

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday!" Kurt explained.

Blaine interjected, "And hotel rooms?" Raising an eyebrow and ignoring the jealous stabs in his chest as Kurt blushed a faint pinkish color. Kurt slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't. Read. My. Texts."

"What can I get you?" The barista grinned.

Blaine laughed as Kurt chuckled, "Hey, I'd like to order a Medium Drip and a Grande, non-fat mocha, for this dummy, here. Um… I'll get a tall, soy latte for Tom, and Kurt? What's Sam getting?"

Kurt beamed at the fact that Blaine knew his coffee order, "Hmm… he changes his order _all the _time. He loves Caramel Cappuccinos, so I'll take a grande, caramel cappuccino with no whip!"

As Kurt got his wallet out when Blaine stopped him, "I'll get it, Kurtie. Thanks," He muttered to the barista.

Soon, Tom strode through the doors, catching sight of the two boys, "Hey, guys!" He raised an eyebrow, "Which one's mine?" eyeing the two drinks across the two boys who were already sitting and sipping their own coffee.

Both Blaine and Kurt pointed to the coffee across from Blaine and Tom sipped it, uttering a 'thank you'.

"So, who else is joining us- I mean, assuming from the extra cup?" Tom asked hesitantly.

Kurt grinned, "My boyfriend. Ooh, there he is! Hey! Sam!" Sam entered through the door and his eyes brightened as he saw Kurt. He raced over and pecked Kurt on the lips, "Hey honey. Hello Blaine, Blaine's boyfriend. So, Blaine's boyfriend, do you have a name?"

Tom grinned as Sam sat down next to him, "My name's Tom." He shook his hand. The four boys eased into a comfortable conversation, completely different to those of before, when it was just Sam, Kurt and Blaine.

Sam laughed, "Hey, Kurt, I miss you… Mr. Schue gave us the assignment to sing a love song to someone. Guess who I got?" He looked annoyed.

Kurt guessed, "Quinn?"

Sam shook his head, "I have to sing a love song to Satan- I mean Santana. I think I'm going to sing 'Seen Enough' by Dryer... Don't look at me like that: Canadian band. Oh, you won't believe what Finn did today!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, laughing, "Oh, I think I can. What did Frankenteen do _this _time?"

Sam smirked, "Well, you know since we won the game, last week? He's getting hit on by _so _many girls. And he wants to kiss them without Rachel getting all up in his grill, so guess what? He's holding a kissing booth."

Kurt did a spit-take, "Seriously? Like really?" Sam nodded as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they were both cracking up with laughter. The two best friends were too caught up in their laughing riot to notice Tom edge in closer to Sam, "Are they always like that?"

Sam nodded, "Dude, don't get jealous, though. I did and Kurt and I broke up. It took some serious groveling before he took me back." He murmured.

Tom turned to him, "And nothing's happened between them?"

* * *

><p>Sam thought as both boys excused themselves to head back to Dalton.<p>

"A week after Kurt and I had broken up –back in the beginning of December- they kissed once after a duet, but they never got together."

"Why not?" Tom frowned. "I can already tell that they both love each other on some level- no offense, bro."

Sam furrowed his brows, "None taken, I already know. Blaine's been in love with him for a while, but don't worry: they're nice people. They won't stray. Just don't interrogate Blaine or anything. He and Kurt are so much alike, so if Blaine responds any way like Kurt did, then you're screwed, dude. They're just friends, don't worry."

Tom nodded, processing the information. "Listen buddy, gimme your number: you seem like a cool dude and it'll be nice to talk to another gay guy who isn't completely…."

"Like them in their interests?" Tom offered and Sam nodded his head. They exchanged numbers as Sam drove back home.

* * *

><p>The next day, in Warblers rehearsal, Kurt got a strange text from Puck.<p>

'_To Kurt: Hey, princess. We're barging into rehearsal. Get a camera ready.- Puck'_

"Um guys?" The Warblers all looked at Kurt questioningly as he stood up and took Blaine's camera to angle it towards the center of the room.

"Uh, we have visitors. They told me to get a camera ready for some reason…" Kurt trailed off as the Warblers all looked as if in alarm.

The doors slammed open and Puck held his arms out, "Princess! Missed you!"

Kurt ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey Noah."

Every Warblers' jaw dropped. "I th-thought you were seeing Blondie?" Jesse stuttered.

Kurt looked at him questioningly before he got it, "Oh! You think Puck and I…? Ugh, he's straight! And has a girlfriend! And I _am _seeing Sam."

"Then why did you guys kiss?" Nick asked, curious.

Puck grinned as Kurt huffed a sigh, "After his girlfriend dumped him over the summer, he got sexually frustrated and was re-evaluating his sexuality. We made out a few times. Nothing serious. He and said girlfriend are back together and he is completely straight."

Kurt pretended he didn't hear Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Oi! Turn the camera on, Lance Bass!" Puck commanded, grinning as Kurt punched his shoulder.

Kurt turned it on as Puck left the room, "WHAT? Puck! Get back here! Why are you here-"

* * *

><p>Kurt cut off as Finn, Puck and Mike all strolled in, playing the guitar. Artie wheeled himself in and started beat-boxing as Sam slid into the room taking Kurt's hands.<p>

" _La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la" _He sang in his buttery voice as Kurt's eyes softened.

"_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style" _Sam brushed his hand over the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"_But that's not why I love you"_

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Sam always chose meaningful songs that expressed _exactly _how he felt and honestly, Kurt didn't know this song. Sam pecked him on the cheek.

"_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star" _

Sam made dramatic exploding motions with his hands as the ND boys harmonized behind him and the Warblers looked on, intrigued.

"_But that's not why I love you"_ Sam took Kurt's hands and spun him around, Kurt giggling softly and blushing.

"_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?" _Kurt nodded as Sam grinned, love overcoming his hopeful eyes.

"_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you" _A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as Sam wiped it away with his thumb and looked him deep into his eyes.

"_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you"_

The ND boys spun around Kurt as Sam didn't take his eyes off him.

"_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la"_

Sam took that opportunity to kiss Kurt swiftly on the lips.

"_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you" _

Sam made a funny face at 'wasted' and Kurt chuckled, tears flowing down his face.

"_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you"_

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that he had such a perfect boyfriend. Blaine was staring down at his hands. At least Kurt was in good hands. It was best that he would try to move on with Tom.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah – Oh.<em>

_Oh." _

Sam twirled Kurt around.

"_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you_

_You_

_Hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel, too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you!_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la la, that's why I love you!_

_La la_

_La la la la _

_La la_

_La la la la, that's why I love you!"_

* * *

><p>Sam stopped singing, "So… Did you like it?" Kurt nodded, smiling through his tears. He jumped into Sam's arms, wrapping his legs around Sam's muscular waist. He kissed him passionately in a very desperate, Notebook-esque kiss.<p>

Puck coughed, "Get a room."

Finn looked confused, "Aren't they in one? But anyways, yo! Kurt! Sam! I love how you two are all cutesy and in love and all, but watching my best friend and my brother suck each others faces off is just creepy. Besides, Sam, if we want to catch Glee practice, we have to head back, now."

Sam kissed Kurt again, much softer that time, "I love you," Sam mumbled, and ran out before Kurt could respond. Blaine whispered something to the council members and they had the whole group rehearse a rather risqué song. After another half-an-hour, Wes made an attempt to slam the gavel, but instead of hitting the wood, it ricocheted off the wood and onto the wall, eventually meeting Thad's face.

"You mock us, sir!" Thad yelled harshly to Wes before storming out, causing the Warblers to snicker when David hid a smile, "Meeting dismissed." He announced, nudging Wes.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine's broken smile with sad eyes, "Blaine… I'm so sorry…" as they walked into Blaine's dorm room.<p>

Blaine waved his hand at Kurt, "I-It's okay. You deserve to be happy-"

"BUT SO DO YOU!" Kurt interrupted, yelling at him.

"GEEZ, KURT! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Blaine screamed.

"YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T?" Kurt yelled, just as passionate.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK AFTER YOU KISSED ME AND GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM?"

"IT WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, BLAINE!" Kurt fought back.

"WHAT, THE KISS?" Blaine shouted, his heart hurting.

"NO, YOU IDIOT, THE KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Kurt yelled, his voice thick with tears.

"WHY, THEN? WHY WAS IT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" Blaine challenged him. Kurt was probably going to spout some excuse about making them closer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Kurt screamed, and covered his mouth in shock. _Well that was unexpected, _Blaine thought.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?" Blaine roared, still angry, "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

Kurt smashed their lips together as they fell onto the bed.

As they both scratched at each others clothes, mouths attached, they felt a burning in their mouths of the good kind. Like they had been missing puzzle pieces that were finally attached.

As Kurt straddled Blaine and nipped at his neck, causing Blaine to moan, Blaine pushed him away, gasping for air, "K-Kurt…"

"Oh my god. What are we doing?" Kurt sounded shocked. "How could I do this to Sam?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, straightening out his own clothes, "How could I do this to Tom? We haven't even been dating for a week and I'm already cheating on him."

Kurt glimpsed at Blaine and took his hands, "Blaine… I think we've uh acknowledged that we both love each other, but we both _really _care about our… boyfriends."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and kissed you-"

"I kissed you, and I'm sorry." Kurt interrupted, causing Blaine to chuckle bitterly.

"Back to normal? Forget this happened?" Blaine offered, and Kurt nodded. They continued their day, pining for the other, yet yearning for more.

* * *

><p>That evening, as Kurt and Blaine were walking to Kurt's dorm to study for an upcoming Algebra test, Sam sent him a text.<p>

'_To Kurt: Puck just sung 'Angel' by Aerosmith to Quinn! :D Mike and Artie sung 'PYT' to Tina and Brittany. My song to you was better ;) – Sam'_

Kurt and Blaine both snickered as they read the text. Tom met them at the entrance to Dalton. The Warblers peeked out of the bushes and Kurt grinned, walking backwards and away from the two to stand by Jeff.

"_Bum bum bum bum..._

_Bum bum bum bum..._

_Oooh..." _Tom looked pleasantly surprised as the Warblers all began doing a complicated routine. Kurt felt a burning jealousy in his stomach, but ignored it, sticking on a fake smile.

"_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached" _Tom laughed out loud as Blaine twirled around him.

"_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now" _

By then, a group of Dalton boys had gathered around them, cheering them on.

" _(Ooooh)_

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad..._

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now_

_(Ahhhh... oh)_

_Come on_

_Oh yeah-yeah_

_Baby girl you da sh…._

_That makes you my equivalent_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,_

_All right_

_All my dawgs talkin' fast-_

_Aint you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did oh_

_(Ooooh)_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..._

_Because you walk steady,_

_Because you talk steady,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_(Ahhh)_

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',_

_Rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it_

_Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

_When I get you alone"_

* * *

><p>When the song ended, Tom pulled Blaine into a chaste kiss, "That was great, Blaine. Erm, I'm not ready for <em>that <em>much, but-"

Blaine turned red, "Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that! It just had a catchy tune, and I-"

Blaine spluttered as the people around them either giggled or walked off.

* * *

><p>The three boys went to meet Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Sam at the Lima Bean, soon afterwards.<p>

Rachel grinned, "You won't believe what happened this rehearsal!"

Rachel and Mercedes giggled as Tina glared, "I love him so much that I cried. There's no crime in that."

Kurt looked curious as Sam tightened his hold around Kurt's shoulders, "What happened, Tee?"

Tina blushed as Mercedes smirked, "Tina was singing 'My Funny Valentine' to Mike, and she just burst into tears."

Tom giggled softly as Blaine kept his hand wound around Kurt's in one hand and Tom's in the other. Both Tom and Sam didn't miss that action and chose to ignore it.

"See you tonight at Breadstix?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. Kurt nodded as they embraced.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine saw Rachel shuffle into her seat, next to Sam and Tom, across from Tina and Mike. Mercedes sat down next to her.<p>

"_You'd think that people would_

_Have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that?" _Blaine turned to Kurt, who shrugged dramatically and he spun around Breadstix, resting his head in between Rachel and Mercedes' from behind them, then turning to Quinn and Puck, who were smiling.

"_I'd like to know 'cause here I go again"_ Blaine got back into the alignment and sung to Kurt.

"_I love you" _Both boys grinned and looked towards the ground. Sam was too busy staring at a breadstick to notice, but Tom narrowed his eyes.

"_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_Say can't you see?_

_What's wrong with that?_

_I need to know 'cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Love doesn't come in a minute" _Blaine stopped in front of Finn, who was staring at Rachel.

"_Sometimes it doesn't come at all" _Blaine shrugged at both Santana and Lauren who had annoyed and offended 'I'm-gonna-kick-yo-ass' looks on their faces.

"_I only know that when I'm in it_

_It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_

_How can I tell you about my loved one?_

_How can I tell you about my loved one?_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me_

_Say, can't you see?_

_Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me_

_Say, can't you see?_

_You'd think that people would_

_Have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that?" _The Breadstix patrons laughed and applauded.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Sam drove in Kurt's Navigator to the hotel, they settled into their rooms.<p>

"You do know we have school tomorrow, right?" Kurt grinned at Sam.

Sam shrugged, "Let's set the alarm, then." Kurt smiled and stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Sam looked nervous and twitchy, "You, um, ready?" Kurt nodded shakily as Sam pulled his shirt off and his pants down. Kurt did the same so that they were just in their underwear.

Sam started kissing up Kurt's neck and as he attached his mouth to Kurt's, Kurt had a short flashback of Blaine's lips on his. He kissed Sam back. _Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. _His brain reminded him.

As Sam pulled his own underwear, and then Kurt's, down, Kurt spent the rest of the night in pleasure, sharing his first time with his boyfriend. His loving boyfriend. Who loved him. And who he loved in return.

When the two boys woke up, wrapped in each other, they smiled, but their smiles faded as the alarm began whining. Sam snapped it shut and pulled Kurt up onto his feet. "Wanna shower?" Sam nodded his head towards the showers, as Kurt agreed, them both smiling as they melted into a kiss.

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived at school and sat on his chair in Glee, Santana whooped, "Whew! Porcelain and Trouty Mouth got it <em>on <em>last night!"

Puck glanced over at Sam, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wincing as he did so.

"Get some, Evans!" Puck high-fived him.

Sam and Finn both looked horrified, "Dude! That's my brother! I _don't _need to know that he and Sam got… busy. Ugh." Finn shuddered. Rachel took a break from staring at Finn longingly, to glaring at the ceiling. Blaine and Kurt belonged together. She was sure of it.

* * *

><p>When Kurt sat down for breakfast, looking radiant and smiling, Jeff's mouth dropped wide open, "You had sex, last night!" causing Nick to nod and Kurt and Blaine to splutter their food everywhere.<p>

"Wha-how?" Kurt was incapable of a sentence.

Nick gestured to Kurt's chair, "You winced when you sat down."

Kurt nodded and glared at his food, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Blaine felt a tiny stab in his heart as he mumbled in a brokenhearted voice, "I'm happy for you, Kurt."

Kurt felt a tear roll down his own face as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people! Sad yet fun chapter!<strong>

**Tom definitely sees something going on with Klaine: Sam's just too naïve for his own good. Don't worry: he won't get hurt. Or will he? *Herman Munster laugh* Don't give up on Klaine or Hevans: anything can happen. **

**And some people have asked me about why the Fuinnchel (Finn+Quinn+Rachel) thing isn't going down in this AU. I have two reasons:**

**One- The constant pining and the love triangle annoy me.**

**Two- When Quinn and Puck were together, neither cheated and they both seemed like genuinely nicer people. **

**Anyone got any ideas for a mate for Lauren? :D Oh yeah, do you want Brittana or Bartie? **

**If you choose Brittana, things will go a lot differently, but if you choose Bartie, I'll make them all cutsie, but I'll eventually have them follow canon!Glee (breakup in Rumors).  
><strong>

**Please review, lovelies! Peace Out!  
><strong>


	8. Comeback

**I really teared up during this chapter. I feel so sad for everyone :( :( :( Oh yeah, more story suggestions: read 'Now I Know' by TeamBartie. It's incredible! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped his pants back on as Sam stared at him from on top of Kurt's bed. He was resting on his elbow as he beamed at him. Kurt gave him a chaste kiss on the lips –<em>very <em>different to what they had been doing just 5 minutes earlier- "Hey Kurt? We haven't done much talking lately and I wanted to-"

"I've got to go back to Dalton, honey. Play video games with Finn or something." Kurt interjected, kissing him again.

Sam nodded, smiling. Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty that even after all of their constant sex that week, he still harbored feelings for Blaine.

He loved Sam. He loved seeing that blissful smile on Sam's face during and afterwards. Over the past few days, they basically met up, greeted each other politely, and then jumped into bed. Then, one of them left. As Kurt sashayed out of the room, he missed the frown on Sam's face.

* * *

><p>Kurt ate lunch with Blaine until Blaine spoke. Usually, it wouldn't have been such a shock to Kurt, but after the previous week, they just ate, walked to class and didn't talk that much either. So for deep and meaningful talks, he relied on Finn, warm milk and lady chats.<p>

Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes, "So… you slept with Sam?" Kurt nodded.

"Have you, you know, done it with Tom?" Kurt asked, feeling uncomfortable.

He was relieved when Blaine shook his head, "No, Tom wants to take it slow. And I mean _really _slow."

"So you're a virgin, then?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, but furrowed it when Blaine shook his head.

"At my old school, there was me and the only other out kid. We decided that naturally, we should be together, so we messed around. We weren't dating, though. I've never had a boyfriend before Tom."

Kurt nodded, "Me either- before Sam, I mean."Kurt got a text and raised both eyebrows, taking on an incredulous look.

"What?" Blaine sounded genuinely concerned.

Kurt shook his head, "Sam's asking me about our date on Friday, to Color-Me-Mine."

Blaine's mouth popped open, "Like the painting coasters place?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and his mouth puckered, looking up at Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Warblers!" Blaine announced, causing everyone to look at him during Glee practice, "Kurt has something that he wants to say."<p>

Kurt gave a nervous chuckle, "We've all been invited to look at a few performances by the New Directions today, at 5. If we leave in an hour or so, we'll be able to get there on time. What do you say?"

Wes looked confused, "What? Why would we be _invited _to spy on our competition?"

Kurt shrugged, "My boyfriend texted me and told me that he wanted to show myself and you all a few performances. I promised you all would come. They want us to meet them in the auditorium."

Wes, David and Thad all glanced at each other and nodded once, "Well, then- let's all get into groups of four to drive there." Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't expect them to go along with it.

* * *

><p>As they entered the theater, Rachel shrieked, "SPIES!" As she bound over to them, hugging Kurt and Blaine tightly, but glaring at all the others. "I thought you said we were invited, Kurt."<p>

Sam grinned from where he was sitting on the edge of the stage. "They are. Come on in, Garglers."

"Warblers…" David muttered, but was drowned out by Kurt's horrified gasp and indignant stuttering, "You're h-hair! What the hell happened to it? You're turning into Justin Bieber!"

The Warblers sat down in the front row. Their jaws dropped when the lights popped on to show all of the New Direction boys, minus Finn, with Bieber haircuts.

"What the hell is this?" Wes asked, shocked.

"So, this, like all the songs I sing, is dedicated to Kurt. Kurt… I feel like I've been losing you, lately, and-"

Finn interrupted, "What the Grilled Cheesus? Whenever Burt's at work, I have to run away to Mike's house, because I don't like hearing my little brother and best friend scissoring."

A few snickers erupted from the girls and Warblers, and Kurt turned a tomato-red.

"Anyways," Sam continued, "I just- we never talk anymore, Kurt. And I don't want to lose you. Ever. I can see myself marrying you and having kids one day, and I want this to last forever."

Kurt felt Blaine tense slightly, next to him, but ignored it, focused on what Sam was going to do.

"I sung 'Baby' in Glee club, and we formed the band, 'The Justin Bieber Experience'. So, this one's for you, baby." Sam winked, flipping his hair, making Kurt smile slightly.

"_Ohh! Ohh!" _Artie started, as all the boys got into a complicated dance routine. The girls all flooded to in front of the stage as Kurt had an excited look on his face. Quinn grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him forwards.

"_For you I'd write a symphony_

_I'd tell the violin_

_It's time to sink or swim_

_Watch him play for ya" _Artie winked at Brittany, who looked as if she were going to faint.

"_For you I'd be (Whoa)_

_Running a thousand miles_

_Just get you where you are_

_Step to the beat of my heart." _

Sam drew a heart over his chest as he blew a kiss to Kurt who spun around, fanning himself dramatically. This was actually really hot, to Kurt. Sam and Puck threw powder in the air, continuing their dance. Blaine and the Warblers had their eyebrows raised, _this _actually turned girls (and Kurt) on?

They took a glance at Nick, who was almost as flamboyant as Kurt, personality-wise. He had his legs crossed, an intense blush on his face.

"_I don't need a whole lot_

_But for you I admit I_

_Rather give you the world_

_Or we can share mine" _Artie continued.

"_I know that I won't be the first one_

_Given you all this attention_

_But baby listen" _Sam stared intently at Kurt, who was grinning widely.

"_I just need somebody to love_

_I-I don't need too much_

_Just need somebody to love._

_(Somebody to love)_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise boy, I swear._

_I just need somebody to love._

_I need somebody I-I need somebody_

_I need somebody I-I need somebody." _

The Warblers had all approached the rest of the group, in front of the stage. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who looked incredibly turned on.

"_Every day I bring the sun around_

_I sweep away the clouds._

_Smile for me (Smile for me)" _Artie grinned as he hoisted Brittany onto the stage, spinning her around in his chair and then putting her back down with the others. Sam lifted Kurt up in his arms, bridal-style easily and sung the next lines to him, gazing at him intently.

"_I would take_

_Every second, every single time" _Sam put Kurt back down with a passionate kiss as Artie continued.

"_Spend it like my last dime._

_Step to the beat of my heart._

_I don't need a whole lot_

_But for you I admit I_

_Rather give you the world_

_Or we can share mine" _

"_I know I won't be the first one_

_Given you all this attention" _Sam got down onto his knees and grinned when the girls and Kurt started clawing at his purple jacket. Finn joined Blaine and murmured, "What is the big deal?"

"I have no idea." Blaine gritted out bitterly.

"_But baby listen_

_I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no, no, no, no)_

_I-I don't need too much_

_Just need somebody to love._

_(Somebody to love)_

_I don't need nothing else_

_I promise boy, I swear._

_I just need somebody to love._

_Is he out there,_

_Is he out there,_

_Is he out there,_

_Is he out there?_

_I just need somebody to love." _Sam ended, grinning.

Kurt took no notice of the people around him as he practically jumped onto the stage and onto Sam, knocking them both down onto the stage. He started kissing him fiercely, taking off his jacket.

"Ahem," Mr. Schuester interrupted, "We're all still here, boys."

Kurt panicked. Did he just do that in front of everyone? In front of _Blaine_?

He whispered into Sam's ear –but clearly not quietly enough- "We're going to your place after this."

Puckerman yelled, "GET SOME!" but was elbowed by Quinn who then smiled at him, kissing him chastely.

* * *

><p>"Right! Next, I thought that since we would have a diva-off, Kurt and Rachel would like to demonstrate theirs from last year? As a duet?"<p>

Rachel grinned as Kurt clapped excitedly, "Wait, Kurt- can you hit the high F, now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I could always hit it, Rachel. I threw the competition because my dad got a phone call calling me the f-word and I didn't want to embarrass him by singing a girl's song in front of hundreds of people." He stated bluntly. Rachel touched his arm softly, but then dragged him to the stage.

"_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone Else's game!" _Rachel started, pitch-perfect, as always.

"**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap!"**Kurt continued, grinning ear-to-ear.

"_It's time to try"_ Rachel sung,

"_**Defying gravity" **_

_I think I'll try_

_**Defying gravity**_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_**I am defying gravity**_

_**And you won't bring me down!"**_

"_I'm through accepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so" _Rachel took Kurt's hand as the Dalton boys looked on in fascination.

"**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!"**

"_Too long I've been afraid of.." _Rachel sung, twirling herself and Kurt around as he sung the next part.

"**Losing love I guess I've lost"**

"_**Well, if that's love**_

_**It comes at much too high a cost!" **_The both sung together.

"_**I'd sooner buy**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity**_

_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**And you won't bring me down!" **_They both sung in synchronization.

"_**I'd sooner buy**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**Kiss me goodbye**_

_**I'm defying gravity" **_They both sung, Rachel's voice overpowering Kurt's through the 'defying gravity' part at the end of the line.

"_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying gravity" **_Rachel suddenly cut off, causing Kurt to look at her confusedly before he got why.

"**And you won't bring me down!**

**bring me down!**

**Ohh ohhh ohhhh!" **Kurt sung every note perfectly and easily as everyone in the room's jaws dropped.

Kurt and Rachel faced each other before attacking each other in a massive hug, "Love you, Rach!" Kurt squealed. "Love you, too, Kurt!" Rachel pecked him on the cheek.

Kurt made his way back towards the Warblers while Mercedes got onto the stage. He hugged her, turning her around with him, "Good luck 'Cedes. You too, Rach!"

He sat with the Warblers and was nudged by Blaine who whispered in his ear, "That was amazing, Kurt." Kurt grinned. Sam looked at them, cocking his head in jealousy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every single day<em>

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say_

_Baby's so sweet_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls_

_I can't help it baby  
><em>

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby" _Rachel winked and opened her mouth, but Mercedes shot her a death-glare and continued.

"**Take me for what I am**

**Who I was meant to be"**

"_And if you give a damn"_

"**Take me baby or leave me"**

_Take me baby or leave me" _ Kurt was confused. Did they have a fight?

"**A tiger in a cage**

**Can never see the sun**

**This diva needs her stage**

**Baby, let's have fun!**

**You are the one I choose**

**Folks would kill to fill your shoes**

**You love the limelight too, now baby  
><strong>

**So be mine**

**And don't waste my time**

**Cryin', Oh, Honeybear**

**Are you still my, my, my baby?" **

Rachel really looked annoyed as she continued singing.

"_Take me for what I am"_

"**Who I was meant to be"**

"_**And if you give a damn"**_

"**Take me baby or leave me"**

"**No way, can I be what I'm not"**

"_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?"_

"**Don't fight, don't lose your head"**

"'_Cause every night, who's in your bed?"_

"_**Take me for what I am**_

_**Who I was meant to be**_

_**(Who I was meant to be)**_

_**And if you give a damn**_

_**(And if you give a damn ya better)**_

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

_**(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)**_

_**Take me baby**_

_**Or leave me"**_

At that point, the two had started laughing a little bit.

"_**Guess I'm leaving**_

_**I'm gone!" **_

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Mercedes squealed as she and Rachel embraced.

When Lauren sung 'I know what boys like', everybody cracked up and cheered.

* * *

><p>When the Warblers begun to leave, Sam approached them and stopped Kurt, "You gonna hold me on that promise?" He smirked.<p>

Kurt raised both eyebrows, "Uh, fine. Where?" He asked.

Sam grinned, "My car." To which half the Warblers raised their eyebrows, and the other half snorted. Blaine however, just looked horrified at the prospect.

Kurt turned to them, "Guys, just wait here, okay? We'll be right back." The Warblers just nodded and held back laughter.

Kurt took his hand and ran outside with him.

* * *

><p>They got into Sam's car and begun driving until they were in a secluded area. At that point, Kurt just jumped him, taking off his own and Sam's clothes hungrily.<p>

Sam kissed up his collarbone and Kurt moaned. Sam began thrusting into Kurt's body, generating moans and cussing from both. "Say my name, Kurt." Sam gasped, "Say it."

Kurt felt immediate déjà-vu and couldn't stop what came out of his mouth; _"Blaine!"_

Sam shoved Kurt off him, causing both of their hard-ons to ache painfully. He stared at Kurt in pain.

"Y-You… _what?" _Sam asked in a childish and hopeless voice as he quickly put his clothes back on. Kurt mirrored his movements and stuttered, "I-I don't know! Sam, don't pay attention to that! I just got déjà-vu, and-"

Sam's eyes were burning with anger, "So you did it with him, _before_?"

Kurt stared at him in horror, "God, no! I just had a dream a while ago, and it reminded me of that, and-"

"How long ago? How long ago did you have the dream?" Sam asked simply, in a monotone voice.

"A-About a week ago- but it didn't mean anything, I p-promise."

"Have you two ever kissed? _While _we were dating?" Sam's voice was stony and hard.

"Wha-no!" Kurt lied. Sam obviously caught on, as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"_Don't_, Kurt. Don't freaking lie to me. Just be honest. Did you do it or not?"

Kurt burst into tears, "Y-Yes, but just once. And then we stopped immediately. It w-was last week and-"

Sam shook his head, tears rolling down his face, "Who stopped it?" He asked in a distant voice.

"Well, h-he did, but I wasn't thinking straight, and I love you, Sam! It didn't mean-"

Sam shook his head, "I don't need a freaking explanation, _Kurt_." Sam rarely ever used his name in that manner, usually using it in adoration, lust or using terms of endearment, instead.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the school is 5 minutes of silence.<p>

Sam then opened the door, just to slam it back into place, stalking towards the school.

Kurt ran after him, "Sam! SAM!" He yelled, running past the surprised Warblers in the corridor outside the choir room.

Sam had tears dribbling down his cheeks as he tripped into the choir room.

Everyone looked confused and worried. The Warblers soon ran inside to find both boys with tears slipping down their faces. Blaine took Kurt's shoulder, "Kurtsie? Are you okay-"

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him. Anderson." Sam's voice was steely and hard, "You've done enough of _that_."

Oh. Blaine's mind reeled. So Sam knew about the kiss. Everyone turned their heads towards Blaine and Kurt. Then they gazed at the furious Sam.

"Mr. Schuester? Since you've encouraged expressing our _feelings,_" Sam spat, "through song, can I sing something? It's dedicated to Kurt, as always."

Kurt looked shocked as Sam whispered something to the band players, angrily.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were my sun<em>

_You were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance_

_And made other plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no" _ Sam sung in a broken and angry tone, glaring at Kurt as Kurt clutched onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was looking around at everyone's surprised expressions in horror.

"_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him,_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it," _A few tears slipped down Sam's cheek as he picked up a guitar and begun strumming along. Kurt felt awful and his stomach was doing flips in a bad way.

"_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone?" _Sam questioned, glaring at Kurt, who was still in place.

"_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone_

_Kurt, I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy" _Sam burned a hole through Blaine's head.

"_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yeah" _Sam went into the perfect falsetto as he continued playing and switching glowers between Kurt and Blaine.

"_I know that they say_

_That something's are better left unsaid_

_It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it" _Finn was openly glaring at his step-brother. How could his step-brother cheat on Finn's best friend after all the pain that Finn went through? Didn't that teach Kurt a lesson?" Artie and Finn hesitantly started backing Sam up.

"_(Don't act like you don't know it)_

_All of these things people told me_

_Keep messing with my head" _Sam made circular motions around his head.

"_(Messing with my head)_

_You should've picked honesty_

_Then you may not have blown it_

_(Yea..)_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_(I already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and me)_

_And don't it make you sad about it" _Sam threw his guitar to the ground, breaking it as he took a step towards Kurt.

"_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

_(All alone)_

_Now you tell me you need me_

_When you call me, on the phone" _Sam made a phone motion with his fingers, then poking Kurt's chest with his finger.

"_(When you call me on the phone)_

_Kurt, I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy" _Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"_(I'm not like them baby)_

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_(It's your turn)_

_To cry, cry me a river" _Sam made crying motions with his hands as the girls crossed their arms over their chests. They all loved Kurt with all their hearts. He made a mistake, and they would be there for a sleepover. They couldn't take Sam's side, because they all loved Kurt no matter what: even Quinn.

"_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yeah" _Sam took a step back, dancing with the others.

"_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be leaving_

_Oh_

_(Oh)_

_The damage is done_

_So I guess I be... leaving_

_You don't have to say, what you did,_

_(Don't have to say, what you did)_

_I already know, I found out from him_

_(I already know, uh)_

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_(No chance, you and me)_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

_Cry me a river_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(You can go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yeah_

_Cry me a river_

_(Baby go on and just)_

_Cry me a river-er_

_(Go on and just)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Cause I've already cried)_

_Cry me a river-er, yea yeah_

_(Aint gonna cry no more, yea-yea)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river, oh_

_(Cry me, cry me)_

_Cry me a river_

_(Cry me, cry me)"_ Sam was openly crying at that point as all the guys pulled him into a hug.

The girls all swarmed around Kurt, hugging him as he took on a blank stare.

* * *

><p>Kurt cleared his throat as he stared at Sam, "Can I sing a song, too?"<p>

Mr. Schuester shrugged, still in shock.

Kurt whispered something to Brad. Brad stood up and Kurt sat on the piano stool, whispering something to the jazz band. They all nodded sadly.

Kurt started singing in a beautiful, clear voice,

"_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul?" _He stared at Sam, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

'"Cause it seems that wrong

_Really loves my company" _Kurt's voice cracked a little, but he continued in perfect pitch.

"_You're more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to you I just can't be true" _Tears started pouring down Kurt's face for the millionth time that day.

"_And I know that you know I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills you inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see you dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see you die a little more inside" _Kurt stared at Sam as he nodded, biting both his own lips.

"_I don't wanna hurt you anymore_

_I don't wanna take away your life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer" _he ended that verse quietly.

"_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek, you're here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late,_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well" _

Kurt increased in volume as Sam started sobbing and Finn put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"_Cause I know that you know I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills you inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see you dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see you die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt you anymore_

_I don't wanna take away your life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, your trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to your head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer, no, no, no_

_Yeah"_

* * *

><p>Kurt started sobbing as he fumbled for the ring on his finger. He hadn't taken it off since the duets competition, even during their temporary break-up. He walked up to Sam, both of them bawling. He took Sam's hand and placed the promise ring in his palm. He shuddered with tears and leaned up to touch Sam's hair and pulled him in for their last kiss.<p>

Both boys could taste their salty tears as they kissed each other more passionately than ever, tongues twining with hurt, regret, love and sadness. They pulled apart with a popping sound and Kurt rested his forehead against Sam's, "I'm so, so, sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. I've hurt too many people, Sam. Just know… You'll always have a piece of my heart. Always my first everything. My first real kiss that counted, my first boyfriend, my first time... My first love. J-Just remember th-that."

Sam nods, more tears flowing down his eyes, "I kn-know, Kurt. I'm sorry, too. For being so jealous an-and accusing you of everything… We were both wr-wrong."

Kurt nodded and kissed Sam one final time, both feeling immense love. He pulled away, "Goodbye, Sam." He knew that they would see each other again, but this was a goodbye to their romantic relationship.

* * *

><p>When Kurt stumbled out into the corridor, the girls and Warblers followed him. He jumped into Brittany's arms, "I n-need you, boo."<p>

"Anything for you, dolphin," Brittany murmured, petting out his hair.

Rachel nodded, "You guys, thanks for coming. Can one of you cover for Kurt? We're going to have a sleepover, tonight. He really needs it."

All of the boys nodded. Wes patted Kurt on the shoulder, "Take it easy, Kurt."

Blaine approached Kurt quietly and pulled the crying boy into an embrace. He kissed his forehead tenderly as Kurt looked up at him with a broken gaze.

"Just remember, Kurt. I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you. I will always be your best friend." Kurt nodded and drenched Blaine's shirt with tears until the girls dragged him away.

* * *

><p>The sleepover involved a medley of musicals, hair-braiding time, pizza, tubes of ice-cream, Facebook (he had gotten Santana to update his relationship status as he couldn't. He just couldn't.)<p>

Santana turned towards Kurt, "So you were cheating on TM?" Kurt cracked a little smile at how Santana had abbreviated 'Trouty Mouth'.

Kurt nodded, "Only once, though. We started making out on Blaine's bed last week during a fight where we were yelling at each other until he shoved me away, telling me that he l-loved me, but he had a boyfriend and I did, too. Oh shit! Blaine has a boyfriend!"

Rachel looked alarmed, "What?" She questioned as Kurt rushed to the Berry household's computer, turning on Facebook in a frenzy.

"Sam and Tom- they became best friends. They tell each other _everything_ and shit."

Kurt slumped down, defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>is now single.

**Sam Evans **is now single.

**Tom Elroy: **PM me?

**Blaine Anderson: **No, Sam, don't. I'll tell him. Tom, PM me. I have to talk to you.

**Tom Elroy: **Okay….

**Tom Elroy **is now single.

**Blaine Anderson **is now single.

**Tom Elroy **is having a much needed heart-to-heart with **Sam Evans** and his friends.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked confused, "Why are you upset?"<p>

Kurt raised the pillow that he had smashed on his face, "I _love _Blaine, Rachel. Like a lot. More than S-Sam, even. And I loved Sam a lot. I still do. I just wanted Blaine to be happy and I ruined it for him." Kurt started sobbing as Brittany and Santana rubbed his back and Tina petted his hair.

Quinn frowned, "But, Kurt, he's in love with you. It wouldn't be fair to Tom. So you helped him."

Mercedes held Kurt's chin up, "Come on, boo, let's watch 'Cats', again.

Kurt nodded shakily as he cuddled up with the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY, HEVANS SHIPPERS! This just came out, and I- I don't even *crawls into a corner and cries*... 'BIOTA' is next, and I'll give you a spoiler:<strong>

**Blaine doesn't question himself like in canon!Glee, but _Sam_ does**. **Oh yeah, Warblers appearance! **

**Okay guys, out of all the girls, which one of them should drunkenly make out with Sam and cause him to question his sexuality?**


	9. Blame It On The Alcohol

**BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL, PEOPLE! Between the PMs and Reviews, Mercedes to be Sam's make-out buddy had 2 votes, Rachel had 1 vote, Brittany had 2 and Santana had 2. My good friend, 'funkyfifi' (CHECK OUT HER STORIES!) helped me with the tie-breaker! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine as he sat down next to him in the Warbler choir room. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder comfortingly. After Kurt and Sam's breakup, the two said boys hadn't talked, but Kurt went through a few stages. Blaine helped him through each and every one. His first phase was to just sob uncontrollably for hours. His second phase was to blame himself. His third phase was to sob about how Blaine and Sam were both too good for him. His fourth phase was to just try and be happy.<p>

In the midst of Wes and David's discussion about potential choreography, Kurt got a phone call from Finn. He answered, earning raised eyebrows. "Hello?" He asked in a cautious voice. Finn hadn't been too happy when he found out that Kurt had cheated on Sam.

Finn's voice was frantic_, "KURT! Are the Warblers there?"_ Kurt muttered a 'yes' and Rachel continued_, "These are the New Directions speaking! Put us on speaker!" _Kurt complied and raised his eyebrows, "So… what's so urgent that you have to call us during Glee practice?"

Santana's breezy voice answered, _"Chill, Lady-lips. You know Sylvester? Our cheerleading coach? Who is taking us to Nationals?"_

Kurt nodded but remembered that he was on the phone, "Uh- yes. Why?"

Mercedes cut in, sounding alarmed, _"We just found out that she's the new coach of Aural Intensity!"_

"WHAT?" The whole choir room echoed. Blaine glanced at Kurt, "How's that possible, Kurtsie? Didn't you say she was your cheerleading coach? How- How can she have two jobs?" Blaine stuttered. Kurt shrugged, "I dunno, Blainers, Coach Sylvester has her ways…"

"_So… Are you and prep-boy dating, yet?" _Mercedes' voice rung through the phone.

"No." The choir room chorused. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, but quickly blushed and looked away from each other.

Kurt got right to the point. "So, guys, why did you call?"

"_Well-"_ Santana started, but Rachel cut her off.

"_We wanted to ask if a few of you –by a few, I mean Klaine, Wes and David- to go spy on Aural Intensity-"_

"_Shut the hell up, man-hands, and just let me finish my freaking sentence!"_ Santana screeched,_ "__¿Sabes__de dónde soy__? __Yo soy de__Lima,__y puedo hacer__cosas malas__para ti!"_

The Warblers all looked shocked and glanced at Kurt, who looked unaffected, "Sanny! Rach! Shut up!" He announced, and was met by victorious silence.

"Okay, San, honey, you know that Rach only means well-" Kurt cut off, knowing that he couldn't say anything because he would offend Rachel. He looked at Blaine for help.

Blaine soothed the hysterical girl on the other side of the line, "Rach-Rach, sweetheart, just relax. Even though I love the fact that you take control and the fact that you're… outgoing, some people don't. Remember, you're going to be on Broadway, honey. Some people can't handle the amazing diva-ness that you and Kurt exude."

They could practically hear Rachel beaming over the phone, _"Of course! And I'm going to be so big, that- Wait a minute. You added Kurt to the end of that sentence!" _Rachel was practically grinning through her words.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Because I'm the only competition you have for diva-of-the-year. I'm also running up against Quinn and Santana for head bitch. I think San's a shoo-in, though."

"_No way," _Puck interrupted, _"Your bitch-glare scares the crap out of me, princess."_

"_Peace to that!" _Artie backed his friend up.

"_Anyways," _Sam's gruff yet morose voice spoke through the phone, _"We were just wondering if you and the others would like to come. Rachel insisted that you all have an equal edge. Besides, we apparently are supposed to dislike Aural Intensity. But Vocal Adrenaline more?" _

Kurt nodded, curling his upper lip in disgust, "Vocal Adrenaline… The slimy jerks. And Jesse St. James! The biggest traitor, liar, disgusting, stupid-haired, bastard on the face of the planet-"

"Jeez, Kurt," Nick interrupted, "Did you date him or something?"

The Warblers all looked over at Kurt, curiously, just to find that he had rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

Rachel interrupted, _"No, but I did. Well, I guess Kurt would have to be attracted to him on some level-"_

Sam interrupted, _"What? Why would he be?" _

Rachel sighed, "_Kurt and I are naturally attracted to the same men. In our sophomore year, we were both in love with Finn-"_

"_Yeah, dude, that was creepy. You were totally like stalker-ish." _Finn stated. Blaine looked surprised as he saw Kurt rubbing his neck and blushing.

Rachel just ignored him completely, _"And I have to say that even though I was dating Finn, I was attracted to Sam on some level, despite the unfortunate color of hair. Actually, I'm pretty sure all of us were. Seriously, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I were all plotting to lure him into our clutches. But then you started dating him. Then there's Blaine- I swear, if he were straight, I'd literally jump him."_

Blaine started looking uncomfortable, and Sam's tone was as sharp as ice, _"Who said Kurt's attracted to him?" _

Finn, being his normal, oblivious self, blurted, _"Uh, dude? He did. When he cheated on you with him."_

Silence overcame everyone on both lines. Quinn cleared her throat, awkwardly, "_So, you'll come?"_

Kurt nodded, "And who will be joining the four of us?"

"_Um, well we decided we can't have too many people spying, or we'll attract attention. So Santana, Sam, Puckerman, Zizes and I will be coming."_ Quinn announced.

"Yeah, we'll be there. But what's with the interesting choice of people?" Kurt asked, inquisitive.

"_Well, if we get caught, we figure if we bring the people who can beat those kids up, we'll be cool,"_ Puck stated.

"Huh… Okay, Noah. I'll see you guys… At what time, what place?"

"_We'll meet up in front of their school grounds," _Rachel affirmed in an authoritative voice, _"At 2 PM, sharp. We'll get a bite to eat first, and at 3 o' clock, we'll spy on their Glee rehearsal."_

* * *

><p>As the nine students made their way to their large booth at Taco Bell, after ordering, they awkwardly shuffled into their seats. Santana had both Sam and Quinn to her sides. Wes sat next to Quinn. Kurt and Blaine locked hands and made their way across from Wes and Quinn, David shuffling in next to them and Lauren sitting next to David, "'Sup?" She clicked her lips, earning an uncomfortable gulp from David.<p>

When a cashier gave them their orders, they thanked her briefly. To eat, both Kurt and Blaine needed a hand to themselves, so they sat their intertwined hands on the table in between their trays and ate. Sam didn't miss the action and he felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy as Kurt finished his food, sipped on his Diet Coke and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>When they sneaked into the Aural Intensity choir room, Coach Sylvester spotted them immediately.<p>

"PORCELAIN! MCFAKEBOOBS! STRETCH-MARKS! MOHAWK-KID! FROODLE! OTHER, OTHER ASIAN! CHOCOLATE! LEMON-HEAD! POPPIN' FRESH!"

The spies were surprised that they were discovered that quickly. They made their way over to the furious Aural Intensity members.

"Oi! Porcelain! Get up there and sing the third number from your Cheerio medley but in English!"

"W-what?" Kurt looked baffled.

"These LOSERS can't even get a song right. You might as well show 'em how it's done, Lady."

"Coach, I can-"

"Do. It." Sue commanded and Kurt gulped quickly, but then nodded, scurrying over to the stage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every night in my dreams<em>

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on," _Kurt started in a pristine voice, the melody much higher than the original song's. Rachel started worrying: how was Kurt going to hit that note at the end?

"_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you go on," _Blaine, Rachel, Puck and Sam all had tears in their eyes at that point.

"_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on" _ Kurt gracefully bounded across the stage, Aural Intensity members staring in awe.

"_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear" _Rachel's jaw dropped open. She glanced over to see Blaine staring at Kurt with adoration and love, and tears slipping down both he and Sam's –who was eyeing Kurt with regret and love- faces.

"_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on"_ Kurt finished the song, sniffing and Blaine ran up to the stage to give him a huge hug.

* * *

><p>Sam's shoulders visibly slumped as he realized he had truly lost the boy he thought-no, <em>knew<em>- he would love forever. Rachel grinned widely as Kurt began clutching at Blaine's t-shirt, sobbing into his shirt.

"Why is Kurt so emotional?" Quinn asked, her voice full of concern.

"'Cause his Mom always played it for him and he misses her." Puck answered immediately, causing all eyes to snap over to him, so he shrugged, "What? One time we were making out and it came on the radio."

Blaine came over to them, Kurt following, "Hey, you guys: this was fun, but I'm going to take Kurt home."

"Home?" Rachel asked quizzically.

Blaine shook his head sheepishly, "I mean our dorm room-"

Puck raised both eyebrows, "You two share a dorm room?" Sam visibly looked alarmed.

Blaine shook his head hurriedly, "NO! His roommate is never there, so I crash there, occasionally."

"How occasionally?" Santana winked as he blushed.

"'Round 5 times a week." Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Whoo, get some, prep-boy." Santana grinned and both boys blushed and then paled, hands still attached.

"N-No!" Kurt stuttered. How could his friends be so insensitive? Sam was _right _there! "I m-mean we have a movie night with ice-cream and gossip, n-not _that_!"

Puck shrugged, "Whatevs, Princess. See ya around."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine pulled into the parking lot at Dalton, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he begun to leave.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine looked concerned and worried.

"J-Just… I love you. As in, I'm in love with you, Blaine. I just w-want you to know. I still love Sam a l-little, but not like I used to: not in the _way _I used to. Well, I still love him romantically, like I love you, but I d-don't want him back. B-Blaine, I _really_ love you."

Kurt was rambling, but Blaine didn't stop him, listening to every word Kurt said.

Kurt continued, "What I'm trying to say is… Just please, don't get back with Tom or get with any guy. _ Please. _I-I'm not ready for a re-relationship yet, but I just…" His voice cracked, "I'm going to ask you to do what I di-didn't, Blainers. Please wait for me. Wait until I'm ready. Please? Promise me?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine with hopeful eyes, fearful of being rejected. Blaine reached out to caress Kurt's cheek, "Kurt. Of course. I _love _you. I'd wait twenty years for you, if I had to. I promise."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's nose, "You are my favorite person in the world, Blaine."

Blaine just giggled, "Moulin Rouge?" He suggested and Kurt jumped up with excitement as they ran to Kurt's dorm room to snuggle into each other and watch movies.

* * *

><p>'<em>To Kurt: Kurt Hummel: you, Blaine Anderson, Thad Hardwood, Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson are officially invited to the Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza. E-Mail Mercedes Jones for more information. – Tina'<em>

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Welcome… Kurt, Blaine, Warblers… I wasn't expecting you all."<p>

Tina called up from the basement, "I INVITED THEM!"

"So… This is your dads' Oscar Room?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, "They transformed our ordinary basement for our famous, annual Oscar parties."

"Is that a… stage?" Blaine asked hesitantly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Sam shot them both glares from the sofa, where he was talking to Mike.

"I like giving impromptu performances for our neighbors, sometimes," Rachel explained.

Rachel spouted something ridiculous about rules and wine-coolers.

Brittany, Mike, Tina and Artie mumbled something about dinner reservations to Rachel.

"Why is everybody leaving?" Rachel asked Puck, to which he responded, "Because this party blows."

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the couches, Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap and occasionally pecking him on the cheek, causing chuckles from the older boy.

Santana interrupted their moment, "Oi, freaky boys! If you two aren't dating, why are you attacking each others' faces? Not that I want you to stop, because me gusta that." Santana fanned herself.

Kurt glared at her as he kept his firm grip around Blaine's neck, "We're _friends._"

Santana rolled her eyes and made her way over to Sam, grinding against him as Rachel yelled, "LET'S PARTY!" and someone turned music on. Kurt and Blaine mutually decided to stay sober.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine whimpered hesitantly. Kurt glanced over to what Blaine was furrowing his eyebrows at. Santana. And Sam. Making out. Kurt saw red. They had _just_ broken up and the boy who took his innocence was sucking a _girl's _face?

* * *

><p>Kurt looked angry, "Gimme a drink, Blaine." Blaine looked tentative, but complied. By Kurt's fifth drink, he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'd ask you to make out, Blainey-ers, but it would just huuurt both of us! So I'm gonna make out with Britt to get 'em back!" Kurt laughed, drunk to his fullest.<p>

The look on Sam's face when Kurt pulled Brittany over and started placing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses on her face was priceless. Blaine would have giggled, but he was too busy being jealous. He downed about 6 drinks before Rachel suggested playing Spin the Bottle.

Everyone had to kiss random people: Quinn kissing Rachel, Rachel kissing Finn, Finn kissing Santana, Santana kissing Sam… And then they started making out. So Kurt ignored his turn and grabbed the bottle, making it spin wildly. It landed on Blaine.

Both boys were too drunk to care and Kurt jumped Blaine, practically dry-humping him in front of everyone. Finn looked horrified, as he was the only sober one there. Thad started making out with Lauren and Wes and David started making out with each other. Then, the game had apparently finished, as Rachel grabbed Finn and made him sing an 80s song.

Kurt dragged Blaine up to Rachel's room as they continued kissing.

* * *

><p>Kurt was faced with bright sunlight. He felt himself in a fluffy, pink bed… But something was wrong… An arm was slung around him. A muscular, tanned arm. Kurt froze. He snapped his head up to look at the boy. At the same time, the hazel eyes of the said boy opened drowsily and he smiled. Blaine grinned, but it faded once it caught Kurt's expression. Both boys felt aching headaches as they conversed, but ignored mentioning them.<p>

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He touched Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed, "Look down, Blaine." Blaine did as told and his mouth dropped open with a 'pop' sound.

"Did we…?" Blaine gulped as Kurt nodded.

"Oh god, I'm sorry: I didn't know. We were both drunk and-" Blaine started sobbing, "I promised, Kurt! I promised you I'd wait."

Kurt rubbed his cheek with his hand, comfortingly, "Blainers… It's okay. We both didn't know. Let's just… pretend it didn't happen for now. I'm almost ready to be_ with _ you Blaine… Just give me a few more weeks."

Blaine nodded and they both pulled their clothes back on.

* * *

><p>They made their way downstairs, locked by hands.<p>

Rachel frowned, "Where were you guys?" Everyone –except for Finn, who was still asleep and had apparently gotten drunk after Kurt and Blaine left the room and Santana and Sam- turned to look at the flustered best friends.

"Uh…" Kurt trailed off.

"We were both just really, really drunk, and you should probably, uh, change your sheets, Rach…" Blaine continued.

Rachel's jaw dropped, "You did it in _my _room? Where I _sleep_? That's it, guys! Get out!"

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, but Brittany stopped them, "Did you two make hot dolphin love last night?" As Sam and Santana came into the room, locked by their hands.

Blaine looked at her as if she had grown a third head, "What?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Uh, she's asking if we had sex. And yeah, Britt. But we dolphins were really drunk, so we're going to go get some coffee to clear our heads."

As Sam turned to the group of people, he tugged Santana forward and kissed her, scrunching his eyes in frustration and confusion. Everyone looked on in shock.

Sam actually felt nothing when he kissed her. He felt like washing his mouth out. He felt disgusting when he kissed Santana, and he was sure he was gay. But since hearing that Kurt and Blaine did the deed, he wanted to spite him and make him jealous. Sam wasn't thinking straight. Or gay.

"Huh… I think I'm bisexual." He stated, everyone's jaws dropping. Kurt took on a heartbroken expression as tears welled up in his eyes and poured out. Blaine stepped forward and punched Sam in the face after Kurt ran out of the room, devastated that the man whom he lost his virginity to, liked _women_. Kurt felt so stupid.

Sam fell back against the wall. Jeez, the hobbit was strong. The next thing he knew, Blaine was pulling Sam up by the collar, "You bastard," Blaine yelled in an enraged voice, "You hurt him so much, you douche-bag!" Blaine roared, punching Sam again and again until Quinn pulled Blaine back.

"Blaine... Everyone is beyond angry, but you should find Kurt."

* * *

><p>Blaine nodded, looking around like a lost puppy before running out and sprinting to his car, to find Kurt slumped against the steering wheel, crying. Blaine took Kurt into his arms as he wailed, clutching onto Blaine's t-shirt and inhaling the smell that he loved so much.<p>

"I-I feel so stupid!" Kurt sobbed, "The b-boy I gave m-my first freaking time to wasn't even attracted to me! How could I not know? H-how c-could I-" Kurt cut off, weeping.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine left his car door open, and shortly after Blaine ran outside, Sam followed and heard everything. Sam immediately regretted it. He wanted Kurt to hurt as much as he was hurting at the time… Then he realized that it wasn't worth it. He loved Kurt and wanted him to be happy. He was just selfish.

As Kurt and Blaine drove away to the Lima Bean, Sam knew that with those four words, he had killed all of his chances at ever being with Kurt, again.

* * *

><p>Kurt spluttered with laughter as he fell on top of Blaine. They still had massive hangovers from the weekend before, but were able to function without arousing suspicion that they were drunk a few days before.<p>

Kurt showed Blaine a video and the Warblers in the common room glanced at them questioningly, "My ex vomited all over Rachel Berry and then Santana vomited during an Alcohol Awareness Assembly."

"Sam?" Thad asked questioningly, the three council members disguising the fact that they were even drunk very well.

Kurt shook his head, "Brittany."

They all nodded in comprehension.

"And they were congratulated for it! They weren't suspended or anything!" The Warblers were all in a state of shock: if that had ever happened in Dalton, the students in question would have been suspended.

* * *

><p>Sam was cornered after school by none other than Santana Lopez.<p>

"Listen, Froggy Face, I know you're upset at Kurt. I know you're really gay. Not bi. Not straight. You're gay." Sam made no interruption, nodding. "I also know that you… know about me."

Comprehension dawned on Sam as he remembered Santana muttering something about being a closeted lesbian the night they were together at Rachel's party.

He nodded, "And what do you propose?"

Santana glanced around, "I don't want to hurt Kurt, because I love him. But he's in love with Blaine, Sam. I'll be your gay-beard if you'll be mine."

Sam nodded, his lips quirking up a little bit as Santana kissed him passionately in front of the whole school.

* * *

><p>Kurt's lips curled in disgust as he read what was now on Facebook:<p>

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**.

He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "If it makes him happy, then so be it." Kurt mumbled. Blaine sat up to glance at him questioningly. Kurt explained, "I'm happy, Blaine- with you. No matter the fact that we're best friends. I'm happy with you, so he deserves the same."

Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulder, "How on earth are you such a nice person?"

Kurt smiled, "You wouldn't know: you're the one who punched my ex-boyfriend multiple times."

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! Sam really <em>is<em> gay. Oh, yeah: the song 'My Heart Will Go On' is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer, Marie-Ève, who requested it a while back! :D **

**DON'T HATE ME! Hevans shippers: stick around. You'll get your share of Hevans kissing and emotional stuff, as well as Klaine kissing and emotional stuff.**

**Hehe, bet you didn't expect Lauren and Thad! Laurd FTW! Hahaha, review, Lovelies! Peace out! Any requests for 'Sexy'?**


	10. Sexy

**Chapter 'Sexy' guys!**

* * *

><p>Santana raised her eyebrow as Kurt gripped his coffee cup, "Why. Am. I. Here?" He gritted out, surprised at being asked to coffee by his ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend.<p>

Santana sighed, "Hummel, I know we weren't really the best of friends _before _all of this,"

"No kidding," Kurt muttered darkly. He didn't want his ex back, but he was still in love with him, so it didn't hurt any less than if Sam did that while they had still been dating.

"Just let me finish, Kurt. I _do _love you as much as all of the other girls," Santana looked more different than ever before, "Just let me explain. I'm not just a straight-up bitch. Actually… I'm not straight… in any way." She glanced up at a confused Kurt, laying her hand on his, "I'm a lesbian, Kurt. I really d-don't want you to hate me, because you're honestly one of my only real friends. Sam's been getting hassled at school." Kurt nodded, but furrowed his eyebrows, because Sam had never told him that, "So we're each others' Gay Beards. And yes, Porcelain, he's actually gay. It's all an act. He's been crying for a week, now, blubbering about how he screwed up with you forever."

She rolled her eyes but then looked panicked, "Kurt… You're the second person I've said this to-the first being Sam- please… I'm not ready for people to know."

Kurt nodded. He hugged her as she burst into tears, and they had a heart-to-heart about how much Kurt loved Sam and Blaine, both, and how Santana was in love with Brittany. Santana and Kurt had become so close that night because of various feelings of heartbreak, that they had somehow learned to trust each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt was basically on his best friend's lap, filing his nails as David sat in his place at the council's desk.<p>

"Let this week's Warbler meeting commence!" Wes announced, as Kurt's new, personal ringtone for Brittany started blaring; _'Slave 4 U'_. Wes sighed, "Why do you always get phone calls in our meetings, Warbler Kurt?"

Thad shrugged, "Answer it. Speakerphone, remember?"

Kurt answered, "Honey? You there?"

For a moment, Blaine wondered if Kurt had gotten back together with Sam, but brushed away the thought. Kurt wouldn't do that. Not after making Blaine promise that he would wait for him.

Santana's voice oozed through the phone, _"Hey, Kurtalicious." _

"Hi, San-San." Kurt grinned up at the phone, "You… okay?"

Santana's raspy voice chuckled, _"Yeah… Thanks for the heart-to-heart last night."_

Kurt smiled, "Sanny… Anything, for you, Satan. Any reason you called? I mean, I would love to talk to you, sweetie, but you caught me in a Warblers meeting and they're all staring at me funny. Oh, by the way, how's Sam holding up? Still getting hassled?"

_"A lot less, now. Anyways, I have some horrifying news. Let's just say that you and Trouty Mouth's break-up is old news, now."_

"Really? Do tell." Kurt suddenly looked more interested.

"_Britt-Britt. Is. Preggo. She's like using the bathroom, right now." _

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt screamed, "Who's the father of the baby? Oh my god! It's not… no. It can't be."

Santana thought for a moment, _"Well, it's been narrowed down to four candidates. It's either Artie, Puckerman, Mike or you."_

The Warblers all turned to Kurt, shocked, and the boy was ripping his hair out, "Where is Brittany? At a hospital? Which one? I'm leaving right now-"

"_Calm down, Porce," _Santana interrupted, "_She's in the choir room… Oh… wait a minute… Okay, Hummel, you're in some deep shit."_

Kurt gasped, "What? I c-can't be the father!"

"_Well, it's either you or McCripplepants, and Britt's not very far along. McCripplepants said he and Brittany haven't gone at it for nearly a month because of some problem with his leg or whatever."_

" _Congrats, Hummel. You're going to be a dad!" _Lauren's voice boomed from somewhere in the room that Santana was in.

Kurt gripped the Warbler's sofa and he paled dramatically, "But I- I d-don't know how. What the hell am I going to do? I have a job as a _car mechanic _for God's sake! I can't support a baby! And will the baby be harmed? Because we were both d-drunk and she was stripping and oh god, she was doing flips! "

"_So you… don't want to be part of his life?" _Brittany's voice whimpered.

"Oh! Britters! N-no! Of course I'll help you, honey! I'll always be there for you." He solemnly promised. Blaine was confused. Kurt was gay… right?

After a few minutes of silence, Santana got back to the phone, "_Sorry, lovely-lips, false alarm. She's not got a bun in the oven."_

Kurt sighed, relieved, "Thank God… Even though I don't believe in him. Okay… I'll see you later, Britt… You too, 'Tana. We still on for tonight at Breadstix?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"_You bet it, Kurtalicious." _He could practically hear Santana winking.

"'Kay, bye. Bye New Directions!"

"_Bye!" _chorused through the phone as he pressed the 'end' button.

"You're best friends with the girl who started dating your ex?" Blaine practically spat.

Kurt shrugged, "There's more to it than you would think. Besides, 'Tana is more like me than you would think."

Blaine looked shocked, but Kurt just sat next to him for the remainder of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet porcelain." Sue Sylvester stated, causing both Blaine and Kurt to turn around to stare at Coach Sylvester.<p>

"Coach Sylvester… What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Just picking up some coffee; my enema's piping hot. Actually, you boys, I heard that this was a popular Dalton Academy hang-out, and I come in a fellowship, as you've no-doubt heard I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity." She affirmed.

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs." Kurt uttered, a blank stare forming on his face as he gripped his best friend's hand.

"Well, you can't prove that." Coach Sylvester challenged and Blaine looked taken aback. "So I have some top secret Intel. The New Directions are getting sexy." She poured various pieces of paper, salt and a mix of sweeteners into her coffee. "Their key to Regionals is out-sexing you."

When Blaine said that the Warblers had to get 'sexified' for Regionals, Kurt gulped.

* * *

><p>"So we will start with 'Animal' sung by Warblers Kurt and Blaine, followed by 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' sung by Warbler Blaine." David stated Kurt's mouth dropped open. They were giving him a chance to sing?<p>

"B-But, I don't know how to be sexy!" Kurt practically shouted at them.

Wes grinned, "Blaine told us a while back that you had a low self-esteem. You do. When we were searching Sue Sylvester after she became Aural Intensity's coach, we found a rather… interesting group of videos. Play them, Warbler Trent."

Trent turned on the projector and pulled up a video. The first had Kurt face-palming. Four Minutes. He felt Blaine tense up next to him and shift uncomfortably by the middle of the video. At first, Kurt thought he was being so un-sexy, that Blaine had a problem watching that… When Kurt glanced over, he realized that Blaine had a problem… of a different kind. He blushed and whimpered 'no!' as they watched 'Push It'.

* * *

><p>The last video had Kurt practically burning with embarrassment. The video started out with the Cheerios all kneeling to the ground, holding 'McKinley High' horns, with Kurt and Mercedes starting.<p>

"_Listen up y'all, cause this is it_

_The beat that I'm banging' is delicious" _Mercedes started, holding her the horn.

"_Fergalicious definition_

_Make them boys go loco" _Kurt spun fingers around his head, leaning into the ground, but bending his legs and leaning back up.

"_They want my treasure_

_So they get their pleasures from my photo" _He fanned himself as he sung that part.

"_You can see me, you can't squeeze me_

_I aint easy, I aint sleazy,_

_I got reasons why I tease 'em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons" _Mercedes grinded up against Kurt as he made a face mimicking pleasure. The other cheerleaders started doing synchronized flips and shaking their butts with all they had.

"_Fergalicious_

_But I aint promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that stuff is fictitious" _All of the cheerleaders along with the two leads practically breathed, falling to the ground and back up again.

"_I blow kisses_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got" _Kurt made his signature 'Lady Gaga' claws with his hands.

"_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_I'm Fergalicious" _Kurt shook his hips with all he had, running his hand down the side of Mercedes' body.

"_Fergalicious definition_

_Make them boys go crazy_

_They always claim they know me_

_Coming' to me call me Stacy" _Mercedes looked incredulous, and the cheerleaders all began doing a copy-cat dance to the original back-up girls in Fergie's music video.

"_I'm the K to the U, R, and T, _

_And can't no other baby put it down like me" _Kurt grinned as he did a back-flip in perfect synchronization as all of the girls on his side of the stage.

"_I'm Fergalicious_

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym_

_Just working on my fitness" _Mercedes' side of girls did the choreographed movements that the other girls had done before as Kurt's side lowered themselves to the ground, picked up one of their legs when laying down, and lifted their legs up to be fully stretched, as Kurt had done during Santana's part of 'Bad Romance'.

"_He's my witness_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock,_

_And he be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got_

_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_I'm Fergalicious_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold, hold, up, check it out" _Kurt stopped as Santana grinded up and down his body and he gripped onto her hips, both of them shimmying.

"_Baby, baby, baby_

_If you really want me_

_Honey, get some patience_

_Maybe then you'll get a taste" _Kurt sung by himself, doing the other cheerleaders' complicated choreography.

"_Of my tasty, tasty_

_I'll be laced with lacey_

_It's so tasty, tasty_

_It'll make you crazy_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty_

_D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_

_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the_

_Hit it Fergie!_

_All the time I turn around brothers gather round_

_Always looking at me up and down, looking at my_

_Uh!_

_I just wanna say it now I aint tryin? to round up drama_

_Little mama I don't wanna take your man_

_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited_

_And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

'_Cause they say she delicious_

_But I aint promiscuous_

_And if you was suspicious_

_All that stuff is fictitious_

_I blow kisses_

_That puts them boys on rock, rock_

_And they be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got" _ The Cheerios did a similar mixture of dance-moves to this song as was in the original 'Glamorous' video by Fergie.

_My body stay vicious_

_I be up in the gym_

_Just working on my fitness_

_He's my witness_

_I put yo' boy on rock, rock,_

_And he be lining down the block_

_Just to watch what I got_

_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_So delicious_

_I'm Fergalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty" _ The Cheerleaders all sung the remainder of the song together, doing flips and round-offs, paired with a complicated dance routine.

* * *

><p>The Warblers all turned around to stare at Kurt who was staring at the ground in horror.<p>

"Dude," Jesse stated, breaking the silence in the room, "I'm straight and was even turned on by that."

Murmurs of agreement sounded as Wes grinned, "It's settled, then! Kurt and Blaine are going to do the duet."

After Blaine started talking in his dapper-persona to the Crawford Country Day girls, Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't screw that up.

"_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied," _Blaine started, gripping onto the hook of the warehouse, on the staircase, as the Warblers did a lot of dancing.

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive," _Kurt continued, placing both hands on Blaine's waist and winking seductively at the girls as he kept on his neutral, angelic face.

"_No, I won't sleep tonight," _ The two boys sung to each other.

"_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight" _Kurt was spinning around Blaine as Blaine's eyes followed him.

"_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide" _Blaine suddenly remembered who he was supposed to be singing to and winked at one girl.

"_I do it every time, you're killing me now," _Kurt strolled over to one love-struck girl and caressed her cheek, earning a sigh of dreaminess from her.

"_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet" _Both Blaine and Kurt's lips were almost touching at that point, two fingers from each boy separating them.

"_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight" _

The two boys grinned.

* * *

><p>Blaine started up the next song.<p>

"_Sugar_

_Sugar_

_mmm ... ooh" _He started in a sex-oozing voice, staring at Kurt.

"_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know" _By that point, all of the girls were subconsciously reaching out to Blaine.

"_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone_

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_

_Two total strangers but that aint what they're thinking_

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_

_They got each other, neither one's complaining_

_He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee_

_Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_Tell me so, baby" _ By the end of that song, Kurt had a huge problem.

* * *

><p>He politely told the girls who gave him their numbers that he was gay, but would love to go shopping with them. He watched as Blaine told another group of girls that he didn't 'play for their team'.<p>

Blaine was surprised to see Kurt staring at him with lust-blown eyes as he licked his pink lips. Kurt stood up promptly, and just as Blaine thought he was going to storm off, Kurt took him by the tie and pushed him into the backseat of Kurt's navigator.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove to their tree that said <em>'KH + BA' <em>and he mumbled, "Forever…" as he shoved Blaine in front of it, onto the sweet-smelling grass and laid down on top of him.

Blaine was surprised to say the least, but forgot about it when Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's, emitting moans from both boys. He placed his mouth ,sweetly, on top of Blaine's, lazily twining their tongues together. As they both got more comfortable, Blaine rested one hand on Kurt's hip and the other on his cheek.

The kiss had started out full of lust, but ended up full of love and longing. Kurt twirled his fingers delicately around Blaine's hair, pulling it out of its gelled state.

When they stopped kissing and just feeling each other close to them, they were on their sides, cuddling. Blaine smiled, full of bliss, "Not that I object, but what was that for?"

Kurt nuzzled his nose with Blaine's in an Eskimo kiss, "I just… I didn't like the way those girl's were looking at you, and I realized I had no claim over you. You deserve to be happy, and I'm going to try to be that person to make you happy. Because I love you. I'm yours if you want me."

Blaine leaned into Kurt, lips brushing clumsily, "I love you, too. And I am yours. I've always been. So… we belong to each other?" He asked, his lips twitching up in amusement.

Kurt grinned, "Stop being cheeky, Blainers. Yes, we do. But Blaine?" Kurt propped himself up on one elbow and Blaine copied the movement as the sunlight hit the side of Kurt's face.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"Can we… keep this a secret for a while? Us? I-I'm not ashamed of you, or anything, but I just don't think I'm ready for all the people talking… And I just need some time?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course. So… what are we? Boyfriends? Lovers? Best friends?"

Kurt grinned as he kissed Blaine's nose, "All of the above, my love." Blaine noted how that was the first time Kurt had used that pet-name with anyone.

Kurt got a phone call right then, "Santana?" He asked worried as he heard sobbing. The phone was still on speakerphone.

"_I-I told Brittany that I loved her, and she's staying with Artie! A boy!" _

"Aww, honey…." Kurt sighed as Blaine took on a very confused expression, "Do you want another sleepover?"

Santana stuttered out a weepy 'yes' as Blaine turned to Kurt, "Care to explain?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, "Sam's been getting bullied ever since I left, but never told me. So to avoid all of that, Santana is his Gay Beard. He's hers, too. Santana's gay, Blaine." Kurt explained, touching Blaine's hand.

"So… The whole Sam-Santana relationship was fake?" He asked, still confused.

"Yes. And it still is. She's in love with Brittany, love. It's reciprocated, but Brittany's with someone else."

Blaine nodded sadly, "I know how that feels…"

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, "I'm so, so, so sorry for what I put you through, love. I hate myself for it."

Blaine wiped it away, smiling, "Don't be. And don't hate yourself. You are a wonderful, amazing person and you did better than anyone in your position would have done. I love you. And may I have Santana's number? She could use someone who has been through a similar situation to talk to."

Kurt nodded, "I'm so lucky to have you, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." Blaine beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, I tricked all of you! You all thought I would wait until 'Original Songs'! :D :D :D Hevans shippers, don't leave yet! You MAY still get what you want. Oh yeah, I was SO upset when they cut 'Fergalicious' out of 'Home' D: I was looking forward to sexy, cheerio Kurt :( <strong>

**Requests for next chapter, anyone? :D Please review, lovelies! :D Peace Out!**


	11. Original Songs

**Wow, guys… 6,229 hits, 30 favorites and 59 alerts, you are all amazing. No: you are all officially supermegafoxyawesomehot. I can't thank you all enough. Oh yeah, I'd love me a 'Kurtana' friendship in canon Glee. I don't own any of the songs I use here, Ryan Murphy, Glee, or any of its characters.**

**And a shout out to my friend Lauren! :D I promised, didn't I? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I was so high I did not recognize," <em> Blaine sang as he threw papers around the room.

"_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart, oh!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at Kurt throughout the song, who truthfully, looked a bit annoyed. The Warblers begun backing Blaine up with no hesitation. Kurt reminded himself that he should be happy for Blaine. His <em>boyfriend<em>. Kurt smiled dreamily as he sighed, staring at the perfection that was Blaine.

* * *

><p>"<em>This love has taken its toll on me<em>

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore"_

* * *

><p>Blaine wore his 'Bills, Bills, Bills,' face as he made the signature 'Hell to the know' movement with his hands that Mercedes always used, causing his secret boyfriend to crack a smile as he danced along.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I tried my best to feed her appetite<em>

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied, oh!_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_(It's alright, it's alright)_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Because I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_And she said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_And I have no choice_

'_Cause I won't say goodbye anymore!" _As the song ended, everyone burst into applause.

* * *

><p>Blaine announced, "Hey Regionals? I think we've found our opening number!" Kurt smiled and he left the room after putting Pavarotti's Burberry-esque cover back on.<p>

Blaine was confused, but as he rounded the corner, nearly walking past the open door of his dorm room, a pale hand grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in, slamming the door behind them.

Blaine fell back onto his bed as Kurt attacked his lips, running his hands down Blaine's torso. Blaine eagerly kissed him back, but after pinning Blaine's arms to the wall of the bed, straddling him, Kurt pulled back, licking his lips.

Blaine's head was spinning, "Sorry…" Kurt mumbled, sheepish as he slipped his shirt back on. _When did that come off? _Blaine wondered deep down in his gel-fried brain.

"Why?" Blaine smirked as he sat up, leaning over to kiss Kurt again, "I definitely enjoyed it."

Kurt beamed, "No, I mean I couldn't help it… You're just so pretty. And your voice just makes me melt." Kurt fisted his hands into Blaine's hair as they kissed and fell back down onto the bed, grinding.

"Wait." Kurt leaned back as Blaine cocked his head, "Blainers, my love, we should take this slow… We've been dating a _week_, honey. I just want our first time to be special. It's going to be the first time for both of us."

Blaine looked puzzled, "I thought you and Sam already had sex? Besides, I'm erm not a virgin."

Kurt laughed a tinkling laugh, "I know that. And we have. I mean… it's our first time… making love, right? I mean, I did love Sam, and he'll always be my first love even though I don't want him anymore in that way, but when we… you know, did _it_, it felt kind of like a chore- I truly wasn't really ready when we did what we did, but… I really want my first time with _you _to be special."

Blaine's heart just about melted into a puddle of rainbows at that point. He planted a chaste kiss on Kurt's mouth, "I feel the exact same way about you, honey. And of course we'll wait."

They spent the rest of the next few hours watching movies and cuddling.

In between _'Victor/Victoria' _and _'Funny Girl'_, Blaine paused the movie.

He looked at Kurt who was staring at him with a puzzled expression, "Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine took in a deep breath of air, "So you know how I always get the solos in Glee club?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering what you'd think of kind of _singingaduetwithmeatregionals_?"

He blurted the last word out in one breath but knew Kurt could understand –the boy was friends with Rachel Berry, for God's sake: she was the queen of fast talkers- and the other boy's lips quirked up a little bit, "I'd love that, Blaine. But I'm not sure that the council would approve."

Blaine ran a hand through his loose hair –Kurt had said he liked it better like that- "I hadn't thought of that… I'll try Kurt… But for now, let's watch Barbra Streisand." Kurt grinned and cuddled into Blaine, curling into a ball, whereas Blaine was sort-of spooning him, but with Kurt facing him instead of being back-to-chest.

* * *

><p>Kurt whistled along with his beloved bird, Pavarotti the next morning when he was getting ready for Warbler's practice. The whistling from the bird suddenly stopped. Kurt glanced over, "Pavarotti?" He asked as his smile slipped. Pavarotti was dead.<p>

"Warblers, Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties with blue piping for the competition." Blaine stated, gauging the reactions that the Warblers would have over a change.

Wes banged his gavel as all hell broke loose, Thad shouting "You mock us, sir" and Trent yelling "This is a kangaroo court!" before Kurt walked in somberly, his face sad.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a panicked voice, practically jumping over the furniture, "Kurt what's wrong?" He asked in a sweet tone of voice as he embraced the younger boy, but quickly let him go in fear of being found out by the other Warblers.

"It's Pavarotti." Kurt mumbled, "Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Blaine hugged Kurt again, not caring what the other boys thought. He knew how connected Kurt was to that bird, but he also knew what Pavarotti represented to Kurt.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird," Kurt stated, "but he inspired me. With his optimism and his love of song… He was my friend. I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today, if I may?"

Wes nodded, getting emotional as Kurt passed the tape along to Trent.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night,<em>

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise," _Blaine glanced up at Kurt, who looked like a broken angel.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life"_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt for real on that moment. At that point he realized, <em>I want to spend the rest of my life with this angel<em>. Blaine made up his mind over what he would do when they went to Nationals, because really: now that Kurt had sung like _that_, there was no way of the council rejecting the duet proposition. And with both boy's voices, there was no way that they could lose.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

* * *

><p>A tear dribbled down Blaine's voice as Kurt finished the song with a muttered 'thank you'. Blaine sneaked out of the meeting a good 30 minutes early.<p>

* * *

><p>When the meeting was over, Blaine met Kurt at the practice room's door and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Where are we going?" Kurt laughed, his voice a little bit rough from the crying as he wiped a few stray tears with his elbow.<p>

Blaine led Kurt into Blaine's car. They drove to their tree, and Blaine took a little basket and a red and white, checker-board patterned blanket. He laid it out in front of the _'KH + BA'_ and unpacked two slices of blueberry cheesecake, two ham-and-cheese sandwiches and two Diet Cokes.

Kurt giggled, curling his fingers around Blaine's soft hair, "How do you manage to be so cheesy and so romantic at the same time?" As he leaned in for a kiss. Both boys grinned and had a mini food-fight until they made their way back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>When they arrived for their second Warbler's meeting that night, Santana and Brittany burst through the rooms, complete in their cheerleading outfits.<p>

Kurt grinned, "Britt! 'Tana!" as he gave them both huge hugs. "What are you doing here, my pretty ladies?"

Santana grinned in her devilish way, "Well, I assume Finn told you we were doing Original Songs for Regionals?" A collective gasp formed throughout the room as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why yes, he did, but I wasn't one to divulge personal information, rooted from brotherly trust to my fellow Warblers, Santana."

Santana shrugged, "The cats out of the bag, now."

"Wait," Brittany stated, "Cats get welcome bags, here? I'm totally sending Lord Tubbington to GHGS."

"What's GHGS, Brittany?" Kurt asked, merely curious.

"Duh, Kurt, Gay Hogwarts Gargler School. Puck told me you like go here, now." Kurt chuckled softly, missing his family of a show choir.

"Anyways, here's a copy of what I serenaded your ex with. It is an absolutely ah-mazing song that they aren't even going to use!" Santana exclaimed, throwing a CD at Kurt.

"They aren't?" Brittany asked, turning to her.

"I'm still mad at you," Santana stated, pointedly looking away.

Brittany frowned and looked down at the ground. "We'd better leave: Stretch marks is onto us." Santana stated, looking up from her phone.

"Ooh, say hi to Quinn – if that is who you were talking about- for me." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, it was, and I will. Bye, Kurtalicious!" Santana waved, strutting out the door in synchronization with Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Let's watch it, then." Kurt shrugged.<p>

They popped the disc in.

"_Mr. Schue?" The on-screen Santana asked, "Tina and I have already been working on a song that I wrote."_

"_Really?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed, "That's amazing! Well, can we hear it?" _

_Santana nodded and walked up to the center of the room._

"_This is a song that I wrote for Sam." Santana smiled._

* * *

><p>All of the Warblers glanced at Kurt, who seemed unaffected.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's called 'Trouty Mouth'"<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt started cracking up with laughter, "O-O-Oh my god! I love her so much, right now."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, what's it called?" Sam asked as the camera got a close up of his face.<em>

"_Trouty Mouth," Mike whispered to him._

"_**Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth**_

_**Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South**_

_**Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips**_

_**I love sucking on those salamander lips**_

_**Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red**_

_**If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head"**_

_Sam stood up, "Okay, can we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes!"_

"_Sit down! I'm not finished!" _

"_Yes you are! We're not doing a song called 'Trouty Mouth' at Regionals! The mouth jokes were bad enough when Kurt used them, but at least I love _him_!"_

_A gasp echoes through the choir room as Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay, listen here, TM. Either you shut your humongous mouth or I won't be your gay beard, anymore!"_

_Sam yelled at her, "MAYBE I WON'T BE _YOURS_, THEN!"_

_The video suddenly stopped._

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded as all the Warblers looked on at him in shock. He shrugged, "'Bound to happen, sooner or later."<p>

Thad mumbled, "Do the New Directions have drama like this _all _the time?"

Kurt nodded, "Pretty much. It reached its peaking point last year when Finn started cheating on Quinn with Rachel, Quinn got pregnant, told Finn it was his baby even though it was really Puck's and Rachel's biological mom adopted the baby after seeing Rachel for the first time. By the way, she was the ex-coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

The Warblers' jaws were slack. Thad cleared his throat, "I think Blaine's version of 'This Love' is better than the original."

David rolled his eyes, "But it's not in his natural key!"

"How dare you?" Trent accused.

"Enough! I'm tired of this." Blaine commanded.

"I agree: we should let you pick the song you want to sing." Thad stated.

"No! I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me. Dave, please make sure everything I say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose Regionals." Blaine stated, chaos breaking loose.

"I'm incredibly grateful for all the belief you've all given me as a Junior member to lead all these songs this year, but we can't defeat our competition with one person. Which is why I propose we rearrange our 11 o' clock number to a duet. I would like to sing the duet with Kurt, who has shown great growth, and whose voice would blend in perfectly with what we're trying to accomplish."

The council members nodded, "All those in favor?" Every. Single. Hand. Went. Up.

* * *

><p>On the day of Regionals, after rehearsing the song they had decided on, together, they were horrified to see what Aural Intensity performed: 'Jesus is a Friend of Mine'.<p>

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt whimpered.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics, or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out. Okay, you can judge me."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, "I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable. And the only people who are going to die are the people out there, because we are going to _kill _this thing. I love you." Blaine pecked him on the lips before they headed out.

The Warblers started humming a familiar tune in soft, angelic voices.

" _Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow" _Blaine started, stepping forwards, softly.

"_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called 'Yellow'" _Kurt sung, walking gracefully over to Blaine as the Warbler's speed in tune increased.

"_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know? You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so" _Both boys sang that part together, voices melting together like honey.

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know? For you I bleed myself dry_

_For you I bleed myself dry_

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do" _

Both boys were in tears by the end of the song, as Blaine and Kurt bowed, the audience was completely engulfed in tears.

Blaine started up 'Raise Your Glass' to get everyone dancing and moving out of their depressed state.

* * *

><p>When Rachel sung her original ballad, 'Get it Right', Kurt had his nose buried in Blaine's shoulder, tears rushing out of his eyes in happiness, pride and homesickness. Blaine rubbed his back as he listened to the heartbroken girl's voice. When they sung 'Loser Like Me', Kurt and Blaine were on their feet.<p>

After their loss was announced, Kurt and Blaine shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do' way. Sue Sylvester, on the other hand, didn't take it very well and punched the announcer in the face.

* * *

><p>After congratulating the New Directions, Sam pulled Kurt to the side, "You were amazing, today, Kurt." He cocked his head to the side, sadly.<p>

Kurt nodded, "You, too. Listen, Sam… I really, really want to be friends with you: I don't want to have this awkward tension with you. I want us to be like Artie and Tina. They were in love once, but now they're friends."

Sam nodded, his face taking on the expression of longing and being brokenhearted, "Okay… F-Friends?"

"Friends," Kurt confirmed, giving him a hug.

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes shrieked, stopping both the New Directions and the Warblers in their tracks. Kurt stepped towards her, "What, 'Cedes?"

"Are you two back together?" Mercedes questioned, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Us? As in _us_? 'Cedes… No… Just no." Kurt shook his head, "We've come to civilized terms. We're going to not hate each other and are going to be like Artie and Tina. We loved each other once, but now we're going to be friends."

"Oh… Okay." Mercedes huffed, catching sight of Sam's crushed expression. She understood it: Kurt basically had just said that he didn't love Sam anymore, and based on the emotional duet, everyone could guess who he was in love with. Nothing in Kurt and Blaine's relationship had seemed to have progressed, though.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Blaine rested near their tree after Pavarotti's funeral and their whole talk about how getting each other was more important than a trophy, they kissed passionately.<p>

"I love you." Kurt sighed, cuddling with Blaine, feeling the soft grass on the one side of his cheek and Blaine's gentle hand on the other. Blaine kissed his nose, "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled in excitement at what was going to happen in a few weeks. Even though they weren't going to New York, it would still happen. Blaine was just hoping on taking Kurt to 'Wicked' beforehand to butter him up. Blaine just savored the moment as he took a sweet nap with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I made this chapter so fluffy : I love fluff, though :) Sam will get his happiness, soon, though. READERS: IF YOU SHIP HEVANS, YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE ME GET THEM TOGETHER IF YOU ASK VIA PM OR REVIEW. If you want Klaine, I'll give it to you, though ;) You never know what I'll do... **

**I replaced 'Candles' with 'Yellow' by Coldplay... because I just liked it more? I don't know: I could totally just imagine them singing that. **

**So, what do you think Blaine's 'surprise' is? :D**

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! Peace Out! :D  
><strong>


	12. A Night Of Neglect

**Hey guys! Love you all! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! This chapter is noticeably shorter than the others, but I had literally '5 minutes of Klaine' to work with. Hope you enjoy, honeys! :D P.S. Jesse's strange coming-on-to-Kurt thingy last chapter is explained. Should I have him explore his sexuality as a thing to add to the next few chapters, or not? ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>After their loss at Regionals, the Warblers had continued to be optimistic. Blaine and Kurt had eventually been caught making out by Nick and Jeff, who spread the 'good news' around. It was about a month after Regionals, and Trent had all of the Warblers over to his dorm for a movie night.<p>

Jesse was the only Warbler that was not bustling with excitement as they waited for the pizza to arrive. Kurt remembered what had happened the week before.

* * *

><p><em>It was about three days after Kurt and Blaine's relationship had been discovered by their fellow Warblers. Kurt and Blaine were kissing after one of their dates, in front of Kurt's dorm room. As they opened the door to pop a DVD in and cuddle, they immediately shielded their eyes, but not before they caught a glimpse of what was happening.<em>

_Jesse –__**straight **__Jesse- was on his bed, making out with another guy, both in their boxer-briefs. They instantaneously pulled the blanket over themselves. The boy had sandy blonde hair. _

"_TOM?" Blaine shouted in disbelief._

_Tom looked stunned, "Uh, what? Jesse, you… um know them?" _

_Kurt began cracking up, clutching his stomach as he buried his face in Blaine's neck. As he pulled back, "I can safely say I didn't see this coming."_

_Jesse just blushed further, "Um…" He trailed off. _

_Blaine still looked shell-shocked, "Jesse? I thought you were st-"_

_Kurt clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth, "Shh, Blaine, sweetie. Let's leave them to whatever they were doing." Kurt winked, "Jesse, Tom, just continue what you were doing: we'll go to Blaine's room, instead."_

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea over whether or not Jesse and Tom were dating, but it sure did explain Jesse's strange comment about being turned on by Kurt, the month before.<p>

Kurt patted Jesse's head and then Blaine's hand when there was a knock on the dorm's door.

Nick threw money at Kurt as Kurt opened the door and his jaw dropped wide open.

"SAM?" Kurt yelled, causing all of the Warblers to snap their heads over to the bleach blonde pizza delivery guy, "Uh, hey Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked murderous. He took the twelve pizzas and passed them over to James. He stuffed the money into Sam's hand, took it and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind Sam and himself.<p>

"When the _hell _did this happen?" Kurt hissed, "And why?"

Sam looked frightened, "Uh…. About t-two months ago. And," He lowered his voice, "M-my dad lost his job, Kurt. I live in a motel room."

Kurt's eyes began to water, "Sam… Does anyone else know?"

Sam shook his head, "Quinn knows, she babysits Stacy and Steve sometimes, but nobody else."

Kurt placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam… If you ever need me to babysit them or give you any clothes –you know I don't wear the same outfit twice- just ask. A phone-call away."

Sam looked up at him, puzzled, "Why? Why do you want to help me?"

Kurt sighed, "Sam… I hurt you so much. You didn't deserve _any _of the pain I put you through. I want to make it up to you, by becoming your friend."

Sam's heart sank a little bit, but he grinned as he enveloped Kurt in a huge hug, "You. Are. The. Best."

Kurt chuckled, "You'd better get going. Call me and ask for _anything_ you want or need, at anytime, okay? I still care about you, Sam, and I just want to help."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, Kurt. Bye."

"Bye." Kurt smiled as he opened the door and slipped in.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Wes asked, his mouth stuffed with pizza.<p>

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Sam's just going through a rough patch. It's not in my liberty to tell."

Most of the Warblers shrugged, Jesse glanced at Kurt, curious, and Blaine leaned into him, planting a kiss on his cheek and squeezing his hand lightly.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, Blaine and Kurt met up with Santana and Mercedes at the Lima Bean, keeping safe distance so that the girls wouldn't assume anything.<p>

"Whoa, guys. Are you two mad at each other or something?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other anxiously, "No… Why?"

Mercedes shrugged, "You two normally hold pinkies and stuff."

Blaine and Kurt immediately locked pinkies, causing Santana's eyes to slit.

She studied their movements around each other: Kurt blushing whenever Blaine said something clever or sweet, Blaine's eyes trailing after Kurt's body, subtly, as he got a refill on his coffee…. Santana peaked underneath the table while Mercedes and Blaine were talking and Kurt returned. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw Kurt place his hand on Blaine's knee, and slowly inch up, causing Blaine to blush and stutter as he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

_Holy sweet hell. They're totally hooking up! _Santana's mind decided as she smirked. She's talk to Blaine about that later.

Ever since Kurt gave Blaine Santana's number, Blaine had put his motivational posters and pamphlets to good use, talking Santana through her problems and meeting her up for coffee.

Santana loved Kurt and all, but he didn't like football, like she did, and he preferred discussing Vogue and musicals over personal problems. Blaine was very good at being Santana's mentor in a way, listening to her every word and giving good advice.

"I'll go check if he's okay." Kurt stated as he took off towards the bathroom. Santana smirked, but Mercedes couldn't care less and didn't even notice.

After both boys came back all flustered, Mercedes started, "So we wanted to talk to you about a benefit concert we're having- to raise money for Nationals and the Braniacs."

Kurt froze, "Hold the phone. The Braniacs?" He smiled in recognition, "Ah, Tina and Brittany told me about that!"

Santana raised both eyebrows, "Well, anyways, they need money to get to their championship, so we're raising some, too. Sunshine Corazon and her Twitter Followers are coming to the concert so we can raise money."

Kurt nodded, "I remember reading about that. You wanna come, Blainey?"

Blaine smiled at him, "Of course. We can bring all of the Warblers, their families and a few other students from Dalton?" He suggested.

Santana frowned, "We don't need them there, but okay: we can never make too much money."

Blaine smiled and interlocked his hand with Kurt's as they left. Mercedes looked confused, "Wait- they're holding hands… Not pinkies… Come on, Satan. Let's follow them."

Santana shook her head, "I have to go and meet Brittany for dinner. Blaine told me to- wait, why am I telling you this, wheezy?" She shook her head, "I don't need to know: it's pretty obvious they're screwing."

* * *

><p>Mercedes left in her own car and followed the boys back to a secretive area with a big tree near it. A heart with <em>'KH + BA' <em>was emblazoned on the bark and her jaw dropped open as they stopped the car and started making out.

She tapped on their window, raising both eyebrows. They looked horrified. "'C-Cedes? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked from on top of Blaine, the seat they were laying on, stretched back so that they were semi-laying down.

Mercedes cleared her throat, "Santana told me she thought you two were hooking up. How long has this been going on, Kurt, and why didn't you tell me?" A hurt look overcame her face.

Kurt pushed himself out of the door to hug the confused girl, "We were keeping it a secret for a while, and we've been dating… _kindofsincebeforeregionals._" Kurt avowed, looking sheepish and guilty as Blaine wound his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Wow… You've been dating over a _month_? I expect to know about these things! Does anyone else know?" Mercedes asked. If Kurt told Rachel, she would cut someone.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who lifted his hands up in surrender, "The Warblers walked in on us about a week or so ago. And judging by what you just told us, both you and Santana know."

Mercedes elevated both of her eyebrows, "You two have done the deed?"

Kurt blushed, "N-No! We've done some stuff, but never farther than, uh…"

"Dry humping." Blaine finished for him, earning an elbow in the gut from his boyfriend.

Mercedes cleared her throat, "Uh.. Okay."

"Can you not tell anyone about us?" Kurt pleaded.

"Okay. I have to tell Santana, though: she knows and she'll tell everyone."

Both boys nodded and Mercedes finished, "I'll just uh leave you two to what you were doing."

She drove off and wrote a text.

'_To Satan: Klaine is dating. It's a secret though. Only us + Warblers know. Don't tell anyone.'_

A few seconds later, she got a reply.

'_To Mercedes: I told Britt, but I made her promise not to tell. Got it.'_

* * *

><p>As around 50 Warblers and Dalton-attendees walked into the auditorium, Finn breathed out a sigh of relief.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt gave Blaine a tour of McKinley, both boys keeping their distance from each other because if Sam or a homophobic bully walked past and saw them being couple-y, they would be screwed.<p>

"-And that was the Spanish classroom." Kurt pointed towards the door. "And of course you know the choir room."

Their thought were interrupted by Brittany, who was rolling Artie through the hallway, "Hey, you guys! You'd better get into the Auditorium- the show's about to start."

"It's going to be a blast, y'all. Better get in early to get a good seat!" Artie stated.

"We'll be there in a minute. I'm just showing Blaine around." Kurt grinned.

"Thanks for coming and supporting us, you guys. It's really cool." Artie smiled as Brittany wheeled him off.

Kurt took on a homesick expression as Blaine watched him, "Aww you miss them." Blaine nearly leaned in for a kiss, but before he could start to move, a voice interrupted them, "What the hell are you two doing here?" Karofsky asked harshly.

"We're here for the benefit," Kurt cocked his head as they turned around, "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead." Karofsky exclaimed, "I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two and your gay school were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up?" Blaine sounded really angry. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on, here."

"You don't know squat, buck boy!" Karofsky nearly yelled, hitting a sore spot in Blaine's self-control, causing Kurt's boyfriends to shove him. Karofsky shoved back, as Santana yelled, "Hey!" jumping in between them, "Guys! Stop!"

"Real brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth!" Kurt curled his lip.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked once Karofsky and Blaine weren't shoving each other.

"It's none of your business, J-Lo!" Karofsky insulted as Santana's eyebrows rose up.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie all up in my grill!" Santana spoke assertively. Kurt gripped onto Blaine's hand. Someone threw a slushie at Santana?

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl," Karofsky growled as Santana chuckled a humorless laugh, "Okay, so here's what's going to go down: two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts- right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douche-bag another day. Oh yeah, and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mmhmm, tones, just all up in there." Karofsky grunted and stormed away.

"We could've handled that by ourselves." Blaine stated, smiling slightly at the girl.

"It was more fun doing it together. Oh yeah, and Blaine? Thanks for the advice with Britt." Santana winked as she took her phone out of her hair and checked it, "Oh crap!" She ran away.

* * *

><p>A group of nearly all of the families of the Dalton kids entered – around two hundred or so- and they gathered around the entrance, buying their tickets.<p>

Tina started with _'I Follow Rivers'_, grinning at the fact that they weren't doomed after all: all of their parents, a group of other families and a group of Dalton kids were watching in various places. When a few people started heckling Tina, some of the parents escorted them out.

She was met by thunderous applause.

Mike went next, dancing to _'Bubble Toes'_, followed by an intermission.

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him into the Janitor's closet, sloppily exchanging kisses and hickeys. A shrill voice yelled, "Mercedes?" as the door opened, revealing Rachel Berry, looking shocked.<p>

"Kurt? Blaine?" Rachel looked back-and-forth, confused at the sight she was seeing: two of her best friends, limbs completely intertwined, sucking each other's faces off.

"Rachel, please, please, _please_ don't tell anyone. Only a few people know, and- We'll announce our relationship, soon, just please don't tell anyone!" Kurt pleaded. Rachel nodded, "Fine. Where's Mercedes?"

Blaine blinked. He would've thought she would be pressing for more details… Kurt clicked his tongue and nodded his head towards the parking lot. After some more careless kisses, the two boys made their way back into the half-full auditorium, grinning as Holly sung _'Turning Tables'_, followed by Mercedes wowing the crowd with _'Aint no way'_.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in the car as they waited before leaving.<p>

"We should tell them, soon." Blaine stated, glancing hesitantly back up to Kurt, who simply nodded in response.

"I know. I want to a-apologize, Blaine." Kurt glanced up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes.

Blaine grabbed his hand concernedly, "What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt squeezed the hand, "I put you through so much pain." He whispered, tears pouring down his eyes, "I don't know how you can stand being around me: I don't deserve you."

Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are amazing, stunning, beautiful, hot, intelligent and sweet- not to mention generous. I will always see you as that. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me."

Kurt started sobbing, "I… Just… Love… You… So freaking much, Blaine. I'll have you _forever_ if you don't get sick of me."

Blaine smiled, "I feel the exact same, honey." He kissed Kurt, who responded passionately.

Kurt mumbled, "I want you. All of you." Against Blaine's lips, drawing out a gasp from Blaine as Kurt nibbled at his lips. "Not now, though. I want to make love with you when the time is right. It doesn't have to be a perfect setting: just us. Then, it will be perfect."

Blaine grinned into the kiss, "Of course it will. I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue as a sharp rap at the window shot them apart.

A flustered Finn shielded himself from the rain, "Okay… So you guys are together? Rachel told me. If you want to keep this a secret, you two shouldn't hook up in the school parking lot."

Kurt and Blaine nodded sheepishly as they drove off.

* * *

><p>What nobody knew was that a grief-stricken Sam Evans stood, holding a newspaper over his head, behind their car. He didn't hear anything they said, but actions were louder than words.<p>

He made up his mind: _Kurt Hummel: Prepare to swoon your pretty little heart out, because I'm ready to fight for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed! :D :D :D Born This Way is going to be A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. to write! Please review! Peace Out! :D<br>**


	13. Born This Way

**Hey guys! Born This Way was SO much fun to write! :D Oh yeah and the whole 90-minute-episode thing was totally bull. Online, episodes are normally 45 minutes. This episode was 57 minutes. Not 90. Ryan Murphy was kind-of-trolling us, again. RIB! :O **

**Oh yeah, read the fictions 'Don't Ever Look Back' and 'No Regrets, Just Love' by Temarifan9622. They. Are. Absolutely. Amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were leaning on each other during Warbler rehearsal when Kurt's phone blared <em>'Don't Give Up'<em>. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jeff who raised his hand at Wes.

"Permission to throw your gavel at Kurt's phone?" He asked calmly. Kurt gulped as he kept a death-grip on the phone.

Thad nodded, "Just answer it. It's not like we're doing anything productive today."

"I object to that!"David interrupted as the Warblers rolled their eyes.

"We were conversing about your hate of kazoos, David. I wouldn't call that productive." Nick interjected as Jeff squeezed his thigh. 'Just let it go', Jeff's eyes plead.

Kurt set his phone on speaker, "Hey Sam. Whaddaya need?"

Blaine and the other Warblers glanced at Kurt incredulously.

"_Well, I wanted to talk to you about the-" _Sam started, on the other side of the line.

Kurt took a sip of the coffee that he and Blaine had bought earlier that morning, "Oh, by the way, the Warblers are all listening. Meeting. You're on speakerphone, so unless you want to disclose the personal information that you've shared with Quinn and myself, you should be aware of what you say. Continue."

"_Oh. Er… Okay. Thanks again for helping me, Kurt. I can't thank you enough. Have you… told anyone?" _Sam asked hesitantly.

"No. Not my secret to tell." Kurt shrugged even though Sam could obviously not see him.

He could practically hear Sam grinning in relief, _"Thanks, Kurt. You're the best. Anyways, I called because Quinn's actually open tomorrow, so if you wanted, she could take your shift or do it with you."_

"Hmm…. Have her come, too. I've been deprived of the McKinley gossip."

"_Uh Kurt? You brought 'Cedes over last Friday and _all _you did was gossip." _

Kurt took on a scandalized face, "A lot can happen in a few days! Anything new?"

"_Well, Mr. Schue was teaching us how to dance better, earlier this morning, and Finn broke Rachel's nose with his atrocious dance moves." _Sam's voice shuddered.

"Ugh! Isn't Mr. Schuester Finn-proofing everything on the stage, like he used to?"

"_Yeah, but he broke her nose anyways. Quinn's like super-pissed right now, for no reason. Seriously, Puck and I have tried everything-"_

"_Yeah, Princess, how do you calm her down? She hasn't been this aggressive since the party and her pregnancy!" _Puck's voice interrupted Sam's.

"Hmm…. Quinnie? Take her to get some Rocky Road Ice-cream. She adores that."

"_How did you know?" _Sam seemed dumbfounded.

"Last year, when she was pregnant, I was one of her best friends- which I still am, of course. Just get her the damn ice-cream."

"_Okay. Thanks Kurt." _Kurt could hear him smiling.

"_Bye, Lady-Lips!" _Puckerman added.

"Dude, what the hell?" Jesse asked him. "Blaine, don't you have a problem with Kurt being all buddy-buddy with his ex?"

Blaine shrugged, "I trust Kurt." He simply said. Kurt smiled and embraced him, pecking him on the lips, "I love you."

Blaine chuckled breathlessly, "Love you, too, honey."

* * *

><p>"Yo Kurt! Blaine!" Artie yelled as he and Brittany approached the entrance of the Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine froze, mid-kiss. They looked at the duo, with harmonizing, scared expressions.<p>

"So you two are a couple now?" Artie asked, nodding as the two boys were silent.

"Hahaha, don't worry, we won't tell." Artie grinned as he and Brittany entered the building. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a weary glance.

* * *

><p>"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip." Mercedes stated. Tina answered for the boys, "I guess it's too painful?"<p>

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But while the New Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a Nursing home, at a strip mall, next to a National Bank." Kurt stated, a serious expression on his face as Blaine nodded. Tina began cracking up into her coffee.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Kurt forced a smile and a small chuckle.

"We miss you so much!" Tina announced.

"Isn't there any way you could come back to McKinley?" Mercedes asked, looking a bit desperate.

"I told him I would be all for it, if it wasn't for Karofsky." Blaine declared, catching Santana's attention. "What did you just say?"

"Well, Kurt needs to be safe." Blaine proclaimed.

"Can we please subjects?" Kurt inquired, looking annoyed.

"I'm just saying that it's not something to be ashamed of. If Karofsky stopped bullying people, maybe Kurt could come back."

Santana suddenly stood up as Mercedes nodded, "I've gotta gay- I mean go. Go. I've got to go." Santana clarified as Blaine grinned up at her and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The next day in Warbler practice, Kurt's phone rang, blaring Sam's personal ringtone.<p>

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"_WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS GOING ON?" _Sam's voice yelled.

"Um… what?"

"_Guess who our school's_ _newest Prom King and Queen candidates, slash couple are?"_

"Do tell, Sam. I don't like guessing."

"_None other than Santana Lopez and David Karofsky!" _He exclaimed. _"I thought she was going to tell Brittany how she felt!"_

"Oh, she did." Blaine stated, "Brittany… turned her down."

"_What?"_ Sam asked.

"Brittany reciprocated but didn't want to leave Artie." Kurt elucidated.

"_Oh… But Kurt, she's your friend! How is she dating the guy who k-kissed you and threatened to _kill _you?"_

Kurt filed his nails, "Oh, Karofsky and his Dad scheduled a meeting with me. Something about apologizing and the Bullywhips, whatever that is." Causing Blaine to squeeze his hand.

Sam sounded unbelieving, _"No freaking way, Kurt! What if he hurts you?"_

"I can take care of myself." Kurt deadpanned.

"_Oh shit, I have to go!" _Sam hollered, "_Thanks for yesterday, Kurt. You coming back on Friday?"_

"Yeah. You think I can bring Brittany?"

"_Sure, whatever. See you later." _

"Bye."

"_Oh yeah, by the way, Rachel told us today that she was getting a nose-job."_

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted at the dial-tone.

Kurt leaned back in his seat. "So…" Wes started, "Are you going to have a phone-call, every rehearsal?"

* * *

><p>"-Can D-Dave and I speak for a moment, alone?" Kurt asked, two hours after Warbler rehearsal ended. It took him that long to travel to Lima, so he couldn't call Rachel and ask her what was going on. Kurt, Mr. Schuester, Burt, Paul and Figgings all left the room.<p>

"What's your angle here?" Kurt asked almost angrily.

"I'm just trying to make things right." Dave lied.

"David. I _know_, remember? I haven't told anyone." Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Why? It would've made your life a lot easier." Dave nearly whispered.

"I don't believe in denying who you are, but I don't believe in outing, either." Kurt looked at Dave pitifully. "But still, you owe me the truth. What's going on here?"

"It was Santana's idea. She wants to be Prom Queen, so she figures if we can get you back, that everyone will vote for us." Dave looked ashamed.

"I'm both repulsed and impressed at her Lady McBethian ways." Kurt nodded, "A Latina Eve Harrington. Okay, if you want to be gay, you simply must know who that is."

"I don't know for sure I am gay, okay? Stop being such a broken record!" Dave burst out.

"Okay, I have several options, here. I could tell everyone the truth abou-"

"Dude, I said I was sorry! You said you wouldn't do that!" Dave looked desperate.

"Hold on. Or I can return here. And marvel with pride at your anti-bullying movement, which I fully believe in. And further demand that you and I start a chapter of PEFLAG, here at William McKinley. Parents, Family and Friends of Lesbians and Gays. You need to be educated, David. You may not need to come out, but you need to be educated."

"Man, just kill me now." Dave sighed. Kurt grinned at his father and Finn from outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Princess." Puck stated as he strolled through the doors of the Dalton common room.<p>

Kurt gave him a quick hug, "Why are you here, Puckerman?"

"It's about Rachel-" Puck started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I've already talked to her, and she refuses to listen to me about the nose-job."

"I need your help. It's about a flash-mob, tomorrow, at the mall."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Sounds promising. Continue."

Puck grinned.

After Puck and Kurt talked a bit more, Kurt called, "Fellow Warblers? It has come to my attention that you are all in this room, and I am making an announcement." Once Kurt had gotten everyone's attention, he continued, "As you know, I was bullied out of McKinley. The said bully and I have made our amends. You all know I love each and every one of you, but… The New Directions… They're my family. I was one of their founders, and I love every single member. I'm transferring."

After the sad looks from the other Warblers, they all hugged him and wished their luck.

* * *

><p>"-What's official?" Sam asked. Kurt yelled, "MY TRANSFER! KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!"<p>

Kurt ran into a hug with Mercedes and as she took off his hat, he hugged the others. "Let's get ready for Nationals." He breathed.

"Not yet. There's a reason we're meeting here, today. There are some people that want to say goodbye to you, Kurt." As Kurt fixed his hair.

The Warblers came down the stairs. "Kurt… Dalton's going to miss you." Blaine announced. As he continued his speech, they attracted a bit of a crowd: after all, boys in blazers and uniforms weren't common in McKinley.

* * *

><p>"<em>I walked across an empty land<em>

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete"_

* * *

><p>Blaine started, tears in his eyes, as the Jazz club that provided the New Directions with music began playing various instrumental sounds. The guitar player could apparently play the piano, as he began playing a few keys on the mysterious piano that appeared from nowhere in the courtyard.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?<em>

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin" _Blaine raced down the stairs and began playing the piano as the Warblers aligned themselves in a simple chorography.

"_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know" _Blaine sang as he stood up, the Warblers now behind the piano. He took Kurt's hands.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything" _Kurt hugged every Warbler and eventually hugged Finn, followed by Sam, followed by Mercedes.

"_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know" _

* * *

><p>As Blaine finished the last few lines, both Blaine and Kurt gripped each other in a death-grip.<p>

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt murmured as both boys pulled back.

"Well, that's good, because that was our goodbye song."

"Our?" Kurt asked, his head snapping up to lock eyes with Blaine.

"I kind of… transferred here. Not just for you, but also to overcome my past demons at a public school and-"

Blaine couldn't complete his sentence, because Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss. "I love you." Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips. "I love you, too." Blaine smiled as they pulled apart. He caught sight of Sam frowning, next to Finn.

"Um, so guys?" Kurt turned around to face his group of friends. "Blaine and I are sort-of dating."

"Oh, we all know." Puckerman stated, "And for once, Berry didn't spread it around." Quinn stood on her tip-toes to peck him on the lips.

"BLAINE'S TRANSFERRING!" Kurt screamed, hugging Blaine again.

* * *

><p>Kurt sung his audition piece, <em>'As If We Never Said Goodbye'<em>.

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss, afterwards, "You. Are. Amazing." He mumbled. Blaine then sung his audition piece, taking a guitar from Finn.

_"I've been awake for a while now_  
><em>You've got me feelin' like a child now<em>  
><em>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face<em>  
><em>I get the tinglees in a silly place<em>" He moved in, closer to Kurt, who was grinning at his song choice.

_"It starts in my toes_  
><em>And I crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know<em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>Just take your time<em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>"

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_  
><em>But we are hidin' in a safer place<em>  
><em>Under the covers stayin' safe and warm<em>  
><em>You give me feelings that I adore<em>" Blaine drew an invisible heart on his chest and blew a kiss at Kurt, who giggled.

_"They start in my toes_  
><em>Make me crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes<em>  
><em>I always know<em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>Just take your time<em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>

_What am I gonna say_  
><em>When you make me feel this way?<em>  
><em>I just, mmm<em>

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>Makes me crinkle my nose<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes<em>  
><em>I always know<em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now<em>  
><em>Just take your time<em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
><em>You tucked me in just like a child now<em>  
><em>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms<em>  
><em>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

_It starts in my soul_  
><em>And I lose all control<em>  
><em>When you kiss my nose<em>  
><em>The feelin' shows<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me smile<em>  
><em>Baby just take your time now<em>  
><em>Holdin' me tight<em>

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_  
><em>Wherever, wherever, where ever you go"<em>

Blaine finished the song to have Kurt kiss him on the lips, lovingly.

"You're incredible, Blaine. How did I get so lucky?"

"You're using my line!" Blaine looked scandalized as Kurt punched him lightly on the arm.

* * *

><p>As the two boys walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand, to say that they received a lot of stares would be an understatement.<p>

"Hey Lucy." They heard Lauren call down the hallway, but they were moving too fast to listen to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, they froze at the sign on the bulletin board with a crowd of people around it. <em>'Vote for Lucy Caboosey' <em>it said. Soon, a crying Quinn Fabray ran up to the board, ripped the paper down and ran out crying.

* * *

><p>"-You won't listen to me, you won't listen to Finn-" Puck started as he rounded the corner. Kurt was waiting, top-hat, red skinny jeans and all, "But you will listen to Barbra Streisand. Thanks Puck, I'll take it from here. Nice effort. But only I can lead this Barbra-vention." Kurt stated.<p>

"Is she here?" Rachel looked around her.

"No- this is a mall in Ohio. Look Rachel, here's the deal: do you want to disappoint her?"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Barbra."

"Of course not, Kurt, she's my idol."

"If you get a nose job, then you will be spitting on her legacy! Barbra refused to believe that beauty could be defined by the blonde, chiseled faces of the Hitchcock beauties. So she redefined what beauty was! And became the biggest female star in the world."

"But what if I can't be like her?" Rachel challenged, "Isn't she one-in-a-billion?"

"So are you, Rachel. And if you let one misguided societal pressure you to make you change the way you look, then you won't just be letting Barbra down: you'll be letting all the little girls who will be looking at your beautiful face one day and will be seeing themselves. You'll be taking away their inspiration, too. I thought you'd be hesitant. Which is why I brought you here. Perhaps if my words don't inspire you, the song will. Go."

Puck gave Kurt a thumbs-up sign as the music to _'Barbra Streisand' _began playing.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughed as Kurt began shaking his elbows and dancing along with the other dancers.

He grabbed Rachel's hand as they made their way down the escalator, doing the same dance-moves as everybody else. The New Directions looked on and began dancing as Kurt danced with a random girl. Blaine pulled him aside to twirl him around and kiss him chastely.

When they all hugged, Kurt extracted himself from Rachel to jump into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>When Santana confronted Blaine about her dilemma with the t-shirts that lunch period, Blaine smiled at her, "Honey… Just… Be brave. Be brave for the one you love and you can make it. All of us will love you, no matter what." Santana smiled, deep in thought.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mr. Schuester made his speech about accepting his 'butt chin', everyone laughed.<p>

Kurt gripped onto Blaine's hand. "What does yours say, love? Tri-brows? Dorito-eyebrows? Hobbit?"

"Oh how you wound me!" Blaine gripped at his heart. He smiled and zipped his jacket open.

'_RAN AWAY' _was emblazoned across Blaine's white t-shirt as he smiled sadly, "I ran away from my school, because I was too afraid, Kurt. You inspire me. And I'm going to do this with you."

Rachel approached the stage and told everyone she had cancelled her doctor's appointment and made her own t-shirt: _'NOSE'_

Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the lips as Santana approached the stage. Kurt caught sight of Karofsky in the audience as Blaine zipped his black hoodie back up.

Santana pulled her jacket open as she stood in the crowd of the New Directions. "Listen, people. My original shirt had 'BITCH' written across it. Brittany… she taught me to love who I am. She made me this t-shirt and I was afraid to wear it. Until Blaine talked to me."

All eyes turned to Blaine and then back to Santana as she unzipped her t-shirt, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm a lesbian." She stated. Everyone enveloped her in a huge hug as Artie looked back-and-forth, between his girlfriend and Santana, confused.

* * *

><p>"<em>It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M<em>

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby" _Kurt started as Tina and Mercedes practically ripped his jacket open, revealing the words _'LIKES BOYS (AND BLAINE)' _

"_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir" _Mercedes' shirt was open by then, _'NO WEAVE'_, it said.

"_There's nothing' wrong with loving' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say" _The curtain pulled back and all of the New Directions crowded on the stage, dancing as they sung the next few parts.

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, born this way"_

"_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient" _Santana ripped her jacket open at that part.

"_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way" _ Kurt sang as the New Directions all sang the next part.

"_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah_

_Ooh, there aint no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there aint no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way" _ Rachel came onto the stage, as well as Mr. Schuester and Emma.

"_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey" _ Everyone hugged at the end.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned to face Blaine as they ate at Breadstix that night, "I'm completely in love with you." Kurt blurted, out of the blue.<p>

Blaine smiled, caressing Kurt's cheek with his hand, gently, "I'm completely in love with you, too. Only ever you."

Kurt smiled as Blaine sighed, trying to memorize the look of bliss on the love of his life's face.

* * *

><p>When they had entered Dalton Academy, earlier that evening to pick up their separate things, Jesse pulled Kurt aside.<p>

"Kurt… I'm gay." He stated. Kurt touched his shoulder in a friendly way, "I know."

"You do?" Jesse looked incredulous.

"Of course I do. So you're with Tom?" Kurt asked as Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Not officially." Jesse stated, eyeing Blaine as if he would attack.

Blaine chuckled, "Don't worry, Jesse: I have no feelings for Tom, whatsoever. I love Kurt." Jesse rolled his eyes as Blaine planted a kiss on the side of Kurt's mouth. Jesse hugged them, mumbling goodbye and to keep in touch as the two boys left with their baggage.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in bed that night, thinking. Kurt was all that was on his mind. He knew he ended it between them, but why did he want Kurt back? Kurt was with Blaine, now. He sighed. He remembered confronting Finn about Quinn and telling him to back off a few months ago. Now, Finn was only throwing loving looks at Rachel, behind her back, and Puck was actually going strong and steady with Quinn.<p>

Sam thought, _Should I give up on Kurt? Or should I let him know that I'll always love him?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it, lovelies? :D I think that if Santana had Blaine to talk to<em>, <em>then she would have done a lot of things, differently... Bet you didn't expect Blaine to transfer! Is that his surprise? Or not...? **

**Okay, tell me who should be endgame in this story (Klaine, Hevans or Kurtofsky)? Give me a good reason! :D Klaine is my OTP, but I love listening to what the readers have to say!**

**I'VE GOTTEN OVER 100 REVIEWS! *squeals* I love you guys! Please review! Peace out! :D  
><strong>


	14. Rumours

**Hey, guys! :D I added a bit more drama to this episode, and I switched a lot of Puck-Finn lines around… Ready for Jesse St. Sucks, next chapter?**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were laying beside each other on Kurt's bed, hands interlocked and both boys caught in a comfortable silence, staring at each other lovingly. Ever since Blaine had transferred to McKinley, his and Kurt's relationship somehow seemed more real. That night, after Blaine being introduced to Burt as Kurt's boyfriend –Burt and Blaine had met before, but their conversations usually weren't that long- they cuddled up into each other, sighing happily at their intimacy.<p>

* * *

><p>Both boys always sat next to each other during Glee club meetings, at the back of the room and that day was no exception. Kurt was next to Brittany and Blaine waiting for Santana to come and sit next to him, but both boys were sitting next to each other..<p>

They were exchanging sweet smiles, head leaned into each other, whispering and giggling. Blaine hadn't missed the forlorn look that caught in Sam's eye whenever he saw the two together.

The morning hadn't been that nice for either Blaine nor Kurt. They both thought back to first period.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you're here… with me…" Kurt trailed off, gazing at Blaine adoringly.<em>

_Blaine mirrored Kurt's love-struck look, "I'll always be with you, Kurt… As long as you want me."_

"_I'll always want you, Blaine." Kurt murmured, leaning in for a kiss, eyes fluttering shut._

"_HEY, HOMOS! YOU WANT ICE WITH THAT?" A hockey player yelled un-intelligently, and flung an ice-cold cherry slushie into their faces._

_Kurt just grabbed Blaine's face and kissed the life out of him in front of everyone, "Mmm, tasty. Thanks, Neanderthal!"_

* * *

><p>Both boys knew that things would be tense between Santana and Brittany because of Brittany's 'announcement' about Santana on her YouTube show, <em>'Fondue For Two'<em> that practically all of McKinley tuned in to watch. Sure Santana could come out to the Glee club, but the whole school? The judgmental stares? Blaine knew that Santana wouldn't be cool with that.

Sam wouldn't make eye-contact with either boy and just stared into space.

Puck ran into the room, glaring at Finn and Rachel.

"What the hell is this, dude?" Puck yelled into Finn's face.

"Noah?" Quinn asked, placing a hand on his arm, to which he flinched away and gave her an emotional look.

"'Which blondie, ex-cheerleader is shacking up with ex-boyfriend, quarterback'? Quinn, how could you?" Puck had tears streaming down his face, as everyone was in shock at _Puck_ of all people, being so emotional.

"YOU DON'T SERIOUSLY BELIEVE THAT, DO YOU?" Quinn yelled at her boyfriend. That was the moment when everyone noticed how close she was sitting to Finn, Rachel on his other side.

"Uh, dude? We aren't-" Finn started, before Quinn cut him off.

"And what if I were? You had NO problem making out with Rachel _while _we were dating!"

"I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THAT!" Puck screamed at her.

"Guys, you have to-" Finn started.

Santana stormed into the room, complete in her Cheerios uniform, cutting off whatever Finn was going to say, "What the hell, Brittany?" She screamed at the quivering blonde next to Kurt.

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT I PLAYED FOR THE OTHER TEAM ON YOUR RIDICULOUS CHEESE SHOW!"

"Wait, you're mad?" Brittany asked, confused. "But you do play for another team- you're on the Cheerios, and you're also on the New Directions!"

"And you couldn't find any other way to say that?" Santana screamed at Brittany.

"I'm seriously going to punch your face in, Hudson!" Puck yelled before Brittany could respond.

"Don't touch him!" Rachel yelled, stepping in front of Finn.

"Like he cares about you!" Puck threw his hands up in the air, "He was _all _too willing to hook up with that random Cheerio, four weeks ago!"

Rachel gasped, punching Finn on his shoulder.

"Oi! Berry! Who the hell do you think you are, staking claim on Hudson?" Lauren piped up, "You're the one who's going to Prom with Trouty Mouth."

Kurt gasped, "I thought you were done staying in the closet!"

"Oh, hardly!" Puck yelled, "Apparently, Quinn was seen meeting him at a motel, too!"

Kurt glared at Puck. He knew exactly why Quinn was at that motel, but it was Sam's secret, not his.

"Hey, Anderson?" Lauren asked, "Are you okay with the fact that your boyfriend's also been seen at that same motel, hugging his ex… Friday at 7?" She looked down at the newspaper in her hand during the pause.

Blaine dropped Kurt's hands, "What? You told me you were at Rachel's house!" He looked confused and hurt.

"Oh please!" Rachel burst, "Both you AND Kurt haven't spoken to me since your new _friendships _with the other girls? And do either of you care? Or notice?" She ran out of the room, to have Finn follow her.

"Hey where are you going?" Mr. Schuester yelled, only to be ignored by the rest of the group of kids.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Quinn shouted.

"You didn't?" Puck asked.

Quinn shook her head, "If you don't trust me, then maybe we should just take a little break."

With that, she stormed out of the room, just the way Rachel had earlier, Puck chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Blaine cocked his head at Kurt, "Can you… explain?" He whispered.<p>

"I-I want to, but I can't, Blaine. I'm not cheating on you. I'll just tell you that. It's not my secret to tell."

Blaine nodded, "I-I trust you, love." Kurt smiled as he noticed how Blaine used Kurt's nickname for him.

"I love you." Kurt whispered as he planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. Sam stood up loudly and left the room.

Santana was crying and Brittany was hugging her as Artie looked on confusedly.

As Kurt and Blaine exited the room, they ran straight into none other than Sue Sylvester. Sue threw a uniform at Kurt, "Oh, sweet, sweet Porcelain… Remember your promise? You're coming to Nationals with me, in two weeks. You have practice 3 hours, every day after school. And beware."

"Why?" Kurt asked, clutching onto his uniform.

"Don't trust a man with curly hair." With that, Coach Sylvester stormed off, leaving both Blaine and Kurt paralyzed.

"I guess I'm… a cheerleader?" Kurt asked Blaine, quietly.

"Don't worry: it's hot." Blaine assured him as they walked down the hallway, not getting slushied, because Sue Sylvester put the fear of God in everyone who dared to slushie a cheerleader.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn and Rachel were sitting on opposite sides of the room, along with Puck and Quinn- Quinn on Finn's side and Puck on Rachel's side.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were leaning on each other as Blaine held hands with Santana and Kurt with Brittany. Rachel glared up at Kurt, who furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed 'call me after practice', to which, surprisingly, she nodded.

They all listened to Will and April's rendition of a tacky song.

"-Put your own spin on it. Simple as that." Mr. Schuester concluded, Kurt and Blaine glancing at each other excitedly.

After two hours of rehearsing their duet, Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, kissing lovingly as Burt called them down for dinner.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Artie sung 'Never Going Back Again', Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other. "I don't ever want to lose you. Please promise me you'll never leave me." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, "I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you." Kurt breathed.<p>

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Blaine? Kurt? You want to sing your duet?"

They smiled at each other and made their way towards the center of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Step into the velvet of the morning<em>

_Let yourself lay back within your dreams" _

Blaine started, playing the guitar and staring into Kurt's eyes.

"_Take on the situation but not the torment_

_Now you know it's not as bad as it seems_" Kurt continued and they sung the next part together.

"_Well I know you'd like to come away_

_But baby you can't come_

_Fortune is your life's love_

_Oh and anytime you think about leaving_

_Think about what you know_

_Well think about it_

_Think about it before you go" _Both boys sung together, in a perfect harmony, keeping their hands clasped as Blaine passed the guitar to Puck, who gladly began playing.

"_Even when you feel like your life is fading_

_I know that you'll go on forever you're that good_

_Heartbreak of the moment is not endless_

_Fortune is your life's love" _Blaine sang, circling around Kurt and quickly pecking him on the lips.

"_Oh and anytime you think about leaving_

_Think about what you know_

_Well think about it_

_Think about it before you go_

_Well think about it_

_Think about it before you go" _ Kurt sung, taking Rachel's hands from the audience and kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sorry." He mumbled as Blaine pecked her on the other cheek. She smiled as Kurt wiped a tear from Brittany's eye.

He had consoled her when Artie called her stupid, and loved her as his sister with every fiber of his being.

"_Well honey I know you'd like to come away_

_But baby you can't come" _Blaine gave Santana a hug as she smiled.

"_Fortune is your life's love_

_And the heart says danger" _Kurt then took Mercedes' hand and kissed it as all the girls smiled and sat back down. The boys were looking on in fascination.

"_And the heart says whatever_

_Think about it before you go _

_Think about it before you go" _Kurt and Blaine sung the last lines together and embraced afterwards.

"Perfect duet, guys." Mr. Schuester clapped.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Quinn and Puck sang <em>'The Chain'<em>, cried and hugged as everyone clapped.

Rachel and Finn were staring at each other longingly, throughout the entire song.

* * *

><p>After some prompting from Blaine, Santana gathered up the courage to sing the last song before the meeting was dismissed. "Blaine's… helped me a lot over the past two months. And Karofsky broke it off with me when he heard I was gay, so I'm pretty much out of the closet, now. I want to dedicate this song to… Brittany, because this is how I feel. I just… love you."<p>

She sang _'Songbird' _with such emotion, that Blaine was blinking back tears as he patted Kurt's hair lovingly and Kurt buried his sobbing face into Blaine's collarbone. Blaine kissed him on the forehead, as Sam began clapping, hesitantly. Everyone joined in as Brittany jumped up to Santana and kissed her. Artie looked away. "Sanny, I love you. You know that. But I can't be with you, yet."

Santana's face fell and Brittany looked concerned, "San, give me a week. A week and I'll be with you. Arte and I _just_ broke up. It's like the two dolphins, over there." Brittany gestured towards Kurt and Blaine, who were still in the same positions, "We just have to wait to be with the one we're meant to be with."

At those words, both Sam and Artie looked like they were about to burst into tears.

* * *

><p>After that, Rachel approached Kurt, who was flipping through a book, with Blaine at his side.<p>

"Stop it." She demanded.

"Stop what?" Kurt sounded bored at the fact that they were even having that conversation.

"You're cheating on your loving boyfriend with Sam!" She exclaimed.

Blaine looked speechless, Kurt, however, wasn't, "Oh, how I've missed your insanity."

"I saw him wearing your old jacket from last year, just now!" She yelled.

Blaine turned to Kurt, confused, but shrugged, "I trust Kurt. He isn't cheating." He said simply as Kurt glanced over at him lovingly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dinner with my boyfriend. My _only _boyfriend. Bye Rachel. See you around. How about this: I'll text you, tonight?"

Kurt didn't wait for an answer before dragging Blaine to Breadstix.

* * *

><p>The next day, "-But today, Rachel Berry's going to put her own feminine twist on it." Snapped Kurt and Blaine out of their infatuated state of staring at each other.<p>

She sung her song, directed at Finn, who smiled as they stared at each other. At the end of _'Go Your Own Way'_, Finn pulled Rachel aside, "Go to Prom with me." He breathed, staring into her eyes. Kurt and Blaine shared an excited glance, but were surprised when Rachel turned him down.

"No. I'm not ready to forgive you, yet, Finn." Rachel stated. With Rachel, who knew what Finn did that time? "Besides, I'm going to Prom with Sam and Mercedes."

"Wait, Mercedes, too?" Finn asked, confused, "So you aren't dating Sam?"

"No!" She looked scandalized. "But I still won't go to Prom with you."

Finn looked crestfallen as he shuffled into his seat, only to be patted on the back by Mike.

"But wait- that still doesn't explain Sam and Quinn." Puck stated.

"That doesn't need to be explained." Quinn deadpanned.

"You're such a hypocrite! Little miss perfect Prom Queen! You're a cheater who cheats at cheap motels, with Sam!" Rachel proclaimed.

"Nothing is going on between Sam and I!" Quinn yelled.

"Enough." Mr. Schuester stated, but everyone ignored him, as usual.

"You know, I blame Sam for all of this," Santana announced, "And Rachel."

"What did I do?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure you did something." Santana clarified, leaning back into her seat, still bitter that Brittany had turned her down.

"I'm with Santana. I mean, why doesn't Sam have anything to say about this?" Lauren asked.

"Guilt." Mike alleged in a monotone voice.

"Seriously dude, what you're doing is not cool!" Finn bellowed, "They both have boyfriends!"

"SHUT UP!" Sam blurted, "I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or anyone! They're just helping me!"

Blaine glanced at Kurt as Mercedes spoke up, "Is that what we're calling it, now?"

After Sam told everyone why Kurt and Quinn were over and about his father losing his job, he announced he lived in the hotel room. Everyone was silent as he stormed off.

"Thanks for believing me." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear, "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"I understand, love." Blaine smiled a bit worriedly to Kurt. Poor Sam! Sure, Blaine could tell that Sam wanted Kurt back, but he still felt sorry for the guy.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stopped at the lockers next to Brittany as Santana was attacked by Jacob Ben Israel.<p>

She told him she was a lesbian, end of story, but that she was still competing to be Prom Queen, trying to make a 'difference'.

She approached Brittany and 'Klaine', the name in which the school was referring to them as.

"Brittany. Will you go to Prom with me?" Santana asked, "I w-won't expect you to start dating me, but I just want to go… with you." Santana glanced up, wincing and expecting to be rejected.

"Okay." Brittany smiled. Santana jumped into an embrace with her as Kurt and Blaine smiled and walked off, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>At their last Glee rehearsal of the week, they sung their final Fleetwood Mac song, <em>'Don't Stop'<em>, dancing with Sam's little brother and sister.

After Glee club, Sam approached Kurt and Blaine, "Uh, hey Kurt… Blaine. Can I uh speak to Kurt, alone?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded as Blaine glanced at him undecidedly. Blaine pecked him on the cheek, "I'll be waiting by your car." He hummed into Kurt's ear and smiled dazzlingly. He spun around and walked towards the school exit.

"Kurt… I really wanted to thank you for everything you've helped me with." Sam started, taking one of Kurt's hands. At first, Kurt thought nothing of it, but when Sam started leaning in closer to him, Kurt took a step back, "I can't." He declared.

"But Kurt… I love you. Please give me another chance to win you back… Nobody can just forget everything we went through."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple, "Sam… It's been _months_. I-I'm in love with Blaine. I'm sorry." As Kurt turned around, Sam grabbed his arm, "Wait!" Sam started, looking distraught, "Just… How can you love him? How can you love him, already? Did you love him while we were together?" Sam asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

Kurt gulped. Better to just tell Sam the truth, "The second time around… Yes."

Sam nodded, biting his lips, "Kurt… did you ever love me? As in… the way you apparently love Blaine?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Yes. Yes I did. Blaine and I are just more… solid, Sam. We had a great run. I'll always remember you as my first love, but… We really hurt each other… In ways that our relationship can never be healed, again. Ever."

"I'm not giving up on you." Sam whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt breathed out some air, "Sam… You should. The only people who will get hurt from this are you, Blaine and I. Just… give up, Sam. I'll see you around." Kurt waved as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned, "What took so long?"<p>

Kurt pursed his lips, "He kind of tried to kiss me and said he wanted me back."

Blaine looked alarmed, "And?"

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, I love you- not him. I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Blaine relaxed. Kurt took Blaine to the Hummel-Hudson household and made them dinner. At 8 PM, they drove to their tree.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed Blaine down, lightly in the grass, the moonlight illuminating both of their chests as they slowly took each others shirts off, kissing lovingly during the process.<p>

"A-Are you sure? I mean, we've done this before, but not... sober." Blaine spoke in a soft voice as Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans.

"I love you, Blaine. This is the perfect time, the perfect place, and we're the perfect people."

"_My missing puzzle piece… I'm complete…" _Blaine sung softly as both boys caressed each others bare bodies with tender touches.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's cheesiness, _"Let's go all, the way tonight… No regrets, just love." _Kurt sung in a silky, smooth voice.

The night went by slowly for both of them, both boys getting starry-eyed as they felt their soul mate inside of them.

As Blaine plunged into Kurt, neither boy screamed the others name in passion: They simply sighed and gasped their 'I love yous'.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was a crisp and warm Saturday. Both Blaine and Kurt woke up, wrapped in each others arms.<p>

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as Kurt glanced up at him, blue eyes full of emotion.

"I love you, too." Kurt kissed him one last time. That time he said it, it could never have been more true.

"Kurt… I have to tell you something." Blaine confessed as he reached into his jeans pocket. He laid back down next to Kurt and placed his palm over Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when you sang 'Blackbird'. I apprehended that _you _were, are and always will be the one I've been looking for, forever. I never want to let you go. So…"

He took a deep breath as he showed Kurt his other hand.

Kurt was confused. It was a box the size of a ring… Was Blaine giving him a promise ring like Sam had done all of those months ago?

"Kurt… Will you marry me?" Kurt gasped.

"Blaine… Really?" Kurt whimpered, still in shock.

"Yes. Really. If you don't want to accept, then we can pretend this never hap-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips against his, the taller boy straddling Blaine. Kurt pulled back, "Yes. A thousand times yes. I want to marry you."

Blaine grinned broadly as he hugged Kurt, "I love you! So… put it on! So we're engaged?" Blaine asked, curious as Kurt slipped the diamond-clad ring on his finger.

"Why yes, Mr. Anderson, we are." Kurt grinned as he pulled his boxer-briefs on.

"So, will we be called Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson, or Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine's heart expanded when Kurt asked that. Was he dreaming? Please never let him wake up. He smiled as he realized it really was happening.

"I like Hummel-Anderson, more." He decided and Kurt agreed. They exchanged a few sweet kisses.

"We should get a move on: we wouldn't want Wes stumbling in on this scene." Blaine laughed as Kurt joined in, glancing down at their intertwined, almost-naked bodies as Blaine slipped his boxers back on.

"Are you sure that we're not moving too fast?" Kurt asked, glancing over at Blaine as they pulled the rest of their clothes on.

"Kurt... when I bought the ring, I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Truthfully, I bought it about a month ago. I don't think it's really how _long_ you've been dating to figure out if you're ready for marriage... It's how long it will last."

Tears poured down Kurt's cheek as he grabbed Blaine into a kiss. "I love you." Both boys mumbled as they got into the parked and deserted car from the night before.

* * *

><p>After getting breakfast at the Lima Bean, Kurt practically bounced in the air as he danced through the house. He called Blaine, and they agreed on telling Burt and Carole that night: they didn't want to tell Finn, in fear of him telling everyone else. Blaine asked him if he could tell his parents by himself –because of his rather homophobic-like father- and Kurt complied. Blaine truthfully had no idea how Joe Anderson would react, as they hadn't had a conversation for over 5 minutes in years.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home, he confronted his mother, Jodi Anderson.<p>

"Mom? You remember the boy I told you about? Kurt?" Jodi looked up to smile.

"Yes?" She asked, grinning that her son had finally found love with that boy after pining for him for so long.

"Well… We're engaged!" Blaine blurted out.

Jodi took a look of shock on her face, "R-Really? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! MY BOY'S GETTING MARRIED! EEEEEEEEEEE! JOE!" She yelled to be met with a grumble from upstairs.

Joe Anderson rubbed his eyes as he came into the room, "Blaine's engaged!" Jodi squealed.

"Oh?" Joe asked, smiling, "Who is the lucky girl?"

Blaine frowned, "His name is Kurt."

Joe stood shocked, as Jodi did a little happy dance.

"You're… marrying a… boy?" Joe got out, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes." Blaine grinned, "It's not legal now, and we're going to wait until we graduate, but we're getting _married_!" Blaine hugged his mother, clutching onto her happily.

Joe took a can of beer from the refrigerator and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, and Mom? Dad? Kurt and I are going to tell his parents tonight. Burt and Carole invited you for dinner, too."

Jodi clapped her hands together, "I'll make an apple pie!" She ran off into the kitchen, leaving the two Anderson men together.

"So…" Joe started awkwardly, "Tell me about this Kurt."

Blaine did a double-take. His father wanted to know? "You… approve of this?" Blaine muttered.

"Not entirely. But Jodi does and I'm not going to ruin my marriage over your choices. Might as well accept it. So, what does he look like?"

Blaine grinned and started gushing, eyes glazing over, "He's so pretty! He has these bluish, greenish, gray eyes and when he smiles, it's just so beautiful. He's about two inches taller than me, and he's a cheerleader. His Dad owns a garage, so Kurt knows about cars… He's such a beautiful person, inside and out- and his voice! His voice is just so perfect-"

Joe started laughing a bit, cutting off Blaine's ramble, "So how did you guys meet?"

Blaine smiled, "He came to spy on the Warblers- my old Glee club- one day, as a spy from another school: where I go, now. He was being bullied at McKinley, and I helped him through that."

"So did you two start dating immediately?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

Blaine shook his head, "We were best friends for nearly half-a-year, before dating, but we were already… kind of in love. He had a boyfriend, and they broke up about a month before we got together."

"Why did they break up?" Joe pursed his lips. _Damn. _Blaine thought, _he's smarter than he looks. Well, better to just tell him the truth and get it out._

"Well… They broke up the first time because the New Directions- Kurt and I's Glee club- thought that Kurt was cheating on Sam. With me. Kurt and I kind of kissed a week later, but he wasn't ready for a relationship, so I ended whatever we had."

Joe nodded and motioned for Blaine to continue, still looking a bit uneasy.

"Um… He got back together with Sam, and I started dating Tom- you remember him."

"And you and Tom broke up for the same reason Kurt and his… boyfriend broke up?" Joe asked and Blaine blushed, but nodded. "We kissed once while we were dating the other boys, but we stopped immediately. Eventually we told Sam and Tom the truth…."

"And have you and the boy you're…. _engaged _to." Joe gulped, "Done… that?"

Blaine flushed a deep scarlet, "Uh, I'd rather… not speak about that, with you, Dad."

Joe nodded, getting the idea.

* * *

><p>When Joe, Jodi and Blaine pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Kurt opened the door, grinning a wide, close-lipped smile, "Blaine." He sighed, enveloping the older boy in a hug.<p>

He eventually stepped back and blushed, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson… It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, call us Joe and Jodi, please, dear." Jodi gushed, covering Kurt in a huge hug.

"My parents don't really know, yet, so we're just going to wait till after dinner to tell them…"

Jodi nodded, "We won't mention it." She smiled.

"Who's that?" Jodi pointed towards a rather new, framed picture that Kurt had hung up right after he had gotten home.

Burt was sitting on an armchair, watching TV, while Kurt was laying down with Blaine on the sofa, Blaine spooning Kurt as their eyes stayed glued to the screen. Finn was cuddled up on another armchair with Rachel, who Kurt and Blaine had spent more time with.

Kurt smiled, "Well, that's Blaine and I, obviously- but it's before we were dating. That is my step-brother, Finn, and his ex-girlfriend, Rachel. You might know Rachel because she and Blaine are best friends, and our diva-like qualities caused both Rachel and I to bond."

"Oh? I thought your best friend was that girl who started yelling at our neighbor in Spanish?" Jodi trailed off.

"Oh no, that's Santana, my other best friend. She's sort of dating one of Kurt's best friends, Brittany."

Joe's eyebrows shot up, "As in… two girls?" He asked and Jodi elbowed him, "I think that's fantastic."

"Blaine's only two girl-friends are Rach and Santana, because he gets along better with the guys. Oh, and before I forget, Finn invited you for one of those ridiculous halo-video-game nights with Mike, Puck, Sam –don't worry, it won't be too awkward: he'll behave- and Artie."

Blaine nodded, "Sounds amazing. Thanks, honey." He pecked Kurt on the cheek, earning a loving gaze from the other boy. Jodi and Joe watched in fascination at their interactions, so different from other teenage couples.

"Kurt?" A high-pitched voice asked, revealing Carole. "Oh, hello! You must be the Andersons!"

"I'm Jodi- this is my husband, Joe." Jodi grinned, her bouncy black ringlets shining as her hazel eyes glittered.

Blaine had obviously gotten his height from his mother, as his Father was a tall, gray-haired man in a business suit.

Burt came out of the living room, and greeted both Anderson's, as well as giving Blaine a pat on the back.

After dinner, Jodi commented, "This was amazing. Who made it, Burt or Carole?" she turned to Blaine who chuckled.

"Actually, Kurt here made it. He and Carole take turns making dinner." Burt nodded towards his son. When Joe started asking Kurt about cars, Kurt's face lit up a bit more as they conversed.

* * *

><p>"Now, Dad? Carole? Blaine and I kind of have an announcement." Burt's face hardened as Carole looked curious. Jodi giggled a bit, but Joe glared at her, as if to say <em>'You're-ruining-the-surprise'<em>.

"Well…. Blaine and I… Are… ENGAGED!" Kurt blurted out, gripping onto Blaine's hand. Burt froze and Carole had a reaction much like Jodi's.

"You both have rings? Who proposed?" Carole asked, eyes locking on Kurt and Blaine's diamond rings. Kurt had gotten Blaine a pretty ring, just to show that they were equals and had given it to him when they had gone to the bathroom to wash their hands. Not the most romantic setting, but it worked

"Well, Blaine proposed, while we were laying down, in front of our tree-" Kurt started until Burt interrupted him, regaining movement, "Your tree?"

"Oh, well, our friends Wes and David made fun of us before we were dating, so they carved our initials into a heart onto a tree, in Westerville back in November when we first became friends, and it's been our tree, ever since."

Carole clutched her heart at the dramatics and significance of that.

"And… we're going to wait until we graduate high school, for the wedding, and we've already decided that we're going to move to New York, with Rachel, where we'll attend college and audition for Broadway musicals…" Kurt sighed happily.

After some celebration champagne, Kurt and Blaine decided to tell the Glee club, the next week. Since they were engaged, Burt and Carole agreed to let Blaine stay the night, causing Jodi to blush and giggle like an adolescent girl and for Joe to get uncomfortable and to clear his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, guys! Please review, lovelies! Didn't expect that, did you? *wink* Anyone want more Jodi-Joe appearances? And yay! I get to write the New Directions reactions, before Prom!<strong> **I had Blaine propose, because he's a sap in that way, and I had Kurt accept, because he loved how romantic it was… But overall, because they love each other… Please Review! Peace Out!**


	15. Prom Queen

**Hey, guys! Here's Prom Queen! :D And to a reviewer that asked: I honestly don't know why I made the Klaine-Tree so significant XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Kurt entered the room, scouting out Blaine, as Lauren complained, "And I cannot find a dress that fits. I'm going to be forced to make my own dress for Prom."<p>

"Don't. You're up for Queen: you can't make your own Prom dress! Prom is like the Oscars: it's like the most important night of our lives." Santana exclaimed as she locked hands with Brittany and they sat down next to Blaine, leaving the other spot next to Blaine for Kurt.

Kurt sat down as the girls continued their conversation, "I thought that was getting married."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged an excited glance as they locked hands, hiding the rings on their fingers underneath their jackets.

* * *

><p>Blaine poked Kurt in the stomach, "Will you wear that uniform to bed, tonight?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, honey, no. And who said I was going to _let_ you into bed, tonight?"

Blaine giggled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt straightened out his Cheerios Uniform. Kurt winced as he realized Sam shifted uncomfortably, in front of the pair. He felt bad by hurting Sam… But Kurt and Blaine did deserve _some_ happiness, too, didn't they?

* * *

><p>"Oh you can get married as many times as you want: you only have one shot at your Junior Prom." Quinn stated. Even though Quinn was going with Puckerman, Lauren was also a frontrunner, taking Anthony Rashad- the boy Kurt had tried to hook Mercedes up with- as her date.<p>

"By the way, I plan on only getting married once." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making Kurt blush and grin. Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mercedes asked as she sat down next to Sam and Quinn.

"Prom dresses," Lauren answered.

"Thank God I don't have to worry about that: I'm not going." Mercedes was expressionless.

Kurt seemed shocked, "Why not?" Blaine glanced over at his fiancée: did Kurt really want to go to Prom as much as these girls did? No, he couldn't: Kurt never mentioned _Prom,_ of all things.

"Because nobody's asked me." Mercedes mumbled.

Rachel looked speechless, "But… I thought the three of us- Sam, you and I- were going together on our twenty-dollar budget?"

"Rachel… you can't buy one dress, let alone two on that." Mercedes reasoned.

"Yes you can, Mercedes!" Rachel sent Mercedes and Sam a text, as they both read it quickly and muttered an 'okay'.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester started, "Prom." As he underlined the word on the whiteboard.

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about Prom." Sam buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt remembered Sam's distress about Prom from when he, Quinn and Rachel (an odd combination) were over at Sam's house the week before, on Sunday, giving Sam his individual birthday presents. Sam looked at Kurt with so much love as he took the designer scarf from the bag, that Kurt felt awful at putting Sam through so much pain. He felt Sam gripping onto him in the hug as if he never wanted to let go. Kurt just wanted to be Sam's friend, but he still felt guilty that Sam was still carrying a torch for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nope. We are the Prom. Figgings has asked us to perform."<p>

Rachel suggested doing 'Run, Joey, Run,', to which everyone glared at her –with exception of Lauren, Sam and Blaine, who didn't know about the Jesse, Puck, Finn and Rachel affair from the year before with that song- and turned back to Mr. Schuester.

"Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And we could really use the money." Mr. Schuester made a boring speech about how Prom was the 'righter passage' and all that. When suggesting that they rehearse, Kurt spoke up, "Excuse me, Mr. Schuester? Blaine and I have an announcement."

"Wait- Quinn and I have an announcement, too." Puck started.

Kurt gestured for Puck to go first as he felt Blaine's hand sweating in his palm. He leaned over to graze his mouth over Blaine's ear, "Relax, love." Blaine immediately began unwind as he smiled at Kurt, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, after Prom, we're going to have an epic after-party, where people can sleepover and take rooms in the hotel we rented out. It's a Bring Your Own Bottle party, but we'll have plenty of booze. I expect all of you to be there."

Cheers erupted from the group of New Directions.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand as Puck sat down.

"Well… Blaine do you want to tell them?" Kurt asked, out loud. He and Blaine really hadn't thought that over.

"No, love, _I_ told my parents by _myself_. You should tell them." Blaine looked panicked.

"You only did it yourself because you wanted to! And come on, you tell it much better."

"No you do… Okay, let's say it together." Blaine grinned.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Both boys practically screamed as they giggled.

You could hear a pin-drop.

* * *

><p>"Are you two… serious? As in, really?" Mercedes asked, as Puck began to chuckle, but immediately stopped as Kurt answered.<p>

"Absolutely." Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Why would we joke about this?" Blaine asked, pecking Kurt on the cheek.

Sam's jaw had dropped open, as most of the people in the room, unshed tears glazing over his eyes.

"Well, congratulations, guys." Mr. Schuester broke the awkward silence, "When's the date?"

Sam honestly looked like he was going to cry. Rachel clapped her hands together, "Do I get to be the maid of honor?"

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes grinned, "I call that part!"

Kurt sighed happily, "All of my girls in here are going to be the Maids of Honor. I love you all, equally. And we don't have an exact date: we were thinking either at next year's Nationals, or after graduation. If it still isn't legal in New York or California, we'll get married in Winnipeg-"

"That's in Canada!" Blaine interrupted him, smiling. Both boys cracked up at the reference to their beloved musical.

"I for one think this is amazing." Santana surprised everyone at her optimism. She had gotten a lot more cheerful and a lot less bitchy after Brittany accepted her Prom date offer. Brittany was leaning her head on Santana's shoulder, "I think so, too: I mean a Klaine wedding will just be awesdorable." Brittany stated.

"Awesdorable?" Kurt tilted his head.

"Duh, Kurt, it's like the baby of 'Awesome' and 'Adorable'. Like smurfs. Except smurfs are blue. " Brittany looked in deep thought as Santana patted her hand, which was laying intertwined with Santana's, in Santana's lap.

Sam spoke up, "You guys haven't even been dating three months. Are you sure that getting _married_ is a good idea?" He spat out the word 'married', bitterly.

Kurt nodded, oblivious to why Sam was asking that, "We've known each other for around 7 months, though. And we won't even be getting married until a year later. And, as Blainers told me, 'It's not about how long you've been dating, it's about how long it will last'. And we're going to last forever. I just know it."

Sam almost felt like he was going to snap any minute.

Blaine had tears in his eyes, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Kurt stared back at Blaine as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay, dudes: I'm happy for you and all, but I'm not really in the mood to watch my little brother and his boyfriend make out." Finn looked sour as he glanced over at Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Blaine returned into their seats, only to be bombarded by a million questions.

"So, where are you two going to have your honeymoon?" Tina asked, gushing.

"Well, we don't know: maybe Hawaii or Paris, or-" Kurt started, staring at Blaine adoringly.

"That's it!" Sam stood up loudly, his words coming out rugged, hurt and broken, "Be happy or whatever, just don't do it right in front of me!" Sam practically ran out of the room, tears streaking down his face.

Kurt made his way to get up, but Rachel stopped him, "Kurt… Maybe you shouldn't. Let me go and find him. He's hurting, right now, and you trying to comfort him won't do any good."

"I thought you wanted us to get together?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

Rachel stopped in her tracks, "Of course I do. And I always will. You two are the very definition of soul mates. I just don't like it when people suffer, emotionally."

* * *

><p>That night, when the two boys sat at Breadstix –where they went at least twice a week- Kurt grabbed his fiancée's hand, "Give me your hand. Blaine Warbler, will you go to Junior Prom with me?"<p>

"Prom?" Blaine asked.

"It'll be the social event of the season… You don't want to go to Prom with me?" Kurt asked, suddenly worried as he began to draw back his hand. Blaine reached out to take it back.

"No, no, of course I want to go with you! It's just…Kurt… we're engaged. It's just…Prom."

"What about Prom, Blaine?" Kurt asked, starting to get a little concerned.

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins Dance." Blaine admitted, looking up into Kurt's eyes, "And I had just come out. So I asked the only other gay guy in the school – uh you kind of know about him- and while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys… um… beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt kept in his surprised gasp, "Blaine… I'm so sorry."

"I'm out and I'm proud and all that, it's just a sore spot." Blaine confessed.

"It's perfect. You couldn't face up to your bullies at your school, so you can at mine: _ours_. We can do it together." Blaine chuckled a bit, sipping a little bit of his coca cola.

"But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all, we'll just forget about Prom. We'll go to a movie, instead."

Blaine was touched. He had seen how important Prom was to Kurt… and he was ready to give it up for Blaine.

"I'm crazy about you. And I love you." Blaine stated.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, smiling a little.

"Yes." Blaine smiled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt did a little squeal as Blaine continued, "You and I are just going to the Prom. Should I be offended that you weren't as excited when I asked you to marry me?"

Kurt smiled, "I love you." He took Blaine's hand and kissed it.

* * *

><p>Both boys drove out to their tree and Kurt took out a carving knife. Blaine looked at him confusedly.<p>

Kurt carefully carved a banner underneath the heart and in it, wrote the words, _'Forever in love', _accompanied by very impressive and impromptu etchings of doves. Blaine kissed him softly.

Both boys drove to Kurt's empty house – Finn was at Mike's house and Burt and Carole were out, visiting Burt's brother, Andy, to tell him the news about Kurt for the night- and when they got into Kurt's pristine bedroom, they exchanged the sweetest kisses and made love like never before.

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Kurt started while sitting in between Tina and Brittany, "I appreciate you inviting me into the sacred, inner sanctum that is the Prom-gown-dry-run."<p>

"Why did we decide to include Kurt?" Brittany asked, touching Kurt's hand, lightly, having already picked out her dress.

"Because getting a thumbs up from him is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers!" Tina exclaimed. "By the way, Kurt, congratulations like a hundred times on the engagement. My Mom wanted to give you her best wishes."

"How many people… know?" Kurt asked.

Tina shrugged, "Jacob Ben Creepy announced it, so practically all of McKinley knows."

Kurt nodded as Lauren stepped out in what could only be described as a lemon pie, as Lauren quickly piped in.

"I think you look delicious." Brittany stated.

"Don't despair: nobody bigger than a size two looks good in a Prom dress. They're practically deigned to make us look awkward. I think the color is wrong. Let's go navy! It's chic and slimming."

"You really know it!" Lauren smiled as Tina clapped and Brittany grinned, "Oh My God!"

"Next." Kurt cleared his throat as Santana bounced out of the dressing room.

Tina immediately began clapping "Devil in a red dress. Perfect, and it's totally appropriate for your personality. I have no criticisms! Go with God, Satan! Santana." Kurt corrected as Santana smiled at him fondly.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to pull options for my own garment."

"So you're going stag?" Santana asked, "That's just tragic." She knew how much Blaine hated dances.

"Yes, I'm going. And not alone. With Blaine." He grinned as Tina squealed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a private fashion question for Kurt." Santana smiled as she pulled him aside.

"I was wondering… If before Prom, you'd like to double-date with Brittany and I, at Breadstix."

"Don't worry, Santana: Of course Blaine and I would _love _to go. He adores you, I adore Brittany, and I am well on my way to adoring you. And Blaine gets a kick out of the things that Brittany says, so we'd love to."

Santana gave him a quick hug.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Santana walked with Kurt and Blaine to their next class, she hugged them both before going to her own class.<p>

"Just crack the egg." The old teacher commanded.

"I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken in it and an egg with an egg in it." Brittany said sadly.

"They're the same thing." Tina explained.

"Okay, that's really confusing, because this is a baby chicken's house." Brittany looked on the verge of tears.

"Miss Edwards?" Kurt asked, locking hands with Blaine. "I understand that cupcakes are very trendy right now, and I know that the making of a foie gras will be morose, but I would like to at least graduate high school, knowing how to make some sort of ethic."

Blaine started snickering as Kurt waved his spatula around. Artie rolled in, "Excuse me, Miss Edwards? I need to say something. Brittany, I was a jerk to you. And I want to make it up to you with this song, so maybe you'll consider going to Prom with me."

Kurt felt pity for Artie: apparently he hadn't heard that Brittany was going with Santana.

"Artie, I-" Brittany started, but he had already started singing _'Isn't She Lovely'_ with the other Glee guys on guitar, drumsticks and… apparently a cheese grater.

"Artie… What you did hurt me a lot. And I'm going to Prom with Santana."

Artie's face fell as Brittany placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

Artie wheeled himself out of the room as the other boys placed comforting hands on his back.

* * *

><p>"So you think it's cool with you guys if I jam with you at Prom?" Blaine asked as Finn sat down.<p>

"Of course! You're _marrying_ my brother." Finn looked at him as if he were crazy as Burt stepped into the room, "I have good news, guys." Things had been tense when Blaine stayed for dinner the night before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Blaine: let's go upstairs."Kurt smiled.<em>

_Both boys kissed, but stopped when they heard faint voices. Burt and Carole._

"_They've only been dating three months!" Burt whisper-shouted at his wife. "And I can't believe you told the Anderson's that Blaine could stay over!"_

"_They're engaged, Burt. It's not like they probably haven't done it, before."_

"_Maybe they haven't! It's just inappropriate-"_

"_Burt. They love each other. They'll be _married _in a year."_

"_I just don't think they're old enough to know what they want!" He continued ranting as Carole tried to calm him down._

"_Have you seen how they look at each other? And didn't you marry your wife, right out of high school?"_

"_That was different!"_

"_How?"_

"_Lizzie couldn't hurt me! Kurt's real sensitive! That Blaine will decide he likes someone else maybe two years into their marriage and will stray!" Burt announced as Carole gasped._

"_Burt! Stop being hypocritical! You know Blaine! He wouldn't do that! It looks like you're just looking for a reason for Kurt to stay as a little kid, and-"_

_Blaine pushed the door open, "Burt? Carole? Kurt and I couldn't help but overhear, and I will never do anything to harm Kurt. I love him. He's not a child."_

"_Damn straight, I'm not!" Kurt growled and glowered at his father, "I can't believe you. Can't you just let me be happy? Wait- don't even answer that. Come on, Blaine: we're going to bed. And no, Dad, we're not going to have sex, because that would be mortifying for you to hear. But we actually _have _done it before. Bye. Blaine! Come on!"_

"_Uh… Okay." Blaine stuttered out as Kurt dragged him into Kurt's own room, throwing him onto the bed and snuggling with him for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>After Burt mentioned something about half-off tuxedos and a blue, ruffled tux, he mentioned 'Tony Orlando'. Blaine cocked his head in an adorable way, "Was that a designer?"<p>

"Nope." Burt shook his head, sitting down.

"No need to half-off my outfit!" Kurt announced, stepping out. Blaine basically drooled. Kurt was wearing a skirt- no, a _kilt_.Blaine squirmed in his seat, trying to disguise his problem as Burt joked, "Because half of its already off?"

Kurt mentioned something about dedicating his ensemble to the late Alexander McQueen and the royal wedding.

"Dude, that rocks: it's like gay brave heart." Finn stated as Blaine tried to hide a smile.

"I don't like it." Burt announced.

"Of course you don't like it: it's not finished yet. I think it needs a sash… Or maybe some beads.."

"I'm not going to stop you from wearing it, but I've got to be honest, I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention."

"Exactly. What's the point in dressing up. I mean, Blaine! Help me out, here!"

"I think your Dad has a point. I think what he's trying to say is that we don't want to give anybody any reason to cause any trouble." Blaine immediately regretted saying that, as Kurt flinched, hurt overcoming his facial features. Kurt barely listened to Burt's speech as Blaine and Finn turned to him at "-I just want you to be practical."

"Okay, I have done everything right. Now, Blaine: I understand that after everything you've been through, you're worried. But Prom is about joy: not about fear. So I'm wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." Kurt ended, fixing his bitch-glare on Blaine. Blaine glanced at the other two men helplessly as he ran up the stairs to find Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Kurt was sitting on his bed, staring at the ground.<p>

"Kurt… You know I think you look amazing. You always look stunning. And it took me every bit of my self-control not to jump you in front of your family."

Kurt glanced up like he did when Blaine had said they had both won, in front of Pavarotti's gravestone. "Really?"

"Really. I love you. I love _everything _about you. I just… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you."

"You're so perfect, Blaine." Kurt cupped his cheek as they kissed, feeling as if it were for the first time. They smiled and they held hands as they walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, Kurt and Blaine had a bucket load of students gawking at them. Jacob Ben Israel attacked them with his creepy cameraman.<p>

"So, Klaine, is it true that you're engaged?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, sighing, "Yes, Jew-Fro. It's true. Now leave us alone."

As Blaine made his way to PE, David Karofsky walked alongside Kurt.

"So… you and the hobbit getting married?" He asked casually.

"Yup." Kurt smiled dreamily. The two had become civil to each other and occasionally had a conversation, here and there.

"I'm invited to the wedding, right?" He asked, worried.

Kurt chuckled, "I'd assume so. You're a good guy, Dave: I'd be honored to invite you to my wedding." Kurt grinned. Dave's face fell and took on a dark expression. Tears started flowing down his face, "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned for his new friend.

"I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. I'm just so sorry for what I did to you."

"I know." Kurt smiled sadly.

Dave smiled and the two friends hugged, briefly. Kurt made his way into class.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand into Breadstix, when they heard a voice saying, "He's so smart, I can't believe he flunked out of college!"<p>

Right as Kurt and Blaine were going to find a table, Brittany yelled, "Hey Kurt! Blaine!" from a table right next to Rachel, Jesse, Mercedes and Sam's table.

The four people turned around to stare at Kurt and Blaine as they made their way over to Santana and Brittany's table.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine." Rachel grinned. Kurt filled Blaine in on what Jesse did to Rachel, but Rachel warned both boys to be polite. "Santana, Brittany: I didn't see you there."

"That's because we went to the bathroom to have some sweet lady kisses." Brittany explained.

"Hi, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Jesse. So Jesse, how've you been? Still making breakfast on your exes' heads?" Kurt asked cheerfully, but then buried his face in the crook of Blaine's shoulder, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm glad Rachel forgave you, though. You were a nice guy until all that happened."

"I really did love Rachel, Kurt." Jesse glanced up at him.

Kurt smiled, "Okay. As long as she's happy. You having a nice time, guys?"

They all nodded, and sat down at the table next to them, exchanging idle conversation until Finn and Quinn walked past them.

"Quinn? What are you doing with Finn?" Kurt asked, confused as Rachel narrowed her eyes.

Quinn explained bitterly, "Apparently, I wasn't 'badass' enough to run with Puck, so he told me, quote 'I still want to date you, and all, but I just have a bigger shot at winning with Lauren'. We're still dating, we're just running with people who fit more into our… stereotype."

Blaine nodded, slowly, "So the quarterback is running with the head cheerleader and the badass couple are running with each other? Interesting."

"I thought Lauren was taking Anthony..." Kurt stated, confused.

"Oh, she was. She told him to take a hike." Quinn explained.

Quinn nodded, "But after Prom, we're going back to normal."

"You mean for the hotel rooms?" Santana asked in her 'I'm-a-bitch' voice.

Quinn nodded as she tugged Finn along.

* * *

><p>"They are <em>not <em>singing this song." Kurt laughed as Sam, Puck and Artie sang _'Friday'_.

Blaine giggled as he and Kurt danced along to the song and applauded.

When Rachel began singing _'Jar Of Hearts', _all of the couples slow-danced. Sam glanced up from the Cheerio he was dancing with, to stare at Kurt, who then looked up to meet his gaze. Kurt immediately dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder as they swayed.

Kurt saw Artie ask Mercedes to dance from the corner of his eyes and giggled, turning Blaine so that he could see, too.

Blaine began singing _'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You'_ as Kurt pumped along to the music.

Kurt stepped in between Jesse and Finn who were shoving each other, "GUYS STOP!" Both boys stopped to look at a furious Kurt, "Do you _want _to get kicked out of Prom? Just enjoy the dance and fight _after _Prom is over if that's really what you want to spend your time doing."

Jesse nodded and backed off, taking Rachel's arm as they continued dancing. Sue Sylvester came out of a room to look confused as Artie snuck out of the room from behind her, staring longingly at Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Attention? Will the candidates for Prom King and Queen gather on the stage? The votes are in." Principal Figgings started, "This is the moment we've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also, our Junior Prom Queen. Roll the drum, please. The Junior Prom King is… Oh… Santana Lopez." The room was silent as Santana shot the audience a glare. She took her scepter and crown and scowled as a member of the audience catcalled. She then flipped them off as Brittany rubbed her shoulder.<p>

"Ahem. So the Prom Queen is… Kurt Hummel." There was another moment of silence before he continued, "Oh. I think we had a mix-up in our labels. Meet our Prom King, Kurt Hummel, and our Prom Queen, Santana Lopez." Principal Figgings seriously was dumb.

Kurt grinned as he took his crown, sticking his tongue out at the audience as he twirled Santana around. "Let's show them that they can't push us around." Kurt murmured into Santana's ear as Principal Figgings announced that they were going to have their first dance. Mercedes and Rachel sang _'Dancing Queen' _as Santana and Kurt swayed to the music.

Kurt grinned as he caught sight of Blaine and Brittany twirling around. Kurt and Santana then asked if they could 'cut in' and danced through the rest of the dance with their dates.

Kurt smiled to see Brittany and Santana kissing. He glanced over at Artie, who had Mercedes' hands on his shoulder as they danced, laughing. Kurt and Blaine took a quick 'couples photo' and smiled. Kurt then excused himself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As he washed his hands, he readjusted his ring and looked up in the mirror, flinching and looking startled, "Oh! Sam, hey. I didn't see you there. What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"<p>

Sam shrugged, "My safe haven. Easier than running into the jocks in the guys' locker room."

Kurt nodded, understandingly. He dried his hands with a paper towel before feeling warm hands on his. He glanced up, puzzled, to see dark green eyes with tears pooling in them.

"Kurt… Do you still love me at all?" Sam's shattered voice whimpered.

Kurt thought, "I still do in a way. But not in the way I love Blaine-"

"Why not?" Sam's voice came steely and hard.

Kurt struggled to explain, "I… I belong with Blaine, in a way. I can tell we're going to go the distance. That's why I'm marrying hi-" Kurt's explanation was crushed –literally- by Sam's lips against his in a needy and desperate kiss.

It felt familiar, and truthfully, it felt nice, but Kurt just knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I can't- I-Blaine. I just love him." Kurt stared down at his hands after pushing Sam away from him.

Sam looked crushed, "But you did with Blaine while dating me."

"I-I grew up, Sam. Our breakup, it matured me. You were my first love, Sam. But not my last. I'm sorry. Have a nice life, Sammy." Kurt kissed him on the cheek for about 10 seconds, glanced into his eyes, that were in so much visible pain and fled the room.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine approached the 'Quick' hotel services, they paid Puck twenty dollars for their room and as they began kissing on the bed, Kurt stopped them.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine rolled off of his lover and onto his elbow.

"Sam kissed me." He whispered.

"Wha-When?" Blaine sounded surprised, betrayed and a little bit angry.

"During Prom. When I went to the bathroom, he followed me there. We talked a little bit and he asked me why I was marrying you. I told him that I loved you and we were going to go the distance. Then he kissed me."

"And what did you do?" Blaine asked, staring into Kurt's soul by his eyes.

"I was shocked for a few seconds, but then I pushed him away."

Blaine looked a little relieved, "And… truthfully, how did you feel while kissing him? Did you kiss him back? You can tell me, love. I'll… try to forgive you if you kissed him back. I'll understand."

Kurt shook his head, "I didn't kiss him back… But it felt warm and familiar. It felt nice, I guess. But completely different than when we kiss. When we kiss, I feel things like a hundred bombs are going off in my head at one moment. I just know… that I love you. And I want to spend forever with you."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "I love you, too. And I understand. Do you wanna fool around or just cuddle?"

"Let's just cuddle, tonight. We're both a bit emotional and I… want to feel close to you."

Blaine smiled as they snuggled up together, sleeping in nothing, just feeling close to each other.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two boys, Sam was crying his heart out in the Hummel-Hudson household in Finn's room, as Finn awkwardly rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, dude." He muttered. He had never seen anyone in so much pain, before. If Kurt wasn't his step-brother and wasn't making Blaine so happy, Finn would've hated him. But Finn didn't hate either of them. He just felt pity and pain for his miserable best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? You weren't expecting Artie-Mercedes, were you? ;) I wasn't either, but it kind of just... wrote itself. Sam's going to be depressed, after this :( Do YOU think Kurt still has feelings for him? Please review, lovelies! Peace Out! <strong>


	16. Funeral

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p>After Mr. Schuester announced that Jesse St. James was going to be the new 'choir consultant', both Kurt and Blaine had raised eyebrows.<p>

"-I don't think you need much tricking to get you to do something stupid, Finn." Jesse stated.

"Guys. Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls." Mr. Schuester began an incredibly boring speech whilst everyone made their little snide remarks.

Kurt and Blaine weren't paying attention, because Blaine was busy playing with Kurt's bowtie and Kurt had his hand slowly inching up Blaine's knee.

"-You kind of sing and dance like a zombie that needs to poop." Snapped Blaine and Kurt out of their trances. Kurt gasped and started giggling as Finn snapped, "Y-You see? You see what I mean? This guy's a jerk!"

"Jesse." Mr. Schuester started, "Maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice."

"Gentle?" Jesse asked, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were trying for the 'Good try' ribbon, at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing. And there's only one way we can do that."

"Poison darts?" Brittany asked, Santana smiling a little bit as he mouthed the words 'No, honey,'.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is to identify the best performer and to build the performance around them."

"So, what is everyone else going to do?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"And whose our star performer?" Puck asked from the back. Blaine had started to like Puck after he'd asked Kurt about his ties to him. Kurt rolled his eyes and said that they made out once, on a dare, in a closet a year before and that Puck always jokes to set people on edge.

"We're going to have auditions to find out. I'll post a sign-up sheet, later this afternoon." Mr. Schuester exhaled.

"Mr. Schue, don't you kind of think this is not our style?" Finn asked.

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn, but this time, I think we should listen to Jesse." Sam stated, in a temporary bad mood from when his ex-boyfriend rejected him the week before.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt giggled as they wrote their names on the sign-up sheet, Kurt's under Santana's name and Blaine's under Kurt.<p>

"Another chance to be underneath you!" Blaine winked as Kurt slapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>When Kurt parked by the motel at five o' clock, that afternoon, the door was opened. Sam.<p>

Sam shrugged, "Come on in. I got word from Quinn that she couldn't come over, so it's just us, Stacy and Steve." Kurt gulped and followed Sam inside as he shut the door.

After tucking both kids into bed, both boys stood there awkwardly. Sam stared into Kurt's eyes, "Do you really have no feelings for me? At all?" Sam started inching closer as Kurt took a deep breath, eyes darting back-and-forth.

Kurt started, "I don't have feelings for you, Sa-"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Kurt's words were cut off by Sam's mumblings and Sam's lips against his. Fireworks danced beneath his eyelids. Sam pulled away, "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I didn't-"

Kurt cut him off by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and kissing him again. After a few minutes of kissing passionately, Sam pushed Kurt against the wall and started grinding into him, hips bucking slowly. Kurt gasped and shoved him away, "I-I-I didn't… I can't do this. I-I'm sorry. Bye!" Kurt's eyes filled up with tears as he ran out of the motel, ignoring Sam shouting his name in worry.

* * *

><p>Kurt started crying as he drove and dialed a number, "B-Blaine?" Kurt whimpered.<p>

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_ Blaine's voice asked anxiously. It just hurt Kurt more that he was so worried about him.

"Just… Meet me by our tree. Now." Kurt was on the verge of crying as he hung up.

After half-an-hour of waiting, leaning against the bark of the tree, Blaine ran out towards him, "Sorry I'm late: there was traffic."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Sit down, Blaine." He said in a dead voice.

Blaine started speaking, but Kurt slammed his hand onto Blaine's mouth, sobbing, "I-How are you so nice to me? I-I don't deserve you! I'm an awful person!"

Blaine looked worried, "Kurt… You're amazing. What happened? Be. Completely. Honest. With. Me."

"Quinn didn't show for babysitting Stacy and Steve, so after they w-went to bed, Sam and I were just standing there and he k-kissed me and I kissed him back!" Kurt wailed, dropping his head to his hand, but not before seeing Blaine's surprised and betrayed expression, "And I felt… fireworks. I feel more-much more-when I kiss you, or even _touch _you, b-but I'm so confused." Kurt erupted into a wave of tears as Blaine sat there, staring off into space.

"So… what do you want to do about that?" Blaine asked, his voice monotone, but crackling with tears.

"I-I don't know. I think I need a few days to figure myself out." Kurt whispered, tears gushing down his face.

"Hey, Hey- Kurt… Don't cry." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin, "Kurt. I'll love you, no matter who you choose. Just please don't cry: this is hard enough as it is." Blaine was crying, too, sobs shaking his words and his body as both boys leaned towards their tree.

"I love you." Kurt whispered so softly that Blaine could barely hear him.

Blaine wrapped him in an embrace, "Listen, Kurt. We're not breaking up. We're just taking a little… break. I'll always love you."

"How do I decide?" Kurt asked, his face streaked with drying tears.

Blaine thought for a moment, "Kurt… You just have to imagine. If either… him or myself left your life and cut off all contact, who would hurt you more? Who couldn't you live without? Who can you not only imagine spending the rest of your life with, but your _forever _with? I feel all of those things for you, but if you feel those things for Sam… I'll step aside, my love. Never forget that. Don't let either of your… commitments or feelings like you owe either of us anything, cloud your judgment. Just choose who feels right. Who you can imagine making you happy, forever."

Blaine whispered, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt tasted their salty tears, along with a mixture of love, pain and understanding. When he kissed Sam, he felt fireworks, hope and love. When he kissed Blaine, he felt atomic bombs going off in his head, mixed with a love so strong that he never wanted to let go. Kurt was so confused. He fell asleep, not remembering who he was thinking of last.

"I love you. Bye." Blaine stood up, walking to his car and driving off. When he parked into his parking spot, he turned the car off and burying his face on the steering wheel, crying as if there were no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kurt had a similar reaction, just while clutching one of Blaine's t-shirts to his face, breathing the scent in, on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked in Glee club, fixing his stare on Kurt, who looked like death warmed over. His lips were white and chapped, his gaze blank and his hair messed up. Worst of all, Kurt had come to school, dressed in a hoodie and baggy jeans.<p>

Kurt glanced up, looking at Mr. Schuester miserably. Santana whispered, "What happened to Hummel?" To the group of other Glee club members while Kurt explained to Mr. Schuester that he was fine, and he just didn't get much sleep.

"Oh my god!" Rachel whisper-shouted, "He's not wearing his engagement ring!" All heads snapped over to Kurt who was staring at the ceiling with a pained, love-sick expression on his face, both of his hands devoid of a ring.

Sam immediately felt guilty as Mr. Schuester asked, "Kurt? Is Blaine coming in, today? He signed up for the solo-auditions, as well as you, but I just wanted to confirm it with him."

Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes as he shook his head, "I can't." He whispered brokenly as he dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Finn turned in on Sam, "I thought I told you not to mess with them!" Finn yelled angrily as Sam began to stand up.<p>

"With who?" Sam asked, confused.

"KURT AND BLAINE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Finn screamed at him as the New Directions looked on in horror.

"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault. I kissed him, but he kissed me back. I'm going to go apolo-" Sam shrugged as he walked towards the door.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" Finn bellowed as he punched Sam in the nose. Sam fell to the ground, but scrambled up, walking out the door to find Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sobbing in the girls bathroom, "Kurt… You have no idea how sorry I am." Sam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt cringed away.<p>

"He's my forever." Kurt mumbled.

Kurt leaned over to capture Sam's lips in a delicate kiss, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew what he had to do.

Kurt glanced back at a confused Sam, "Sam… I can't deny that I have feelings for you." Kurt started in a soft and wounded voice, "I always will. You're my first love. I can see spending years with you- even moving in with you... I see fireworks when I kiss you." Kurt glanced up at Sam from where he was staring at his own hands, "But… Even though I can see all of that with you… I just… I can see_ forever _with B-Bl-Blaine. I can't b-be with you, Sam. I love you and you were the best boyfriend I could ask for while we were dating… But Blaine… he's my soul mate. And if he'll take me back, I'm going to marry him. And spend forever with him. I'm sorry, Sam. I j-just want you to be happy, and… You'll have someone who will be to you like Blaine is to me. Someone who will make you happy, forever."

Tears were falling down both of their faces, "I understand." Sam choked out. "Go find him, Kurt."

Sam leaned on a mirror as Kurt dashed out of the room, tears pouring down his face. As long as Blaine made Kurt happy, he was happy for Kurt.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was running down the hallway, Coach Sylvester stopped him, pursing her lips, "Nationals is in two days. Get yourself together, Porcelain."<p>

Kurt was surprised that Coach didn't remind him to wear the uniform, like she did last year when Kurt went 'straight'. Kurt reached into his messenger bag that he had carried around with him and slipped the ring back on.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove up to Blaine's house and knocked on the door frantically.<p>

When Blaine opened the door, rubbing his eyes, the shock was visible on his face.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine's voice was raspy and his eyes were puffy, as if he'd been crying, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt's eyes pooled with tears, "I'm never, ever, ever going to hurt you again!" He jumped onto Blaine, kissing every possible inch of skin he could find. "I love you, I love you, I love you! You're my forever, Blaine." Kurt mumbled the last part as Blaine backed into his bedroom, both kissing passionately as Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed, climbing on top of him in the process.

Instead of doing anything sexual, their kissing slowed to be drowsy and love-filled as they kissed passionately, Kurt curling into Blaine's chest. Their tinkling laughs died out as they watched a medley of musicals and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt –complete in his Cheerios Uniform- walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand with Blaine. Apparently, Sam was absent from Glee club that day and Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty. Kurt was pulled out of French class by Finn. Kurt approached Blaine at lunch and pecked him on the cheek, "Hey Blainers, Finn and I have to go to Coach Sylvester's office after school, so wait for me!"<p>

Blaine grinned, "Sure thing."

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt asked after knocking on the door.

"We've gotten you some flowers and stuff. We're sorry for your loss." Finn seemed in depression.

"Put them with the rest. There were some more arrangements, but I'm allergic to pansies. And I don't mean that as a swipe at either of you. So, why'd you bother doing this? Buying me flowers, comforting me… After I've actively made your life a living hell. And I enjoy doing it."

"We both know what it's like to lose someone very close to you." Kurt muttered.

"I sort of do: my dad died when I was a baby." Finn glanced at Kurt.

"And m-my mom's dead, so…"

"So are you trying to tell me how to deal with this?"

"Not at all." Kurt shook his head.

"Because if that's what you're trying to do, Eddie Munster and Herman Munster… I don't want to deal with this. I can't go back to that Nursing Home and start searching through Jean's things. And I won't plan a funeral."

"Have you told your mother that?" Kurt asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, she said her goodbyes to us, years ago. If you boys really want to start by helping me, explain to me why it was her time and not mine. She's the sweetest person I've ever met. And as both of you can probably attest, I'm probably the meanest. So how come I'm still the one standing here and talking to _you_? Porcelain… I know you mean well, but take your energy and put it into Nationals. _Cheerleading _Nationals. When you leave, take the great wall of China, there with you." She motioned to Finn as Kurt nodded and they left the room.

* * *

><p>"We have to help her. She's overwhelmed and she needs us to help her." Finn stated.<p>

"Seriously? I'd like to put the 'fun' back in 'funeral' just as much as the next girl, but why would the Glee club help Coach Sylvester plan a service? We have Nationals in a _day_, Kurt."

"I for one agree with Kurt." Blaine added in.

"Me too." Brittany smiled, linking pinkies with Blaine, who was ecstatic that people could agree on _something_ in the New Directions, but depressed that Jean had passed away.

After Finn made a heartfelt speech about Jean being an underdog, like all of them, Jesse interrupted.

"Can I say something? When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy, but it's also a part of life. You can't let that put your life on hold. Now I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on a set-list for Nationals."

Kurt began to lunge forwards, but Blaine stood up and held him back as Finn looked skeptical, "Seriously? You're serious?"

"Actually, yes I am. Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now? They're in their third week of twenty-four-hour-a-day rehearsals. They're on an IV drip: that's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens to Vocal Adrenaline, if someone dies during a number? They use them as a prop. Like Weekend at Bernie's."

"No." Finn stepped towards Jesse, "Thanks for your input, Jesse, but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister. Rachel, you said I needed to be more of a leader to this club, so here I go. I'm making this call. We're doing this."

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine awaited eagerly with all of the New Directions, in Mr. Schuester's apartment, watching the Cheerleading Nationals. Sam was staring at the TV with a miserable expression: he hadn't spoken to Blaine or Kurt since the incidrnt.<p>

"_Next up, are the McKinley High Cheerios, from Lima, Ohio, ready to compete for their seventh consecutive title!" _Rod Remington announced.

"_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see_

_Spit it out cos I'm dying for company" _Brittany started as all of the Cheerios started doing insane dance-moves, all in synchronization.

"_**I notice that you got it**_

_**You notice that I want it**_**"** Santana, Quinn and Brittany sung together as they continued the song.

"**You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!**

**If you want this cupcake**

**Sicker than the remix**

**Baby let me blow your mind tonight"** Kurt sung as he did a triple-front-flip to the front, ending with a splits as they all continued their dance-moves that somewhat resembled the dance moves that Fergie's dancers did in _'Glamorous'_

"_**I can't take it take it take no more**_

_**Never felt like felt like this before**_

_**C'mon get me get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what'cha ,what'cha waiting' for!"**_Kurt did about twenty back-flips as he did something nobody was expecting. A lighter flipped open in his hands and he lifted two swords up, to be lit on fire.

"_**WOAH OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, WOAH, OH, OH, OH..." **_Kurt did a few flips as he expertly twirled the flaming swords around, Cheerleaders leaping above and beneath them as he winked at the audience.

"_Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard_

_Get you off with a touch dancing' in the dark"_ Quinn sung as she spun around with the swords, swinging them around like they were fabric, just as expertly as Kurt was doing.

"_**You notice what I'm wearing**_

_**I'm noticing your staring**_

_**You know that I can take it to the next level baby**_

_**Hotter than the A-list**_

_**Next one on my hit list**_

_**Baby let me blow your mind tonight!"**_ Kurt spun his hips around as a few male cheerleaders did a harmonized dance routine.

"_**I can't take it take it take no more**_

_**Never felt like felt like this before**_

_**C'mon get me get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what'cha, what'cha waiting' for.**_

_**WOAH OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, WOAH, OH, OH, OH..." **_During that part, the cheerleaders all began doing coordinated back-flips off of each other, pulling the next person with them to do the same move. Kurt took the swords from Quinn and handed one to Brittany and the other to Santana during the tiny break where he wasn't singing.

"_**See the sunlight**_

_**We aint stopping'**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**If you feel it let it happen**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends" **_ Kurt then took a giant, metal-made square and spun it around himself and cheerleaders jumped in and out of it and the box lit on fire as he twirled it around.

They were all breathing heavily as the music stopped and the box somehow cooled off, all ending in an epic position where some cheerleaders were hanging off the square and a majority of them were in a perfect pyramid.

When the winners were announced, Kurt was on edge.

"_THE MCKINLEY HIGH CHEERIOS!" _Rod Remington yelled as all of the cheerleaders from Lima jumped into a group hug.

* * *

><p>As Kurt heard Santana threatening Jesse, Blaine kissed him on the cheek and Kurt walked onto the stage.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing 'Some People' from Gypsy."

Mr. Schuester 'ah'ed as Jesse looked unimpressed. "Great selection, Kurt. Hit it!"

As Kurt sung the song and got bad feedback from Jesse, he stormed into the choir room, "Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks. He said I shouldn't sing girl songs. I make my living singing girl songs!" Kurt sounded upset as Blaine wrapped him into a hug, interrupting whatever Rachel was going to say, "He's just a douche-bag, honey. You were amazing. I snuck in to watch you." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips, "I love you. Now go kill it!"

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll be singing 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato "

Blaine changed the song up, playing it on the piano and slowing it down.

"_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

_Only silence, as it's ending,_

_Like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel_

_Like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken,_

_And untangle you from me._

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me, while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

_Go run, run, run._

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear._

_Yeah, ohhh._

_Go run, run, run._

_Yeah, it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the clouds,_

_Up here._

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Ohhh_

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper."_

* * *

><p>Blaine ended the song and stood up. "Blaine.. That was incredible." Mr. Schuester wiped a tear from his eyes.<p>

"I think it was cheesy and corny on all levels." Jesse stated, "I don't think you have what it takes to be a lead-"

Kurt's voice interrupted Jesse's bashing, "Ahem, St. Sucks, Blaine was actually the lead soloist of the Warblers before coming here. So he definitely does have what it takes."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"And aren't they the same Warblers that _lost _Regionals?" Jesse asked, his tone insulting.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kurt asked, boiling with rage as Blaine left the room with him. Mercedes sang her song as the two boys made out in the hallways.

They came back into the auditorium to hear Rachel's rendition of _'My Man'._ Kurt wiped a tear from his face and began applauding as Santana pulled him down.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine went home that night, they began preparing Jean's funeral. Kurt smiled at his fiancée as he began describing what he remembered from the Funeral Home with Finn and Coach Sylvester and they came up with a great theme.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Coach Sylvester?" Finn asked.<p>

"You told us that Willy Wonka was Jean's favorite movie." Kurt explained.

"The way you described Jean made her seem so special." Finn glanced up at her.

They finished explaining everything to Coach Sylvester. As she made her speech, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, crying. They sung 'Pure Imagination' and as they left, Kurt said one thing to Blaine.

"Next week… You're meeting my mother."


	17. New York

**Ohmywizardgod, guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I just had an intense writers block, and actually wrote this whole chapter, today!**

**This in NOT the last chapter. I will be writing a 'Summer Holiday' chapter, and will continue into Season 3! **

* * *

><p>As Kurt led Blaine's car towards the cemetery, he took a deep breath. Blaine squeezed his shoulder, "You okay, love?" Blaine asked worriedly, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, or if you're not ready."<p>

Kurt shook his head, "No. I love you, and I'm marrying you. I want you to… meet one of your mother-in-laws."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "One of them?"

Kurt crossed his arms, "Carole is your other mother-in-law."

Blaine's eyes softened, "You called Carole your mother." He smiled, reaching over to hug Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "She'll never replace my Mom, but she's part of my family, now. And so are you." Kurt glanced up at Blaine, tears filling his eyes, "How are you so perfect, and how are you still putting up with me?" Kurt asked, burying his face in Blaine's collarbone.

"Kurt…" Blaine started in a sentimental voice, "You made a few mistakes. You are my equal. Neither of us is better than the other. You had a hard time getting over Sam, and I realize that you probably never will, because you love him-" Blaine didn't say the words with bitterness or resentment at all, but rather with understanding, before Kurt cut him off, "I love you, more. Much more."

Blaine smiled, leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder, "I know… I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I understand that you won't get over Sam, but you also won't go back to him. I _understand _that you're _marrying_ me, Kurt. And I couldn't be happier than I am, right now, until we've gotten married. I know I'm being a corny sap, but deal with it." Kurt giggled as Blaine continued, "I love how you always think I'm perfect, Kurt." Blaine's hazel eyes glanced up at Kurt's tear-filled eyes.

"It's true. You are perfect." Kurt dropped his head slowly onto Blaine's.

Blaine chuckled, "I know I'm perfect. You're perfect, too. But we're not perfect human beings: we're perfect _for_ each other. "

Kurt choked back a happy sob as he lifted Blaine's chin so that he was staring into his eyes, "I'll love you. Forever." Blaine returned the exact same words, as Kurt pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the car door and stepped out. After both boys had closed the door and locked the car, Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked along the graves, stopping at one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth Marie Hummel<em>

_Loving Sister, Daughter, Wife and Mother._

_June 27__th__ 1982- August 30__th__ 2001_

_Rest In Peace, Lizzie._

* * *

><p>A tear rolled down Kurt's face as he burrowed his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, "I think you're the fourth person who wasn't kin to her to come here." Kurt mumbled.<p>

Blaine wrapped his arms around the tearful boy, "Who else?" He asked, placing a kiss on Kurt's head.

"Dad told me that he brought Carole here. It's kind of a family tradition."

"What is?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt glanced up at him, looking so in love that it physically hurt Blaine not to kiss him, right there, "Taking the one that you want to spend the rest of your life, here. Finn took Rachel to see his Dad-Christopher Hudson-, Dad took Carole to see Mom… and now I'm taking you to see Mom. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend my… forever with you, Blainers." Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine. "The thing that we have that is so different than what everyone else has –maybe with the exception of Santana and Brittany- is one thing."

Blaine smiled adoringly, "And what's that?"

Kurt wound his right hand around Blaine's shirt, right above his heart, and played with Blaine's curls with his left hand, "Even if our relationship hadn't worked out… We would've always been best friends. Always. And we always will be. That's why our relationship will work." Kurt stated confidently, so different to how hesitant he had seemed about everything a few months before.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine started, causing Kurt to beam up at him, "I'm your future son-in-law. It's amazing to meet you. I've seen pictures of you, that Kurt's shown me: you're really beautiful, just like your son. I really, really love him, Ma'am, and I'll try my best never to hurt him. I don't know if Kurt's told you anything about me, but we were best friends before our relationship happened, as you might have just heard. I'm honored that Kurt's letting me meet you, and it's just amazing to finally get to meet the woman who raised such a flawless bo- man. Kurt's a man, now, because he's matured. And so have I. And we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Kurt gently kissed Blaine with all the love he had to offer.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Blaine toured around the mall that next day, psyched for Nationals, Kurt remembered the awkwardness from earlier that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blaine and Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, arm-in-arm. Since school had just come to a conclusion, Kurt was in his Cheerios uniform, and Blaine was wearing his second change of clothes, due to a recent slushie and one of Kurt's black beanie hats, resting on top of his curly mop of hair.<em>

"_Hey Wes! Hey David!" Blaine grinned as he settled into his seat at the Lima Bean, resting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "How've you all been doing?" _

"_We've been fine." Wes answered diplomatically, "We're really happy for you and all, what, with the engagement and New York…" David smiled as Wes started cracking up for no apparent reason._

_Kurt smiled as he looked at the next duo to walk through the door. Blaine's eyes practically popped out of his head, as he saw none other than Jesse Martie and Tom Elroy grinning at each other, lovingly and holding hands. Blaine composed himself as they approached._

"_Hey Kurt!" Jesse smiled as both boys sat down across each other, Jesse next to Kurt and Tom next to David. _

"_So... we heard about your engagement." Tom offered, drinking his coffee. Kurt and Blaine both nodded enthusiastically, "We're thinking that the wedding is going to be next June, in Central Park."_

"_New York?" David raised an eyebrow._

"_They're having a vote for same-sex marriage in around a month or two, and we just have a good feeling about it." Blaine stated, squeezing Kurt's hand, under the table._

_Jesse nodded as Tom subtly –but not subtly enough- wrapped an arm around his waist, causing Kurt and Blaine to exchange a glance, grinning like madmen._

"_You know Jesse St. Jackass?" Kurt sipped his coffee, causing Tom to take on a defensive glare and to growl, "Say what?"_

_Kurt shook his head rapidly, "NO! Not _our _Jesse. I mean Jesse St. James- ex-Vocal Adrenaline member and douche extraordinaire. He's our 'choir consultant', now. He tells me that I can't sing girls' songs! And more importantly, that _Blaine_ of all people can't 'lead a group'. The real story is that he just still has the hots for Rachel!" _

"_Didn't they kiss, like a few days ago?" Blaine asked, glancing at his fiancé._

_Kurt nodded, "Yeah, Rachel called me at 5 o' clock to shriek about how she couldn't get into a relationship, right now and all that jazz."_

_Blaine grinned as he bumped shoulders with Kurt, "How have things with Britt and Santana been going? Santana doesn't really need my guidance, now, and you're friends with Britt, so-"_

"_Oh my God, please tell me you aren't being someone's gay Yoda, again?" Wes face-palmed._

_Blaine looked offended, "Let it go, honey." Kurt mumbled to him, giving him a sweet smile, to which Blaine nodded._

* * *

><p>It was definitely nice to see their friends from Dalton, again: just the week before, they had gone shopping with Nick and Jeff, causing them to all be banned from Banana Republic.<p>

Kurt and Blaine swung each others' hands as a boy with a rather unfortunate curly mop of hair approached them and hugged Blaine. "Hey Blaine!" The blonde who looked of around 20 years of age greeted.

"Uh, hi Jeremiah. Kurt, this is Jeremiah, my friend who works at the GAP- Jeremiah, this is my fiancé, Kurt." Jeremiah looked shocked, and not in a pleasant way.

"Fiancé?" He asked, dumbstruck, "How old are you two?"

Kurt placed his hands on his hips, jealousy bubbling at how Jeremiah's eyes lingered on… certain parts of Blaine's body that only Kurt was supposed to see. Kurt's lip twitched as Blaine stayed oblivious, "Kurtie here is seventeen, and I'm eighteen, but we're both Juniors!" Blaine gave Kurt a loving glance as Jeremiah raised his eyebrows and curled his lips into a scowl.

Jeremiah took out a piece of paper and leaned over to Blaine, grazing his ear with his mouth, "Here's my new number. Ever get tired of the twink, and you can call me." He winked as he walked off, swaying his hips. Blaine was frozen in place, "What the _hell_?" Blaine choked out, looking furious.

Kurt was in shock as Blaine walked up to Jeremiah and grabbed his shoulder, punching him square in the face. Blaine grabbed his 'friend' by the lapels of his jacket, "Don't _ever _call the man I love that! And no, I'm not _interested_." He spat as he grabbed Kurt's hand, shocking many of the onlookers even more, "Let's go, Kurt." He grinded out of his teeth.

* * *

><p>As the two boys sat in the car, Kurt glanced over at Blaine, "You're too good for me." Kurt stated, face devoid of any expression.<p>

Blaine started panicking, "You're not dumping me, are you?"

Kurt's jaw slacked, "NO! You're stuck with me, Mister! You're just… so amazing. And I hurt you so much. You deserve someone better than me."

"And that person would be _Jeremiah_? Seriously?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Kurt, I'm very well aware of how much you hurt me, but don't pretend like I haven't hurt you, too. I _love _you, Kurt. And… I'd be with you forever, if I could."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. "I love you, too." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I think we should talk about something." Blaine stated.

"What? Blaine, we always talk!" Kurt chuckled.

"No, no, I mean about our future. What do you see?"

"Hmm… Well, I can see myself going to college in New York, with you – remember our plans to move there together after graduation, a few weeks ago?- to be a fashion intern and auditioning for musicals… I can see you studying music and also auditioning for musicals… Also, Rachel would be annoying the hell out of us." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine.

"And… after college?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt twirled a lock of Blaine's hair in his fingers idly, "I think… Since we'd be married and have our own apartment… Maybe we could be on and off in New York, moving between there and some big house in the countryside, or just a nice little town…"

"Have you ever thought about… kids?" Blaine asked, looking a little bit scared.

"Have you?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's response was almost inaudible, "Yeah."

"I have, too." Kurt smiled, "Tell me about them- wait! No naming them 'Toronto' or anything dumb."

Blaine pouted, "Fine. Well, we'd probably use Santana or Rachel –if they offered, of course- as a surrogate, and if they didn't want to, then another girl… I think the biological father of our son should be myself. And then, two years later, we'd get another surrogate –maybe the same girl, if possible- and you'd be the father of our beautiful daughter…."

Kurt looked entranced, his lips parted and his eyes sparkling, "And their names?"

Blaine glanced up, smiling a shy smile, "Well, as you may know, I'm not too close with my family, but I was to my Grandma, and I'm into sentimental things, so… For the boy, Finn B. Hummel-Anderson."

"B.?" Kurt asked, looking perplexed.

"Burt." Blaine grinned, "And for the girl, I was thinking Elizabeth Carole-Grace Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart, his eyes moistening, "I love you. And I definitely want that for us."

"To tell you the truth, I really wanted Toronto." Blaine stated.

* * *

><p>As the New Directions shuffled off to the airport, Kurt lugged around his three suitcases, one of them attached to another so that he could hold all three. Blaine glanced at him disbelievingly from his own duffel bag, but just shrugged as they checked everything in and boarded the plane.<p>

Sam and Mercedes sat together, in front of Rachel and Finn, who were purposely paired together with bribery on Blaine's part. Kurt and Blaine sat next to 'Finchel', who were sitting next to 'Quick', who were behind 'Tike' and so on.

Kurt and Blaine were sneaking redvines, giggling to themselves at the strange looks that the hostess threw their way. When they arrived at Times Square, Rachel started babbling a bunch of nonsense to herself.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as he practically laid on top of Blaine with the rest of the New Directions, "A year and a half ago, the New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits. Simple in their way of a horrific rendition of 'Sit down, you're rocking the boat'." Tina giggled as he continued, "Here we are! At the top of the show choir heap! Nationals!"<p>

"I wanna go to Central Park, get my frolic on!" Tina stated as Mike raised his eyebrows.

"I wanna throw stuff off the Brooklyn bridge!" Puck grinned and high-fived both Lauren and Quinn.

"Guys, hold on: we still have two songs to write." Finn dragged the mood down.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy-pants. But I think we have some time for a tune before we leave. _Start spreading the news!"_

"_I'm leaving today," _The whole group sung along, _"I wanna be a part of it- New York, New York!"_

Rachel cut them off, "Guys! I have news. To celebrate our impending win at Nationals, I got us 14 tickets to Broadway's longest running show ever! _Cats_!"

Brittany whooped as Blaine looked confused.

"You might want to check the dates on those tickets, Rachel, because _Cats _closed about 11 years ago." Quinn deadpanned.

"He did seem crazy: he charged my credit card by swiping it through his butt-crack." Rachel explained, as Kurt and Blaine shared Kurt's sandwich.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the couch in the lobby of the hotel as Tina and Mercedes started talking to them. "I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Kurt advised her to go to the bathroom as Mercedes followed. Kurt and Blaine stood up, to walk past Finn and Rachel, who were talking, and over to Quinn, Santana and Brittany, who were sitting at the bar, on the other side to Puck and Lauren.<p>

"New York!" Kurt squealed, gripping onto Blaine's hand. Quinn made her way over to Puck, who was being chewed out by Mr. Schue.

Blaine, Santana, Kurt and Brittany exchanged small talk, until Quinn hollered, "Hey, guys! Group meeting!"

* * *

><p>They shuffled over to the hotel rooms. "Did you know that I can get an Ahi Tartar and a steak sandwich at three in the morning, on the all-night dining menu?" Blaine glanced over at him and smirked.<p>

"I feel like Eloise." Kurt finished, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder.

"I have pills for that." Brittany glanced up at him as Santana braided her hair.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schuester rambled about something that Kurt wasn't paying attention to, due to Blaine's hand on his thigh. "You are all on lockdown until you write two songs for Nationals. I want at least two solid verses, by the time I get back." Snapped them out of their lovesick trance.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Tina asked.

"I…um. I will be back and read your amazing creations and take notes, but right now, I have to go to the theater…. To fill out some paperwork."

As Mr. Schuester left the room, everyone started writing, Sam staring at Kurt, Kurt staring at the ceiling and Blaine staring at Kurt, smiling faintly. Everyone had their own inspiration –Brittany tracing out patterns with a glass cup- until Puck broke the silence. "B.S. guys. Mr. Schuester's totally going to get drunk and is going to have fun without us!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Because Mr. Schue would just _love_ to throw stuff off the Brooklyn Bridge, right, Noah?" She spat sarcastically as Puck shrugged and continued writing.

Brittany and Artie sang _'My Cup' _as Blaine worked out the ending of his own song.

"Hold on- are you singing about a… cup?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Totally." Brittany stated.

As Quinn started to say something, Blaine cut her off, "If I may? I have a song ready. It's dedicated to Kurt." All the girls cooed in excitement as Blaine picked up a guitar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Say…<em>

_Wasn't that a funny day._

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow, of something new" _Blaine stared at Kurt in awe as Kurt smiled sweetly.

"_Sure..._

_I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use" _The girls already looked close to tears as Puck wiped a tear from his face. Quinn leaned her head on his shoulder as they exchanged a smile.

"_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you" _Blaine was singing directly to Kurt, now.

"_The sun…_

_Telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it - stop our fun_

_Close your eyes and make it dark again." _ Kurt and the girls started _'ooh'_ing in harmonization behind him.

"_And kiss…_

_There's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then" _ Blaine winked at Kurt as the boys started harmonizing along with them.

"_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen…to us next_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go…_

_How so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Oh all right, I'll see you later" _Blaine shrugged as Kurt resisted kissing him.

"_It's true…_

_It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better,_

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you" _ Kurt leaped into Blaine's embrace as soon as he set the guitar down, mumbling, "I'll always want you."

* * *

><p>Rachel started clapping, tears streaming down from her face. "That's perfect." She whispered as everyone joined into the applause- even Sam.<p>

Rachel raised her voice, "I propose that we do three numbers- our first a duet between Finn and myself, and then Blaine's _fabulous_ song, arranged to be a duet with Kurt, on the piano, ending with an epic group number.

Quinn then proposed everyone getting some 'fresh air'.

They all sung _'I Love New York/ New York New York' _in Times Square, before going their own ways. Blaine and Kurt ran into Mercedes and Tina a few times, before turning a corner to see Rachel and Finn making out. "Oh-kay!" Kurt stretched the word, raising his eyebrows.

"And Blaine?" Kurt turned his head to the side, so that he was staring Blaine in the eyes, "Your song was perfect. I can't wait to sing it with you, love."

Blaine squeezed his hand, "I was wrong. I'm happier than I've ever been, right now." Kurt smiled and kissed him as they entered the Hard Rock Café.

"Let's share a 'Red, White and Blue Burger'!" Blaine suggested excitedly.

"Blaine… Do you know how many calories-" Kurt started.

"Kurt. Relax. Besides, we'll be sharing it, and I'll love you, no matter how you look."

Kurt smiled and agreed. After they split the delicious burger and paid the bill, they walked around Times Square.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled wickedly as Puck handed him a guitar. All of the New Directions were supposed to be meeting up there, so what was Blaine doing?<p>

"_Hey there, Kurt Hummel, how're you likin' New York City?" _Blaine started, singing to Kurt as a bunch of onlookers grinned, changing the lyrics to _'Hey There Delilah'. _

"_I'm less than one mile away,_

_But, Kurt, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there, Kurt Hummel, don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Kurt Hummel, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, love, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good" _ Blaine drew a heart over his chest and blew a kiss to Kurt as he continued.

"_Hey there, Kurt Hummel, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Kurt Hummel, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there, Kurt Hummel,_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_One more year and we'll be done with school-for now,_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there, Kurt Hummel, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me"_

* * *

><p>As Blaine ended the song, over a hundred people gathered around them, applauding. Kurt blushed as he kissed Blaine on the cheek and whispered, "Maybe we should ask Mr. Schue to get our own room?"<p>

Finn scrunched up his nose, "Ew, dudes! I have to deal with you over at our house _all _the time, making my brother make these… scarring noises, and you're always like sexting each other! Please, just stay celery-"

"Celibate, Finn." Quinn piped in and Finn looked annoyed.

"Right- stay _celibate_ this weekend, dudes."

Both Blaine and Kurt looked mortified as the New Directions with exception of Sam started laughing.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel approached them, holding hands and beaming, "Hey guys, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us to a restaurant, tonight."<p>

Kurt nodded as Blaine raised an eyebrow –a habit he had developed from Kurt- "What restaurant?"

"Finn _still _won't tell me. Just sneak out with us at around five."

Thankfully, none of the others heard them.

* * *

><p>While Blaine lounged around in the guys' room with everyone, eating pizza, Finn got Puck to cover for him and Blaine.<p>

They opened the girls' room slowly to see Kurt and the girls engaged in a pillow fight on the beds, feathers flying everywhere.

"Hot." Blaine's eyes trailed on Kurt's body. Finn nodded, but punched Blaine in the shoulder mockingly, "Dude! That's my bro!"

Blaine grinned, "Sorry." As Rachel and Kurt snuck off. The girls were too busy trying to take Lauren down to notice.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel were bouncing up and down as Rachel mentioned something about the restaurant being the 'birthplace of the Tony awards' and Kurt smothering Blaine in kissed, "I can't believe we're at Sardi's!"<p>

Both couples sat in booths with their respectful partners and had their own, private conversations.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Look over there." Blaine nodded towards two men in their 60s, holding hands. Kurt glanced back at Blaine confusedly, "What about them?"

"That's going to be us. We're going to go the distance." Blaine stared at Kurt, starry-eyed, as Rachel's voice broke their gazing at each other.

"Oh my God! That's Patti LuPone!" Kurt squealed as he and Rachel asked Patti for her autograph and for career advice. Patti introduced herself to the other two boys and wished all of them luck in their conversation.

"This has been the best night ever." Kurt sighed as Rachel and Finn disappeared somewhere, but the two boys made their way back to the hotel rooms.

"Hopefully every night can be like this." Blaine spoke softly, tracing Kurt's jaw line with his hands before leaning in for a soft and love-filled kiss.

Kurt flopped down onto the bed to find that Rachel was already there and the other girls gave him the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

><p>"Rachel wake up, wake up." Kurt rolled over to Rachel's bed at around 7 AM.<p>

"Why?" She asked groggily. For a girl who claimed to wake up at 5 AM, she wasn't a very early riser.

"We're going to Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Rachel and Kurt conversed in front of Tiffany's, while eating bagels and drinking coffee, while Rachel expressed her Finn-dilemma. Kurt told Rachel that she could have both, because Finn would follow her anywhere, and she smiled and agreed.

After they sung _'For Good'_ in the Gershwin Theater, they giggled on their way back to the Hotels.

* * *

><p>When Finn and Rachel sung the song that Finn had written, everyone applauded, "We have our Finchel duet!" Mercedes grinned. Kurt fawned over Quinn's new haircut as she hugged him.<p>

Dustin Goolsby approached the students and told them that Mr. Schuester was leaving them to be on Broadway.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! Whose up for some real New York City pizza?" Mr. Schuester announced.<p>

"We heard." Quinn stated in a dead voice.

"Heard what?"

"About you leaving to be on Broadway." Mercedes played with Kurt's hair.

"Look, I haven't made up my mind about anything." Mr. Schuester said after setting down the pizzas.

"We get it. And we're happy for you." Kurt smiled as Blaine gripped at his hand, smiling sadly at him.

"You've inspired us in so many ways, so this is just another." Rachel practically whispered.

After Tina told Mr. Schuester that Goolsby told them, Mr. Schuester looked furious.

"-Come on, this is Nationals, people!" Mr. Schuester ended his speech.

Puck grabbed him into a hug as everyone joined in.

* * *

><p>"We've made it! We're one of the top 50 show choirs in the nation! Tomorrow, only ten will move on to showcase for the National Championship!" Rachel squealed, fast-talking.<p>

"We've so got this!" Kurt yelled, determined as Blaine giggled.

"Okay, guys. Usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up… But honestly, guys? I think we've got a really great shot at winning this thing! Okay, everyone put your hands in the middle."

"New Directions!" Everyone shouted as Singaz wit Attitude performed _'Yeah'_.

After the intermission, Vocal Adrenaline performed, and Kurt was confused when Rachel gave Sunshine a thumbs up, but just kissed Blaine, "We're going to rock this, love." Blaine nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After Finn and Rachel sang a shortened version of '<em>Pretending'<em>, Kurt and Blaine entered the same back doors that Rachel and Finn always entered through, in all competitions. The piano started playing.

"_Say…_

_Wasn't that a funny day._

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow, of something new" _ Kurt started, skipping through the seats.

"**Sure...**

**I'll admit that I'm the same**

**Another sucker for a game kids like to play**

**And the rules they like to use**_" _Blaine continued, smiling as he continued singing, and he skipped along the theater.

"_**Don't you want the way I feel**_

_**Don't you want the way I feel**_

_**Don't you want the way I feel for you" **_Both boys sung in a perfect harmony, jumping up onto the stage as the curtain opened to show the New Direction girls and boys, doing a choreographed dance in the background.

"**The sun…**

**Telling me the night is done**

**I refuse to let it - stop our fun**

**Close your eyes and make it dark again."**

"_And kiss…_

_There's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then" _ Kurt sung happily.

"**Don't you want the way I feel" **Blaine sung, spinning Kurt around in a circle.

"_Don't you want the way I feel"_ Kurt hit impossibly high notes, that Rachel was sure even she couldn't hit.

The group of students sung the last parts together, in perfect synchronization.

"_**Don't you want the way I feel for you**_

_**Oh don't you want the way I feel**_

_**Don't you want the way I feel**_

_**Don't you want the way I feel for you**_

_**Don't you want the way that I feel for you"**_

* * *

><p>They then started singing an upbeat song.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,<em>

_it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are." _Santana sang as Blaine continued.

"_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,_

_now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do."_

"_lay it all down_

_got something to say_

_lay it all down_

_throw your doubt away_

_do or die now_

_step onto the plate_

_blow the door wide open like up, up and away" _Brittany alternated between lines with Artie.

"_Let's light up the world tonight_

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"_

"_hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts._

_tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock." _ Kurt and Finn sang together, their voices harmonizing as Puck and Quinn continued, together.

"_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,_

_like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control."_

"_Lay it all down_

_got something to say_

_lay it all down_

_throw your doubt away_

_do or die now_

_step onto the plate_

_blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_let's light up the world tonight_

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_hey hey hey you._

_hey hey hey you._

_hey hey hey you._

_hey hey hey you._

_Lay it all down,_

_got something to say._

_lay it all down,_

_throw your doubt away._

_do or die now,_

_step onto the plate_

_blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_Let's light up the world tonight_

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_I know that we got the love alright_

_come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight." _

The crowd was on their feet as everyone had a group hug backstage.

* * *

><p>"They just posted the top ten for showcase! Come on! It's an accomplishment two years in the making!" Kurt ran over to hear a team groaning in disappointment, and Vocal Adrenaline lifting Sunshine up. "What should we do?" Rachel asked.<p>

"We should check it out. Together. Come on." Mr. Schuester stated as they walked over.

"I'm too nervous to look." Rachel panicked.

"I'll go." Mr. Schuester announced as he walked forwards.

He came back shrugging, "I'm sorry guys…" Kurt's shoulders slumped, but then Mr. Schuester continued, "Because we'll be performing again, tomorrow!"

Kurt and Blaine leaped over to the list.

The list read:

'_Portland Scale Blazers_

_Vocal Adrenaline_

_The Waffletoots_

_The New Directions_

_Singaz Wit Attitude _

_Jefferson City Airplane_

_Twelve Steps_

_Vocal Chordz_

_Soundsplosion_

_Teenage Scream'_

"WE'RE FOURTH!" Kurt screamed as he jumped into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>The New Directions celebrated as they went back to their hotel. Kurt and Blaine frantically started kissing and just as Kurt hungrily started pulling Blaine's shirt off, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat. Both boys turned to see all of the New Directions staring at them, eyebrows raised, the girls looking turned on, but the guys looking uncomfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, they performed a medley of songs.<p>

Rachel sung her ballad –a song that Blaine wrote- _'Human' _which was slowed down on the piano and had the arrangement altered.

Since they only had one day to write songs, they sung a mash-up of _'This Love' _by Maroon 5, _'Fighter' _ by Christina Aguilera and _'Since U Been Gone' _ by Kelly Clarkson, earning tremendous applause.

They were disappointed to find out that they hadn't won Nationals, but were pleased to be awarded as third place.

On their plane trip back, everyone was over the moon, despite the fact that Vocal Adrenaline became the Nationals Champions.

* * *

><p>Back at McKinley, after their last Glee club, Sam pulled Kurt aside, into the girls locker room.<p>

"Kurt… I'm not coming back to McKinley." Sam rushed out.

"S-Sam? What?" Kurt looked shocked as tears filled his eyes.

"My Dad- he got a job in Minnesota, and… it's for the best. I'll come back for you and Blaine's… wedding, next year, if you invite me, but I just wanted to say goodbye."

Kurt pulled Sam into a hug, "I'm sorry. I'll never forget you, Sammy."

Sam bit his lip, "Do you think… you could just kiss me one more time?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded, "Okay."

Kurt pressed his lips to Sam's, gently, as all of their memories together came flooding back and fireworks danced underneath their eyelids.

"Goodbye, Sam Evans." Kurt whispered as he ran out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, guys! I would like to say that if Blaine went to McKinley, a lot of things would've turned out differently. And to those who are wondering, Mr. Schuester annoys me, so I always cut out his long speeches. How did you like this chapter? Please review, lovelies! Peace Out! <strong>


	18. Summer

**Hey guys! I had another writer's block for this chapter! D: I want to thank ALL of you reviewers for the amazing suggestions! *blows kiss* You guys are amazing! I don't own any of the songs, Glee, Fox or Ryan Murphy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For the third time that July evening, <em>'Funny Girl' <em>was re-watched. Rachel sat on her usual spot on the couch, cuddling with Finn. Rachel sighed contentedly and glanced over at the armchair, where Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up, fast asleep. Rachel's heart nearly broke in two at the adorable position that both boys were in: Kurt was perched on Blaine's lap, a hand weaving through his curly locks as they were sharing an Eskimo's kiss, right as they both fell asleep.

Finn glanced over at them and whispered to Rachel, "Did you hear about Sam?"

Rachel nodded, "Sam moving? Yeah. Kurt was really cut up about it, but he and Blaine talked it out and everything."

Finn looked confused, "No... I mean that Sam's staying at our house for two weeks."

Rachel's head snapped over to Finn, practically buried in his armpit, his arm being slung over her shoulders, "Does Blaine know?"

Finn shrugged as he glanced over at the angelic, sleeping boys, "Yeah, Blaine's cool with it. He knows that Kurt like only loves Sam as a friend, now, or whatever. Besides, Blaine's staying, too. His parents are in Italy or something, and Blaine wanted to stay with Kurt or whatever, so he's staying with us until school starts."

Rachel thought for a moment, "Wow. How's Burt taking their engagement?"

At that moment, Blaine woke up, shifting as he awakened Kurt, "Huh, he seems much more mellow about it now-"

Kurt interrupted his fiancé, "Yeah, but remember last week?"

* * *

><p><em>Blaine and Kurt were laughing as they entered through the door of the seemingly vacant Hummel-Hudson household. As Kurt backed Blaine into the room, he was too engulfed in a passionate kiss with Blaine to notice the four surprised people at the dinner table, having a pleasant conversation instead of eating. <em>

_Blaine's legs hit the sofa as he fell back, pulling Kurt on top of him. "Blaine..." The younger boy moaned as he ground his hips into Blaine's, leaving hickeys all around his collarbone. As Blaine unzipped Kurt's jeans, sticking his hand inside immediately and grabbing Kurt above his underwear, he noticed that the lights were on. And Kurt didn't turn on the lights. His eyes snapped wide open in realization as one of the shocked occupants of the home interrupted.  
><em>

_"Ahem." Burt cleared his throat as Carole giggled, Finn had a constipated look on his face and Rachel looked as if she were in shock._

_Both boys jumped away from each other, like there was a fire, Kurt falling off of the sofa in the process._

_"O-Ohmygod!" Kurt stuttered out, "We-We didn't see you there, and ohmygod!_"

_"Uh... Let's go up to your room, Finn." Rachel stated nervously as she dragged her speechless boyfriend with her._

_"Th-They were... And Kurt had this l-look on his face when Blaine p-put his ha-hand... _there_, and... Please make my eyes stop burning, Rach."_

_Rachel nodded, but continued dragging Finn away as Carole excused herself._

_"I think... We all need to have a... talk." Burt said quietly._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, how did that go? What did you talk about?" Finn asked, honestly looking serious. Kurt gave him a 'really, Finn?' glare, but Blaine answered anyways, "It was mortifying. Kurt, didn't you tell me that your father talked to you about... <em>that, <em>before? Why did he not remember?"

Kurt turned his glare to Blaine, who cowered instantly, "You're the one to talk, Mister!"

Blaine looked confused, "What? When have I _ever _forgotten something you've told me, Kurt?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow delicately, "Blaine, I had to tell you that I was a cheerleader three times, before you actually remembered."

"Nu-uh!" Blaine defended, "It was only... twice?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Big difference."

Rachel looked and sounded impatient, "So what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>"So... From what I've gathered, you two have been... intimate for quite a while." Burt started, looking very uncomfortable.<em>

_Blaine gulped audibly and began sweating as Kurt sighed impatiently, "Yes?" Kurt sounded panicked as he nearly fled out of the room, "We're engaged, Dad."_

_"Well, I want- I have to make sure that you two are being... safe." Burt explained as he stared down at his hands._

_"Ohmygod!" Kurt buried his face in his hands, utterly mortified. _

_Burt continued, anyways, "Kurt. We need to have this conversation-"_

_"We already had it when I started dating Sam, Dad!" _

_Burt ignored Kurt's interruptions, "And I need to make sure that you're using protection, because I don't want either of you getting STDs or anything."_

_"DAD!" Kurt screeched, getting his attention as Blaine shifted uncomfortably next to him, "We're using protection! We always have been and we always will use it, so please don't mortify my fiancé and I... Dad, please!"_

_ Burt sighed, "Alrighty, kid. But I've talked to Rachel about it, and she said that if either of you need help or... tips, you can go ask her Dads-"_

_"LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA!" Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears as he ran out of the room, Blaine subtly yet swiftly following._

* * *

><p>"And I meant it guys, if you need any pointers, my Dad knows more than enough." Rachel grinned.<p>

Blaine scratched his neck as Kurt blushed a crimson red, "Uh, thanks, Rach, but I don't think we need any help with that in particular."

Finn coughed and cleared his throat, "So... Uh, Rachel, wanna stay over?"

Rachel shook her head, "Finn. Sleeping next to you may arouse the sexual urges that I've been pushing back for all of these years."

"So that's a... no?" Finn asked, looking hopeful that she might want to stay.

"No, Finn. I'll see you in two days, at the get-together. Are you two going to be there?" She gestured towards the two intertwined boys.

Blaine answered, "Yeah, but first, Kurt's taking me to a Cheerios get-together brunch-thingy."

Kurt mock-punched him on the shoulder, "It's not a brunch-thingy! It's a luncheon and a catch-up! Besides, we're having a picnic."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, but remember, we're having a pool-party at Noah's house."

"Noah?" Blaine asked, a blank look on his face, "Oh, you mean Puck. And yeah! But, Kurt, remember that you _promised _that we're going to see Harry Potter, tomorrow."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, love, you win! I don't know what you see in Harry, though."

"It's not Harry, it's Ron. He's hot." Blaine stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way. Kurt's face turned a little bit red as he stormed out of the room.

"Kurt! Kurt, honey, I was kidding! He doesn't compare to you." Blaine hugged the shaking boy, whose head was ducked and started petting his hair.

Kurt glanced up at him, chuckling, "I was just joking, Blainers... Haha, you are _so _naive, sweetheart."

Blaine took on a look of pain, "Oh, Kurt! Your words wound me so! How shall I live?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be such a cheesy dork about it, Blainey."

Blaine giggled at the nickname as both boys walked into the living-room, only to find Rachel gone and Finn sulking, "I really thought I was going to get to third base..." They heard Finn mutter as he stalked up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"This blows." Santana stated as the cheerleaders all lounged around the park. The boys that they brought along with them (most of the male cheerleaders had girlfriends on the squad, or no girlfriends at all) got along well with Blaine as they idly threw a football back-and-forth from their spots on the ground.<p>

Kurt pulled the Cheerleaders aside and pulled out a boombox. Lacey - one of the Cheerios closest to Kurt, with burgundy colored hair- let out an excited squeal as she gripped onto her best friend, Emily's arm. Santana and Brittany pecked each other on the lips and Kurt turned on the boombox, getting the boys' attention.

_"Boys call you sexy_  
><em>And you don't care what they say<em>  
><em>See every time you turn around<em>  
><em>They screaming your name<em>"

Brittany started as she did a back-flip and various Cheerios got onto parked cars, attracting attention.

Lacey continued for Brittany, in an almost identical tone of voice. Kurt had tried to get her to join the New Directions, but she declined, saying that she was never going to be slushied.

_"Boys call you sexy_  
><em>And you don't care what they say<em>  
><em>See every time you turn around<em>  
><em>They screaming your name<em>"

Kurt then took over, drawing circles with his finger around Blaine's chest. Blaine's jaw was slack, his pupils dilated and his breathing was rapid. Kurt smirked as he continued singing.

_"Now I've got a confession_  
><em>When I was young I wanted attention<em>  
><em>And I promised myself that I'd do anything<em>  
><em>Anything at all for them to notice me<em>"

Kurt sang as he practically crawled onto the top of the cream colored car that Quinn was shimmying on. The Cheerios copied a lot of the dance-moves from the beginning of the original song, but also from _'Bottle Pop'_.

_"But I ain't complaining_  
><em>We all wanna be famous<em>  
><em>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_  
><em>Want them to know what your name is<em>"

Santana did her own signature 'running' movement that she did in _'River Deep, Mountain High'_ as she continued and the Cheerios joined in, but let Santana overpower all of their voices.

_"Cuz see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick<em>  
><em>When I step out on the scene<em>"

The Cheerleaders all copied the movements from the original music video, as they somehow stumbled upon a construction site that was identical to the ones that the Pussycat Dolls danced on. They inwardly shrugged and continued dancing around it as Quinn, Kurt and Brittany somehow got into them and did the dancemoves, copying Santana who stood in the front.

_"Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_They used to tell me I was silly_  
><em>Until I popped up on the TV<em>  
><em>I always wanted to be a superstar<em>  
><em>And knew that singing songs would get me this far<em>

_But I ain't complaining_  
><em>We all wanna be famous<em>  
><em>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<em>

_You don't know what its like to be nameless_  
><em>Want them to know what your name is<em>  
><em>Cuz see when I was younger I would say<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick<em>  
><em>When I step out on the scene<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it" <em>

Santana stopped singing then, glancing over at Kurt as she did a split and nodding._  
><em>

_"I see them staring at me_  
><em>Ooh I'm a trendsetter<em>  
><em>Yes this is true cuz what I do<em>  
><em>No one can do it better<em>

_You can talk about me_  
><em>Cuz I'm a hot topic<em>  
><em>I see you watching me watching me<em>  
><em>And I know you want it, oh" <em>

Kurt did a very Mercedes-esque scream on that note as Santana took over._  
><em>

_"When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick<em>  
><em>When I step out on the scene<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna be famous<em>  
><em>I wanna be a star<em>  
><em>I wanna be in movies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>I wanna see the world<em>  
><em>Drive nice cars<em>  
><em>I wanna have groupies<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Be on TV<em>  
><em>People know me<em>  
><em>Be on magazines<em>

_When I grow up_  
><em>Fresh and clean<em>  
><em>Number one chick<em>  
><em>When I step out on the scene<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>

_Be careful what you wish for_  
><em>Cuz you just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it<em>  
><em>You just might get it"<em>

* * *

><p>All of the Cheerleaders were breathing heavily as their minds rejoiced at copying the music video to it's exact dance-moves. There was a large crowd gathered around them, including their boyfriends. The couples within the Cheerios kissed, but Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, peppering his neck with kisses.<p>

Kurt noticed Sue Sylvester nodding, impressed, within the group of onlookers. He also noticed a few people -Jacob Ben Israel in particular- filming the whole routine.

They all ate their food on the picnic blanket, and Kurt sighed happily at Blaine whilst they were driving to the movie theater.

* * *

><p>As Ron and Hermione kissed, Kurt peeked through the corner of his eye to see Blaine watching him, tears in his eyes. Both boys were practically snuggling in the back of the movie theater, and the viewers were too captured in the movie to make a homophobic comment or glare their way.<p>

Kurt took Blaine's chin in his hand and kissed him, tasting salty tears, "Blainers, what's wrong?" Kurt nearly whispered to the man he loved.

Blaine shook his head, "It's stupid."

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek, "Nothing you do is stupid, Blaine: It's perfect. Always. Now what's wrong?"

Blaine sniffed, "It's just... Harry Potter was my childhood. And now it's over."

Kurt kissed Blaine again and whispered, "I understand, sweetheart. This is how I'd feel if my subscriptions to 'Vogue' were burned up and taken away."

Blaine smirked and laughed out loud, "I love you."

Kurt continued cuddling up with him, "I love you, too." He mumbled, watching the fight that was taking place on the screen.

* * *

><p>"Luna and Neville never even got together!" Blaine stated incredulously as he and Kurt walked up to the door, laughing.<p>

It was seven o' clock at night, so Kurt rung the doorbell as he rolled his eyes, "But they obviously belonged together!"

A muscled brunette opened the door, his eyes flashing in comprehension as Blaine looked taken aback, "Wha-who?"

Kurt squinted as he took Blaine's arm and guided him into the house. "Sam?" Kurt asked once he looked hard enough at the puffy mouth and green eyes.

"That's me. Sam I am. And I-" Sam started but Kurt grinned and finished for him, "Don't like green eggs and ham. Got it."

Blaine unsuccessfully fought back a smile at Sam's antics. He could've really learned to actually like the guy if Sam hadn't been dating and trying to win back the man that was Blaine Anderson's soul-mate.

Sam then grew incredibly silent after Kurt stated that Blaine would be staying with them, as well, Kurt and Blaine in one room and Finn and Sam in the other.

As Kurt bid him a goodnight in his usual chipper tone, he grabbed Blaine's hand -who could only manage to stutter a quick 'g'night!'- and snuggled with him until the morning came.

* * *

><p>"Yo guys! Sam, my man! Glad you got rid of the gay hair- no offense Hummel, Anderson." Puck greeted them, already a bit drunk as the New Directions were gathered around the pool.<p>

Kurt squinted, "Noah? How are you drunk at two in the evening?"

Puck shrugged, "I have my talents. Q!"

Quinn sauntered over, pink-brown hair and a cigarette completing her black sundress look. "_Quinn?_" Kurt asked, "Y-Your hair was normal yesterday! And your clothes-"

Quinn interrupted Kurt's sentence by throwing her cigarette into Puck's miniature tree-pot, "I'm trying out a different look, Porce."

Kurt nodded, "Good luck with that." As he walked over to Brittany, who was shamelessly flirting with Blaine, who just looked uncomfortable.

Santana looked like she could kill someone, and so did Kurt, "Excuse me? You flirtin' with my man?"

Blaine looked like he was about to burst into laughter but Brittany looked at him sadly, "Kurtsie, I've made out with every guy in the school except for him! Help me!"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he held in laughter, "Okay. Blaine, if you truly love me, let her kiss you."

Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "B-But Kurt! You can't do that!"

"Oh I can. And I will." Kurt smirked deviously.

Blaine gulped and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as if an earthquake were about to strike.

Brittany practically ate his face as he struggled against her, trying to jump back. When she stepped back with a pleased look on her face, the New Directions were all gathered around the trio, jaws dropping at how Kurt was cackling and not punching Blaine.

Blaine truly looked terrified, "You're evil, Kurt Hummel. That was the single most disgusting thing you have made me do-"

"I doubt it can be the _most_ disgusting." Santana interjected, "I mean there has to be some wanky, wanky stuff."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows, "That stuff isn't disgusting: it's amazing, with Kurt."

Kurt gasped in a dramatic manner, "As opposed to who?"

Blaine laughed and played along, "I've secretly been having an affair with Puckerman."

Puck's eyes widened, "Hummel, dude, I'm not-"

Kurt laughed, "We know, Noah, we're just kidding."

As everyone lounged around the pool, Blaine tackled Kurt on one of the comforters, who refused to get into the water, not noticing Sam staring at them sadly from where he was talking to Mercedes.

"You're getting in, Mister! If you love me at all, you'll go in!" Blaine twisted Kurt's former words around.

Kurt huffed in fake anger, "Fine." Kurt took off his shirt and pants and laid them down on the comforter, grabbing onto Blaine and knocking him to the ground, both in their matching blue swim-trunks.

* * *

><p>The party ended with a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.<p>

The party-goers spun an empty bottle to decide on the couples.

First, Quinn and Mike had to go in, small giggles being heard as Tina flushed with anger.

Then Sam and Santana took the closet, to which Sam came out shuddering, and Santana had an extremely pleased look on her face.

Kurt and Rachel went next, having an in-depth conversation about their futures in New York, but Rachel pulling him close to leave a lipstick stain on the corner of his mouth. Kurt chuckled and caught on to what she was doing. He undid his zipper as Rachel pulled a sleeve of her shirt down, bra-strap being revealed. Kurt took the opportunity to sacrifice his hair for humor as he and Rachel messed up their hair. As they heard Puck yell, "Times up!" Rachel pushed Kurt up against a wall, both falling to the floor, and kissed below his lips-the traditional hollywood kiss.

They both started breathing rapidly as Quinn opened the closet, jaw going slack at the two divas on the ground.

They both staggered out of the closet, brushing themselves off and taking in labored breaths.

Everyone's eyes flickered in between the two as they shared a secret smile and sat back down in the circle with their separate significant others.

Finn frowned, "Dude... You got farther with my girlfriend in seven minutes than I did in 3 months. Not fair, bro."

"So... Are you... Did you... enjoy it?" Blaine asked hesitantly as he rubbed the lipstick away from the side of Kurt's lip with his thumb.

Kurt laughed and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, honey, we kissed once, for two seconds and messed ourselves up to freak everyone out."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, laughing. His chuckling came to a halt as Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on none other than Blaine.

Kurt could sense Blaine's distress and made an excuse up about having to go home.

Sam and Finn agreed and they drove home in their separate cars.

* * *

><p>After 9 days of living with Sam and Blaine, Kurt was frustrated. He wanted to be friends with Sam, but Sam had been avoiding him ever since the party. As Kurt and Blaine came downstairs from their weekly movie night, Sam completely ignored Kurt, but acknowledged Blaine, from where he was getting apple juice.<p>

Kurt mumbled to Blaine, "Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to him."

Blaine trusted Kurt completely, so he nodded and backed off, joining Finn, who was playing COD on the living-room floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt hissed out at the boy with the cropped brown hair, who was pouring juice into a glass, "I wanted to be friends with you, but you're blowing me off!"

Sam's lip curled, "You wanna know what my problem is?" They continued whispering, the conversation loud enough for both of them.

"Yeah!" Kurt challenged. Sam grabbed his face and planted a swift and bruising kiss onto his mouth.

"That, Hummel, is my problem!" Sam's eyes softened at Kurt's shocked and fearful expression, "Listen, Kurt, I'm sorry. I just- I still love you, and I know I need to move on, but it just hurts me."

"What hurts you?" Kurt asked, nearly in tears because of all the pain he'd caused this boy. He knew he would end up hurting either Sam or Blaine eventually.

"Being around you." Sam took some liquid out from his jacket pocket and poured it into the juice. Kurt could smell the faint waft of vodka.

"Sammy... I'm sorry. I just really want our friendship to work. If it... hurts you, we can give it a break for a while... Or we can be long-distance friends."

"Long-distance friends. I like that." Sam smiled.

Kurt started to lean forward, but stopped, "Is it... okay if I hug you?"

Sam shook his head, "I... I would love it if you'd hug me, but Kurt... It won't help me any more with my problem. It will give me false hope. Just give me time."

Kurt nodded as he made his way back to Blaine, who had no idea of the intense conversation that went on it that room.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking that we could have a ivory-and-lilac color scheme for the wedding-" Kurt started, writing down notes and scribbling down sketches in his notebook.<p>

Blaine nodded as he worked on his own notebook, "Genius." He sang, "And for the flower arrangements... What do you think of lilies and white tulips?"

"I love it." Kurt's eyes shone with tears as both boys sat on Kurt's -or rather both of their- bed, "And the reception at our tree?"

"You are a mind-reader, Kurt Hummel." Blaine grinned.

Kurt poked Blaine's shoulder, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson, in a year!"

Blaine grinned, "And for tuxedos?"

Kurt thought, "Either one of us wears white and the other black..."

Blaine cut him off, "Neither of us is the girl."

"Exactly." Kurt smiled.

"Maybe we could have a black flower and a white flower in each of our tuxedos to symbolize marriage?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt wrote it down, "I like that! And we can both wear traditional black tuxes."

"I still can't believe it was approved!" Blaine practically squealed as he launched himself at Kurt.

"We can get married." Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>As Sam departed, everyone hugged him. Kurt mumbled out his tearful goodbyes as they hugged.<p>

"Sam. I want you to be my best man." Kurt got the words out, somehow.

"Me? What about Finn?" Sam looked a cross between panicked and flattered.

"He's going to be Blaine's best man. We've talked about it. Only if you want to, though."

Sam smiled a watery smile, "I'd love to be your best man, Kurt."

Kurt laughed as Sam got a text and chuckled a bit, "Someone special?" Kurt teased.

Sam thought for a moment before smiling fondly, "He just might be."

"Do tell!" Kurt's eyes brightened.

"Well, his name is Adam, and he's my neighbor. He's really pretty, with black hair and blue eyes..." Sam trailed off, "I could love him like I love you."

"I hope you do." Kurt hugged his ex-boyfriend again as he departed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Summer chapter, people! :D Thanks, lovelies! Please review! Peace Out! Any suggestions for the third season? I could always add extra songs! *winks*<strong>

**Oh yeah, this just in, people: I have the incredible honor of adopting the first chapter and idea of 'RavynAshes2's absolutely incredible and supermegafoxyawesomehot story, 'Operation: Fake Boyfriend'. It is an astounding story, and I'll probably start working on it tomorrow. **

** You all should really check it out: you won't regret it ;) I love you all! :D  
><strong>


	19. The Purple Piano Project

**Ohmywizardgod, guys, sorry I haven't updated! This episode was AMAZING! :D I'm so upset at the rumor that Blaine is a Junior and Kurt is a Senior... I'm ignoring that in this story. And all of my stories. Grr I hate RIB so much, right now. :/ I'm sorry about the Rachel-Kurt dialogue at the beginning and how inaccurate it is, because no matter how much I looked for what they said and re-watched that scene, I couldn't figure it out. Oh yeah, I probably won't be writing Season 4, but I will write a 'Wedding' Chapter, as well as them moving in together!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweets," Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek as he woke up. To his own surprise, Kurt was fully dressed and ready for school.<p>

"Get your lazy butt out of bed, you bum." Kurt teased as Blaine got up and put his clothes on**.**

"I'm _your _lazy bum, though." Blaine grinned, "And my butt belongs to you too, after all."

"Believe me, I know." Kurt mumbled in a suggestive voice as Blaine took his hand and led him to the bathroom, immediately handing him a brush.

Kurt started brushing Blaine's curly locks after Blaine splashed his face with water and started brushing his teeth.

When they walked downstairs, Burt and Finn were stuffing toast into their mouths and Carole greeted them with a smile, "Hi, boys!"

Burt still looked uncomfortable when he was reminded that Kurt was not as innocent as he was back in his Sophomore year.

"Hi, Carole!" Blaine grinned in a chirpy voice as Kurt slathered a piece of toast with jam, earning odd looks from the other members of the family excluding Blaine. The strange looks only deepened when Blaine took a piece of toast and carefully covered it with minimal low-fat butter and a strange concoction of jam that Kurt had made and _only_ Kurt used.

Their baffled expressions relaxed and took a teasing look to it when both boys put the food on their own plates and slid it towards the other boy, exchanging loving glances.

* * *

><p>"Shalom, blogosphere! Jacob Ben Israel here at McKinley High. Sudden death, big-stake Senior year. Who will succeed and who. Will. Fail?"<p>

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a confused glance as they heard him interview Finn, and they tried to escape the area. Jacob cornered them.

"Resident gays and glee club losers, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson: What does your future hold?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a small and swift smile, "We're getting married, and I," Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist, "Am spending the rest of my life with _this _man, right here."

"You are too sweet, love." Kurt gushed, planting a small kiss on his lips and grinning.

"Now we have to go do vocal warm-ups with Rach. Bye, Jew-Fro!" Blaine chuckled, calling Jacob the nickname that Kurt had always called the creepy boy.

* * *

><p>"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, you, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me," All three sang together in front of the piano. Blaine stopped singing and sighed in an irritated manner when Jacob Ben Israel came in and asked them about their future.<p>

"I'm glad you asked. This year, all three of us will be applying to a New York-based performing arts school-"

"_Julliard_!" Kurt coughed.

"And we'll get a collective little apartment on the lower, east side-"

"Pink bet-and-bop rehearsing beaches. Pre-Cardio biography-"

"All originated by our new, song-time musical... Tony by 25-"

"Married by next year- _Legally_!" Kurt squealed as Blaine looked on in shock.

"Broadway, Lincoln central, West End, and a tasteful HBO series. It's all right here in my planner, you see." Rachel showed off her notebook.

"And you, Blaine Anderson?" Jacob asked, stuffing the camera into the boy's face.

"Oh! Um... I'm uh going with Kurt and Rach to New York- I'll probably go to NYU instead of Julliard, but I'll live with either Kurt, or both Kurt and Rachel. And Kurt and I are getting married-"

Jacob looked bored, "Okay! Now where is Mercedes Jones?"

He scurried out of the room as Kurt and Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, Rach." Even Finn's voice was smiling as he entered the room, embracing his girlfriend.

Kurt and Blaine walked out holding hands. They had thought it strange that neither of them had seen Karofsky that week, but brushed it off.

What they hadn't expected to see was Mercedes fawning over her new boyfriend in front of Jacob. He was just so... big. Artie threw a bitter glance at her from across the hall, but continued staring after Brittany. After Kurt and Blaine had found out that Artie and Mercedes were dating, Mercedes found 'Shane' and dumped Artie's 'sweet ass'.

Kurt's upper lip curled when Shane mentioned something about 'cocoa babies'. Could they be any more racist towards themselves?

Kurt and Blaine just continued walking, only to be stopped again by Jacob.

"What?" Kurt's voice was layered in annoyance as Jacob stuck the camera in their faces. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders, "Hey... Relax, honey." He whispered.

"This just in, were you aware that your ex-boyfriend, hobo-McBieber has moved to Akron, Ohio and has recently joined Vocal Adrenaline?"

Kurt froze. _WHAT?_

He voiced that and Blaine dragged him away, listening to Kurt's ranting.

"I can't believe him! Why the hell would he join our competition? We're his _family_!" Kurt then shouted a long stream of curses in French as he made motions with his hands.

After a few minutes, Kurt apologized, "I'm sorry, Blainers. I was just mad. Sorry to explode."

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and swung their joined hands back and forth.

"Taste the rainbow, Glee-atch!" A hockey player shouted and both boys squeezed their eyes shut. Blaine felt a little bit of slushie drip on his other hand and glanced around Kurt who still had his eyes shut to see Finn, covered in multi-flavored slushies. Finn was led into the bathroom by Rachel and the duo of boys practically ran to homeroom.

* * *

><p>That Glee club, Santana and Brittany sat next to Blaine and Kurt, as always, and Kurt noticed that Quinn wasn't there. Even though they weren't close in public, last year, they were still best friends. He was worried about her.<p>

"Mr. Schue, why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina asked as Brittany dropped her bag on her chair and pranced towards the trophies, "I was sure that our Nationals trophy would grow over the summer." Brittany stated, cocking her head.

"I want to let this image burn into your mind. This is what the difference between first and third place looks like. It's also what it feels like."

"You planning on bumming us out, all year long?" Puck asked as everyone returned to their seats, still bitter that Quinn had dumped him to 'explore herself', over the summer.

"No. I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed. You made it to Nationals, last year. This year, I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop us from winning it all. I let you down, last year. I lost focus: Let some Broadway pipe-dream get in the way."

"We're really sorry that the guy who replaced you in April Rhodes' musical won the Tony. I mean, I can only imagine your regret." Rachel stated cruelly yet solemnly, as Blaine turned to his fiancé and mouthed_ 'Ouch.'_

"You know what I regret?" Mercedes asked, "Being the laughing stock of the show choir world."

"And that's saying something." Artie agreed.

"Mercedes has a point," Kurt spoke up, "Finn and Rachel's _'The Kiss that Missed'_ already has twenty-thousand views on YouTube. The comment section is just filled with pifia banter, like _'Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?'_."

"How many times do we have to apologize for that?" Finn asked, keeping his arm wrapped around Rachel.

"Yeah, no more apologies..." Rachel stated in a dreamy voice as Mike interrupted their adorableness.

"The school hates us even more, now."

"Which is why we have to work even harder to recruit new members. We're three men down-" Mr. Schue started.

"Yeah, but only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay." Santana started in a catty tone.

"Where's Quinn?" Tina asked.

"MIA." Artie confirmed, "No one's heard from her since the get-together. It's sad: I miss her."

"No one's going to join, Mr. Schue." Mercedes downed the whole clubs hopes.

"They will. All they need is a little inspiration. And I happen to have some. Courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos. Bring 'em in, guys!"

A bunch of people dragged four purple pianos into the room and Blaine immediately felt Kurt perk up from next to him, "Whoa, whoa, if there are purple pianos involved in this, I am on board!"

"These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're cast-offs, just like all of us. Used, in need of repairs-"

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music." Tina finished as everyone sent her appreciative glances.

"Right. So Mr. Motta, as a lover of the arts, agreed to donate them to Glee. I fixed them up, painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born."

At that point, Kurt and Blaine stopped listening and got on top of a lilac piano, goofing around with Brittany and Tina.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat right behind Kurt as Rachel started, "We have a very important announcement to make."<p>

"I thought this day might come." Emma smiled, "Really, this is the only dating combination that the Glee club hasn't tried."

Blaine's jaw dropped as he erupted into fits of silent laughter, "We're not dating!" Kurt rushed to say as Emma handed him a pamphlet, _'Me and My Hag'._

Blaine gave him a strange look when Kurt started reading it, causing him to put it down and blush.

"Despite what Blaine says about going to NYU, Blaine, Kurt and I will be auditioning for Julliard, the Nation's premier performing art's school."

"That's a very good plan, guys," Emma started.

"Yes." Rachel mumbled in excitement.

"Except Julliard doesn't have a musical theater department." Emma burst their bubble.

"Wait, what?" Kurt cocked his head.

After giving them a speech and handing all three of them pamphlets to NYADA- The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts.

"Yay! Yay College!" Emma laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm not going to audition for NYADA." Blaine cut to the chase as they started driving.<p>

"What?" Kurt looked crushed, "I thought you w-wanted to come to New York with me- Wait! Do you not want to marry me, anymore? Do you not want me?"

Blaine looked panicked, "No! Of course I want to be with you, Kurt! Just not that school. She said only twenty students got accepted: I would rather it be you than me. I'll move to a nearby school when you get accepted."

"You are too amazing, Blainers." Kurt gave him a loving smile and linked pinkies with him, earning a questioning look from Blaine.

Kurt explained, "Even after we get married, we'll always be best friends. This was just a reminder of that."

Blaine's heart practically melted as they entered the Lima Bean and got their coffees.

* * *

><p>As Kurt stretched in his Cheerleading Uniform, Santana beckoned him over.<p>

His eyebrows raised at Quinn's still-Punk attire.

"You guys are just suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester." Quinn laughed bitterly as she talked in a voice three octaves deeper than before.

"Come on! Screw her. This is for us. We could win two National Championships, this year. We joined the Cheerios together, we joined the Glee club together... We all slept with Puckerman, the same year- you, too, Kurt, right?"

Kurt shook his head, "We only made out once."

"Whatevs." Santana waved her hand as Brittany leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder, "We're like besties for life."

"Yeah." Brittany agreed, "You know, we used to be like the Four Musketeers. Now Santana and I are like Almond Joy and you're like a Jolly Rancher that fell into the ash tray. Kurt's like a gummy-bear."

Kurt gave her an incredulous look as Quinn continued, "You guys never understood the pressure I was under. It sucked. Not interested in the boys, or the makeup, or the polyester outfits."

"Nobody's interested in the polyester outfits." Kurt stated, rolling his eyes as Quinn cracked a bit of a smile but quickly wiped it off her face.

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it, in my locker. Come on, Quinn, you can't break up the unholy trinity. Britt and I count as one person, so we're Brittana, Kurt and Quinn. That's just us."

"I've got new friends, now." Quinn stated as she walked off, "And they accept me for who I am."

* * *

><p>After Brittany and Santana went back to their warm-ups, Kurt snuck through the fence to find Quinn, her posse and Rachel talking behind the bleachers.<p>

"-We would love to have you back in the Glee club... Whenever you're ready." Rachel finished as she walked off.

Kurt entered the area hesitantly and fixed his stare on Quinn, who looked like she wanted to say something.

"So? Why aren't you back? You loved Glee and you still do." Kurt cut right to the chase.

"How would you know?" Quinn retorted, placing both hands on her hips as Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"I may be a bitch, but I still care about you. Quinnie, between you, Blainers, Britt, Rach and 'Cedes, you are one of my best friends. You always will be, Q. I love you like my own blood. You're my sister."

"Really?" Quinn asked, forgetting the girls behind her and her voice becoming the sickly-sweet voice Kurt knew and loved.

"Of course, honey. I love you. What ever made you think I didn't?" Kurt took her hand and she immediately recoiled.

"Get out of here before Mack beats you up." She warned, pain flashing through her eyes and her voice returning to her new voice.

Kurt's gaze swept over the girls cautiously as he lifted both hands and slowly backed away.

* * *

><p>"-So she just let you go?" Blaine asked as they drove to Kurt's house.<p>

"Yup." Kurt confirmed.

The doorbell rung at around seven o' clock and Blaine answered it. None other than a more-buff, brunette Sam Evans stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

"Kurt sent me a rather... colorful Facebook message, so I came here to apologize. For joining VA."

"Who is it?" Kurt asked as he kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Oh! Sam..."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I just found out that I could stay in Ohio, but I don't live close enough to come to McKinley."

After about an hour of apologizing, both boys forgave him, took his new phone number and agreed to go shopping with him in a week.

* * *

><p>The next day as Blaine was walking down the hall, ready to meet Kurt by his locker, he stopped at Coach Sylvester's room.<p>

"Team Sue." Santana's voice confirmed something.

"Glad to hear it." Sue stated as she left the room, nearly crushing Blaine.

Blaine stormed into the room as Becky left, "What the hell did you just agree to, San?"

"When is it your business, Frodo?" Santana replied.

"My height? Low blow, San. I'm your best friend, so that's when it became my business."

"You're not my best friend. Brittany is. And Kurt is your best friend." Santana clarified.

"He is." Blaine agreed, "But we - you and me- are not sleeping together. We're friends, not romantic interests. San, I just want you to be safe. I care." Blaine whispered the last part to her as her face softened and a tear dripped down his right cheek.

"I have to sabotage the pianos." Santana confessed.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I have to destroy all of them. To end the glee club-"

"San... Don't do it." Blaine whispered.

"But I have to." Santana argued.

"No. You don't. Besides, Kurt will quit if Sue even _tries_ to fire you. Wait, why hasn't Kurt told me about this?"

Santana shrugged, "Coach knew that Kurt would tell you, and you would tell your secret father-"

"What?" Blaine was confused.

"Mr. Schue. Don't ask. Long story short, we didn't tell him or Brittany, because Britt would tell him."

"Santana... Please. The Cheerios can destroy it if they want to, but you don't have to help."

"I... Okay." Santana chose to go with Blaine's advice, as he had given her lots that had worked the year before.

* * *

><p>After their performance of 'We Got the Beat' and the food fight, they all gathered in the choir room.<p>

"I thought slushies were bad, but spaghetti in the eye is so much worse." Artie claimed.

"I have peperoni in my bra." Brittany told the club and Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"Those are your nipples." Santana clarified.

"Mr. Schue, if you were trying to break us down and rebuild us... It's working." Mike started a pity party.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch-jam to try out, Mr. Schue." Mercedes stormed into the room.

"It's true." A new voice started. "You guys sucked ass."

"I'm sorry. And you are?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Sugar Motta. And I have self-diagnosed Aspergers, so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you, Sugar?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Here's the deal. I'm awesome. And I wanna be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria, I thought _'I'm so much better than you'_. Sorry. Aspergers."

"Well, great. You see guys? You have inspired a new audition. Good job! Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? Take your time. Whenever you're ready."

"Sugar Motta... Why does that name sound familiar?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Oh, her dad is the dude that donated the purple pianos." Mercedes answered, cleaning herself off.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear-candy. Hit it, hottie." Sugar announced.

After an atrocious version of a song Blaine couldn't even name, she left.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say: 'Never gonna happen'." Rachel stated as Mercedes shook her head.

"Guys, I know that she was a little rough, but we have always had the policy that anyone who tries out, gets in." Mr. Schue stated.

"You're not doing her any good by sheltering Sugar from the truth. High school is where you learn. It's survival to finish. She's going to drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair, to those of us-"

Blaine was outraged at all of the nodding faces, but was relieved to see that Kurt looked scandalized, "Okay, Rachel, shut up!"

Everyone turned to Blaine, surprised that the dapper boy would speak up.

"You know what? I don't even care that you're my fiancé's best friend and his brother's girlfriend! You're being horrible, Rachel! I'm sure there have to be some people in this club that can't sing! Winning is only worth it when you have fun, guys! Sure she might be a bit... much, but if we're really 'cast-offs' or whatever, then we should let her in! Mr. Schue, you're going against every moving speech you've ever made by rejecting her! JUST LET HER JOIN!" Blaine roared as everyone was frozen in their seats.

He took a deep breath as Kurt placed a hand on his knee, "Good job, Blaine. I could never have done that." He pecked Blaine on the cheek as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After singing 'Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead!' with Rachel, Blaine and Kurt headed to the mall to meet up with Sam.<p>

Sam ran into none other than Terri Schuester at the mall. She hugged him, "You're in the New Directions, right?"

Sam shook his head, "Not anymore. How did you know, ma'am?"

Terri laughed, "Sue Sylvester told me about your relationship with that Hummel boy a while ago. Are you two still together?"

Sam bowed his head, "No. He cheated on me but ended it, and I was an idiot, so I broke up with him."

"You still love him?" Terri asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sam nodded, "I've tried sabotaging his relationship with his... fiancé, but nothing worked. So I'm going to be... friends with them."

"Have you tried seducing him?" Terri asked in a bored manner.

"Kurt? Of course." Sam looked baffled.

"No, the other guy."

"Why would I do that?"

"Duh, so that you can convince your love that his fiancé cheated on him with you. Then, you'll be the shoulder to cry on, and eventually, you'll be back together."

Sam shook his head, "No way. I can't do that to Kurt."

"Do you love him?" Terri asked. Sam nodded and she continued, "Then you should fight for him. I gave up on Will and I regret it every day."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Florida or something?" Sam asked.

"I came back for a few things." Terri shrugged, "Just try it, Sam. Do what I couldn't do."

* * *

><p>After some pleasant conversation, Kurt went to the bathroom.<p>

Sam glared at Blaine from where they were standing next to each other and awaiting the man that they both loved.

As Kurt began to come out of the room, Sam grabbed both of Blaine's hands, dragging them to his own face and smashing their lips together. Both boys were disgusted as Blaine quickly drew back and Kurt watched in horror. Sam slapped Blaine, "You're with Kurt!" Sam faked tears as Kurt's lower lip trembled and he ran away.

Blaine punched Sam, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, EVANS?" Blaine quickly pressed 'record' on his phone before the punch and slipped it back into his pocket.

"BECAUSE I LOVE KURT MORE THAN YOU CAN!" Sam screamed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt thinks you're cheating. He cries onto my shoulder. Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom, he realizes he still loves me."

"HE LOVES ME!" Blaine boomed, punching Sam one more time, catching sight of the horrified shoppers watching.

Blaine quickly ran after where Kurt was crying in his Navigator.

* * *

><p>"Kurtsie?" Blaine asked in a childish voice as he got into the passenger seat, staring at Kurt.<p>

"Don't call me that!" Kurt sobbed, trying to take the engagement ring off.

"Kurt! Listen to me!" Blaine stopped Kurt's fumbling hands as Kurt looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Kurt... I didn't kiss Evans." Kurt scoffed bitterly and looked away as tears catapulted out of his eyes, sobs overcoming him.

"Kurt... Really. He just grabbed me into a kiss. And then slapped me."

"Why would he do that?" Kurt asked, wiping his tears with the crook of his elbow.

Blaine took his phone out and pressed play.

_'Why the hell did you do that, Evans?_' Blaine's voice sounded furious.

_'Because I love Kurt more than you can!' _Sam's distinct voice retorted.

_'...What?' _Blaine sounded confused.

_'Kurt thinks you're cheating. He cries onto my shoulder. Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom, he realizes he still loves me.'_

_'HE LOVES ME!'_

The recording stopped as Kurt enveloped Blaine into an embrace.

* * *

><p>As they drove to their tree and laid down, Kurt turned to Blaine and started, out of the blue, "Blainers... It's not that I don't trust you- because I do. I just... I've hurt you so much. You deserve someone better than me... And... One day you'll find someone that you love more than me, and you'll leave me, and-"<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Blaine interrupted the craziness, "What are you talking about? I'll never leave you. You're it for me, K."

"R-Really?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes.

"Really." Blaine smiled, "And I forgive you. Come on, let's go watch some movies and cuddle."

"Cuddle-whore." Kurt muttered under his breath as they left.

* * *

><p>Blaine strode to Kurt's locker in his ensemble of yellow sunglasses, red skinny jeans and black shirt, to find Kurt with a bottle of hairspray, dousing his hair with it.<p>

"Hey, you." He smiled as he leaned on a locker.

"Aren't you a sight for the sore eyes?" Kurt asked, rolling his own eyes.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked.

"Bad week, more like it. It's just too dramatic. After hours of Sam spamming me on Facebook, begging for forgiveness because it wasn't his idea and he just 'loved' me, he finally got the message to go crawl under a rock and die."

"Ooh, isn't that a bit harsh?" Blaine asked, brushing his hand against Kurt's.

"He deserves it. Anyways, how are you doing? Your shoes are atrocious, by the way. Wear socks, love."

"Okay, for someone that loves clothes so much," Kurt turned around at the mention of clothes, "You didn't notice what I'm wearing."

After a few seconds of blank staring, Blaine chuckled, "A BOW-TIE!" Attracting the attention of a few passer-biers.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine saw the purple piano in the courtyard, "It's time for me to do my assignment!"

Kurt looked confused as Blaine started singing _'It's Not Unusual' _with all of the cheerleaders except for Kurt, Santana and Brittany.

Santana took Blaine's hand at the end and pulled him aside, "BE CAREFUL!" She shouted as the cheerleaders quickly doused the piano with gasoline and Quinn threw a cigarette on it, causing it to burst into flames.

Blaine's face fell, "Wha-why?" as Kurt took his arm.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine got a surprise visit from Kurt, who was sniffing.<p>

"What's wrong, Kay?" Blaine asked, as he hugged Kurt.

"I'm not unique." Kurt responded in a dead voice, "There were people exactly like me at the gathering."

"Okay, stop right there, Kurt. You are perfect. And that school-board would have to be idiots not to accept you."

"You're right. I should st-stop throwing a pity party."

"No! Kurt... If you ever feel sad or _want _a pity party, I'll listen. Because I love you."

"How are you so perfect?" Kurt sighed leaning in to kiss Blaine.

* * *

><p>That Glee club, Kurt beamed at the fact that Sugar came in and sat down next to Tina.<p>

"'Sup?" Mike asked her.

"Not much!" She responded in her peppy voice, "You know, you two are stereotypically wrong for each other. Sorry!" She laughed at their insulted faces, "Aspergers!"

Kurt chuckled under his breath as Mr. Schuester made a speech about accepting everyone and carrying on, still making music, like the destroyed pianos.

After Rachel announced the fact that they would have the musical 'West Side Story' to act in, and Kurt announced running for Senior Class President.

* * *

><p>As the whole group sang <em>'You Can't Stop the Beat',<em> Kurt noticed Quinn in the stand, crying.

He approached her after everyone had left, "Hey." He walked towards her, whispering the word.

She broke into a wave of tears as she ran to him, crying into his jacket.

"Shh, shh, honey. It's okay."

Quinn looked up at Kurt: The boy who supported her during her pregnancy, the boy who was there for her when she gave birth, the boy who she shared ice-cream sundaes with, the boy who she sung with, the boy who supported her through her relationships with Puck, Finn and Sam, and talked to her during Hummel-Hudson family dinners, last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I changed up quite a bit, because some things that happened during this episode were kind of stupid. Sorry, RIB. I still hate you for making Blaine a Junior. Let's all pray that he isn't one! 'I Am Unicorn', next! Please review, lovelies! Peace Out! :D Can I reach 200 reviews?<br>**


	20. I Am Unicorn

**READ THIS!**

**Ohmywizardgod, guys, over 200 reviews! I love you all! *Blows Kisses* Excuse me if some of this chapter is kind of random. ;) And yes, I wrote over 500 words about McDonald's. Sue me. I'm sorry that this is a LOT late, but I'm having so little time for everything. I really am trying my best, so thank you to those who are sticking around. :) I really want Quick to get back together in canon!Glee, even though they actually will get back together, in this story. **

**P.S. Brittana IS together, but I haven't put much focus on them. I've also changed my mind about splitting Tike up and getting Tartie back together- 'Asian F' was just too awesome. **

**Oh yeah, I need a Quirt friendship, so I'm creating one in this fic! Is it me, or is Mercedes really annoying, this season? Shane is really the worst thing to ever happen to her character. Besides, when she said that she was a 'Park-and-Bark' singer, it in NO WAY relates to Broadway. **

**Sorry about the late update, but I'm trying to space it out a little bit so that the hiatus doesn't seem too long. **

**And I re-arranged the Quinn-Shelby scenes for the Quinn-Kurt scenes.**

**I cut the Kurt-Rachel acting scene out, because it was brutal and hypocritical for the judges and it made me sad. :(  
><strong>

**P.P.S. I'm going to change the role that Kurt gets for the Musical. He needs more awesomeness, and I wantz some Santana-Kurt interaction. So, he's going to be Bernardo.**

**P.P.P.S I improvised on why Mercedes-Kurt were so distant from each other, BLAINE IS A SENIOR IN THIS, I changed Kurt's reaction to Blaine auditioning for Tony - because it was just selfish- and I'm changing the Brittany-Class-President storyline up A LOT. I really want Kurttany to stay friends. *Pouts* And yes, Kurt is a Cheerio.**

_Now, I want your opinion on something: From what I've heard, in the fifth episode ('The First Time') Kurt and Blaine have sex for the first time. I was thinking (to have the title make sense) that in that chapter, I could have Blaine and Kurt have their first REAL fight as a couple. Everything can't all be Klainebows. ;) I am really hating the rumor about 'Sebastian' (a new Warbler) trying to steal Blaine, but I'm still going to include it. Nay or Yay to the 'First Fight'?_

* * *

><p>As Blaine reached for the McDonald's bag, paid the cashier and dumped the brown bag on Kurt's lap, Kurt wrinkled his nose, "I can't believe I'm going to eat <em>this<em>. Remember, I'm only doing this for you."

Blaine chuckled, "Okie-Dokie." He chirped as he drove the car to the fast-food joint's parking lot.

"You got a Happy-Meal? Really, Blaine?" Kurt raised both eyebrows and crossed his arms as Blaine excitedly took the toy out of the bag.

"It's delicious!" Blaine defended, handing Kurt his cheeseburger.

Kurt froze in horror, "What. Is. This?" He asked slowly, turning a fiery gaze on his fiancé who was stuffing his face into his own Big Mac.

"Food?" Blaine offered.

Kurt snapped, "I told you that I wanted a tuna salad."

Blaine looked surprised as he turned his head to Kurt. He then began roaring with laughter, holding a hand to his heart, "You were _serious?_ The first time you go to McDonald's in ten years, and you want rabbit food? Just taste it, Kurt. For me... Pretty, pretty please?" Blaine pouted

Kurt sighed, eying the greasy burger, "Okay."

Blaine clapped his hands together and made a big show of watching Kurt take a bite out of the burger.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Holy... Wow... Just wow. This tastes _amazing_! Wait- how many calories are there in this? I can't have my pear-shaped hips grow _any _more-"

"Your hips are perfect." Blaine interrupted as Kurt took another feeble bit of the 'delicacy'.

"Just... How did they make this? It's just so delicious!" Kurt chewed more and more.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> putting that thing in my mouth! Especially not in my car! Where it could _stain_!"

"Come on, Kurt..."

"No! We can do it at home."

"But it won't be all warm and ready to go into your mouth-"

"I said no."

"Come on, Kurtsie... Pleeeeease! Twinkle-Lovey-Dovie-Kurtsie-Pie? Pwease?"

"No! And stop pouting! It's just so... squishy. And why is it so flexible?"

"It's just like that, Kurt."

"But mine isn't!"

"Yours isn't as long as mine, though."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine held a french-fry to Kurt's mouth.

"Just eat it, Kurt."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, and crawled over to Blaine, straddling him.

"Oh.." Blaine murmured, his eyes darkening as Kurt reclined the seat back to be horizontal, "You're in _that_ mood, are you?"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah." They both kissed passionately and Kurt rolled Blaine over so that they were in the backseat, kissing passionately and scratching at each others clothes.

Kurt grinned impishly as he pulled away and Blaine looked confused. Kurt quickly crawled to the front-seat, pushed the seat back to normal, threw the remaining french-fries outside onto the ground and drove off.

"If you didn't want the french-fries, you could have said so..." Blaine laughed as he slithered into the passenger seat and Kurt drove past the speed limit.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Brittany were talking as they strode down the hallways and Blaine and Santana approached them.<p>

"-So why don't you just run?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"I'm not smart enough." Brittany frowned.

"Well-Britt, I have to say that I'm flattered," Kurt started, smiling, "And really excited!"

"Cool!" Brittany grinned, "I'll come on over after school, and we'll work on your campaign posters! I've got a lot of great ideas!"

"Great," Kurt hugged her quickly, "I'll see you, then!"

"Sweet!" Brittany flounced off with Santana as Blaine turned to Kurt.

"So... What was with that?" Blaine chuckled nervously.

"Brittany's going to manage my campaign for class president!" Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly, "She's coming over, today-"

"Didn't you say that you two dated, once?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt barked a laugh, "Oh my God, you're jealous."

"Am not." Blaine flushed and gazed at the oh-so-interesting floor.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous!" Kurt chanted, finally practically jumping Blaine to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Some passers in the hallway glared at them, but a few girls cooed audibly at the PDA.

"Aww, don't worry, love, you're the only one I will ever want." Kurt wrapped his arms around his older fiancé's waist, peppering his neck with kisses.

Karofsky raised his eyebrows as he walked past them, but said nothing.

"Same goes for you, lover-boy," Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, "Now come on, we have to get to class."

Kurt suddenly wrinkled his nose as they were walking, causing Blaine to glance at him curiously, "What?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nothing. I was just remembering our last number in the top ten at Nationals, where Finn and Rach sucked each others faces off and ruined our chances at going to Internationals."

"Well, I can see why you feel disturbed by that, but why were you thinking of it?" Blaine swung their hands back-and-forth as they walked.

"I just saw Finn and Rachel being ridiculously adorable from down the hall-" Kurt started before Blaine cut him off.

"And their adorableness reminded you of us?" Blaine fluttered his eyelashes as Kurt laughed, kissed Blaine's cheek and continued walking with him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, New Directions!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together as he waltzed into the room, "As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline's coach was fired after they placed last at Internationals-" Artie hooted as Mr. Schuester continued, "Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars to come in last, so they fired him-"<p>

"So handsome," Artie stated, causing Blaine to give him an incredulous look.

"-And they're having trouble finding a new coach. Seems like no one wants to take on that pressure-cooker."

Tina interrupted, "And that means that they're vulnerable."

"Yes!" Mr. Schuester pointed dramatically, "If we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I realized that, um, I can't direct the musical, this year."

Rachel and Kurt both looked visibly alarmed as Rachel spoke up, "Mr. Schue- I mean, you can't _cancel _the musical! My New York dreams depend on it!"

"I'm not cancelling it. I'm just not directing it. My sole purpose has to be in here- Nationals, Nationals, Nationals. And it's not just me who has to focus harder, this year. I've been too easy on you. So every day, after choir practice, I'm instituting a mandatory Booty Camp. So that we can work on our dancing. Now it's not for all of you- just the people that I think need help. Like..."

"Finn." Finn muttered, nearly speaking in a whisper.

"How did you know? And Puckerman, Motta-"

"Wait, what?" Sugar whinged, "I'm an awesome dancer."

"Be there, Sugar." Mr. Schue warned her, "Hummel-"

Kurt looked personally offended, "I must protest-"

Mike interrupted, "You kind of have one move, Kurt. It's like this sashay... And it's super distracting." Blaine glared at Mike and wrapped his arms around Kurt comfortingly.

"Jones," Mr. Schuester continued, causing Mercedes to intercede.

"What? Hell to the nizzy no!" Mercedes shouted as Kurt chuckled and Brittany started cackling in laughter from next to him.

Blaine was confused at Kurt and Mercedes' sudden tension. About a week ago, Kurt criticized her boyfriend and how he boosted her ego too much, giving her a large head and making her mean, causing Mercedes to backfire with insults about Blaine. Then, Kurt lost it in a truly Santana-esque way, screaming at her in French and being held back by Blaine, Finn and Rachel.

Brittany whispered to Kurt, "Don't worry- you won't be in Booty Camp long: I'll help you."

"You told me once you were Beyoncé. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio? Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant, and we start tomorrow- and yes, Puckerman, it is mandatory."

Blaine raised his hand as Kurt giggled softly at the fact that Blaine was wearing a bow-tie, "Mr. Schuester? Would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit? I really need to catch up with you guys- I mean, because I just jumped in before Nationals and don't really know how you guys do things." Mr. Schue looked thrilled and nodded.

"Mr. Schue, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special needs members, but what about me? Who's going to direct the musical?" Rachel asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your co-musical directors! Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste!" Mr. Schuester announced, "Now, Miss Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with 'Rocky Horror', last year, that I knew she could handle the job."

Coach Bieste strode in, "And I'm here to keep the football guys in line, and I've also talked them into playing the Jets."

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect to Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste, this is crazy! They have absolutely no experience in directing a musical!"

"Not true! In College, I was in 'A Funny Thing Happened On The Way to the Forum'. I played the Forum." Coach Bieste defended.

"The teachers at the school are already overworked, and unfortunately, a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time. Besides, they are going to have some help. I've decided to include a student director, this year."

"Mr. Schue," Kurt sighed as Rachel spoke. How many times would she interrupt? "I'm honored, but Barbra was 40 when she directed her movie and it's just... too soon."

"I hate you." Brittany stated and Kurt coughed into a silent fit of laughter as Blaine cracked a smile.

"Don't kid yourself, flamingo-nose. He obviously means me." Sugar shrugged and talked in her whiny voice, already making Blaine regret fighting to keep her in, "Sorry- asperger's!"

"I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job." Mr. Schue looked distraught.

"Me? I've designed my whole persona around conflict-aversion." Artie stated.

"Come on, Artie, you've made short films- directing is your dream. You can do it!" Tina smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Artie grinned, "I'm in."

"Alright!" Mr. Schue clapped as everyone else joined in.

* * *

><p>"-You're so mean!" A girl screamed as she ran past Kurt, face dripping in water.<p>

"That's right!" Another female voice confirmed, "That's what passed for love in my house!"

As Kurt opened the girls' bathroom door, Sue rounded the corner, narrowing her eyes at him and turned away, flouncing off.

Kurt sauntered into the room and kept his gaze on Quinn, who looked guilty at seeing him there, tonnes of money in her hand.

"Leave." Quinn told the girls as she nodded for Kurt to come forwards. As the door slammed, she jumped into his arms, "I'm so sorry!" She blubbered, shocking Kurt with the sudden burst of emotion, "It's just that- I saw her! I saw Shelby! And she t-took my Beth. She _took_ my Beth! And I j-just, I don't have anything worth l-living for!" Quinn cried as Kurt rubbed her back, swaying her back-and-forth.

"Shh, shh, honey. Don't say that. You've got me. And I love you. You're my sister." Kurt then noticed that his Cheerios Uniform was drenched with tears, but didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Kurt stated once she had calmed down and they skipped class, camping out in his Navigator, "What happened?"<p>

"I-I... Noah took me to Shelby." Quinn whimpered, drawing her black cap off of her messy, pink head, "And she w-wants me to see Beth. But only if I c-can clean up my act." Quinn started crying again.

After a few minutes of comforting her, Quinn and Kurt came to a decision about what they would do.

* * *

><p>"Hello fellow Glee-Clubbers." Kurt breathed out as everyone looked at him questioningly, "I want to sing a duet with someone who... really loves us all. Come out, honey."<p>

Quinn stepped into the room shyly, newly blonde hair glowing in contrast to her bright eyes, "Um... Hi, guys. I really... I really want to rejoin you all, because I l-love you all. And someone very special. This song... is for Beth." She looked directly at Puck, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

_"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside__  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide" <em>

Kurt started off in his angelic voice, smiling at Quinn encouragingly as she continued.  
><em><br>"I don't have much money but boy if I did__  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live" <em>

They both harmonized the next part as Brad played the piano to their sugar-sweet voices._  
><em>

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
><em>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show" <em>

They both spun around each other as everyone with the exception of Sugar smiled at them warmly. Quinn sang the next part.

_"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
><em>My gift is my song and this one's for you"<em>

Kurt took Blaine's hand and swung them, rubbing his hands over their engagement rings and he sung the following words,  
><em><br>_

_"And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words"<em>

Blaine teared up as Kurt sang with so much emotion, singing with Quinn after his part.

_"How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
><em>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<em>  
><em>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<em>  
><em>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
><em>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<em>  
><em>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<em>  
><em>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"<em>

Rachel led everyone else to harmonize the next parts, drowning out Sugar's painful voice.

__"___And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>,<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_,_  
>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>,<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_,"__

Everyone enveloped Quinn in a group-hug, muttering words like 'It's so good to have you back' and 'we missed you'. But what Kurt heard louder than any other phrase was the emotional 'I'm so proud of you,' that Puck had whispered to her. Even Sugar cracked a smile.

* * *

><p>After practicing his dance moves for over an hour, Kurt and Brittany sat on Kurt's bed as Brittany started, "Okay! We're going to print a hundred-thousand-copies of each poster. Then, we're going to give each voter this. We're going to call it 'Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack'."<p>

"I-You know what- I don't know what to say..." Kurt stated as he avoided the Teletubby and swung the little flag around.

"You know, my lips move all the time, but only dust comes out." Brittany stated.

"You know what, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but it's just all wrong. I think it's just a tad too..."

"Unicorn?" Brittany asked.

"Gay." Kurt deadpanned, "I feel like I might as well have a big neon sign above my head that says 'the-gay-to-the-gay-to-the-gay-gay-gay'"

When Kurt and Brittany bantered for a few minutes, and Kurt showed Brittany his idea of a poster, she nodded somberly and left the room, dejected.

Kurt couldn't bear to hurt her feelings so he yelled, "Brittany!" He had already been tormented the years before, so what was the difference with one, hugely pink group of posters?

She stopped, looking hopeful with her giant blue eyes and Kurt's heart melted, "I changed my mind. Your idea is brilliant and is so... unicorn. I _am _unicorn. Can I help you put them up, tomorrow?"

Brittany hugged him enthusiastically, "I knew that you were magical! And don't worry about it- San and I will do it!"

She spoke fondly of her girlfriend, and Kurt was surprised that they had managed to keep the secret of their relationship from McKinley high, for so long. After the rumors of Santana being gay were dismissed as a joke, Brittany and Santana just brushed it off.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Mr. Schue, I'm all for participating, but Shane thinks I'm more 'Park-and-Bark' and I have to agree." Mercedes stated the next day.<p>

"A what-and-what?" Finn asked as Kurt and Blaine did stretches on the beam.

"Park-and-Bark. I stand center-stage, singing the notes that no one else can, while all of you dance around me." Mercedes cleared her throat as Mr. Schue started talking.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered, "Rachel _has _to get the role of Maria. I mean, Mercedes is amazing and all, but she has _no _Broadway potential: In Broadway, you have to actually move around and dance. She hates watching Musicals. And it's not her dream_."_

Blaine could only shrug at that, but addressed an issue, "Kurt... You know how I-"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly, "You're auditioning for Tony."

"H-How did you know?" Blaine stuttered guiltily.

"Honey, I know you." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "And you've been belting out _'Something's Coming'_ for the past three days."

"So... Is it awkward? Because I know how much you need this role, and I can just audition for Bernardo or someone if you-"

Kurt laughed, "Blaine. I'm fine with it. Besides, I think that you'd be the perfect Tony. I think some competition might be good for us. If you get the role, we'll go get congratulatory dinner and we'll... sleep in." Kurt winked as Blaine gulped, "And same goes for me. If Finn gets the role, I may have to cut someone, though."

Blaine grinned as he and Kurt stepped into the dancing formation.

"Grape-Vine to the right- Five, six, seven, eight!" Mike interrupted their mild flirting as everyone started dancing.

"You look like you're stepping on bees!" Mr. Schue criticized as Kurt danced, talking to Blaine about audition songs, "Come on, Mercedes, blend!"

As Kurt shook his hands, Mr. Schuester hollered, "Kurt! Jazz hands!"

"Fine." Kurt pouted as Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>"Break a leg, sweetheart!" Blaine kissed Kurt's head as Artie yelled "Next!"<p>

Kurt pranced onto the stage, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Tony. The male lead. If the role is given to someone else, then I'd be open to play Bernardo."

"That's great, Kurt!" Emma gushed.

"I'll be performing the seminal- and in my case, semi-autobiographical, Broadway classic,_ 'I am the Greatest Star'_ from the musical, _'Funny Girl'_."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's 'semi-autobiographical' line, and Coach Bieste looked skeptical, "Isn't that a Streisand song?"

"I know what you're thinking... But I got written permission from the woman herself. Miss Rachel Berry. And I'd also like to thank Cashes from my Dad's shop, for kindly constructing my audition scarcity."

"Okay, Kurt. Whenever you're ready." Artie smiled.

Blaine raised both eyebrows, licking his lips as Kurt danced and sang, instead paying attention to how flexible he was. He jumped in his seat when Kurt started spinning the sai-swords around in his hands.

Everyone applauded as Blaine enveloped Kurt in a hug, whispering, "I'm so proud of you," And reminding Kurt to check up on Quinn's situation. He had remembered Quinn telling him that the reason Shelby was there was because Sugar wanted a 'winning show choir' and hired her to be co-directors with Mr. Schuester, who told her that she could start helping them out in a week.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie?" Kurt asked hesitantly as Quinn jumped into his car and onto Kurt's lap, thoroughly scaring both Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"K-Kurtsie!" She blubbered, reminding Kurt of Brittany, "I saw her! Noah and I saw her!"

"Who?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Beth!" Quinn was still crying into Kurt's shoulder, "And she was so perfect. Noah and I played with her and drew with her... But Kurt, I r-really need to talk to you."

"Um... Blaine? Do you think that Quinn and I could-" Kurt started before Blaine whipped his phone out.

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine grinned, "Besides, I have some catching up to do with Rachel."

* * *

><p>"I want full custody of Beth." Quinn deadpanned as Blaine left the car, wiping her tears away, and her voice cracking on the last word.<p>

"W-what?" Kurt asked, truly shocked.

"I-Shelby isn't her mother, Kurt. I am. I really _saw_ that, today. Beth and I just... we just bonded in a way that Shelby can never bond with Beth. It reminded me of..." Quinn's voice trailed off and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"What did it remind you of, Q?" Kurt whispered.

"Shelby and Rachel." Quinn muttered, staring out of the window, "I saw them singing together, the other day. It's... motherly. Beth and I have this connection that Shelby and Beth will never have."

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked, already knowing what Quinn would do. She would sabotage Shelby. Quinn's lack of response just confirmed that.

"Hey." Kurt cupped her cheek, "We don't have to talk about it. Let's get some Rocky Road Ice-Cream."

Quinn smiled a watery smile and agreed as they drove to Kurt's house and raided the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Hah-Hah-Rum-Hah-Hah!" Mr. Schuester started as Finn, Mike and him started dancing.<p>

Kurt sighed from next to Quinn and Puck as Finn stumbled and fell. He had nearly been suffocated by the sexual tension between Quinn and Puckerman. Well, the sexual tension _for_ Quinn _from _Puckerman.

Quinn was either oblivious or was keeping her composure as Puck stared longingly at her throughout the whole practice.

Kurt whooped as Finn finally got the routine down.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Brittany asked as Kurt approached her, giving her a long hug, "I want to run with you."<p>

"For what?" Kurt asked, cocking his head.

"We can be like co-class presidents." Brittany grinned as Kurt's smile faltered a bit.

"What brought this on, Britt?" Kurt asked.

"I realized that I'm a bi-corn at least. I might also be a unicorn. And I want to be the class president, with you."

"Um... Britt, there can't be two class presidents." Brittany's face fell and Kurt grabbed her shoulders gently, "But wait! You can be my vice-president! And I'll let you make big decisions, sweetie!"

"Really?" Brittany asked, her eyes shining.

"Really." Kurt smiled as he hugged her. Santana approached them, smiling lightly and nodding at Kurt, mouthing _'Good job, Lady Lips'_.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched from the sidelines as Blaine auditioned for the role of Tony. He knew that Blaine had it in the bag and smiled, both out of happiness and bitterness. He knew that he had a slimmer chance of getting into NYADA if (and when) Blaine got the role, but after seeing the smile on Blaine's face after his performance, it would all be worth it.<p>

Kurt hugged Blaine, spinning the slightly shorter boy around as they both giggled. They had both agreed that neither would be the girl in the relationship, back when they first started dating. Kurt's phone suddenly rang and he stiffened at the name on caller-ID, as well as the ringtone.

_'Don't Give Up'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! *Wink*Wink* This is really just a test to see if you've been paying attention to the songs. XD <strong>

**What do you all think should happen? Because I've already changed Season 3 up, A LOT. Sorry for the super-late update. Ooh, it rhymes. Anyways, thanks lovelies! Please review! Peace Out! :D **


	21. Asian F

**So sorry for the late update! And I know I should be focusing on characters outside of Klaine, too :( Don't worry: You'll get your Quick, Finchel, St. Berry if I decide to bring Jesse back, and *wait for it* a love... rectangle (?) between Santana-Brittany-Rory-Artie. *Le Gasp* You like? Or not? TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH SAM'S CHARACTER! *Rips Own Hair Out***

**And I re-posted this, because I wanted to apologize for this small excuse for a chapter. And at the end, I didn't use Sebastian's name, because Jeremiah was rumored to be called 'Sebastian' and he wasn't, so I just want to make sure.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody did their own routine and Kurt giggled with Quinn in the corner whilst waiting for Mercedes to show up for Booty Camp. Kurt sighed inwardly - Mercedes was distancing herself from Kurt because apparently, she 'deserved better'. He still felt a little bit guilty for immediately rejecting the call from Sam, the week before. But truthfully, he had nothing to say to him... Quinn had that familiar spark in her eyes that Kurt had last seen after Regionals and the baby-drama, two years before. Sugar just idly sat by the piano - somehow, she was actually a good dancer and didn't need to be called back to dance, but preferred to text while the others sweated.<p>

"You're late." Mr. Schuester's voice boomed through the auditorium.

"W-Well, I know - I-I-I overslept." Mercedes stuttered out. Kurt was still bitter over the fact that Mercedes would choose a douche of a man over her best friend.

"Wait, what time is it?" Kurt mumbled out of the corner of his mouth to both Tina and Quinn.

"It's four-thirty in the afternoon." Quinn responded to both Kurt's question and Mercedes' statement.

"My alarm clock went off thirty minutes late, this morning. It kind of shifted my whole schedule." Mercedes explained, drawing an eye-roll out of Kurt, "Wait, what's Santana doing here?"

"Duh, doing what you aren't, wheezy: Actually getting off my ass and doing something." Before Mercedes lunged at the 'stick figure', she remembered that Shane had told her that chick-fighting did not turn him on- Bruises neither. She felt a little infuriated that Brittany and Kurt were stifling giggles.

"Well, ignoring that offensive comment, you said before Sectionals, two years ago, that Santana was one of our best dancers. So why the hell is she here?"

Kurt coughed, "Continuity." Causing Tina and Quinn to glance at him confusedly.

Mr. Schuester decided to ignore that last question, letting Mike take over, "Please, join in." Mike started counting as Mercedes attempted to follow his routine.

Mercedes suddenly spun around twice and ran to a bowl, taking a vomiting-position on, "I feel sick." She gasped out.

"Why are you babying her?" Santana asked bossily, saying something offensive that Kurt chose not to listen to, instead watching Puck stare after the girlfriend that he had been dumped by, twice. Puck caught his eye and shrugged when Kurt rose an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Mercedes shouted, "LIKE YOU EAT! I know for a fact that Kurt's only eaten two pieces of celery this week: I stand behind him in the lunch line."

Kurt felt Quinn put a comforting hand on his arm and shrugged, smiling sadly. Mercedes interrupted their moment, "I'm doing my best!"

Mr. Schuester looked kind of scary, "No. You're not. It's not about doing your best, anymore. It's about doing better."

Everyone exchanged weary glances as Mercedes stormed out, ignoring Mr. Schuester's calls after her.

* * *

><p>"It's not like that, Rachel and I are friends." Kurt and Blaine heard Mercedes telling Shane. Blaine saw red as Shane continued talking. "I'll say this like what I said about your lady-boy friend: You're better than Rachel Berry, baby." At that point, Blaine slammed his fist that wasn't wearing the engagement ring on the table, standing up and grabbing Kurt's hand, storming over to Mercedes' table.<p>

"Okay, listen here, 'Beyoncé'," Blaine stated with sass, something that made Kurt very proud of him: He was finally sticking up for himself.

"You abandoned the one guy that was your friend throughout sophomore year, here, for some asshole of a man. I don't care what you think about me, but Kurt does. You've hurt him by ranting on about how this douche is better than the person Kurt is choosing to spend the rest of his amazing life with. And Kurt is better than you will _ever _be: Talent-wise and personality-wise, because although Kurt may be sassy and confident, he's not a bitch. Rachel helped me in my time of loneliness and downheartedness, so in my eyes, she and Kurt are both better people than you ever will be."

The entire cafeteria was silent, staring in awe at the two 'fairies' that yelled at a Jock.

"Oh, and by the way," Blaine said, stopping at the exit of the cafeteria, "Ever call my fiancé a lady-boy, again, and I'll punch your face in."

Kurt smirked as he heard the distinct applause of one Miss Rachel Berry, surprisingly joined by almost the entire student body of WMHS.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized once they reached Kurt's locker.

"For what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"For making a scene- I was out of line, and oh! I should apologize to them, and-"

"Blaine." Kurt chuckled, "Don't apologize. They deserved it, and... It was really heroic, love. Nobody's ever defended me like that, and it just reminds me of how in-love I am with you, every day."

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, "I love you." He said as if it were the first time. Blaine decided to alter the moment - for the better or worse was yet to be decided - by slapping Kurt's butt through the Cheerios uniform and winking as Kurt's jaw dropped - Blaine really was getting confident about himself.

* * *

><p>After parting ways with his fiancé, Kurt snuck into the auditions with an unexpected ally.<p>

"Kurt? Santana?" Artie asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled, "I wanted to change my audition. As long as Blaine Anderson will be getting the role of Tony, I would like to audition for the role of Bernardo, along with the lovely Santana as the role of Anita."

Santana smiled her devious smile, as the music started up.

_"Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
>In my eyes in my words and in everything I do<br>Nothing else but you  
>Ever"<em>

Santana sang the song so differently than it originally was, but it worked in a way.

"And there's nothing for me but Maria  
>Every sight that I see is Maria"<p>

Kurt sung in his lower register, causing Coach Beiste's eyebrows to shoot up in impressed surprise._  
><em>  
>Then, they both harmonized together.<p>

_"Tonight, tonight_  
><em>It all began tonight<em>  
><em>I saw you and the world went away<em>

_Tonight, tonight_  
><em>There's only you tonight<em>  
><em>What you are, what you do, what you say"<em>

Kurt then started singing.

_"Today, all day I had the feeling_  
><em>A miracle would happen<em>  
><em>I know now I was right"<em>

Santana then sung alone.

_"For here you are_  
><em>And what was just a world is a star<em>  
><em>Tonight"<em>

Then, they ended the song together.

_"Today, the world was just an address_  
><em>A place for me to live in<em>  
><em>No better than all right<em>

_But here you are_  
><em>And what was just a world is a star<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Good night, good night_  
><em>Sleep well and when you dream<em>  
><em>Dream of me<em>  
><em>Tonight"<em>

The three judges all clapped as Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, "We've got this in the bag, Hummel."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were awoken at three in the morning at a tapping at their window, revealing a sobbing Santana.<p>

"Honey, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt murmured to her, causing Blaine to look skeptical: He was pretty sure that Santana disliked him, now, for some reason.

"B-B-Britt was m-making out with _Artie_ in her bed when I came to visit. And she thought nothing was wrong!" Blaine stiffened in shock. He had been sure that the two girls were made for each other.

Santana drenched Kurt's shoulder with tears, "I mean, we were cheating on our boyfriends with each other, but that's cause we were best friends, you know? How could she do this to me? But then she'll just look at me with those big, blue eyes and I'll forgive her, and-" Santana drew in a shaky breath as Kurt laid her down on the bed, in between himself and Blaine, both cuddling up to her as a sign of comfort.

The next morning, Santana was gone and she pretended like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Brittany hugged Kurt the next day and he glanced to a pissed-off-looking Santana right next to her.<p>

"Kurtie, for our campaign, we're going to sing a girl-power song. Okay?"

"Uh, okay." Kurt agreed hesitantly from where he was next to Rachel, at his locker.

"Meet us at the gym!" Kurt nodded as Brittany jumped up happily, "Oh wait!" Brittany stopped, "Ask your hobbit if he ever wants to make out, okay, dolphin?"

Kurt immediately snapped his gaze to Santana's pained stare, shaking his head, "You can only make out with San, okay, honey?"

Brittany looked confused, "But-"

"Come on, Britts." Santana took her hand as they walked down the corridor, singing _'Run the World, Girls'_.

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm your new Senior Class Vice President!" Applause was met as she hollered, "DOLPHIN!"

Kurt stepped forward hesitantly, letting Brittany wrap her arms around Kurt, "This unicorn, is the best thing to ever happen to the school, girls! You vote for him, and you. Vote. For. Me!" Everyone cheered as Brittany pecked Kurt on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Shane slammed Kurt's locker shut, "Listen up, Lady Boy. Mercedes did worse than Rachel because of your girlfriend's little speech, in the Cafeteria."<p>

Kurt put his bitch-glare on, "Okay, listen up here, tooty-fruity, Cedes is NOT an object. And she was being a bitch. She deserves it until she sorts her priorities out. Besides, Rachel would fit the role of Maria much better than Mercedes would."

Kurt strode off, leaving a speechless Shane at his locker.

Kurt then approached the girls bathroom, where he heard voices from around the corner.

"-Just stay away from her, culo. If you don't, voy a rasgar sus testículos a cabo."

A voice that Kurt recognized as Artie audibly gulped, "I don't know what you just said, but I heard 'testicles'. I-I love her, though-"

Santana's pain-filled voice rose up two octaves, "You think I don't? She's my world, Artie! My _world_. You can just move on! I can't!"

"And why can't you, Satan?" Artie yelled, "I love her, too, and if she'd honestly cheat on you with me, then she obviously doesn't love you back."

"Sh-She doesn't love me." Santana stated as if believing it, herself. Kurt felt his heart break as she spoke in a monotone, obviously putting her walls back up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be with her, then." Artie replied coolly and Kurt heard him wheel off, followed by Santana's broken sobs.

Kurt approached the girl who was sitting on the ground, staring at the floor.

"San, I-"

Santana's voice was raspy, "Don't, Kurt. Please, just don't."

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"You heard it, right?" Tina jumped up and down excitedly.<p>

Kurt grinned and bumped shoulders with his friend, "Of course I did, Tee! How could I not? He. Was. Amazing."

Tina gave him a hug, "You know you're awesome for doing this, right?"

Kurt gave her an incredulous glance, "What are friends for, Tee? I love you like my sister, so how could I not watch your boyfriend nab the role of Riff?"

Mike was walking over nervously and Kurt hugged Tina again, "I'll leave you two alone: Sort out his family probbos, sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Cast list goes up on Friday." Kurt smiled shyly at Blaine, "Are you nervous?"<p>

Blaine shrugged, stepping down a step, "A little. I'm trying not to think about it."

"I wouldn't be. My mole in the casting office says that there is one actor they're seriously considering for the role of Tony. And his initials are B.A., soon to be B.H-K."

Blaine chuckled, as if not quite believing it, so Kurt whipped his flowers out. At Blaine's shocked face, he explained, "I love you, Blainers. That will never change. And you've been such an amazing boyfriend, that I felt that you needed some flowers. And someone to tell you how beautiful you are, like how you tell me, every day. You're beautiful, and I love you, Blaine Anderson. The flowers symbolize the red and yellow roses: Falling in Love with a Friend. We'll last honey. Forever."

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes watering, "You always seem to zig when I think you're about to zag." Blaine grinned, leaning forward, "And, I just- I love that about you." Just as Blaine was about to lean in to close the gap between them, he took a step back, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled softly, "Courage, Blaine." Kurt glanced at the expectant football players who were now watching them. Kurt then turned back to his Blaine, grabbed his face, and kissed him so passionately that Blaine was gasping for air. Kurt took a dazed Blaine's hand and led him to their next class.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester started talking about what could be 'the hardest show choir move, ever'. They all got into alignment and started dancing. Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Santana were tapped out, in that order, so the only people left on the stage were Mercedes and Finn. After Puck insulted Finn's dancing, Finn miraculously figured out how to do it, leaving only Mercedes on the floor.<p>

"My ankle hurts."

"Push through it."

"I-I don't feel good."

"You're fine."

"NO I'M NOT!" Mercedes caused the entire room to freeze.

"Look, Mercedes, I want you to be the best you can be, okay? Did you even practice this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Stop picking on me! You're always singling me out, making me look bad!"

"That's crazy."

"No, you're crazy! For not letting me shine. Where's Rachel, huh? I don't see her, here. Being a part of the team!"

"Rachel practices at-" Finn started.

"Right, no one asked you, Finn." Mercedes spat at him, "Everyone knows that Rachel is your favorite."

"That's not true." Mr. Schuester denied the accusation.

"You give that skinny, Geronimo-wearing, ass-kisser everything!" Kurt whistled- She had gone too far."And for two years, you know, I took it. But not anymore. I'm done."

Mercedes stormed out, knocking the sheet music over, "You know, I've outgrown you! I've outgrown all of you. Especially you, Hummel."

"Mercedes! You walk out that door, you're out of Glee Club."

Mercedes just shot everyone a glare and walked away, mumbling, "It's all over."

* * *

><p>For some inane reason, the judges had decided to give Mercedes another shot at Maria, by having Rachel and Mercedes go off in another diva-off.<p>

It was clear to Kurt that Rachel was superior, but for some reason, Mercedes convinced Rachel that Mercedes was better.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt was boiling with rage, "I think we should talk, don't you?"<p>

"About the, um, upcoming deadline for the NYADA applications?"

"About you telling Coach Beiste that you were running for Senior Class President. Against me." Kurt clarified, disappointed in Rachel.

"K-Kurt, you saw Mercedes- I mean, I'm not going to get the part. So I figured that if I win, I'll make you vice president, and then maybe you could just do vice-versa-"

"Rachel. Yes, if you win, it will better your chances of getting into NYADA. Yes. But if I win, it would make a huge difference at this school. Not just for me, but for kids like me. Things could actually change for them. So, whatever it takes. I'm winning."

"I just- I need something for my Senior year that's going to make me special, that's going to make me stand out. I thought Maria was going to be that. you understand, you're just as ambitious as I am, and it's why we're friends!"

"Rachel. In ten years, when you look back at this time, you're not going to be thinking of the clubs you belonged to, or the parts you had. You'll be thinking about the friends you had and the ones that you just tossed aside."

* * *

><p>The glee club sung <em> 'Fix You'<em>as they awaited the cast list to be put up. Kurt held both Quinn and Blaine's hands, knowing that he had two friends that would be his forever. There had been no news about Beth yet, but Kurt could tell that something big was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria - Rachel Berry<br>**

**Tony - Blaine Anderson  
><strong>

**Riff - Mike Chang  
><strong>

**Anita - Santana Lopez  
><strong>

**Bernardo - Kurt Hummel**

**Officer **Krupke - Noah Puckerman****

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help the slight twinge of disappointment as he read Blaine's name and knew that his chances of getting into NYADA were slimmer, but by the look on Blaine's face, it was all worth it. Then he turned to Blaine and asked incredulously, "Puck auditioned?"<p>

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked through the mall with Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Blaine, he bumped into none other than Jesse Martie - Kurt's old roomie at Dalton.<p>

"Jess!" Kurt squealed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder, Blaine immediately joining in, happy to see the guy that gave him tips on how to make Kurt love him, while Kurt was dating Sam.

Jesse smiled nervously, then his eyes flickered to the girls, cocking an eyebrow, "Well, _hello_, girls." He smiled, making Quinn giggle and Kurt furrow his eyebrows.

"Um, Jess... Aren't you dating Tom?"

"Who?" Jess stared blankly and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Tom, as in Blaine's ex, as in the love of your life." Kurt explained dubiously.

"Oh. Him." Jesse looked pained, "I kind of cheated on him with his sister, he found out, threw a vase at me and told me that we were over."

Kurt felt tears welling up on Tom's behalf: First, Blaine ended it with Tom because he cheated and was in love with somebody else, and now the guy who gave him romantic hope cheated on him with a _female _relative?

"You're a douche." Kurt stated proudly.

"K-K-Kurt!" An obviously shocked Blaine scolded him.

Jesse shrugged, "I know. I ruined it with us. And the sister wasn't even that good at making out or _anything_."

A tall girl with mousy brown hair and big, green eyes wondered over, seeming lost, "JJ? Who are these people?"

Jesse chuckled, obviously flustered, "Meesh, this is Kurt, my old roomie from Dalton, his boyfriend- no, fiancé, Blaine, and their friends. Guys, this is Michelle."

"We're dating." Michele stated proudly as Jesse seemed to shrink.

"I'll uh call you guys, later." Jesse stuttered guiltily.

* * *

><p>As Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, Kurt pushed him off, sitting up. He responded to Blaine's dejected expression, "No, no, don't worry. It's not you. I just want to talk."<p>

"Shoot." Blaine grinned.

"Do you remember our first time together?"

"Vaguely, but I can imagine how perfect it was: We _were_ drunk, after all."

Kurt frowned, "Exactly. And after that, we didn't wait very long. So I propose all the private touching that goes on is making out and cuddling for a while."

"So... none at all?" Blaine looked horrified.

"Maybe once every one or two weeks." Kurt shrugged and Blaine looked panicked.

"Kuuuuuurt! But we do it twice every _day_. Don't do this to me... Please?" Blaine stuck his lip out.

"Blaine... For me?" Kurt widened his eyes and Blaine sighed.

"Fine, let's cuddle."

Kurt squealed and they cuddled for the rest of the night, blissfully unaware of what was happening in Akron, Ohio.

* * *

><p>The newest addition to the Warbler of about 17 approached the door of the house he had looked up, knocking confidently.<p>

He saw all of Blaine Anderson's performances and knew he had to have him. That Hummel kid didn't deserve him, so he did some digging on Hummel, which led him there.

A buff, miserable-yet-good-looking brunet opened the door, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sam? Sam Evans?" The Warbler asked.

The boy nodded.

He smirked, "Well, Sam Evans, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Please review, lovelies! Peace Out! P.S. Any ideas- TYPE THEM AND REVIEW! :D<strong>


	22. Pot O' Gold

**Hey, again! :D I'll be able to update for 'The First Time', on Wednesday, because I have a holiday! :D So... read and review, lovelies!**

**Here's where I got my inspiration for the Cheerios' routine! **

http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v=T1AjSfKYPK4&feature=related

* * *

><p>"Thank you!" Brittany grinned as she kissed the new transfer's cheek.<p>

Kurt approached her hesitantly, "Hey future vice-president!" He grinned, "Who was that?"

"Wait, you can see him?" Brittany stared blankly as Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, "Oh my God, you _are _a true unicorn. Rory's a magical leprechaun: He's living with me, because the trolls stole his pot of gold. But here's a secret," Brittany leaned into Kurt, "I think Rachel's a troll."

Kurt looked up at her and started laughing, "You're absolutely correct, Britt. Now what do leprechauns do?"

"They grant you three wishes." Brittany stated as if it were obvious.

Kurt cracked a smile, thinking _Aren't those genies?_, but instead saying, "Do you think he can make me win the election?"

Brittany's eyes brightened, "RORY!" She yelled, running the other way, "My sweet, sweet unicorn has a wish!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel strode on past him. He turned around to come face-to-face with Mercedes Jones.

"Mercedes." He stated, "I have nothing to say to you."

Mercedes stopped him, "I dumped Shane."

He froze, "Why?"

"Because, you're more important to me than him."

"So are you rejoining the New Directions?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No." Mercedes deadpanned, "But I still want to be friends with you. Please, Kurt?"

"You're the first person I came out to." Kurt kept his face neutral, "I went to The Sound of Music sing-along with you. I dished about boys with you. You helped me believe in something, when my dad had the heart attack."

Mercedes looked on expectantly and Kurt cracked a smile, "Breadstix, tonight, I'm paying."

Mercedes smiled as she walked with Kurt to class. Blaine hadn't been at school, that day, due to having a Skype-interview with Julliard.

* * *

><p>Quinn was pulled into a car as she was walking to hers with Puck to grab a bite to eat for lunch .<p>

"Kurt!" She exclaimed in surprise as he started driving. "What are you doing?" She asked as Kurt stopped a few blocks away from McKinley.

"Stop it." Kurt spoke in a monotone.

"Stop what?" Quinn asked naively.

"You know what I'm talking about, Q. I know you're going to try and sabotage Shelby so that you can have Beth back."

"So what if I am?" Quinn practically yelled.

"Don't do it, this way! Puck's got morals! He's going to remove everything you're going to plant, Quinn! Just stop and enjoy having Beth in your life, because if Shelby finds out that you're sabotaging her, you're never going to see Beth again!"

Quinn then started weeping into Kurt's shoulder, sobbing hysterically, "I j-just want Bethie back, Kurt! She's the only thing I've done perfectly! She's perfect!"

"Q..." Kurt spoke softly, "I really care about you. Look at what happened with Shelby and Rachel."

"What, Shelby didn't fight for her daughter?" Quinn spat in between tears and Kurt cradled her face.

"No. Shelby wasn't allowed to be in Rachel's life and threw everything away. Quinn, you have everything. If Shelby finds out, you're going to throw it all away. Please, just be the nice Quinn I knew and loved, before."

Quinn wiped her tears away and smiled, "I'll stop, then."

"Really?" Kurt asked dubiously. She was agreeing?

"Really." Quinn nodded solemnly, "I love Beth and I'm not going to throw her away. Now take me back to school, Hummel." She teased playfully and Kurt hugged her before driving to school and parting ways."

* * *

><p>After running a few laps and doing stretches, their number was ready. Sectionals was two weeks away, so they had limited time to rehearse.<p>

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Sue yelled into the bull-horn.

The girls immediately took their positions as the guys bounced on trampolines effortlessly. The song was sped up a lot.

_"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_  
><em>Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister<em>"

The lights were dim as the pretty voices sung. Santana immediately stepped forwards, swaying her hips like a pro and singing.

_"He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans_  
><em>Struttin' her stuff on the street<em>  
><em>She said, 'Hello, hey Joe<em>  
><em>You wanna give it a go?'"<em>

Santana did a few back-flips as Brittany led some eccentric dancing, much like the dancing in _'I'm a Slave 4 U'_.

_"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_  
><em>Gitchi gitchi ya ya here<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade"<em>

Kurt did a cartwheel forwards, pronouncing the French fluently and the English in a raspy, sexy voice.

_"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>

_He stayed in her boudoir_  
><em>While she freshened up<em>  
><em>That boy drank all that Magnolia wine<em>  
><em>On her black satin sheets<em>  
><em>Where he started to freak" <em>

Santana's voice overpowered the others in the next part.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_  
><em>Gitchi gitchi ya ya here<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"<em>

Brittany then surprised everyone by rapping like a pro while doing flips: She must've learned _something_ from Artie, then.

_"Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>Seeing her skin, feeling silky smooth<em>  
><em>Color of cafe au lait<em>  
><em>Made the savage beast inside<em>  
><em>Roaring until it cried, "More, more, more!"<em>

_Now he's at home doing 9 to 5_  
><em>Living his brave life of lies<em>  
><em>But when he turns off to sleep<em>  
><em>All memories keep more, more, more"<em>

Then, all of the girls and boys harmonized.

_"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da_  
><em>Gitchi gitchi ya ya here<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_  
><em>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?<em>  
><em>Creole Lady Marmalade<em>

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_  
><em>Gitchi gitchi ya ya here<em>  
><em>Mocha chocolata, ya ya<em>  
><em>Gitchi gitchi ya ya here"<em>

They all ended while panting, and Sue screamed, "Amateur! Get off of my court!"

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kurt smiled at Quinn, who swung their hands. Blaine then walked with, smiling, "Hey, sugar dumpling!"<p>

"I take it the interview went well?" Kurt giggled at the nickname and Blaine nodded like a puppy.

"But I had to come back for Glee, and oh my God, why is Tina crying?" The three walked into the room as Santana ranted about how 'you can't go crying every time someone gets a hangnail'.

"You're the one to talk, Santana: You were bawling like a baby when Kurt left!" Quinn verbally attacked her.

"It's no a hangnail! Mercedes was one of Glee's original members! I feel naked in here, without her." Tina cried as Mike wrapped an arm around her, glaring at Santana.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. 'Cause without her singing force, we'll have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at Sectionals." Puck rolled his eyes.

"No." Mr. Schuester stated. When did he come in? "I will not let this setback crush our spirit. We have handled worse."

"Than losing one of our best singers?" Mike offered."

"Who said _she_ was our best? My talent obviously overpowers yours." Sugar whinged and Rachel looked as if she were going to rip her throat out, but Santana beat her to the punch.

"Okay, listen here, Cashy McRicherPants, here's how it's gonna go: You gonna shutz your trap and sit there like a sack of potatoes. Got that?"

Sugar looked a bit freaked out but nodded frantically as Will scolded Santana for being rude.

"Kind of hard not to blame you, though, Mr. Schue." Quinn stated, her bitchiness intact, "I think you were too hard on her at Booty Camp."

"I blame Artie. Why couldn't you have just given Maria to Mercedes?" Tina spat.

"Because Rachel was better!" Blaine spoke up, looking offended, but earning glares from other members, but a rare thumbs up from Finn. Kurt elbowed him and glared.

"Sorry I'm late, I was putting up posters for my- my campaign."

"Did you airbrush out your-" Kurt started before Blaine put a hand on his elbow and shook his head. "Never mind." Kurt breathed out irritably, leaning into his Blaine.

"So we lost a singer!" Finn blurted out as he stood up, "So they cancelled the musical-"

"Wait, what? No, no, no, no- you can't cancel my musical!" Rachel started.

"Sue cut the funding." Mike stated. Geez, he was bitchy today.

"The point is that right now, we shouldn't be turning on each other!"

"I agree." Blaine put in, standing up, "I can only speak from my experience from the Warblers and Nationals with you guys, that no show choir is one person- It's a team. When we lost a Warbler, we just replaced him with another one-"

"Which is easy when your waiting list has a waiting list!" Finn interrupted, "Dude, I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here, so have a seat: I'm trying to give a pep-talk."

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" Blaine looked hurt as he sat back down.

Kurt stood up, drowning Rachel's 'no' out, "What the hell did you just say to my Blaine?" Kurt looked furious as he stepped towards Finn.

Finn looked kind of scared but stood his ground, "It's jus- I'm the leader of this club, and-"

Kurt pointed a finger to Finn's chest as Mr. Schuester watched on as if he was enjoying seeing the drama unfold, "Okay, first: You are not the leader of this club- we're a family, Frankenteen. Second: Nobody talks to my man like that except for me!" Kurt then took the opportunity to swear at Finn in French as he practically tackled him to the ground.

"Guys! Guys!" Mr. Schuester started as Blaine looked on, shocked. He was actually kind of aroused.

Kurt got off of his step-brother, glaring unashamedly at Finn as he brushed his Cheerios uniform off and sat back down, "Sorry." He muttered out darkly.

"That's okay." Finn rubbed his probably-bruised shoulder (Blaine knew that Kurt was actually VERY buff, from _experience_) "Kurt gets all piss-y when he's on his Cheerios' diet. I swear, the gravel in that drink makes him kind of a bitch-"

"THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HIM!" Kurt screamed as he jumped up and Blaine held him back.

"Anyways, the musical is not cancelled," Mr. Schuester started as Rachel looked heartbroken, "As for Mercedes, yes, that is a huge loss for us, but we will deal with replacing her, later. Right now, we need to focus on putting on this musical. Now, I have our newest choir consultant, Shelby Corcoran."

All of the members applauded as Puck wolf-whistled and Quinn elbowed him, sending him a bitch-glare that Blaine was all too familiar with, from Kurt.

"Hello, kids. You may know me as the ex-coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel's biological mother and the person who adopted the Puckerman-Fabray baby, who by the way is doing excellently because of Quinn and Noah, but now, I'm just Miss. Corcoran to you all. We are going to win Sectionals, then Regionals and then Nationals, you guys!"

Brittany let out a muffled, "Yeah!"

"We're going to sell adds in the program to make money," Shelby explained, "We're going to get a median of 15 bucks a piece for them, and we only need to sell about... 200 of them."

"I think its a great idea." Kurt surprised everyone by saying, "When do we start?"

"Immediately, Hummel!" Shelby smiled jokingly as he took a pile of flyers and divided them between Blaine and himself.

Quinn glanced over at Puck who was staring at Shelby's butt worriedly.

* * *

><p>Kurt left the room with Blaine but slapped his forehead, "I forgot my bag in the auditorium- Booty Camp, you know?"<p>

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek, "Okay. I'm going to call Wes and David and see how they're adjusting to college. I'll tell them you said hi."

"Okay!" Kurt grinned and ran past the choir room, freezing when he heard voices.

"-as a mistake!" A male voice sounded like he was crying, "Nobody can find out!" Kurt identified the boy as either Puck, Finn, Mike or Artie and stood as Santana's unique voice yelled, "People are going to find out, soon!"

"Can't you just tell them it was a hook up?"

"NO!"

"So what are you going to do about Brittany, then? Tell _her_ the truth?" What was going on.

Silence spread through the room, "I'm done talking to you." Santana stated as she crashed into Kurt, "Watch where you're going, lady-face."

Kurt quickly ran into the auditorium where he saw Quinn and Puck 'getting their mack on' as Quinn clawed at Puck's jacket. Kurt coughed as they stepped away from each other. "Oh, Kurt!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Don't worry: Just had to get my jacket. Play nice, kids." He winked, Puck gave him a thumbs up and Quinn blushed.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, I wanted to show you my program for McKinley's production of West Side Story. It's inspired for my favorite 1920s musicals." Kurt stated as he walked into the Tyre shop.<p>

"Sounds great, Kurt. Some reason you're showing this to me, right now?"

"I-I was hoping that you might be willing to purchase some ad space to help save the show."

"Save the show?" Burt asked incredulously.

"We lost the funding. We're helping to sell enough to cover the whole cost of the show. Despite what our new co-director says, they're only 10 dollars each. And I've already talked to the Lima Memorial Mortuary Society about buying a couple, and we need about 200."

Burt looked pissed, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester entered the room as Brittany told Kurt and Santana, "He knows about my leprechaun." He wrote 'The magic's back!" on the board.<p>

"Okay, everyone! Very exciting news! Due to the collective spirit of this club, and the particularly hard ad-sales work of Kurt, and the generosity of the entire Hummel-Hudson household, I have the pleasure to announce that we have raised the money to do West Side Story, this year!"

Everyone whooped and cheered, "Good job, everyone, great job! Thank you, and thank you! Blaine- you actually had something you wanted to say, right?"

"Yes, I do!" Blaine stood up and Kurt giggled at his outfit, "I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough week, what with Mercedes leaving, so I prepared a little something to show what Mr. Schue just said. That the magic is still here. So this is to remind us of what Glee's all about, which is just fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine started singing _'Last Friday Night'_. Santana kissed Kurt on the cheek, shimmying as they both stood up and danced with everyone else. Santana was apparently mad at Blaine for blowing her off to hang out with 'Midget' Berry, and grew close to Kurt because Kurt was pissed off at Rachel.

Kurt and Blaine did a cute spinning thing as they all danced around and Finn looked pissed that a better looking, better dancing and better singing male was taking his place.

"Accio Guitar!" Blaine giggled as Puck handed him a guitar after the song.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Honey, you're obsessed with A Very Potter Sequel-"

"Sweetie, I quoted A Very Potter Musical."

"As if that's any less dorky." Santana interjected as Rachel gushed about how they should do that for Sectionals. Seriously? how were the judges going to vote for them if they sung about getting drunk, getting naked and having threesomes? Kurt just brushed it off, because Mr. Schue always changed his mind right before Sectionals.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting with Quinn, Puck and Beth on Shelby's couch as they watched Burt's campaign for president.<p>

"So, Kurt, Blaine..." Shelby started, "You're engaged?"

"Yes." Kurt giggled and they shared an Eskimo kiss.

"And you want kids one day?" Shelby smiled.

Blaine nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I want a boy, but Kurt wants a girl, so we're going to have both!"

"Rachel's dads were about your age when they used me as a surrogate."

"That young?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, holding onto Blaine's elbow as Blaine had his 'I've-got-an-idea' face on.

"Yup. They got married right after High School."

For the rest of the night, Blaine thought as he stared over at Kurt who was cradling Beth.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt laid in bed together when Blaine suddenly spoke, "Kurt... What would you say, to, I don't know, getting married a bit earlier than planned?"<p>

Kurt rose an eyebrow and lifted himself up on his elbow as he faced Blaine, "While we're still in High School? I'd be... okay with it, but what brought this on?"

Blaine smiled tenderly, "You with Beth. I knew right then that I want that with you. Right now."

Kurt's eyes widened as he grinned madly, "When?"

"After Sectionals." Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded as he captured Blaine's lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt snuggled into the seat next to Finn as they sat down across from Burt and Carole.<p>

"Yeah, if we win, what happens?" Finn asked, "Do we just move to Washington?"

"Well, maybe half-and-half." Burt smiled, "But you know, Kurt's going to be... married and in college, and Blaine's... Where are you going to be Blaine?"

"Wherever I can get a full scholarship in New York." Blaine stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Full? Why?" Carole asked.

"I haven't talked to them in a week." Blaine mumbled as Kurt wrapped his arms around him tighter and Burt gasped.

"What? Why? Is that why you've been sneaking into Kurt's room through the window?" Kurt blushed at the fact that his dad knew.

"My parents got divorced, Dad got custody of me..." Blaine shrugged, "He didn't like Kurt, so I moved out. I'm collecting my luggage in a day. Kurt said you'd be fine with me moving in, due to our engagement."

"You always so formal, kid? Let loose!" Burt smiled and Blaine cracked a grin.

"Dad, what about your heart?" Kurt mumbled. Before Burt could answer, Sue Sylvester approached them.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt family time. Nice to know you're part of the clan, Shell Oil," She directed at Blaine, "I came here to deliver a Breadstix classic. The Gut-buster extreme. It's on me. You know, I really need to thank you. Your Burt's Corner last night was a real wake-up-call. I knew I had lost track of why I wanted to run in the first place. It wasn't about the arts. It was about my sister."

"So you're not cutting the arts program?" Kurt asked.

"Sweet Porcelain, so naive. Of course I'm cutting the arts. You know what program is cut first in a public school recession? Special Education. For special needs kids. I think using the money on them would be a better use. Besides, your hips are getting more and more pear-shaped every day: You need to focus on Cheerleading more, Lady Face. Have a good aneurism." She then left with a pat of Burt's shoulder.

"You mind if Blaine and Finn eat it, Dad?" Kurt asked in a monotone.

Burt just slid the burger over to the two boys who wolfed it down.

* * *

><p>"This is a disaster!" Rachel panicked, "This is not the way that Senior Glee Club Year is supposed to be."<p>

Sugar turned back to her, "Okay, Rachel, Mercedes is gone. So what?"

"Look, guys I know this is going to be hard, this isn't how I pictured starting out this year, either-"

"Then I guess we've got our work cut out for us." Finn stated as he led the new foreign exchange student into the room, "What happens when the Pope dies?"

"Heaven, you'd think." Kurt stated and Blaine giggled.

"You get a new pope. There's always new talent to be found. Always a new voice, right Mr. Schue? Well, everybody, I'd like to introduce my new friend, Rory Flanagan. He's interested."

"Can this kid even sing?" Quinn asked, leaning her head on her apparent boyfriend's shoulder.

Rory said something that neither Kurt nor Blaine understood besides 'I love American music.' and proceeded to sing.

Blaine nodded, impressed as Rory hit high notes, but looked over to Kurt to see that he was on the verge of tears. Blaine cursed Rachel for sitting in between them so that he couldn't comfort his Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, love, are you okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt left the room, smiling a bit.<p>

"Yeah. At first I was upset, because being a male soprano is my job, you know? But then I figured: Hey, new talent, right? Plus, I got a solo at Nationals, last year, so..." Kurt shrugged, smiling, "How are Wes and David?"

"Great!" Blaine looked excited.

"I'm going to call Jesse, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Blaine grinned as he left in his own car, leaving Kurt's Navigator in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled over the phone, the next day, "Seriously? And I'm sorry about calling you a douche the other day, Jess. I just- Tom was cheated on before, by Blaine, so I was upset."<p>

"_I totally understand, Kurtsie." _Kurt could practically hear Jesse grinning over the phone.

"I've got to go, bye!"

_"Bye... And I miss you._" Jesse said softly.

"I miss you, too!" Kurt cooed, "You were the best roomie ever! Bye!"

Kurt snapped his phone shut as he walked into the girl's bathroom to hear someone vomiting.

Kurt waited outside the stall expectantly as he saw Santana stagger out with a stick in her hand, crying.

"San!" He gasped, "What's wrong?"

She was crying, "The t-tenth test I've taken, K."

Kurt inspected the stick and his eyes widened, "You're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! Any people I gave spoilers to: Don't mention them in reviews! :D Please Review! Peace Out! <strong>


	23. Oops!

**Well, this is embarrassing. I kind of deleted my two ANs, so it wouldn't be possible for you all to review 'The First Time' and 'Mash Off'. So I'm going to write this tiny AN as an apology, and then, in about 10-30 minutes, I'll post a little sneak peak for 'The First Time' chapter!**

**Love you all! :D  
><strong>


	24. Sneak Peak at The First Time

**Hey! I'll either update the next chapter tomorrow night or the night after that, but here's a little sneak peak. And ohmywizardgod, I DIED from the Klex. I mean, it was just implied, but STILL! *Combusts* **

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this." Kurt mumbled into his phone hesitantly as he braided Brittany's hair after Cheerios practice.<p>

_"Come on, Kurtie!" _Blaine's voice pleaded, _"You don't even have to like him- just have coffee, meet his boyfriend, give him tips on the Warblers and leave!"_

"Wait." Kurt froze, "He's gay?"

_"Well, yeah, but he has a boyfriend. His name's Sebastian Smythe- He's a new Warbler, but his boyfriend apparently goes to a different school."_

"So wait a minute," Kurt stated, "Exactly how _many _good looking, out-and-proud gay guys are there in Lima?"

Blaine chuckled, _"The only one I know is you."_

Quinn made a cooing sound as Kurt did her hair - she had rejoined the Cheerios after a lot of convincing on Kurt's part.

"You are amazing, Blay. Okay, I'll be there. Lima Bean, right?"

Kurt could practically hear Blaine grinning as he said, "_You're the best! See ya, Kurtsie. I love you! Bye!"_

__As Kurt parked in the Lima Bean's parking lot and walked into the coffee shop, he saw his fiancé and a good looking boy in a Dalton uniform chatting.

"-And your whole bashful-schoolboy thing? Super hot." Kurt heard the boy who was presumably Sebastian say and he was seething with anger.

"Look, Sebastian," Blaine started off awkwardly, "I, um, I'm engaged-"

"Engaged?" Sebastian's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Don't you think you're a bit young to think about that, hot stuff?"

"Uh, no. I know that I love Kurt, and you told me you had a boyfriend, so-"

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian was quick to say as he smirked cockily. Just as Kurt's coffee was given to him and he was going to stalk over to Whore McWarbler, and ask him if he was 'flirtin' with ma man', someone nearly bumped into Kurt, and Kurt's eyes bugged out as soon as he saw who it was.

Sam. Freaking. Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum! :D :D :D <strong>


	25. The First Time

**Hey, people! Sorry about the whole review-thing, again. It's been fixed, so you can now review! :D Tell me about your thoughts on everything, and everything's going to get a bit more dramatic from this chapter on! :D I love you all for sticking with me this long! :D**

**P.S. Lauren, you disabled your PM thing, again: How are we supposed to continue our 4 separate messages if it's blocked? *Pouts***

**P.P.S. I would like to specially thank my friend Marie-éve (aka 'Canadian-23') for sticking with me through this whole story, as well as all of my others! *Blows Kiss* Love you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tonight!"<em> Blaine and Rachel belted as Coach Beiste, Emma and Artie applauded, but Artie stared them down wearily.

Beiste was wiping tears away and Blaine smiled a bit, "Are you guys gonna cry every time we sing?"

"I'm such a girl." Beiste looked away.

"My only note is more teeth." Emma smiled.

"Can I be honest?" Artie asked and Blaine's face fell, "This song is about sexual awakening. As is the entire musical. You two lack passion and have any of you two actually...?" Artie cocked his head and the other two excused themselves, "Look, I remember my first time with Brittany- the excitement, the way it made me feel like a man. Even though she called me the wrong name like four times. During and after. What was it like for you guys?"

"U-Um..." Rachel started and Blaine could sense her awkwardness, so he decided to continue for her.

"Well, my first time was just messing around with a guy from my old school, while I was a freshman, but I didn't really feel... anything, you know? We were just two gay friends who just wanted to be... sure." Blaine shrugged and Artie didn't look impressed.

"Then your first time with Kurt?" Artie raised an eyebrow, "And not the time when you two were drunk."

Blaine's eyes glazed over and he smiled, "We went to our tree - like we do three times a week, now - and it was nighttime... It was around the time where Quinn and Kurt were accused of cheating on Puck and I with Sam. We sang lines of our song - _'Teenage Dream'_ - softly and we just... loved each other, that night..." Blaine sighed audibly as he pouted, "But Kurtie wants us to be more intimate, now, so we have a 'two times a week' rule."

"And hows that going for you?" Artie asked as Rachel seemed to ponder something over in her head.

"Ugh, it's frustrating, I just want to rip his clothes off, and-"

"LALALALALALALALALA!" Rachel plugged her ears with her fingers and started singing, "Not what I want to hear!"

Blaine chuckled and Artie advised Klaine to get their 'sexual spark' back, and for Finchel to get anything that will make Rachel seem like she's experienced.

* * *

><p>"Ew." Kurt wrinkled his nose as he and Blaine held hands and walked past Finn and Rachel who were sloppily making out by Rachel's campaign poster. Kurt, along with Brittany as his vice, were above Rachel in the polls by 28 percent.<p>

Rachel flounced away as Blaine was squeezing his eyes shut, "Straight couples getting it on nauseate me, especially if they're one of your best friends and your future brother-in-law." He explained as he shuddered and Kurt laughed a musical laugh.

* * *

><p>"-Just so I can go back to the 70s and give Brian Ferry a high-five." Blaine danced around Kurt's room. After they had retrieved all of Blaine's luggage and had made more room in Kurt's room, the two had moved in there. Kurt also made a point of flushing the hair gel that Blaine had recently started using again down the toilet.<p>

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked as he rested a cheek on his hand.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asked, still dancing, "You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

"I mean sexually." Kurt clarified.

"What?" Blaine looked shocked at the question, "You're amazing in bed!"

"I mean... Ever since I started the no-touching rule, you haven't tried to break it once. Are you not attracted to me anymore?" Kurt's blue eyes filled with unshed tears as Blaine panicked, "I-I thought that's what you wanted."

"Really?" Kurt asked, "I just wanted to be spontaneous, you know? I didn't want to get boring for you, so I thought doing it less would make it better for you."

"Well, you. Are insane." Blaine whispered seductively as he climbed on top of Kurt, kissing him with a ferocity that it had both gasping for air.

Just as Kurt reached for Blaine's zipper, Burt's voice rang up, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS, BOYS!"

Blaine looked shocked as he stood up, hair disarray, "How did he know?"

Kurt shrugged, "He tells me that his 'You Matter' senses occasionally tingle. Like Spiderman."

"I for one," Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Cannot imagine your Dad as Spiderman."

* * *

><p>A day later, Blaine walked down the Dalton Academy staircase where he'd first met Kurt and sighed as he walked into the choir room.<p>

He was surprised to see the Warblers serenading his old French teacher as a particularly good-looking boy pulled him in to the performance of _'Uptown Girl'_.

Blaine smiled sadly: He did really miss the Warblers, but he was happy that Nick finally got a solo.

Blaine applauded like mad, "You guys killed it! As always!" He grinned as he hugged Nick.

"We sounded so much better with you back in the mix." Trent stated, "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

"Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story! I got a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. So it would mean the world to me if you guys could come."

"We'll be there," The Warbler who got Blaine to join the performance grinned, "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?" Blaine's smile faltered. Was this guy coming onto him?

"So, Blaine..." Jeff grinned maniacally, "How's the fiancé and why the hell did he not come here with you?"

Blaine cracked up, "Kurt's doing amazingly- he's Bernardo, by the way- but he's having a girls' night with Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Sugar and Quinn."

"Sugar?" Thad rose an eyebrow.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "This obnoxious new girl who can't sing. She sure makes Glee more amusing, though. And God! Mr. Schue never stops with the Journey songs! Her name's Sugar Motta."

Trent smiled, "I know her- her Dad works with my Dad. And I heard Shelby Corcoran is your new choir director, along with William Schuester?"

"Stalker," Blaine mumbled, "Yeah. I really miss you guys, but I love it there, I promise."

"Oh, yeah- how's Kurt _really_ been?" Jesse asked. When had he joined the Warblers? "I was his roomie and all."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, and we haven't really seen him as a group since he invited us to his Cheerleading championship."

Blaine smiled, "I'll make sure that he invites you all to his Cheerios Sectionals competition in a week. I swear, that thing that he has to drink to lose weight - I think he's perfect, but he insists that he has to to stay on the squad - has rocks in it."

"Like real rocks?" Trent gasped.

"Yeah... I had to force him to eat something more than a piece of celery, this week." Blaine frowned, "Anyways, you guys should get to class! See you at opening night!"

"See ya!" Many Warblers chorused as they left the mysterious Warbler and Blaine alone.

"Blaine Anderson." The boy stated, "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hi!" Blaine smiled enthusiastically- he loved making new friends, "Are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?" Blaine cursed himself- had he already offended this guy?

"I-Uh-I..." Blaine smiled and shrugged, so Sebastian gestured for them to sit down at a table in the Dalton Café.

"So you're a legend at Dalton."

"Wow." Blaine blushed. Did people really think that much of him, there?

"Don't be modest. I was like 'I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently, he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream'." Sebastian grinned flirtatiously and Blaine blushed, flustered and laughed, "So, sucks that I missed him. Alright, since I'm working to recreate your legacy, I need to ask: Why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppies here? Or did you break too many hearts to stay?"

Blaine could practically hear Santana and Rachel's rendition of _'A Boy Like That'_ from their last rehearsal in his head as he answered, "Ahaha, it wasn't like that. Let's just say that I miss Dalton every day, but McKinley is where my heart is." Blaine smiled softly, thinking of Kurt.

"I have to go- Lacrosse practice," Sebastian said after a few more minutes of awkward, forced conversation, "But could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know: Warbler-to-Warbler."

It would be rude to say no, and since Sebastian waved the fact that he had a boyfriend off, Blaine looked relieved- if he had a boyfriend, they could go on double dates with Blaine and Kurt! It would be thrilling to be able to know another out, gay, male couple that was their age.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt." Finn whispered as Kurt put his Cheerios top on.<p>

"The boys bathroom is on the other side, Finn." Kurt responded dully as Santana giggled from where she and Brittany were 'changing', in the stalls.

"No, I mean, I want to talk to you about, you know..."

"No, I don't." Kurt placed his hands on his own hips and turned to Finn.

"I want to go all the way with Rachel, and Puck didn't use condoms, so I want to know what brand you and Blaine use." Finn speed-talked awkwardly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, "Blay and I don't use them. We're both clean, so we figure we're good."

Finn quickly ran out of the bathroom after muttering a swift 'thanks'.

* * *

><p>After Kurt told Blaine about 'Bucket-List-Number-5', he blushed at Blaine's surprised face.<p>

"I know, I know- It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Blaine actually looked kind of turned on, "It's hot."

"Well, anyway, we're young," Kurt spoke after a minute of silence, "So, we've got all the time in the world to be adventurous."

"Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous? While we're still young?" Blaine walked away as Kurt held his phone to his body.

"Satan!" Kurt yelled as Santana passed him. He pulled her into the bathroom, "Who is the father?" He whispered out.

Santana glanced around, paranoid, "It doesn't matter."

"We have to tell Coach Sue. And don't fret, I've got a plan." Kurt shushed her as she smiled despite herself, a hand resting on her future bastard child. Quinn stepped out of the stalls and glanced at them suspiciously as she strode off. After rejoining the Cheerios, she really had gotten her bitchiness back.

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT?" Coach Sue roared, "Off the squad. Out. Give me your uniform on Friday at latest."<p>

Santana started crying as Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Shh. Listen here, Coach. I am one of your headliners." She raised an eyebrow as Kurt continued speaking, "If you _ever _kick her off the squad before she officially graduates High School, then I _will _badmouth you, in public, and will immediately leave the squad. I may even join the team that beat you at Nationals, last year." Kurt grinned evilly.

"You're on the squad, Sand-bags." Sue gritted out, "Though I have no idea how you'll breastfeed your baby with the two sacks of plastic on your chest."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this." Kurt mumbled into his phone hesitantly as he braided Brittany's hair after Cheerios practice.<p>

_"Come on, Kurtie!" _Blaine's voice pleaded, _"You don't even have to like him- just have coffee, meet his boyfriend, give him tips on the Warblers and leave!"_

"Wait." Kurt froze, "He's gay?"

_"Well, yeah, but he has a boyfriend. His name's Sebastian Smythe- He's a new Warbler, but his boyfriend apparently goes to a different school."_

"So wait a minute," Kurt stated, "Exactly how _many _good looking, out-and-proud gay guys are there in Lima?"

Blaine chuckled, _"The only one I know is you."_

Quinn made a cooing sound as Kurt did her hair - she had rejoined the Cheerios after a lot of convincing on Kurt's part.

"You are amazing, Blay. Okay, I'll be there. Lima Bean, right?"

Kurt could practically hear Blaine grinning as he said, "_You're the best! See ya, Kurtsie. I love you! Bye!"_

* * *

><p>As Kurt parked in the Lima Bean's parking lot and walked into the coffee shop, he saw his fiancé and a good looking boy in a Dalton uniform chatting.<p>

"-And your whole bashful-schoolboy thing? Super hot." Kurt heard the boy who was presumably Sebastian say and he was seething with anger.

"Look, Sebastian," Blaine started off awkwardly, "I, um, I'm engaged-"

"Engaged? The Warblers were serious about that?" Sebastian's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "Don't you think you're a bit young to think about that, hot stuff?"

"Uh, no. I know that I love Kurt, and you told me you had a boyfriend, so-"

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian was quick to say as he smirked cockily. Just as Kurt's coffee was given to him and he was going to stalk over to Whore McWarbler, and ask him if he was 'flirtin' with ma man', someone nearly bumped into Kurt, and Kurt's eyes bugged out as soon as he saw who it was.

Sam. Freaking. Evans.

"Kurt." The handsome boy whispered as he stared into Kurt's eyes adoringly, "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine and I are supposed to meet a Warbler and his boyfriend."

Sam visibly paled as he turned around, "T-That's Blaine." He stated.

Kurt nodded, "Yes...?"

"And that's my boyfriend." Sam bit his huge-yet-attractive lip.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, but Blaine called his name, looking as if he were panicking.

"Kurt, thank God you're here, Sebastian, this is Kurt, Kurtie, this is Sebastian, and Sebastian's boyfriend is-" Blaine froze as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sam. We know each other." Sam offered pleasantly. Kurt couldn't help but notice that his brown hair had grown out a bit and he looked a bit older than he did before.

"Small world." Sebastian smirked, "So, Sam and I were going to go to Scandals-"

"The gay bar?" Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine nodded.

"On Wednesday. So- you two in?"

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but that's not really our thing." Blaine stated.

"Let's do it." Kurt responded, remembering Blaine's speech about living while they were still young.

"Really?" Blaine looked shocked.

"Yup!" Kurt grinned, "We'd better be going- school musical, you know. We have to rehearse with Santana and Rach."

"How are they?" Sam asked pleasantly.

Kurt grinned at his ex, "Excellent! Santana wants to know if you want to date her again."

"Seeing as that went so well, last time." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You dated a girl?" Sebastian looked confused.

Sam pursed his lips, "She was my gay-beard and I was hers. Then she serenaded me with a song about how huge my lips are. Oh, how's she taking being out?"

Kurt looked disappointed, "She's not. Everyone passed it off as a joke and forgot about it, so she and Britt are still closeted."

"Pity." Sam cocked his head, "They made a good couple."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine got out of Blaine's car that he had managed to get out of his house.<p>

They glanced at their fake IDs, "Chaz Donaldsworth?" Kurt asked, "This doesn't even look like me."

"Don't worry, mine says that I'm 38- it'll work."

"Because you so look 38." Kurt grinned.

"Is that a complement or an insult?"

"Both." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips as the bored bouncer let them in, announcing that it was 'Drag-Queen-Wednesday'.

After some comments about the awful outfits, they ran into Sebastian.

"I really don't like that guy." Kurt muttered.

"He's harmless!" Blaine nudged Kurt on his shoulder jokingly.

After handing both Blaine and Kurt a beer, Sebastian and Blaine danced as Blaine consciously shimmied away from Sebastian, staring at Kurt.

Kurt sat by the bar, watching them dance with a feeling of jealousy bubbling, as a voice came up from beside him, "Better watch your boyfriend. Can I get another beer please?"

"So how's life at your new school?" Kurt asked.

Dave Karofsky and Kurt continued chatting as Sebastian drunkenly led Blaine to the corner of the room and stuck his tongue down his throat. Blaine quickly pushed him away, but not before a camera flash lit off, and ran to Kurt, muttering, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>After an adorable hangover - in Kurt's opinion, due to the fact that he was sober and Blaine was definitely not - Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the choir room as Sugar droned on about why they should sing a Jonas Brother song at Sectionals, much to the dismay of everyone else, when Kurt got a picture-message from an anonymous caller.<p>

Blaine. Pressed up against a wall. Kissing somebody. Sebastian. Kurt growled, causing the room to fall silent, "So, _Blaine_, when were you planning on telling me that you had your tongue down another guy's throat?"

There were several confused and shocked gasps as Blaine stammered, "I-I didn't initiate it- and I didn't kiss back. I pushed him away, Kurt, I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kurt blinked back tears and ran out of the room, getting into his car and driving to a place that he didn't think he'd ever go, for comfort.

* * *

><p>"Shh, shh, honey." Sam rubbed circled around Kurt's back as the boy sobbed into his shoulder.<p>

"Was I just not good enough for him?" Kurt blubbered, "He said he loved me!"

"He'll never love you the way I do..." Sam whispered as Kurt's eyes widened. Sam pressed his lips against Kurt's chastely and Kurt felt tiny fireworks go off.

Maybe this was what he needed. Kurt deepened the kiss with Sam and they both fell back onto Sam's bed. Sam mumbled, "I love you so much..." after Kurt hungrily tore Sam's shirt off.

What. Was. He. Doing?

Blaine's hurt face flashed through Kurt's head as Kurt froze in horror.

Kurt immediately sat up as Sam looked up at him anxiously, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I c-can't! You have a boyfriend and I have Blay, and I love him s-so much and... I'm sorry!" Kurt broke down and ran out of the house, back to his own, ignoring Sam calling his name.

* * *

><p>Kurt was enveloped in a huge hug as he opened the door to his room, "I'm so sorry." The voice he loved so much whispered, "I love you so much. I didn't kiss Sebastian- he kissed me. And I promise that I shoved him away."<p>

"I trust you." Kurt whispered quietly and Blaine hugged him tighter, "And I'm sorry for..." _Cheating? Lying? Not believing you? _"Overreacting." He ended lamely.

That night, he tried to tell Blaine about what happened with Sam, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

A deep feeling of guilt overcame him the next day as he watched Blaine and Rachel close the show with '_One Hand, One Heart_'.

Kurt suddenly remembered what Blaine had said to him the night that Kurt had... cheated, after accusing Blaine of committing adultery first.

* * *

><p><em>"Put your hand to your heart," Blaine had smiled.<em>

_"Like the song..." Kurt smiled sadly._

_"Exactly."_

* * *

><p>Kurt would tell Blaine when the time was right, but now, he just had to let Blaine enjoy his moment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahhahaha! The drama is back! A LOT more, next chapter, but this was kind of a fill-in. What do you think about Santana's pregnancy? What do you think will happen between Sam-Kurt-Blaine-Sebastian? What about Brittana, when Brittany finds out? Please review, lovelies! Peace Out! :D <strong>

**I just realized that I kind of made Kurt like Quinn, with the cheating... Huh.  
><strong>


	26. Mash Off

**'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked was going to be used as an extra song, in this chapter, but I decided to save it until next chapter. I get that I'm making Kurt a bit slutty, in this story, but you'll soon find out that Blaine isn't perfect either. I listened to the Wicked Soundtrack and the Chicago Soundtrack while writing this.**

**I own nothing, except for my Original Characters. :D Love all of you reviewers! :D****  
><strong>

**If you hadn't noticed, 'Pot O' Gold' is kind of like a parallel to 'Preggers', because a Cheerio is revealed to be pregnant in the fourth episode of their respectful seasons. Quinn in 'Preggers' and Santana in 'Pot O' Gold'. It wasn't intended, because I just noticed it. XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>P.S. READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER<span>**

**I re-uploaded this chapter because I had to 'take it back to my workshop'. And guys, come on! 900 of you on average read this chapter and only 1/90 of you review? Pleeease review, sweeties!**

**And I barely had ANY Klaine material to work off of, here, so this was kind of a filler chapter, and was considerably shorter than my other chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke next to Blaine in their Dior grey bed and took half-an-hour to simply stare at his Blaine- his angel. Tears streamed down Kurt's face as he observed the beautiful boy that was <em>his<em>. They had just passed their one-year-anniversary of knowing each other. Blaine had taken Kurt to their tree and stated that it was love at first sight for Blaine about Kurt and Kurt nearly cried at the memory. How could he have betrayed his Blaine? His naive, innocent, gorgeous Blaine?

As Blaine began to stir, Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's chest, staring off into space, mourning and treasuring that moment. That moment where Blaine was his forever. Kurt buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and kept his silent sobs at bay as Blaine's eyes opened sleepily and he grinned, "Hey beautif- Hey, hey, why are you crying, love?"

Kurt shook his head and pecked Blaine on the lips, "I just love you. I always have and I always will. You're my world- my everything. Just remember that."

Blaine looked confused but shrugged, "Okay. Same goes for you, Future-Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Kurt smiled softly as they cuddled until Burt's voice called for them to get dressed and go to school.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude, I need your help," Puck stated after grabbing Blaine and pulling him into the boys locker room.<p>

"You want me to... help trim your mohawk?" Blaine asked wearily.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Kurt already offered, bro. No, I need chick advice."

"I'm gay, Puck." Blaine stated, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, dude, I just need to talk to someone who will know how chicks feel but won't tell Quinn."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, interested, "Do tell."

"You seriously cannot get any gayer," Puck raised an eyebrow but scoffed, "Well, I'm like dating Quinn and I love her and all, but our sex life isn't really that good-"

"Are you sure you should be talking to _me _about this?" Blaine asked, slowly stepping away but stopping once Puck started talking again.

"Yeah... But she refuses to put out, dude! It's been two years!"

"Puck... Don't you love her?" Blaine asked, rubbing his own temple.

"Yeah, but Quinn had a cold two days ago, so I went to babysit Beth by myself, and I sung a song to Beth. Shelby and I kissed."

"Oh... Wow." Blaine was dumbfounded.

"And, I really want to, you know, _do_ her, but Shelby says it's 'inappropriate' and won't buy it. How can I get her?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I really don't want to help you cheat on Quinn, Puck. It's not right."

"Sure, sure. Can't you just-"

"No."

"Not even a-"

"No."

"How about a-"

"No."

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "But, I- Can you just help me sing a song, Anderson?"

Blaine perked up, "Another solo? Sure! Which one?" and Puck smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>As Kurt and Santana walked arm-in-arm to homeroom, complete in their winter-Cheerios uniforms, Kurt faced her and whispered, "San, you can't hide this for much longer..."<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana continued in a hushed tone.

"San... You're fucking pregnant. You can't just ignore it! Someone will find out!" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

Santana flinched and glanced around, "Listen here, Boy George, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want. Sure we had a few heart-to-hearts while rehearsing, but that's because youz were Bernardo and Iz was Anita."

Kurt frowned, "Santana, can't you use proper grammar?"

Santana glared, "I won't tell anyone till I'm ready, Hummel." And with that, she stalked off.

Kurt opened his locker where Blaine also kept his stuff and noticed a string of messages that Blaine had shared with _Sebastian_ of all people.

* * *

><p><em>From Sebastian: Hey, foxy.<em>

_**From me: Hey, 'Bastian.**_

_From Sebastian: How have you been, babe?_

_**From me: Fine, I guess. Kurt's seemed a little distant, though. **_

_From Sebastian: Hmm... Maybe it has something to do with Sam?_

**_From me: Sebastian, Kurt isn't cheating._**

_From Sebastian: Fine, fine. Maybe he just needs some time on his own?_

_**From me: Huh... Maybe. I have been a bit touchy-feely, lately...**_

_From Sebastian: Problem solved. So how about you and I go get some coffee after school, again?_

_**From me: Sounds good.**_

_From Sebastian: So what are you going to tell Kurt?_

_**From me: I don't know... He isn't really fond of you yet...**_

_From Sebastian: Anyways, when should I pick you up?_

* * *

><p>That was the newest message from 6 minutes ago, and the previous from when Kurt was in the shower. Kurt's blood went cold: Meeting for coffee, <em>again?<em>

What the hell?

And Blaine had told Kurt that he was going to go hang out with Thad...

Kurt felt an overwhelming sense of hypocritical dread, but forced a smile after tucking the phone back where it used to be as Blaine came over, smiling, "Hey, love!" He kissed Kurt's cheek and Kurt suddenly felt empty. Was Blaine cheating? No. No, he couldn't be. Just no.

As they walked to Glee together, that conversation just repeated through his head.

* * *

><p>As Blaine, Mike and Puck danced wildly to Van Halen's <em>'Hot For Teacher'<em>, Kurt grinned at Blaine's 'gangsta' faces and swayed along.

"Wow, Puck! Guys, spectacular work! What a way to start off this week! You guys didn't even need an assignment to work on this- you just did it!" Mr. Schue shouted excitedly as he clapped them all on their backs.

"Mr. Schuester." Rachel whinged as Kurt glared at her and Blaine patted his knee causing Kurt to gaze at Blaine, pained, "While the performance was excellent, particularly the drumming, don't you think that the subject matter is a little inappropriate?"

"Well, that depends," Mr. Schuester suddenly looked serious, "On what Puck's intent was when he chose this song."

Puck's gaze suddenly had a faraway look and Blaine felt like panicking as Puck stared at Shelby outside the window, but was relieved when Puck spoke, "I guess I just dig Van Halen."

Mr. Schue looked convinced, but Quinn however did not, "Alright, rock on!" Everyone clapped as Finn shot Blaine a scared look, implying to Blaine that Puck had also told Finn about his infatuation with their new Geometry teacher.

"So, do you wanna come home and watch _Wicked_, with me, tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine hopefully.

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked strangled for a moment before he responded, "I, uh, I'm going to visit Nick and Jeff and them, today."

_Well, two can play at this game._ Kurt thought, dialing a number he wouldn't gave called given any other circumstance.

* * *

><p>As the two boys walked along the pathway of the local park silently, Sam turned to Kurt, "Kurt, do you... Do you regret what happened between us, last week?"<p>

Kurt thought for a moment as they walked through the poorly illuminated park, "I do." It was nearly seven o' clock and they had just met up after Blaine had gone to wherever he had gone.

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Sam looked heartbroken, yet again.

"Your boyfriend." Kurt stated as they kept moving, "Is cheating on you."

"With Blaine?" Sam offered and Kurt spun around to face him.

"Blaine is not cheating on me with Sebastian, Sam! He can't be. He loves me and I love him. I'm just stating that your boyfriend's a whore. And frankly, so are you for kissing me, last week."

Sam looked offended, "Last I checked, you kissed me back!"

Kurt looked away, "I was just hurt and vulnerable, Sam. I'm marrying Blaine. You have to just get over me."

"What if I can't? What if you're the one?" Sam looked brokenhearted and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm not, Sam. We broke up, both times, for a reason. Blaine's my world. I want to try and be friends with you, because our boyfriends are friends. Just... don't screw it up, okay? Because I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have, Sam."

"Just... Why him, Kurt? He's short, he's annoying, he gets way too many solos, he's so freaking polite and boring, and-"

"Get to the point?" Kurt gritted out, "I love him the way he is."

Sam exhaled as they both felt a chill from the weather, "Just... He and I are so different, Kurt. You said you loved me, but you left me for someone nothing like me."

"I didn't leave you for him, Sam. Last I checked, Blay and I actually started dating a few weeks after _you _dumped _me_-"

"For cheating with him!" Sam exclaimed, "Which is by the way, the same thing you did to him!"

Kurt rubbed his temple, "Sam, I'm going to tell him, okay? Just... not yet."

"Why not?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because... There's too much going on, Sam. Blaine and I are going to elope in a month-"

"A MONTH?" Sam looked horrified, "What the hell, Kurt?"

"It's our choice. We're both eighteen, Sam." Kurt snapped, "Anyways, that combined with Santana being pregnant-"

"WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT?" Sam screamed, drawing some looks from an old couple nearby.

"You didn't know?" Kurt gasped, "I thought you were friends!"

"Nobody else knows I'm here!" Sam countered in return, "I planned to tell them following their impending Sectionals win!"

"Oh my God, please don't tell anyone!" Kurt pleaded.

"About what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Everything. Just... please, Sam. Do it for me. If you really loved me, you'd let me be happy. So please back off."

Sam looked defeated, "Okay, Kurt... But I really want to be your friend, at least. Tell Santana to call me if she ever needs any guidance or anything."

"Okay. I'm going to go home, now." Kurt stated, pulling his scarf closer to his neck as he got into the car and drove home, both relieved and worried that Blaine hadn't come home, yet. He exhaled softly as Blaine soon parked his car 10 minutes later, holding sheet music and humming a song.

* * *

><p>After Sue's offensive commercial regarding Burt, Kurt stormed to her office, "MY DAD HAS A BABOON HEART?" He screamed at her as he closed the door and Blaine who was outside looked shocked. Kurt had practically been either ignoring him or mumbling about how much he loved him all morning, so when Kurt slammed the door shut and clearly began screaming, Blaine could tell he was upset about the slander that was on TV the day before.<p>

Blaine swore that he saw Sue flinch as Kurt continued ranting at her and left the office dejected.

_'Guys. Auditorium. - Mr. Schue'_ was a quickly written note on their choir room door.

After singing an amazing rendition of _'You and I/ You and I', _Shelby and Mr. Schuester explained to the Glee Club that they were going to divide the New Directions into two to have what they called a 'Mash-Off'.

Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Mike and Rachel were paired together, whereas Blaine, Puck, Rory, Finn, Quinn and Artie were grouped together.

The groups both shook hands and Blaine winked at Kurt, mouthing 'Good luck' to Kurt, but received a sad and longing stare in return, appearing tortured.

* * *

><p>"This could be deadly- You know, facing our foes dead-on, without adult supervision." Rachel ranted as Kurt promptly ignored her, "So, uh, you know that our NYADA applications are due next week. I-I only need that one more letter of recommendation. I wrote to Patti on her website, but she hasn't written back, yet, so..."<p>

"Why are you talking to me, Rachel?" Kurt asked in a monotone voice.

"I R-Really- I really miss you, Kurt. And I'm just- I really just want to be your friend, again."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you walked all over me in you borderline-sociopathic climb to the top. Listen, Rachel- I have no chance of getting into NYADA. You ruined my last chances."

Rachel looked both pitiful and horrified, "But K-Kurt, you have-"

"What, Rachel? A secondary character in a school play? Part of the Glee club, where everyone was accepted? Despite my unrealistically big dreams of getting into NYADA, I'm not going, Rach. I've already handed my application to NYU in for Fashion. I was personally called on how 'impressive' my resume was regarding French and previous projects. I'm also in the design club. But you wouldn't know that, would you, Rach?" Kurt spat before taking off and stretching, leaving Rachel slack-jawed and teary-eyed.

"-I've never heard of this came of dodge-ball, before. What're the rules?" Rory asked Santana.

"Don't. Die." Puck answered once Santana rolled her eyebrows and took Kurt's hand, leading him away from 'the current competition' as Rachel put it.

Santana sung the opening lines to _'Hit me with Your Best Shot/ One Way or Another' _as both groups started pounding the others with balls.

Kurt recoiled back as he, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Blaine and Quinn were the last ones standing. As he saw Finn trip and hit Blaine in the face with his dodge-ball, Kurt yelled, "FINN!" So that Finn's head snapped to him as Kurt threw the ball at Finn's nuts, hitting a bulls-eye.

Blaine let out a bark of laughter as that happened but it faded as Quinn smacked Kurt with a ball and Santana and herself were the last ones on the field.

Kurt ran to Blaine, ignoring the aching in the back of his head, "-My God, Blay, are you okay?"

"Me? You're the one who got a concussion! Are you okay?" Blaine asked dubiously and Kurt nodded, holding a pack of ice to Blaine's darkening eye lovingly. Cheers rang out as Santana took Quinn down.

"A- Kurt!" Santana shrieked, clutching her stomach and running out of the room, Kurt following quickly afterwards.

* * *

><p>Santana was pale as she barfed into the toilets and Kurt rubbed her back, "Baby's. Not. Happy." Santana mumbled in between wretches.<p>

Kurt turned around and he saw Quinn with an unreadable look on her face. She knew.

"Santana..." Quinn mumbled as Santana spun around, looking horrified, "B-Bad sushi."

Quinn looked pitiful, "I know, San. I went through the same thing."

"J-Just, how did you handle it?" Santana started blubbering as Quinn hugged her.

"I don't know, hon. I just did." Quinn replied in a smooth voice.

"And I got h-hit in the stomach with a b-ball, and holy sweet hell, is the baby alright?"

Quinn's eyes widened as she gestured for Kurt to leave.

* * *

><p>"So, Group 1 with Shelby and Group 2 with me!" Mr. Schue announced as Shelby led her group into their groups.<p>

After someone suggested an Adele mash-up, everyone agreed and Group 2 announced that their number was ready.

As Finn sung, Kurt swayed, causing Santana to elbow him. As Finn and Quinn sung together, even Santana cracked a smile as they clapped.

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that he loved it when Blaine was high on redvines the day of speeches. They giggled and laughed until Kurt practically forgot about everything with Sam. Everything that happened only mattered now, right? Kurt's legs were draped over Blaine's lap as he pinned about 10 <em>'Vote for HummelPierce' _badges onto Blaine's shirt.

After 'Rick the Stick Nelson' made his speech, Kurt could only roll his eyes as he shared an Eskimo's kiss with Blaine. After their Senior Year had started, they had just decided to screw what everyone else thought and to live their lives, regardless of what others thought.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel-"

"And I'm Brittany Pierce-" Brittany smiled as she held Kurt's hand.

Kurt grinned at her as she wore his unicorn hat, "Over the past few weeks, I've been trying to help deal with the real issue we have at hand: Obesity. Even though most of my opponents have tried to slander me using hateful words, I refuse to be bullied." Kurt looked up to see Brittany tearing up beside him and Blaine giving him his hopeless-puppy-dog face while nodding. _Could he get any more perfect? _Kurt thought.

"In fact, I refuse to let anyone be bullied. Today, I've witnessed my loving fiancé get a black eye because of dodge-ball. I've seen one of my best friends run to the bathroom from stomach cramps because she was hit by a dodge-ball. I would like to ban dodge-ball throughout our school to send the message that violence isn't okay. I will also reinstate a new generation of several Bully-Whips to help prevent people from getting locked in port-o-potties, thrown in dumpsters and get bullied. So please, vote for Hummel for president and-"

"Pierce for vice-president." Brittany stated, "We're also choosing to ban tornadoes from McKinley, keeping your homes and families safe," Kurt glanced at her skeptically. She then added, "I also pledge to go topless on Tuesdays."

The whole gym errupted in cheers as Brittany kissed Kurt's cheek and led him back to the stand as he saw Burt smiling softly and shaking his head.

"You were amazing." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he walked past.

Kurt didn't bother listening to Rachel's speech until she withdrew her candidacy.

"-I urge you all to vote for Kurt Hummel. He's the only one who hasn't gone negative and he's the one who deserves to be your president. Vote Hummel, McKinley. Vote for Kurt." Rachel announced as she spotted Kurt smiling at her proudly, as well as Finn and Blaine who were surprisingly sitting together and cheering their significant others on.

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt whispered to her as he engulfed her in a hug, "You're my sister, and I'm sorry I've been a bitch."

Rachel grinned as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

* * *

><p>"Oh God." Kurt spit out his felafel as he and Blaine watched a re-run of a slander of Sue's campaign.<p>

_"Sue Sylvester wants to represent Ohio. She says that she shares your values. If that's true, boy do we have some questions. If you care about values, why did you promote a lesbian student to head cheerleader? What are you hiding, Sue? Here's another question: Why don't you have a husband, Sue? Something you're not telling us? So many questions."_ Pictures of Santana floated across the TV.

Kurt gasped as another candidates speech came on, Blaine's fork clattered onto his plate, Finn chocked on his food, Carole gasped and Burt dropped his beer.

_"Sue Sylvester says that she's a better candidate to represent Ohio than me."_ A southern voice stated as pictures slid across the screen, _"But is she really? We decided to do some digging, so judge for yourself.__ After searching through Sue's Head-Cheerleader, Santana Lopez's trash-cans, we discovered something. She's pregnant. These things happen, right? Then why, only two years ago, did her former head Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray get pregnant? Vote for Sylvester, and you will encourage your baby children to have teenage pregnancies."_

* * *

><p>Kurt attempted to dial Santana, but after she finally answered, it appeared that she wasn't aware that she had answered and she and Brittany - the perfect couple - were having a screaming-match, ending with Santana obviously packing some things and leaving her phone with Brittany who soon broke into heart-wrenching sobs.<p>

Kurt hung up and shook his head, "Go to Brittany, Blay. She needs you."

"But you're her dolphin." Blaine looked torn.

"And you're mine. She needs you, now, and Santana needs me. Bye, sweetheart." Kurt kissed Blaine passionately as Blaine left the house after packing a few clothes and bathroom supplies before taking Kurt's car.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rung after Kurt made a call and a drenched Santana carrying a duffel bag, complete in her white, long nightgown wrapped Kurt in a hug, sobbing uncontrollably, "I-I had a f-fight with Brittany. A-And my p-parents kicked me out. I'm sorry, I can just-"<p>

"Wait." Kurt took a hold of the desperate girl and his eyes softened, "Stay with me, Sanny. Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum! :D What will happen regarding Santana's pregnancy? The love rectangle with Klaine and Sebam? Please review, lovelies! :D Peace Out! <strong>

**P.S. Reviewers whom I spoiled things to: I may or may not have lied to all of you about what happens, later on. *Winks* Toodaloo ;)**

**P.P.S. Next chapter, Santana's going to take Kurt to an ultrasound! :D**

**P.P.P.S. I'm saving the Rumour Has It/ Someone Like You mash-up for 'I Kissed A Girl'! :D  
><strong>


	27. I Kissed A Girl

**'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked is going to be used as an extra song, in this chapter. Not by Kurt or Blaine, though. *Winks***

**I changed some of the songs from the episode up to suit Santana's situation, more.  
><strong>

**I own nothing, except for my Original Characters. :D Love all of you reviewers! :D**

** P.S. RANDOM FACT THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT REFERENCE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS:I may refer to Finn having a job at the Lima Bean, too, but spilling coffee on a customer and getting fired. ****During the two week hiatus, Kurt and Blaine got jobs at the Lima Bean since Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Santana are all living together, now, and need to support each other. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, dude, I - oh God, put a shirt on!" Finn covered his eyes as Blaine scrambled back under the covers of Kurt and himself's bed, pulling the blanket over him and right above his nose.<p>

"F-Finn!" Blaine stuttered as he thanked the heavens that Finn didn't notice the hickeys scattered all over Blaine's chest.

Santana's face peaked out of the bathroom, hair wet and smile devilish, "Who has no shirt on? _Wanky, _Anderson."

Blaine did a double-take, "Are you sure you're gay?"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure you're not supposed to find shelter under a bridge, scaring innocent little goats away?"

"Santana..." Kurt warned, swaying his hips as he strode into the bedroom, shoving past Finn and giggling at the sight of his obviously naked, scared boyfriend who was hiding under their bedsheets.

"Okay, Porcelain, you can_ not_ tell Auntie Tannie whatz to do. Reasons why? First, besides the fact that you look like a brunette Alexis Arquette, your voice just plain annoys me: You sound like a freaking chipmunk on steroids, so do us all a favor and keep those lady lips sealed." Santana made a zipping motion with her hands "Oh yeah, and Frodo?"

"Yes, Santana?" Blaine sighed, knowing that an insult was coming his way.

"As _thankful _as I am that you and Jimmy Fallon's butch daughter lent me your oh so grand spare room, your polo and fencing trophies bother me with their obnoxiousness."

"And what do you suppose I do with them?" Blaine gritted out, trying not to lose his temper.

"That's for youz to figure out, Hobbit." She smirked and left the room, the front door to the house audibly slamming as she stalked out of it.

Blaine looked furious, "We're letting her live with us! The least she could do is be nice..."

Kurt shrugged, "She's hurt and confused. Besides, she told me that she's going to come out to her Abuela today."

"Wait - Isn't that that dude from the Bible who killed his bro?" Finn asked, fascinated. Blaine visually face-palmed as Kurt explained.

"No, Finn, what you're referring to is Cain and Abel's story, and Cain killed Abel."

"What kind of a name is Cain, bro?" Finn asked, mystified by the curtains in Kurt's room.

"Hey, guys?" Both boys turned to Blaine, "I'm kinda still naked, so..."

"Anyways, what did you need, Finn?" Kurt grinned at Blaine, who crossed his arms over his chest as Finn stared into space, trying to remember.

"Oh! I need your help with my Geography exam! The teacher said I failed."

"Then bring it in..." Kurt looked over Finn's exam as his eyebrows furrowed, "Finn..." He started off quietly, "Why would you draw a triangle with the Pythagoras Theorem on it, when the question is asking you to calculate a time difference based on the meridian?"

Finn looked baffled, "Isn't that what Geography is, though?"

Blaine grew frustrated, "Finn, what you're thinking of is Geometry. Now can you please leave?"

Finn threw both of his hands up in defense and muttered, "Douche..." before stalking out.

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..." <em>Santana sung the last line as she suddenly broke into sobs after their mash-up.

As Kurt made to hug her, she pushed him off, "Do you know how many people just _stared _at me, today?" She screamed angrily, "How many _judged _me with their beady eyes and their stupid faces? Like 'Ooh, look! A pregnant lesbian freak-show! It's bad enough that Mi Abuela told me never to talk to her again, but her staring at me in the same way they do... " She sniffed.

Brittany frowned and her little heart broke as she saw the love of her life sobbing, "Santana, I-"

"Brittany..." Santana mumbled, clutching her stomach protectively, her eyes spinning around crazily as her hair stuck up in multiple directions.

"San, I'm sorry, and-" Brittany started innocently but was cut off when Santana barked a laugh disbelievingly.

"You should be." Santana responded, "It's your fault that I'm pregnant, _Brittany_," She spat the name out in a way she never had before, which scared every member of the New Directions, "You see, I was oh-so brokenhearted about _me_ not being enough for _you _because you were letting Ireland, Wheels and God knows who else fuck the daylights out of you that I got drunk and hooked up!"

"San, I'm sorry, and I promise I'll be there for you, and-"

"But you weren't." Santana's eyes brimmed with tears as everyone in the auditorium inhaled, horrified at the drama unfolding in front of their very eyes.

"What?" Brittany gasped out.

"You weren't there for me, B-B-Britt... I was kicked out. My _parents _kicked me out. And you did, too." Santana's eyes suddenly went cold and stony.

"I didn't know!" Brittany yelled in exasperation, not seeming at all like the random girl that everyone knew and was so fond of.

"But you still wouldn't listen," Santana's voice was now hollow and seemed empty, "So you clearly don't love me as much as I love you."

"W-What? No! I l-love you so much, San, and I always-"

"Brittany, please stop. I've done a lot of talking with Quinn and... I'm going to keep my baby, Britt. And I want to thank and apologize to Kurt and Blaine for the way I've treated you two... But Britt... Maybe we should go somewhere private..." Santana glanced around at all of the curious onlookers.

Brittany snapped in a very out of character way, sounding logical and unlike the sweet, naive girl that everyone was familiar with, "Anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of them!"

"But Britt-"

"NO! Just tell me what you want to tell me!"

"I think we should break up." Santana murmured and Brittany's eyes widened: She wasn't expecting that.

"W-what? B-but Sanny, you can't!"

"Britt, I-" Santana reached out to her.

"NO!" Brittany screamed, flinching back, "Don't t-touch me!" She ran out of the room, sobbing as Mr. Schue dismissed the meeting, Santana staring blankly at the floor.

* * *

><p>Rachel approached Kurt at his locker, "Hey, Kurt..." She offered lamely as everyone continued staring at Santana, who just contiuned walking by, unfazed.<p>

"Hi, Rach." He murmured softly as he took books out of his locker.

"I d-didn't know about Santana being... pregnant..." Rachel stated, "And, I just... feel so bad, you know? What can I do to help her?"

Kurt smiled softly in the devilish way that Santana usually smiled with, "I have just the idea."

* * *

><p><strong>"SUPPORT"<strong>

"Why is that written on the board?" Santana's distinctly snarky and bitter voice sounded through the room: Brittany had not been in school today, so Santana was at least not sobbing as much.

Santana was wearing a Cheerios jacket to hide her baby bump and was looking especially mean, today, "Did you decide that your hook-shaped nose wasn't big enough to stab and capture Tinkerbell, so you want our help?"

"No, Santana." Rachel glared at Sugar who snickered, "Although that does seem rather intriguing, I have to say that we've all been turning on each other quite a bit, over the past few weeks. We all need to stay strong and to help each other. It's come to my attention that Santana has... had a rough time lately. We all have, but Santana more than any of us-"

"The point, Midget?" Santana asked bitchily.

"The point is that we are all going to sing songs to support you and each other. Mr. Schue and Shelby have agreed to our ideas."

"Our?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Finn and myself. The whole song idea was inspiration that Kurt gave me that was backed up by Finn."

"Figures." Santana crossed her arms over her chest. Sugar scoffed as Rory snickered behind his hand: It was well known that the pair didn't like Santana.

"Kurt? Blaine? I think you guys said that you have a song?" Rachel asked hopefully and Blaine and Kurt caught along as they scurried to the center of the choir room.

"Well, Kurt and I have a song that we like to sing to each other in the car, and we want to sing that for you, right now-" Blaine started.

"Well, there's nothing I love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me, but I think we'd get further staging a gel-ervention for Blaine." Santana smirked.

"I know it's hard," Kurt stated and he held up a finger when Santana raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, "Not just the pregnancy, because remember? I supported Quinn with hers and know quite a bit about babies. But coming to terms with the fact that you're gay and everyone knows it, now..."

Santana glanced around the room idly, pretending he wasn't talking to her but actually listening to him.

"So, I know it's hard. But you can get through this."

"Can, I, Gay and Gayer?" Santana cocked her head.

Blaine started, "You have to stop being so defensi-"

"I'm trying," Santana interrupted him, "But your hideous bowties are preventing me from being able to concentrate."

Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"What about Brittany?" Santana whispered when Kurt walked over to her so that only he could hear.

Kurt paused, "As a friend - as _your _friend, I would like to advise you guys to take a break, because these things don't heal overnight... Besides, do you think Brittany wants to raise a baby?"

That caused Santana to pause and think as Kurt backed away and nodded at Blaine, who whispered something to the jazz band.

As Kurt sung the first lines of _'Perfect' _by P!nk and Blaine sung the chorus, Kurt thought, _I can't love anyone more than I love Blaine_. He made a decision right there and then: He was going to track Sam down and he was going to just tell him to back off for once and for all.

After they finished, they stared at a smiling Santana hopefully as everyone applauded.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you, Finn and Rachel, especially. You know, with all the horrible crap I've been through in my life, now I get to add that."

Kurt's eyes narrowed as both his and Blaine's faces fell and Blaine's shoulders slumped.

"Um... I have a song," Puck offered, "But I think Shelby should sing it with me - since Finn would be uncomfortable with me singing with Rachel and only Rach, Mercedes or Shelby can sing it well, as it's in their range: And we all know Mercedes isn't here."

Shelby shrugged and she coughed as she read the title of the song but sung anyways.

* * *

><p><em>"Kiss me too fiercely<em>  
><em> Hold me too tight<em>  
><em> I need help believing<em>  
><em> You're with me tonight<em>  
><em> My wildest dreamings<em>  
><em> Could not foresee<em>  
><em> Lying beside you<em>  
><em> With you wanting me,"<em>

Rachel raised her eyebrows and elbowed Finn, "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder.

"I should be singing this song!" She hissed at him, causing Blaine to giggle until he noticed Kurt and Quinn both narrowing their eyes at both Shelby and Puck, looking suspicious.

_ "And just for this moment_  
><em> As long as you're mine<em>  
><em> I've lost all resistance<em>  
><em> And crossed some borderline<em>  
><em> And if it turns out<em>  
><em> It's over too fast<em>  
><em> I'll make every last moment last<em>  
><em> As long as you're mine," <em>

Shelby sang to Puck as he smiled, singing next.

**"Maybe I'm brainless**  
><strong>Maybe I'm wise<strong>  
><strong>But you've got me seeing<strong>  
><strong>Through different eyes<strong>  
><strong>Somehow I've fallen<strong>  
><strong>Under your spell<strong>  
><strong>And somehow I'm feeling<strong>  
><strong>It's up that I fell"<strong>

Then, they both sang together and Blaine got it: Were they sleeping together?

**_"Every moment_**  
><strong><em>As long as you're mine<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll wake up m<em>_y body_**  
><strong><em>And make up for lost<em>_ time"_**

Everyone had to admit that they sounded together, but honestly, Rachel sounded better with Puck than Shelby did.

**"Say there's no future**  
><strong>For us as a pair"<strong>

Rachel's eyes widened as she softly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, mumbling, "Nothing..." To Finn when he asked what was wrong.

_**"And though I may know**_  
><em><strong>I don't care!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just for this moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as you're mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come be how you want to<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see how bright we shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Borrow the moonlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until it is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>And know I'll be here holding you<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as you're<strong>** mine"**_

Everyone in the room clapped as they finished, staring into each other's eyes, Shelby sitting down in a chair next to Sugar and Puck standing up.

Everything was interrupted when a slightly red-faced Quinn Fabray stood up, shot Shelby and Puck individually frightening glares and left the room.

Puck opened his mouth and closed it, quickly running out of the room yelling "Quinn! Quinn, stop!" But came back five minutes later, looking defeated.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Blaine was opening his joint locker with Kurt, he overheard Puck and Quinn talking in the halls of McKinley.<p>

"-Down the Ohioan river, on Friday." He heard Quinn tell Puck.

He heard Puck mutter something that he didn't quite catch, but since Quinn was facing both Blaine and Puck, Blaine had to pretend to not be able to hear.

"So I'm going to have the house to myself. Wanna come over? Order in, rent a movie and not watch it?" Quinn asked, touching Puck's arm with her fingertips.

"Remember in the hospital, after Beth was born?" Quinn asked, Puck flinching when Beth was mentioned, "You told me you loved me. For the first time. Ever since Beth's been back, you haven't... you haven't told me that you loved me, since."

Puck was obviously in a touchy mood, "Maybe I don't!" He snapped.

Quinn flinched back and stepped away as her eyes moistened, "Y-Y-You..."

"Oh my God, Quinn, I didn't mean it like that, I-" Puck stood up and tried to hug her, to which she stepped back, her head bowed.

"I-I get it, Puckerman," Quinn's usage of his last name meant that she was _pissed_, "I'll just... go, now."

"Quinn, I-" Puck's shoulders slumped in defeat as Quinn held her hands up in surrender and scampered away.

Blaine didn't see her for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"So, Rachel and I were inspired by Blaine and Kurt, so we've prepared our own song-"<p>

"Oh God, not another Finchel, lovey-dovey duet..." Tina muttered under her breath: She had been on edge ever since the rumor about _Mike _- her Mike - being the father of Santana's baby had spread around: And he wasn't even at school to deny it.

"No, Tina, this isn't another of our lovely duets that express our undying love for each other," Rachel placed both of her hands on her hips, "This is a song purely for Santana. And we expect everyone to join in."

_"And I never thought I'd feel this way  
>And as far as I'm concerned<br>I'm glad I got the chance to say  
>That I do believe I love you,"<em>

Rachel sung at an unimpressed Santana, as Finn carried on,  
><em><br>"And if I should ever go away  
>Well, then close your eyes and try to feel<br>The way we do today  
>And then if you can remember,"<em>

Then, both sung together, while Rachel kept throwing Finn loving glances, but he was singing to Santana,

_"Keep smilin', keep shinin'_  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for,"<em>

Blaine and Kurt randomly started singing the next lines, glancing down at Santana, who was sitting next to them and next to the chair that Brittany would've sat in had she not missed three consecutive days of school.  
><em><br>"Well, you came and opened me  
>And now there's so much more I see<br>And so by the way I thank you"  
><em>

Then, Rachel sung the next part.  
><em><br>"Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
>Well, then close your eyes and know<br>These words are comin' from my heart  
>And then if you can remember, oh,"<em>

Everyone harmonized together as Santana smiled softly - the night before, Blaine had been checking up on Brittany, so Kurt and Santana had had a long chat about coming to terms with being gay and being pregnant, Santana apologizing for how she had treated both Kurt and his fiancé.

_"Keep smiling, keep shining_  
><em>Knowing you can always count on me, for sure<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>In good times, in bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>Oh, that's what friends are for<em>

_Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'_  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'_  
><em>Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure<em>  
><em>'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for<em>  
><em>For good times and for bad times<em>  
><em>I'll be on your side forever more<em>  
><em>That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)<em>

_On me, for sure_  
><em>That's what friends are for<em>  
><em>Keep smilin', keep shinin'"<em>

* * *

><p>After Finn had sung a tearful rendition of <em>'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' <em>and Santana had hugged him, everyone was rather sullen until Santana and the girls sung _'I Kissed A Girl'_. At the student council elections, it was very obvious that Hummel-Pierce had won by a landslide, but Kurt was still excited when it was announced that he won. He had something to put on his NYADA application besides being Bernardo in _West Side Story_.

His heart fell as he realized Brittany was his vice-president. How awkward would that be? Brittany's pregnant ex was _living_ with him.

He decided to finally go to find Sam after school. As he walked past his and Blaine's locker, he missed Puckerman leaning up against Tina's locker.

"Just don't tell anyone!" Tina hissed.

"If it's any consolation, you're amazing in bed," Puck winked.

Tina hushed him and hissed, "I only slept with you because I was hurt and I thought Mike got Santana pregnant. He said he didn't and I trust him."

"Hmm? You sure didn't when you were bending over for me to-" Puck teased with a glint in his eye as Tina slapped a hand over his mouth.

Puck took a step back, "He's obviously lying, but whatever. I won't mention it."

* * *

><p>"-I just... I don't know!" Sam sobbed into Kurt's shoulder as the half-naked boy cuddled up to him in Kurt's car, "My p-parents just need the money for Stacy and Stevie and I just wanted to help..."<p>

"You mean they don't know? You have to tell Dwight and Mary, Sam..." Kurt bit his lip. How did they even get here?

As Sam cried even harder, "I c-c-can't!"

Kurt reminisced about the past ten minutes, when Kurt followed the directions that Giselle from Vocal Adrenaline had given him, he was shocked to see the boy he lost his virginity to as 'White Chocolate', stripping for 30 year old women.

Instead of yelling at Sam as planned, Kurt just held him as he cried, "Please don't leave me, Kurt..." Sam whimpered.

"I won't..." Kurt murmured, "I'll always be your friend, Sam."

"What if I want more?" Sam asked, sitting up and leaning forward, before being met with a slap and being shoved away.

"What the hell, Sam?" Kurt shrieked, putting some distance between them.

Sam looked confused, "I-I thought that was what you w-wanted. I mean, you t-tracked me down and said you wouldn't leave me..."

Kurt rubbed his own temple, "Sam... How many times do I have to tell you? I'm with Blaine. I love Blaine. Please... Just back off. Do you want me in your life or not?" Kurt hissed the last part out.

Sam nodded furiously, so Kurt continued, "Then please... Don't try to sabotage Blaine and I's relationship in any way. Promise?"

Sam hesitated for a moment and shuddered at Kurt's bitch glare.

Sam smiled weakly, "I promise. And I'm so sorry about everything."

"It's okay." Kurt hugged him again, "Now, I have some of Finn's spare clothes in the trunk. You are going to put them on and I am driving you back to your home."

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Kurt answered the phone to be met by sobbing that he hadn't heard in a long time, "What's wrong?"<p>

_"I-I-I went over t-to Shelby's and th-the door was unlocked... B-Beth was asleep in the living room so I went to Shelby's bedroom to ch-check if everything was alright, you know: That someone was home, a-and..."_

She sobbed even harder as Blaine looked alarmed from where he was cuddling with Kurt after Kurt had told him everything about the meeting with Sam at the Gay Strip Club Bar (but not the kiss that had happened with him a few weeks prior), Finn was playing the X-Box with Rory and Santana was showering in Kurt's bathroom.

"And what, sweetie? I'm coming over, okay? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked as he zipped his skinny jeans and shoved his coat on, blowing a kiss to Blaine who waved goodbye, still looking concerned for Quinn.

_"Shelby was th-there..."_

"In her own bedroom?" Kurt inquired, confused.

_"And P-Puck was, too, and they were j-just... they weren't making l-love like I was going t-to do with Puck this weekend because I never did since Beth was born..."_

"Q, honey, what were they doing if they weren't making love?" Kurt asked as he drove- _That was the worst they could be doing, right? _Kurt thought.

_"They were fucking."_ Quinn's voice spat out angrily in between sobs. _Wrong._ Kurt's mind scolded him.

_"I was standing there for like two min-minutes and th-they didn't even see me... He was just p-pounding into her and she was screaming and moaning and I just love him so much."_

"I'm here, sweetheart." Kurt whispered into the phone, his heart breaking for the broken girl that Quinn had become.

Quinn ran outside to hug Kurt, crying into his shoulder as he caught Judy Fabray's eye and she nodded for them to come in.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they were laying on the bed after eating tonnes of chocolate.<p>

"So," Kurt propped himself up on one elbow, "You wanna talk about it?"

Quinn gulped and nodded, "Yeah..." She whispered in a raspy voice.

"I-I was going to have sex with Puck, this weekend.." She stated, flopping back down on the bed, "To show him how much I love him. We haven't... you know... since Beth."

Kurt gasped, "Really? It's been two years!"

Quinn nodded sadly, "I wanted to give my all to him. But clearly he can never give his to me. You know what hurts the most? Shelby was screaming that he was 'even better than last time'. How long as he been cheating on me? How long have _they_ been laughing at me? I feel so stupid."

"Q, honey, you aren't. You're just hurt. Now where's the head cheerleader I know and love? The beautiful, talented, sexy girl that's going to Yale next year? The girl who holds herself together and is the strongest person I know?"

Quinn smiled sadly an enveloped Kurt in another hug, "You're my best friend, Kurt. Number one."

Kurt thought for a moment. Of all of his best friends: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Blaine, Jesse Martie, Santana, Brittany and - surprisingly - Sugar... They had all bonded over a sleepover two weeks before, while Quinn's heart wasn't broken, Brittany and Santana were still the happiest couple in miles and Tina wasn't stressed about Mike's dreams and the baby-daddy rumors.

He then thought some more: Blaine was his best friend, but also his lover, so that didn't count. Jesse was Kurt's roomie for barely a year. Brittany made out with Kurt once and they were close friends, but not Mercedes-Kurt-esque friends. Mercedes was a bit distant since she quit Glee a few weeks before, but promising to rejoin the week of Sectionals. Rachel was a great friend to Kurt most of the time but would trample over him. Tina and him were close but were not close like Brittany and Tina were. Santana was a bit bitchy to him and her best friend was Brittany and she was quickly getting closer to both Quinn and Mercedes - Mercedes in particular.

With full honesty, he hugged her back and responded, "You're my number one best friend, too. And remember this, honey: All of those suckers out there? You're _stronger_."

* * *

><p>Quinn flounced into Glee with a confidence that she seemed to have lost after she became goth and dyed her hair back blonde.<p>

Her hair had now grown quite a bit and was held into a delicate pony-tail that accentuated her ruby red Cheerios Uniform, "Guys," She smiled a fake smile, "Before I sing this song, I would like to dedicate it to Kurt, who has supported me and has taught me about how strong I am. Nobody except for Kurt has realized how broken and hurt I am . Not even my now former boyfriend of two years, Puck, who was too busy doing other women - I mean things to notice that I was just a shell of who I was before. I'm stronger than you may all think. I've realized that, now.

"And Santana..." She smiled at the girl who was chuckling at Puck's gaping mouth and tear-filled eyes, "You're just as strong if not stronger than me. So this song is dedicated to both of you."

The jazz band started playing as she showed off an improved range, thanks to Rachel's vocal lesson.

_"Ooh hey, yeah, _

_ Hush, just stop_  
><em> There's nothing you can do or say, baby<em>,"

She sung to Puck, shrugging as everyone swayed along to the song,

_ "I've had enough_  
><em> I'm not your property as from today, baby<em>  
><em> You might think that I won't make it on my own<em>  
><em> But now I'm…"<em>

She did a back-flip as Santana and Kurt backed her up, along with Rachel and the girls as Brittany sauntered in quietly, joining Glee for the first time since she and Santana had broken up, looking a mess - just as Blaine had described her. She sat down as the boys with the exception of Puck and Mike joined in.

_ "Stronger than yesterday_  
><em> Now it's nothing but my way<em>  
><em> My lonliness ain't killing me no more<em>  
><em> I'm stronger,"<em>

Quinn sung to both Santana and Puck as she danced with Blaine, who was more than enthusiastic, as a closeted Britney Spears fan.

_ "That I ever thought that I could be, baby_  
><em> I used to go with the flow<em>  
><em> Didn't really care 'bout me<em>  
><em> You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong<em>  
><em> 'Cause now I'm…"<em>

Quinn strode through the room as everyone parted way for her and Puck watched her with regret and longing.

_ "Stronger than yesterday_  
><em> Now it's nothing but my way<em>  
><em> My lonliness ain't killing me no more<em>  
><em> I'm stronger<em>

_ Come on, now_  
><em> Oh, yeah<em>

_ Here I go, on my own_  
><em> I don't need nobody, better off alone<em>  
><em> Here I go, on my own now<em>  
><em> I don't need nobody, not anybody<em>  
><em> Here I go, alright, here I go<em>

_ Stronger than yesterday_  
><em> Now it's nothing but my way<em>  
><em> My lonliness ain't killing me no more<em>  
><em> I'm stronger" <em>

Everyone clapped as Mr. Schue hooted for everyone, "Great job, guys! And I'm impressed, Quinn: See guys? That's what we're talking about!"

Santana raised her hand up, "Actually Mr. Schue, I have a song to sing- and Kurt and Shelby will help me with it."

* * *

><p>After they sung <em>'Constant Craving'<em>, Kurt and Blaine went home to fill both Kurt's NYADA application as well as his Julliard (as they DO have a musical theater program and Emma was just mistaken), Columbia and NYU applications. They then filled Blaine's out before going to Mr. Schue's office to celebrate Burt's win, as well as Kurt's.

Kurt looked back on his NYADA application and sighed as he mailed it, with Blaine who kissed him mumbling, "If you don't get this, you always have Julliard"

Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

_Performing Arts_

_Hummel, Kurt_

_415 Whitman Avenue, Lima OH, 45802_

_Same as Above_

_5. 27. 93_

_Lima, OH_

_419 555 0172_

_United States_

_Caucasian_

_William McKinley H.S._

_Dalton Academy _

_William McKinley New Directions - Nationals Contestants (2011)_

_Dalton Academy Warblers - Regionals Contestants (2011)  
><em>

_William McKinley Titans - Kicker (2009-10)  
><em>

_William McKinley Cheerios - Co-Head Cheerleader (2010-11)_

_William McKinley Fashion Club (2009-2011)_

_ Character of Bernardo - Production of West Side Story (2011)_

_Senior Class President (2011)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after everyone had left school, Santana cornered someone after school.<p>

"Hey, we need to talk."

"I know we do," The man sighed, "We definitely have to talk about this. Are you sure I'm the father?"

Santana nodded, teary eyed, "I'm sure: You're the only boy I've slept with since May."

"I'm so sorry, you know that, right?"

"It's not your fault: You were drunk, and I was, too, and I-"

"I'll support you, you know that? I'll tell her and if she takes it well then great, if she dumps me, then... my heart will be broken but I won't blame her."

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you want people to know?" Santana inquired as she took the boy's hands in an out of character way, affected by hormones.

"No. But I'm sure that I need to stand by you while you do this."

"You're a great guy. I'm sorry for all the crap I've done to you."

"Same here. And I forgive you. I've gotta go. I heard you're taking Kurt to an ultra-sound, next week?"

Santana cracked a smile, "He insisted."

"Bye, Santana. I've got to go, but... I'm here for you. I did this and I'm going to take responsibility."

"Thanks, Finn." Santana smiled sadly as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! Didn't expect that, did you?<strong>

**I know that I had so many break-ups and a LOT of drama, this chapter, but everything's planned.**

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't get it: <strong>

**- Santana + Finn + Blaine + Carole + Burt + Kurt live together.**

**- Brittany and Santana broke up.**

**- Kurt and Sam became friends after Kurt found out about Sam's stripping.**

**- Blaine knows about Kurt helping Sam out after discovering that he was a stripper but still doesn't know that Sam/Kurt kissed during 'The First Time'.**

**- Everyone thinks Mike is the father of Santana's baby.**

**- Tina slept with Puck but nobody knows (yet)**

**- Puck and Shelby hooked up.  
><strong>

**- Quinn and Puck broke up.**

**- FINN is the father of Santana's baby (don't worry, there'll be flashbacks, later on).**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! I've set it up so that I can post the Christmas chapter on Friday and 'The Proposal' on Sunday, and that's why I'm a bit late. :) <strong>

**Oh yes, with the whole Shelby-Puck thing, I had them sleep together in 'Mash Off', but haven't mentioned it, so that explains 'As Long As You're Mine'. *Smiles***

**And pretend Artie didn't sing 'Stronger' in Season 2.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**- Santana finally takes Kurt to that ultra-sound.**

**- Sectionals.**

**- Quinn tells Principal Figgy that Shelby/Puck slept together.**

**This story is turning VERY AU, but personally, I find it very fun to write! Please review! Peace Out! :D**


	28. Hold On To Sixteen

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M SO BEWARE!**

**Hey, sweet reviewers! :D I love, love, LOVE the ideas bursting from all of you and have collected a tally from some friends and frequent reviewers!**

**10 of you want Blaine to end up with Kurt.**

**5 of you want Sam to end up with Kurt. **

**Who knows what I'll do and how it will play out? Ooh, I want to dedicate this chapter to two people.**

**One, is my friend** PCJC24 **for the 'Glitter' (you'll understand once you read this insane chapter) and the other is a new reviewer, **Curly Wurly Me **who set a new record for reading this story at the speed of light. :) Continue...**

* * *

><p>"-So this is your first child, right?" The same doctor that had checked on Quinn while she was pregnant smiled.<p>

Santana gripped onto Kurt's hand as cold liquid-y stuff was rubbed onto her now sort-of-bloating stomach.

"Ow.." Kurt muttered as Dr. Chin raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Gelfling." Santana ground out as the machine hovered over her.

"So, the baby's looking pretty healthy... Now, look here, Ms. Lopez," Dr. Chin placed a picture of Santana's baby on the stand so that both could see, "Now, it appears that your child was conceived in... early August?"

Santana nodded as Kurt squeezed her hand when she remembered that God awful party. It really wasn't Brittany's fault and Santana had cheated first- plus, she hadn't told Brittany that she had slept with Frankenteen, at first. Santana pulled Blaine's puppy dog face off nicely whenever Kurt asked her if she needed anything. Kurt had seriously been an angel to her - even better than Brittany would have been, at this young. Even though she loved Brittany, maybe taking a break _was_ for the best..

"And you're the father?" Dr. Chin interrupted their daydreaming as Kurt looked horrified but collected himself.

"No, I'm the soon-to-be uncle of this little angel." Kurt cooed at Santana's bulging stomach as she tinkled with laughter.

"So, since you're around 17 weeks, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Chin raised an eyebrow as she looked a bit bored.

"YES!" Santana and Kurt both shouted at the same time and dissolved into giggles. Over the past week, after Kurt had tended to every one of Santana's needs while Blaine consoled Brittany by day and made love with Blaine by night after talking about their day and cuddling, Santana and Kurt had grown considerably closer: Close enough for Kurt to tell Santana about _everything_ that had happened with Sam.

"It appears that you'll be having a baby girl, Ms. Lopez. Congratulations." Dr. Chin smiled, wiped the goo off of Santana's stomach and left the room with her clipboard.

Santana immediately burst into tears and Kurt was crouching by her side in an instant, "What's wrong, honey?" He asked the sobbing girl.

She blubbered out, "Ho-How are you so- so damn sweet to me? Everyone made a b-big deal about it at first, but now, everyone forgot except f-for you. Do-Don't pretend I don't know that Frodo's been going over to B-Britt's house. He's never there. A-And Finn is just a blub-blubbering _moron_, but I'm so ha-happy you're here for me, Kurt."

Kurt immediately wrapped her in an awkward embrace with only his clothes and her hospital gown separating them.

She sniffed and wiped a tear once he had pulled away, "Do you know what makes me the most happy, though?"

Kurt shook his head, his own tears threatening to fall, until she spoke, "That my baby is a g-girl. At least if she gets Finn's body, she'll have a D-Cup by high school."

Kurt cracked up and hugged her again, "You really are something..." He mumbled.

Santana suddenly looked serious, "About what you asked me, yesterday... Tell Blaine."

Kurt glanced up as she explained, "Britt never told me about the other guys and I pretended I di-didn't know, but it really killed me inside. I just wish she would have been honest, K... Who knows? Maybe Blaine already knows but is choosing not to say anything because he thinks he'll lose you."

Kurt looked shocked, "Oh my Gaga, you think so?"

Santana shrugged, "Hobbit and I are the same when it comes to the people we love. So if he did know, you'd just be hurting him."

Kurt looked very deep in thought until Santana knocked his shoulder with hers from where she was sitting, "Now get me some damn ice-cream, Hummel."

Kurt suddenly plastered on a smile, "Anything for you, m'dear."

* * *

><p>"I-I have to tell you something." Kurt wrung his hands together as Santana went to bother Finn on the other side of the house and both Kurt and Blaine sat down on their bed.<p>

"What is it, sweetheart? I'd do anything for you. Is it something about the baby?" Just seeing Blaine with those love hearts in his eyes killed Kurt more.

"No," Kurt whispered, "I made a terrible mistake..."

Blaine's eyes went steely, "It has to do with Sam?" He breathed out.

Kurt's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Blaine sighed, rubbing his temple, "Don't underestimate me, lo-Kurt. I know you better than probably anyone else does."

"What do you know?" Kurt's voice was very quiet as a lone tear rolled down his left cheek.

"Not much. I just notice that you look anxious and panicked whenever I mention him." Blaine scooted away, "So, did you sleep with him?" He looked so vulnerable as he glanced up at Kurt, defeated.

Kurt did a double take from where he was sitting, "_What_? NO!" Kurt's upper lip curled as he wrinkled his nose, "I would never sleep with anyone else!"

"Then what did you do?" Blaine looked confused as he furrowed his eyebrow.

"I kind of... made out with him for like 10 seconds but pushed him away and stormed out."

Blaine flinched back and his eyes filled up with tears, "Why? Why would you do that to us, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath and blurted everything out to just get it over with, "I know it's no excuse, but it was when that picture of you and Sebastian... when I saw it. And I went over to Sam's house because everyone else was busy and I just wanted someone to comfort me and I was crying so he kissed me and I imagined you doing it and I really didn't mean to, and- wait, what are you doing?"

Blaine didn't bother to speak as he hurled his clothes into a duffel bag, "I'm leaving." He replied evenly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kurt cried, "Are w-we over?"

Blaine looked hesitant so Kurt knew he still had a chance.

Kurt jumped off of the bed and stumbled over to Blaine, crawling quickly on his knees and latching onto Blaine's leg, "P-P-Please!" Kurt sobbed brokenly, "Don't l-l-leave me! I'm noth-nothing without you, just please, Blaine, please! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you and I can't live without you and-" With that, Kurt broke into full fledged sobs whilst gasping for air.

Blaine's eyes softened: It hurt so much to see Kurt hurting. He lifted Kurt up, bridal-style and set him on the bed, placing both hands on his shoulders, "Listen. Kurt, I love you, too. And I'm not leaving you. I just... need a few days. I'll stay at Brittany's. Goodbye."

With that, Blaine grabbed his bag and left the room as Kurt curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep. Santana watched on, her heart breaking for the boy that was now in the same position she was in weeks before.

What neither of them knew was that after Blaine turned the corner, he stopped the car and howled an angry growl, throwing his face onto the steering wheel and bawling like a baby. He knew that two things would make him feel better: Kurt or Alcohol. So where would he get the only thing he could get? No other than _Scandals._

* * *

><p>Quinn strode out of the bathroom, phone in hand, to see the tear-streaked face of Shelby and the sympathetic face of Puck talking near the lockers before Puck reached out and tenderly kissed her. This was during class time, so she just stood in the hallway, gaping at them. Her heart quickly broke into a thousand pieces as she didn't regret what she had just done.<p>

Her phone rung as she numbly walked away into a janitor's closet, "Hello?" She asked, sounding like a droid.

"Good morning, is this Ms. Quinn Fabray?" A perky voice inquired hesitantly.

"This is she." Quinn replied, instantly straightening her back out and forging her voice to sound more cheerful.

"It has come to my attention that you are the biological mother of a Beth Corcoron and are filing for custody?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes."

"This is your attorney. I'm Belinda Aldridge. Beth has been placed into social services for the time being. I understand that the trial for Beth being put into your custody is on the 18th of January, as Beth was removed from Ms. Corcoron's care as of 3 days ago?"

"Ah, I've been waiting for you to call. That is true, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aldridge," Quinn replied pleasantly.

"Would you like me to fill you in on the details of the trial? It's almost guaranteed that either Ms. Corcoron will regain custody of Beth Corcoron or that you will receive custody over Beth Corcoron."

"Good. My grounds are that Shelby won't be able to provide income to support Beth. Since she's been fired for sleeping with a student that has a _criminal _record, she's been ridiculed publicly. So she won't be able to teach for a good few years and since she's bailed on a shitload of musicals in New York, nobody will want to hire her. I'm going to freaking _Yale_. My family is rich, I have an exceptionally bright future and I have a stay-at-home mom that can help care for Beth."

"The perfect mother." Belinda commented.

"One thing's for sure: My Mom and I are paying you good money, but we want to make _sure_ that Beth is put back into our custody."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to a foreign apartment and last night's events came back to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, hot stuff, what are you doin' here?" Sebastian shimmied close to Blaine, who was on his 8th cup of vodka.<em>

_"Heeeeeeeey, Warbler Sebaaaaastian!" Blaine slurred drunkenly as Sebastian started grinding into him._

_Blaine was so drunk that he didn't know what was going on as Sebastian palmed his jeans from behind him. Blaine moaned, only seeing glasz eyes that weren't there in his mind as he thrust into Sebastian's hand._

* * *

><p>Blaine scrambled off the bed after seeing a very... naked Sebastian next to him. Where was his engagement ring? Crap, he left it at he and Kurt's house.<p>

As Blaine shoved his shoes on after dressing himself, a voice came from the doorway, practically purring, "Hey, babe, where do you think you're going? I thought we were going to have a round two."

Blaine head was spinning but still he managed to feel like retching at the thought of doing anything with that meerkat-y Warbler.

"No. I'm engaged, I love my Kurt and I was just depressed and drunk."

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest, "But he cheated on you."

"How do you know?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

Sebastian panicked for a minute before he slipped back into his facade and responded calmly, "I'm dating Sam, remember?"

"Oh. Well, anyways, I don't want you. I'm going back home to apologize to Kurt and to tell him what... we did."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sebastian pouted, slithering closer to Blaine who began shifting away from him, "Affairs are always exhilarating..." He whispered the last part before attempting to lunge at Blaine who quickly grabbed his car keys off Sebastian's old TV and made a dash for the door, running out into the unfamiliar street.

After hitchhiking for a few hours, Blaine finally made his way back to _Scandals, _where he was relieved to find his car in the position he had left it in earlier.

* * *

><p>"B-Blaine?" Kurt stood up when Blaine came into his room and Blaine's heart broke at what he saw. Santana sitting on the bed, chocolate wrappers scattered around her and looking defensive whilst at least 200 tissues were scattered around the 'Klaine' room (as Puck had dubbed it).<p>

"Kurt." Blaine breathed before Kurt came barreling into his arms, clutching him.

"I thought you weren't coming back..." Kurt whispered quietly, "I thought you were just going to leave me."

"Kurt, we need to talk." Kurt's face fell as he nodded. Blaine walked by Santana to sit next to Kurt and as he passed her, she whispered what sounded like 'Voodoo dolls...'.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt blurted out, "Because if you are, then can you make it quick? I want it to hurt as less as possible." Despite the panicked words, he spoke in a monotone.

Blaine took a deep breath, "We've both done some... bad things. No, Kurt, let me speak. After I left, I felt so broken that I went back to that gay bar. I saw Sebastian there, I got drunk and I... I was _with _someone else."

Kurt was frozen before he stared at the floor, "Did it mean anything to you?"

"What?"

"Did you and Sebastian... Make love?" Kurt asked, fearing that he would have to go through what Quinn did a week prior.

"No!" Blaine looked disgusted, "I barely even remember, but I still regret it."

"Really?" Tears shone in Kurt's eyes.

"Really. He means _nothing _to me. And, I-"

Blaine's phone suddenly started ringing. When Kurt saw the caller ID, he snatched the phone, "Okay, listen here slut-pig. I don't like you. One, I don't like how you talk to my boyfriend, two, I don't like how you took advantage of him while he was drunk, three, I don't like your C.W. hair and four, I. Don't. Like. You."

Blaine looked on in amazement as Kurt _really _fought for him, for the first time, "So listen to me Mr. I-Reek-Of-Craigslist, wipe that stupid meerkat smirk off of your face and shove your annoyingly large ego up your slutty, cheap and used ass. Now don't bother calling anymore, or I will end you."

With that, Kurt snapped the phone shut and Blaine took it, immediately typing something out, "What are you doing?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Blocking his number." Blaine stated, grinning.

"Do you... still love me?" Kurt asked, rubbing circles around Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded, "Never stopped. You?"

"Forever." Kurt whispered, leaning in to kiss Blaine in a way he hadn't for months. Both could basically hear the explosions of their hearts echoing in their chests as they stopped kissing and embraced for God knows how long.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Kurt looked confused as his friend walked into the room that he and Blaine shared and were dancing to 70s music in. There wasn't Glee club that day and Kurt had just finished practicing for Sectionals that was next week with the Cheerios. It had been unanimously decided that for the health and safety of the baby, Santana sit out all competitions.<p>

Santana pranced out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth but when she saw Sam and Finn along with Rachel, froze, "Trouty Mouth?" She asked.

"That's me!" Sam grinned.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Blaine ran a hand through his loose curls as Kurt stood up and took his hand, gravitating towards him.

"Finn said I could live here." Sam looked confused.

Kurt sighed, "Finn, do you have no common sense?"

"Is that like hearing or smelling? Or tasting? Which one is more common?" Finn inquired.

Kurt shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Finn, we have two working parents who work part-time. We have four teenagers including us living here. Sam, not that we wouldn't love to have you here, but could you live with Rachel for the time being?"

Sam shrugged, indifferent, "Sure. Cool with me - you, Rachel?"

Rachel grinned, "Another duet partner! How could I not be 'cool' with that? Come on, I have a _million _ideas!" Rachel tugged on his arm as he shot Finn a pleading glance.

"Wait!" Santana stopped everyone as she got a notebook out of her bag, "I prepared a notebook, just in case the stay-over came. Welcome back, Lisa Rinna, I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them into your mouth and skipped town. Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher where young mothers place their infants' heads in your mouth to get back that new born shine- remind me to hire you. So glad you're back, I haven't seen a smile that big since a pack of abominable snowmen got their teeth pulled by that little, gay elf-dentist. Love, Santana."

Sam just grinned, taking the girl into his arms, "I've missed you, too."

* * *

><p>"So guys, we all know that this week has been rough on us with Santana and all," Finn explained, "But, we have a new advantage."<p>

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked, leaning into Blaine's arm, which was draped over the back of his chair.

"Me." A familiar voice sounded as everyone squealed and jumped up to hug Sam.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well, since I wanted to transfer to McKinley I guess being here would come naturally?" The handsome blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... That's why you wanted to move in!" Kurt clarified, just realizing that fact.

"Seriously, Kurt? You're in AP classes?" Sam joked.

"Well, Sam, do you have an audition for us?"

"Sure do!" Sam flashed his perfect white teeth, grabbed a guitar and started singing _'Red Solo Cup'_, dancing with Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Rachel most of all.

Kurt kept throwing incredulous glances at the cup he was holding and at his fiancé who was more than enthusiastic about the song.

As Tina saw Puck throwing glances at Mike, she threw her hands in the air, "Why does everyone think Mike got Santana pregnant?" She ranted.

Everyone shrugged and Puck looked confused, "Wait- he didn't get her pregnant?"

"No, Puckerman, he didn't." Tina snapped.

"Okay, guys, let's call it a quits for today!" Mr. Schuester announced.

* * *

><p>"Unggh..." Kurt's hips lifted off the mattress as Blaine watched him both curiously and hungrily.<p>

Kurt moaned again, a hand clutching the blanket next to him as he thrust in the air again, groaning brokenly, "_Sam!"_

Blaine froze. Wait, what? Was Kurt seriously dreaming about Sam, and- _"Oh, Blaaaaine!" _Kurt moaned again.

Was Kurt dreaming of... a threesome? Blaine shook Kurt quickly, awakening him and causing a blush to dust Kurt's cheeks, "Uh, I, uh..." Kurt tried to cover his hard on.

"Kurt, do you want to have sex with Sam?" Blaine asked seriously.

Kurt glanced around the room, "No?"

"Do you want us to have a... threesome or something? I'd be up for it if you were."

"Blaine," Kurt started laughing, "Are you attracted to Sam?"

Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Ew, Kurt. Just... ew. I just heard you dreaming about him and then you moaned my name, too, so I thought you were dreaming of a threesome and I just wanted to make you happy."

"Aww, sweetie." Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek, "Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?"

Blaine nodded anxiously.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Blaine." Sam grinned, a lust-filled gaze resting on Blaine as Blaine audibly gulped. <em>

_"Hi, Sam." It was exactly like a cheap porno as Sam approached Blaine and pushed him onto the glitter covered bed. _

_Sam leaned his mouth down and unzipped Blaine's zipper with his mouth to reveal Blaine's beautiful, aching cock. As Sam rolled his tongue around Blaine's dick over Blaine's tight, black briefs that were covered if sparkles, Blaine pulled Sam's luscious brown hair down to practically nip at Blaine's cloth-covered penis._

_Sam teased him as he slid Blaine's pants and underwear down achingly slow and tore his own golden boxers off so that they were both completely naked._

_As Sam licked up and down Blaine's chest, Blaine lifted his ankles up so that his calves were both resting on Sam's shoulders as Sam leaned down._

_Sam's tongue slid out to poke at Blaine's delicious hole, sliding around as Blaine screamed for more. Suddenly, Sam jabbed his tongue in and Blaine cried out, thrusting his hips up. _

_Sam quickly started muttering profanities as he launched his dick into Blaine without any prep and Blaine screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure._

_Sam kept ruthlessly thrusting into Blaine as Blaine rolled them over in the glitter so that he was on top._

_Blaine reached up to grab the headboard and thrust his hips so that he was riding Sam and humping into his cock._

_"Ah, more, Blaine,_ **more." **_Sam groaned as Blaine fucked himself on top of Sam's full-blown erection._

_ "Fuck me so hard..." Blaine screamed as Sam twisted them so that they fell off the bed and were standing up, Blaine's legs wrapped around Sam's waist as Sam shoved him against a wall and kept pounding into him._

_Suddenly, Blaine's face took a look of ecstasy on it as Sam somehow found whipped cream and spread it across Blaine's chest, licking it off as he continued fucking Blaine, harder with every thrust._

_"Ah, BLAINE!" Sam screamed as he came into Blaine, filling both up as Blaine also came, Sam's name on his tongue._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked horrified, "That's what you dream about? Oh my God, I'm going to marry a perv."<p>

"Would you still do it for me?" Kurt fluttered his eyelashes.

"Me and Sam?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, "No way in Hell. That guy annoys me."

Kurt just cracked up and kissed Blaine tenderly after realizing that they were both hard enough to make Kurt's dreams come true, Kurt substituting Sam.

* * *

><p>In booty camp, Kurt and Blaine were perfectly on cue, as usual, but they were all interrupted as none other than Mercedes Jones knocked on the door and entered, smiling shyly.<p>

"Mercedes, you're early!" Mr. Schuester announced as she came in, "Now guys, listen to what Mercedes has to say."

Mercedes smiled, "Well, guys, I _was_ a bit of a diva, a few months ago and I am truly sorry. I was just upset about not getting a chance to shine as bright as Rachel. But then I realized, hey- Glee club isn't about shining. It's about having fun. So I'd be honored if you all took me back."

Quinn smiled, "We'd be honored to have you back."

"Alright guys, five, six, seven, eight!" Mr. Schue announced as they all continued dancing.

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea." Sam spoke up, "Maybe like this?" Sam swung his hips around as every guy and girl quickly agreed with him. Rory looked extremely turned on as each girl did the movement.

"What the hell is that?" Blaine asked.

"I-It's a body roll."

"That's not a body roll." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"Yeah, it's exactly what we need!" Finn supplied, not sensing Blaine's discomfort. He had apologized for letting his jealousy affect the team, a week back and the two boys had actually become rather close.

"No, that's not what we need," Blaine responded, "We don't have to resort to..." Blaine gravitated his hips around as Kurt bit his lip, turned on, "It's ch- cheap."

"You're only disagreeing with me, cause your pissed that your 'fiancé' made out with me while he was with you." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

The room gasped as Kurt flushed but Blaine came to his defense, "Don't talk about him like that! Kurt was just vulnerable and hurt and he _told_ me about it. We made it. So at least I'm not selling myself out."

It was Rachel who gasped that time as Sam turned red, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Blaine stepped forward, shoving Sam lightly.

"Mr. Schue, stop this before this gets out of hand," Rachel stage whispered.

"Shut up, Rachel, this is getting good." Mr. Schue looked intrigued until Blaine actually punched Sam, which was when he took action, "Hey, hey! Guys... no."

* * *

><p>After the Unitards performed <em>'Buenos Aires'<em> from Evita, Jane Addams Academy performed a mash-up of_ 'I Will Survive / Survivor'_ which was slightly flawed in the choreography but was nevertheless a good performance.

The New Directions then performed a never-ending Jackson medley consisting of _'ABC', 'Control' _and _'Man in the Mirr_or'_, _they won.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt boarded the plane.<p>

Kurt flashed him a smile as they heard the announcer say that the flight to New York that they were taking was boarding, "I'm sure about you."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :D Peace Out! :D <strong>


	29. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**ANOTHER M RATED CHAPTER! **

**So this chapter lasts from 'Hold On To Sixteen' until January 16th (a day before 'Yes/No' comes out) - and Blaine on the synchronized swimming team? Me likey. Quinn, too? Double likey.**

**Thoughts? Oh yeah, I'll be rotating the Points of View from the Honeymoon (yes, that's whats happening, this chapter) and the glee club. Plus, you get some Angry!Burt, Sam FINALLY moves on (kind of) and you get some Klaine smut! SO. MUCH. DRAMA (this chapter).  
><strong>

**This chapter is VERY AU and took me a long time to write, so please review! :D**

**My inspiration for the honeymoon and what they did behind the scenes:**_ http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=4LkyoZ4bIs4_

_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ekocWa0g-9k&feature=related_

_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=RZ32tw5YScg&feature=related_

_http : / / www . youtube . com /_ _watch?v=3F9msvAgwB0 _

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE - QUALITY TIME WITH FAMILY!

**I'm sorry that I won't be able to update 'Operation: Fake Boyfriend' or 'Temptations Within Us', this week - It's my last week of the second round of exams, so I promise I'll update them, next weekend. :) **

HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

**I am reposting this for Rose who wanted to see more of Venice. I've never been there, but videos on YouTube really help. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>To my 288th reviewer: I'm too lazy to PM you as I am writing this, so I'm going to quickly respond to you.<strong>

**In this universe, YES, Sam and Kurt DO belong together. That's what was implied by the whole fireworks-thing between them. It's the same with Finn and Quinn.**

**The thing is, even if you belong with someone, it doesn't mean you'll end up with them. It's like the tether thing Sue was talking about in 'Funeral'. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this..." Kurt breathed as Blaine chuckled slightly and buried his nose into Kurt's neck, sniffing.<p>

"Are you _sure_?" Blaine asked for practically the millionth time.

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Yes Blaine, I'm sure. By the way, how did you afford this?"

"Hmm?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I know that Santana, you and I have jobs at the Lima Bean on certain days, but how did you afford the honeymoon and the flight tickets and the hotel rooms?"

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt, "When Dad kicked me out, he told us to take what we wanted, right? I may or may not have taken quite a few of my credit cards and changed my personal information at the bank."

"So... What?"

Blaine laughed again, eyes crinkling in an adorable way, "You are too cute. There will be a few thousand dollars left for us to buy our own apartment - because I am _not_ sharing just _one_ bathroom with you and God knows who else."

"Jeez, Blaine, ever think to tell me that?"

Blaine pouted, "I wanted to surprise you, sweetie-dumpling-cutie-pie-honey-bear-dove."

Kurt barked a laugh at the pet-name and Blaine sighed, "I know you want to ask me about me and the meerkat, Kurt, so just get it over with."

Kurt feigned shock - how did Blaine know? "I-I don't know what you mean."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "KK, you're bothered and I can tell - just tell me what's wrong."

"I want to know about what happened. That night."

Blaine took in a deep breath, "I actually remembered most of it when we first took off an hour ago."

"And?"

"We didn't have... intercourse. Or anything oral."

"What _did _you do, then?"

"Strangely enough, just make out - not that it makes anything better, because I love you and _only _you. He stripped me down to everything but my boxers when I fell asleep."

"Oh." Kurt mumbled and Blaine took him into his arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay to be upset. Truth be told, I actually hate the guy."

"More than Sam?" Kurt cracked a smile and Blaine grinned.

"Almost.

* * *

><p><em>"And all I want for Christmas is yooooooooooooou!" <em>Mercedes sung dramatically. She was wondering where Kurt was that day. Even though they had rekindled their friendship, things were a bit strained after she got back together with Shane nearly immediately after they briefly broke up.

She held the mistletoe above Finn and Rachel as Rachel smiled, "Best Christmas Ever!"

What she found sketchy was that Santana was looking a bit dejected in the back of the room. Maybe she was still torn up about her and Brittany?

Quinn played with Rory's hair as Sam danced around them, shimmying as Rory watched his movements and looked a bit confused at himself.

"Oi! Forgets-I'm-A-Jew-Barbie! Zombie-boy! Youz be nauseating ma baby girl!" Santana shouted obnoxiously.

"It's a girl?" Finn's eyes shone with excitement as Rachel turned to him questioningly.

"Why do you care?"

"I-Uh..."

"Hey, Mike? Your girlfriend's real good in the sack, right? So why'd you feel the need to knock the hot Latina up?"

Mike looked a bit confused as Puck said that, Finn's eyes went wide and Rachel gnawed on her lip.

"I didn't knock Santana up!" Mike threw his hands in the air, "If I did, I'd just tell you!"

"And who are you to talk, Puckerman?" Quinn snapped. She had been glad that after Shelby found out she had to fight for Beth, she had dumped Puck, but it still stung that Quinn wasn't enough for him, "You're the one that fucked up my life."

"You mean by Beth? Because she isn't-" Puck looked offended and defensive.

"No, you idiot. Beth is perfect. That's why I'm getting custody of her-"

"You're... what?" Puck looked shocked.

"-but it was just you in general that fucked my life up. Why couldn't you just have stayed away and not fucking _grovelled _for me to 'please take you back' 4 weeks ago, instead of making me fall more in love with you and then crushing me by sleeping with that... thing!"

"Hey, that's my Mom!" Rachel interrupted whinging as Finn circled his arms around her waist lovingly.

"Well, she's a whore. Just like your bullshitting boyfriend." Quinn snapped - Kurt and Santana had informed her along with Blaine that Finn was the father and Quinn was just in an awful mood.

"What... do you mean?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"I mean that your boyfriend is full of crap." Quinn repeated Santana's words from the previous Sectionals competition that had ended up breaking Finn and Rachel up.

"What?"

"Are you seriously that dumb? Newsflash - Santana's baby? Not Puck. Not Mike. _Obviously_ not Artie, Blaine or Kurt. So whose left?"

Rachel looked flabbergasted, "Rory?"

Brittany rolled her eyes bitterly as Quinn spoke, "Finn. Is. The. Father." Quinn pronounced slowly.

"QUINN!" Santana screamed - no one was supposed to know yet.

"Finn?" Rachel whimpered, backing away from Finn as Quinn glared at Puck who looked confused.

Puck interrupted the tense silence in the room following that, "Wait, so if Mike's not the father then why did Tina sleep with me?"

"Tina did _WHAT_?" Mike yelled.

Tina stuttered, feeling like the freshman she used to be back 2 years ago, "M-Mike, I ju-just thought th-that you were ch-cheating on me, and-"

"YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH PUCKERMAN?" Mike screamed at her, looking betrayed and about to burst into tears as Puck held his hands up in surrender.

Finn decided to lash out on Puck, "Of course he did - the guy can't stop banging his _bros' _chicks. Who next? Kurt?"

Quinn turned on him, "You did _not _just call Kurt a girl _or _a cheater."

"What if I did?" Finn asked smugly, not even knowing what he was saying.

"Wait - Are you calling _me_ a cheater?" Tina cried.

Mike looked disgusted, "YOU ARE!"

Santana then started crying, "If nobody cheated, the world wo-would be a beau-beautiful pl-pla-ace and Britts and I would still be gett-getting our S-Sweet Valley H-High on and I-I wouldn't be _fat _and ugly and-" She then broke down into heart-wrenching sobs that made Brittany cringe and want to hold her.

"I-I-" Tina started when Rachel started hitting her fist on Finn's chest, eventually bursting into tears and fleeing the room, just to crash into Mr. Schue as he entered the room worriedly.

"Rachel, I-" Finn started, but she was already gone and ran into the parking lot to get into her car and drove away.

"Um, I know this may not be the, er, appropriate time, but she was kinda my ride, so can someone give me a lift home?" Sam asked awkwardly.

Quinn put a hand on his shoulder and nodded as everyone else glared at his bad timing.

"Guys, where are Kurt and Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked.

The class was completely silent and everyone exchanged glances with each other.

Sam looked down at the ground as Santana actually looked sympathetic, "They're in New York."

"Why?" Mr. Schuester seemed baffled.

"They're getting married."

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think that you and Sam were supposed to be together?" Blaine asked Kurt just as the flight had landed.<p>

Kurt looked at him as if he were crazy, "You're kidding me, right?"

Blaine scratched his neck, "I'm serious."

Kurt thought about it for a second as he retrieved his luggage, "Maybe in another life..."

_"I could be your girl!" _Blaine sang, causing an elderly couple to glance at them. Kurt barked out laughing as Blaine flushed.

"But seriously, all I know is that right now, I'm with you. And for me... You're my forevermore." Kurt smiled fondly as Blaine's heart melted into a puddle of goo.

They walked outside into the damp and rainy streets of New York after hailing a cab and driving to City Hall.

* * *

><p>"Birth Certificates? Baptismal records? Naturalization records? Census records?" Blaine checked items off the list as Kurt counted what they needed for their marriage to be official, "Driver's licenses? Passports? Employment picture IDs? Immigration records?"<p>

Blaine smiled up at him and took his hand, "We're all set."

As they were led into the room and signed the papers, Kurt teased Blaine about being five months younger than him and after the papers were taken away, Kurt was left in a shock, "We're married."

Blaine looked dumbfounded, "We're _married_."

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE MARRIED!" Kurt grinned and jumped into Blaine's arms, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, peppering his face with kisses.

"You don't think this was too fast, do you? I mean, we've been going strong for 8 months, but-"

Kurt hushed him, "8 months, Blaine, no 'buts'. 8 months of pure heaven and love. I _love_ you and now... everyone can know."

Blaine's eyes softened, "Come on, let's go to the airport."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Because, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, we're going on our honeymoon."

"Oh my God, where?" Kurt asked squealing.

"Well, I was going to take you to Maui, but I checked out the amount of tourists there and I know you don't like sweaty crowds, so I picked somewhere a bit more... mainstream that you wouldn't mind that much..."

"Ooh, where?" Kurt's eyes sparkled.

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled nervously, "We're going to Italy."

"As in _Italy_, Italy?" Kurt asked disbelievingly, "Seriously?"

"Yup." Blaine twitched, waiting for his response.

"ILOVEYOU,ILOVEYOU,ILOVEYOU!" Blaine suddenly had Kurt in his arms, embracing him as some tourists looked on bemusedly.

"Come on, we have to get onto our flight," Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt's hair softly.

* * *

><p>"They're WHAT?" Burt boomed as Finn, Sam and Santana all cringed. After Rachel had 'dumped Finn's ass' as Quinn had dubbed it, she demanded for Sam to choose who he would live with - Rachel or Finn. He moved out of Rachel's house that night: Eventually, he remembered that it was <em>Rachel <em>who urged the love of his life towards Helmet-Head and he was out of her house faster than a chicken that was electrocuted.

"They're in New York, sir." Sam mumbled.

"And _why _exactly are they there?" Burt's face was red.

"Erm..." Sam started but couldn't finish his sentence in the fear of breaking down and sobbing shamelessly in front of all of his friends and his ex-boyfriend's parents.

"They're getting married, Burt." Finn got out of clenched teeth.

Burt paled, "Th-They s-said after High School and maybe even after _College_. Why would they...? No, you're wrong. Kurt's too responsible to do this."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. God, Kurt and Blaine were probably married, by now.

Carole raised an eyebrow as everyone left the room and tried to find ways of contacting the happy couple. She took Sam by the arm and led him into Kurt's room.

"Sam, what's wrong? And don't even say 'nothing', because something is wrong."

"Why would you care?" Sam sniffed as he glared at the ceiling.

"Because I've had my heart broken once, too." Carole explained, "You're still in love with Kurt, aren't you?"

Sam nodded wordlessly, pulling his knees up to his chest, tears streaming down his face as the boy was clearly in agony.

"Aww, come here, Sammy." Carole hugged the boy as he gasped and sobs overtook him, "Y-You sm-smell l-like Kurt d-d-did."

"Shh... Honey, shhh..." Carole comforted him.

"H-Honey! Th-that's what I called h-him. Now... Now th-that _thing _- that short, stupid, dapper _thing_ gets to call him that and hold h-him at night and he gets to... to-"

Sam just sobbed, "He was my first time." Sam whispered in a raspy voice.

"Pardon?" Carole asked, genuinely not being able to hear what he said.

"Kurt w-was my first time. Ever. And I was his." Sam's voice was flat, "He said he loved me. He said he wanted me. Why would he leave me for someone nothing like me?"

Carole felt pure sympathy for the heartbroken boy in front of her, "Oh, honey... I don't know... Surely, you would have seen this coming, though?"

Sam shook his head, "It sounds stupid, but no. Kurt and I made out a few weeks ago." He stated bluntly and Carole's eyes widened, "And he offered to be my fucking _friend _after the Midget was clearly not satisfying him like I did, and I don't understand why. I'm the one that belongs with him. Sure, he and Count Bowtie have a lot in common, but Kurt and I were perfect for each other, despite our differences. I used to text him loving messages in Na'vi. Why wasn't I enough? He said he saw _fireworks _when he kissed me. What does that troll have that I don't have?"

"I don't know, Sam..." Carole stated as the boy calmed down a bit.

He looked at her with vulnerable eyes, "C-Carole, be honest... Do you ever think Kurt and I were going to end up together?"

Carole considered lying to him but gave up the charade, "Honestly... I did. But you didn't. He's probably - and I swear to God, Burt will probably kill me if he hears this - happily _married_, Sam."

Sam rested his head in his hands, "I know... I've tried to get over him, though, but it hasn't-"

"No you haven't, Sam." Carole stated, "You've pretended to try, but you haven't. Open yourself up, now, Sam. Kurt isn't just going to leave the man that is probably his _husband_, right now, for an old High School flame. Man up, try new things while you're still young."

Sam nodded, gulping, "I suppose you're right... Thanks, Mrs. Hum- Carole."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Venice," Kurt breathed as he lay in the arms of Blaine who was resting his head on Kurt's.<p>

"You've said that 14 times, my love." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's hair and pecking his lips tenderly.

"I just can't believe it." Kurt replied, "I can't believe you rented a boat and we're going to a hotel to consummate our _marriage_."

"Sweetie-pie, I think you're the only person who phrases it that way," Blaine giggled as Kurt followed the laughter shortly after, still on a wedding high, despite being on a plane for hours.

"Here we are," Blaine took Kurt's hand and stood up as he thanked that driver in Italian and gave him instructions for the next morning.

"Hotel Metropole..." Blaine breathed out after both men approached the lavish hotel.

Kurt and Blaine both checked in and it was around 1 in the morning, there.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine sleepily and was half-surprised to see him devouring Kurt with bedroom eyes.

Blaine whispered, "I love you," Before capturing Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, discarding both of their jackets as Kurt reached behind him, turned the lights off and locked the door.

Kurt pushed Blaine back into the king sized bed that had an aura of love and royalty imprinted on it and Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, whispering coos of adoration.

Kurt let out a small gasp as Blaine started sucking at his neck and threw his head back in pleasure. At that point, Kurt's shirt was basically hanging off him and Blaine ripped his shirt off, rolling Kurt over to grind their hips together.

"Off," Blaine whispered as he removed Kurt's shirt and threw it onto the headboard.

They then passionately kissed for what could have been hours before Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans and pulled them off of him with soft hands and Blaine did the same to Kurt, "I love you so damn much," Kurt practically growled as they kissed again.

Blaine's honey colored eyes melted as he gazed into Kurt's and whispered, "Let's make love, tonight."

Kurt smiled briefly before capturing Blaine's lips with his and splaying his hands all over Blaine's back until they reached the hem of his boxer shorts.

Blaine nodded as Kurt grinned and giggled, pulling them down as if it were the first time. Kurt leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around Blaine's length, bobbing his head up and down as Blaine let out whimpers and moans at the sensation.

At some point, Blaine had ended up thrusting into Kurt's mouth as Kurt eagerly awaited his arrival. When Blaine came into Kurt's mouth, screaming him name, his jaw went slack as did his limbs.

He then whispered hoarsely, "You still have your underwear on - that's no fair," before using his teeth to inch Kurt's tight briefs off.

Kurt moaned brokenly as Blaine grabbed the lube from the nightstand and rubbed it over Kurt's length, lifting his legs up to rest his calves on Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt opened his eyes to gaze at Blaine lovingly before leaning down to kiss him and pushed himself into Blaine's entrance mid-kiss.

Blaine let out a surprised grunt and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to become pleasure.

As it did, Kurt ignored Blaine's pleads of 'Harder!' and thrust in slowly at an even pace as he worshiped Blaine's body, "I love you," Kurt chanted over and over again like a prayer until he let out a strangled groan of "Blaaaaaine!" and came into him.

As they just lay on top of each other, basking in the sweat and love, Kurt slowly pulled himself out of his husband - _husband! _- and sighed contently before snuggling up to him and falling into a deep and peaceful slumber, not knowing that they would have a rude awakening the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Blaine whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of Kurt's eyes and Kurt blushed furiously, burying his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.<p>

"Hi..." Kurt sighed before wrapping his arms around Blaine's bare chest even tighter. The hotel-phone rang furiously. Who would be calling at six in the morning? Well, around 12 at night in America.

"Hello?" Blaine answered both groggily and cheerfully before setting the phone onto speaker. They both jumped as they heard Burt's angry voice scream into the speaker.

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"Dad, I-" Kurt started, but Burt cut him off furiously.

_"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TWO ARE MARRIED. YOU'RE STILL JUST CHILDREN, AND YOU-"_

"Burt, we're not children," Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine actually calling his father Burt, "And you might not want to scream at your son-in-law this far down the road." He winked at Kurt as Kurt's jaw dropped at Blaine's sudden diva-esque attitude. To be honest, it was kind of arousing.

_"My son in...? Oh God... Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,"_ Burt mumbled down the phone, _"You can get an annulment, right? It's only 10 o' clock, so you two probably haven't had-"_

"Dad," Kurt deadpanned, silencing the older man, "One, how do you know what hotel we're at? And two... Dad, there is a time difference."

_"How big is this time difference? And Blaine forgot to erase his browser history while he was on your laptop."_ Kurt smacked the back of Blaine's head, eliciting an "Ouch" of protest.

"Stupid, beautiful Blaine..." Kurt mumbled, "Six hours." He answered Burt's question and heard Burt sigh in relief.

_"So it's five in the afternoon, there? Thank God - so you two haven't consummated the marriage yet, right?"_

"Oh my God, your Dad says it like that, too!" Blaine burst out.

Blaine said that just as Santana giggled in the background, _"Unless they're total animals."_ Apparently Burt had it on speaker and a few boys from the New Directions let out audible groans as Mike Chang yelled, _"I don't want to know!"_

"Shut up, m'love," Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "And Dad... No. It's 6 hours _ahead_."

_"So that means it's six in the morning? Oh God, so you guys..."_

_"Fucked?" _Santana offered.

_"Boys, get home, now."_ Burt ordered, "_And then we can sort this all out."_

* * *

><p>"Boys, get home, now." Burt rubbed his forehead, "And then we can sort this all out."<p>

The New Directions had been camping out at the Hummel-Hudson Boarding Home for the Homeless, as Puck had dubbed it for hours. Apparently, no one knew what flight they had taken so nobody knew when they landed until Burt finally managed to track the hotel they were staying at.

Sam sat at the back of the room, an expression of pure misery on his face as Quinn sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

_"Dad, we're not coming home," _Kurt's voice rung through the speaker-phone stubbornly, _"This is our _honeymoon_ and we're going to __enjoy it."_

"Kurt, you still have school!" Burt protested.

_"Burt, Kurt and I have already collected all of our make-up work and the boys of Dalton are doing them at this very second." _Blaine responded smugly, _"And two Warblers - Trent and Thad - are coming in for our role call and homework and the teachers don't know the difference!_

"That's actually kinda depressing, dude," Finn stated from next to Santana as she was rubbing her 5 monthly pregnant belly soothingly and nodded in agreement. She had actually changed into her street clothes that day and ignored Brittany's longing stares directed at her.

Puck was staring at Quinn miserably as she sat on Artie's lap on the sofa. The union of 'Quartie' had gone official during the wait for Kurt and Blaine to answer their phones and Quinn along with Artie had disappeared into the bathroom for about an hour.

"That still doesn't give you the right to freaking _elope _without telling anyone!" Burt boomed.

_"Uh, yes it does!" _Kurt started screaming in response, _"We love each other, we're both almost nineteen years old, and we're _ready!"

"You aren't!" Burt bellowed.

"_Then why were you so okay with Blaine living with us _and _engaged to m__e for so long?"_

"Because I thought you were going to break up!"

_"Why would you think that? You married Mom right out of High School!"_

"And look how that turned out!" Burt countered, face red and the whole room went silent.

_"W-What?" _Kurt stuttered.

"You know what? You were seven! How were you supposed to know that your Mom would just _abandon _you?"

_"She died, Dad!" _Kurt sounded as if he were crying as the whole room heard Blaine's soft and comforting words.

Burt was silent for a minute, guilt, resentment and - strangest of all - love overtaking his facial features, "Y-You're right. I'm-I'm going to go to bed. Talk to Finn, now." Burt then let out a choked sob and ran out of the room, Carole trailing behind him confusedly.

* * *

><p>It had been a week. A week since that phone-call and a week before Blaine and Kurt were going to return to McKinley, to Ohio.<p>

During the past week, both boys had pretended the call had never happened besides Blaine curling up to Kurt every night and whispering praises and encouraging words into his ear, making Kurt smile a tiny bit and return the favor.

On Monday, the boys had marveled at the Piazza San Marco and disbanded from the rest of the tourist group to gaze at the long white and black walls amongst the crowd of tourists. _'I Musel Di Piazza San Marco'_ was a red banner hanging above an antique building, clothing stores adjacent to it. As the boys sat down at the café (or as Blaine called it, the _ Caffe Florian_) and Blaine ordered both of them _Confettura Extra di Fragoles_ and _Caffè Espresso Venezias._

After a load of sightseeing around San Marco Square, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and excitedly led Kurt to a place that he had gone when his parents had taken him - he had grown more accustomed to mentioning them because after he and Kurt eloped, the Andersons had contacted the Hummel-Hudsons.

After quite a bit of walking, Kurt took in a deep breath at what he saw. He was on the famous Rialto Bridge. Blaine took his hand softly, much like he did after they buried Pavarotti and just gazed out at the horizon as the sun set and Kurt audibly sighed.

"Oh, are you getting bored?" Blaine sounded a bit disappointed, "Because we can go back to the hotel if you wa-"

Kurt cut him off with a dizzying kiss and smiled, "Not bored. This is just so perfect. We have to bring our kids here, one day."

Kurt glanced back over at Blaine who was grinning widely as his large amount of curls flopped into his eyes, "Our kids..." He echoed dreamily.

After the sun had set, Kurt felt Blaine grasp his hand, "Come on, let's go back." Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt nodded, sparing the river of Venice one last glance as he and Blaine walked back to their hotel.

* * *

><p>The New Directions sent 'Klaine' videos of Rachel and Sam singing <em>'Extraordinary Merry Christmas',<em> Brittany singing _'Christmas Wrapping'_, Santana singing _'Santa Baby'_, Rory singing _'Blue Christmas' _and Rachel singing _'River'_ among other songs, and sending them the holiday Christmas special clip that they did.

That Christmas Day, Kurt and Blaine cuddled, drank hot chocolate and watched Italian TV whilst Blaine translated for Kurt. The most fun part was when Kurt and Blaine recorded _'Let it Snow' _in their hotel room and sent it to the New Directions after editing it and making it black and white for their Christmas Special (which they actually used).

On December 31st, Blaine and Kurt danced through the streets of Venice, singing their own version of _'Last Christmas' _to reminisce on their first kiss, the previous year.

As the clock struck 12 in the morning on New Years Day, both boys grabbed each others faces and kissed each other passionately, swearing to never let the other one go.

The rest of their honeymoon went by splendidly, filled with moments of giggling, joking, laughing, trying funny masks on and Blaine getting jealous of half the Gay Italian population hitting on Kurt and the other half hitting on Blaine and just plain annoying him.

After visiting _Galleria dell'Accademia _and _Doge's Palace_ among other sights, it was their last day there.

"Oh my Gaga, Blaine, you bought a Polaroid camera? Really? What era are you from?" Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as the boys strolled down the streets in between the houses in Venice.

Blaine pouted like a puppy dog as he kept taking pictures of them in one hand and a video recording of them in another. Blaine and Kurt had taken care to record nearly every moment of their honeymoon. _Wanky_, the voice of Santana in Kurt's heard smirked as Kurt quickly flushed at the inappropriate thoughts he was having.

"So where are we off to, today?" Kurt asked on the 13th of January, adoration clearly being reflected through his eyes as Blaine bit his lip and smiled a small smile.

"Well... I didn't know if you were into cheesy things, but..." Blaine started teasingly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, if I wasn't into cheesy things, why would I have agreed to buy us both matching _Carnevale _outfits for the next time we visit?"

Blaine grinned, shaking his head as he erupted with laughter and eventually caved to Kurt's pathetic attempt at a bitch-glare that had turned to a fond smile, "We're going to have a Gondola Ride."

"Really?" Kurt's eyes shone with excitement as he bounced up and down, hearing a few chuckles from random tourists who were walking past them.

"But first... let's have a little... Christmas Present for the both of us..." Blaine waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Blay, honey, Christmas was almost a month ago." Kurt giggled as Blaine's face morphed into one of shock.

"Wow, we've been here that long?" Blaine asked to be met with Kurt's nod and he grinned wickedly, "I'm just glad that Dalton's on an extended holiday - otherwise Thad and Trent wouldn't be able to attend our classes for us."

"Please, McKinley's education is a joke, m'love." Kurt ticked Blaine causing Blaine to look like an overgrown puppy.

"I'll race you to the hotel!" Blaine grinned and dashed away, causing Kurt to giggle and follow suit.

* * *

><p>"You got music?" Kurt smiled softly when an acoustic version of <em>'Teenage Dream' <em>started playing. It was 9 o' clock at night and they were taking a back canal, just cuddling up to each other as the Gondelier occasionally chatted to Blaine as Kurt nuzzled at his neck.

The rest of the 40 minute ride went as romantic as could be, as Blaine chose a medley of songs to play for them, including the song that got them together and caused Kurt to break into laughter: _'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy'_.

Kurt and Blaine both sighed dramatically as they packed and left for the airport, "I'll miss it." Blaine stated meekly and Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his chin on Blaine's shoulder, "We'll be back soon."

"With our baby, Toronto?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Ahahaha, we're not naming our baby Toronto." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine pouted and muttered, "You'll see..." To which Kurt just pecked him on the cheek as they boarded the plane.

As they came home the next Sunday, everyone who had been waiting up for them - aka the whole of the New Directions - welcomed them with hugs. Burt stared at the pair apologetically, but Kurt just walked past him coldly and hugged Carole, Blaine offering a weak smile and shrugging in response. He just grinned at the Warblers promise to hold a party for them the next week, on January 19th.

* * *

><p>The next day, nobody had found out about Kurt and Blaine's marriage besides the Glee club, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury. But something told both Kurt and Blaine that they would all find out, soon enough. Blaine had been recently showing Kurt apartments that they could choose in New York via Internet.<p>

That day, last period, Blaine kissed Kurt chastely on the lips as they walked into the room. Kurt was extra-pissed off that day, because since he and the Cheerios had won Sectionals a few weeks prior, they had to rehearse for hours straight because Regionals was the very next week, as well. But Kurt still went out of his way to be happy for Blaine and to smile at him even though he was exhausted - especially because he was jet-lagged.

As Blaine sat down in English class, a new teacher wrote on the blackboard that she was to be called 'Ms. Kate Trapp'. She turned around and Blaine noticed the perfectly petite blonde with long wavy hair and cold yet beautiful eyes freeze at the sight of them. But Kurt didn't even notice her - he just kissed Blaine once more as they sat down.

Blaine bit his lip as the teacher kept staring at them in shock and the students started filing in, wondering where he knew her from. Suddenly, a memory hit him.

* * *

><p><em>It was three days after Prom and Kurt and Blaine were lazing on Kurt's bed, flipping through magazines and old photos, when Blaine saw something.<em>

_It was a woman with a bright yet close-lipped smile with the rosiest cheeks and was biting her lip softly as she hugged a five-year-old Kurt to her face lovingly, never taking her eyes off of him. She had short and cropped brown hair and the most beautiful and warm glasz eyes, just like Kurt did. _

_"Your mother?" Blaine whispered as Kurt smiled at the picture, circling his arms around Blaine's waist and nodded into Blaine's shoulder._

_"She would have loved you." _

* * *

><p>As Kurt looked up to see what Blaine was staring at, his mouth went dry.<p>

Elizabeth Hummel.

His eyes welled up with tears as the other students were still entering the room and Elizabeth looked as if she were going to say something. Blaine just took his hand and helped him up, wrapped his arms around Kurt's right hipbone, grabbing their books and led him out of the classroom, shooting the flabbergasted teacher a deathly glare for making his soul-mate cry.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA! Oh Lord, where did Kurt's Mom come from? Well, crap. I'm sorry. I didn't intend for that to happen. But it did. *TrollFace* <strong>

**Thoughts? Please review? :D**

**For the Italian parts, I didn't bother to use Google Translate because its so obvious that a troll runs it.  
><strong>

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

**This is not really a preview, but I'll tell you one thing: Next chapter involves a hospital.**


	30. Yes No

**Hi, everyone! I tried to update yesterday, but after 6 PM, my internet was cut for some reason and all of my progress was unsaved, so I re-wrote it on Word, yet still could not post it. Anyways, this chapter is kinda for the Hevans shippers but will make them kinda sad, too. **

***Grins* Please read on and review! :D I do not own RIB, Glee, Fox or any actors in any way.**

**P.S. Rachel didn't attend the get-together in one of the flashbacks because she spent the holiday with Blaine in 'A Very Glee Christmas' and the strange thing is that I had already semi-written that first flashback before but decided not to post it…**

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: IF YOU NO LIKE SMUT, THEN JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE SAM 'REFLECTS' ON LAST VALENTINE'S DAY AFTER 'WE FOUND LOVE'.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Also, I'd like to congratulate <strong>FelixTheCatTheFrog<strong> for being my 300th reviewer! _

_PM me and you can be a main factor in one of these for options:_

_1- Deciding what will happen from now until the Regionals episode in 'The Possibilities'_

_2- Deciding how I will end 'Operation: Fake Boyfriend'_

_3- Deciding how I will have everything happen in 'Temptations Within Us'_

_4- I'll write a one-shot of your choice and we'll see where we get from there._

_**If you don't PM me within two days, I'll PM you and inform you of it, lovely reviewer! **_

THIS SAME KIND OF THING GOES FOR WHEN I REACH 350 REVIEWS, 400 REVIEWS AND/OR 450 REVIEWS, etc.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, what's the deal with you and Artie? I mean, everyone knows you two hooked up over summer, and-" Tina started at a blushing Mercedes.<p>

"Ahem?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, to which Santana rolled her eyes.

"Listen here, Reese Witherspoon, we all know that you and Wheels be dating now, but don't deny that you're just hooking up with him to spite Puckerman, over there for getting it on with Shelby McCougar -" Santana started.

"-Which was gross, by the way," Rachel cut in, pulling a disgusted face.

Quinn smiled, "I was actually going to say that I think I'm going to break up with Artie, so Mercedes should go for it."

All eyes turned to her, "What?", "Why?" and "Huh?" Echoed through the group of girls as Kurt strolled over to Santana and looked confused after handing her Santana's customized lunch, "What's going on?"

Brittany looked up and sipped her juice, "Quinn's breaking up with Artie." She deadpanned, to which everyone looked confused. Usually, Brittany was so random and delusional that you could never get her to shut up, but her breakup with Santana took its toll on her once she realized how important their relationship actually was to her: You never know what you've got until it's gone, right?

"Because of Beth?" Kurt asked one of his best friends as he wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders to keep her from getting cold.

Quinn nodded, "Artie's definitely not ready to be a parent, Kurt… And the last trial's 4 days later, so I'm flying myself out two days later to prepare myself for the verdict. You know, Puck never even came to the trial?"

Kurt looked confused, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Quinn looked dubious, "It was at first, but then I realized, 'Hey, he's not even here to support Shelby? Does that mean that he threw our relationship away for nothing?"

Kurt bit his lip, "But Quinn… You have to have know that he was cheating on you before that…"

Quinn shrugged, "But… It was different, you know? Because at the end of the day, he always came back to me. And Kurt… He was all I had left after Beth was… adopted."

Rachel looked hesitant, "Quinn, you do know that your case isn't that strong, right?"

"What would you know? I gave _birth _to Beth! That has to mean something!" Quinn snapped.

"If you put a dollar into a cola machine, is the cola yours or the machines?" Rachel countered back.

"9gag, Rachel, really?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrows just as Quinn took on an expression of mock horror aimed at one of the brunette girls with a broken heart, "Did you just compare my baby to cola?"

"One does not simply shun 9gag." Rachel shrugged and everyone rolled their eyes at her. She had taken her breakup with Finn quite hard, as just yesterday, she attempted to pull Santana's hair extensions out via fighting, "Wait… Why is everyone from Glee getting pregnant?" Rachel inquired.

"Rachel, there's only been two of us," Quinn stated.

"Everyone here who's had sex, put your hands up." Rachel ordered.

Kurt's hand went up first, as did Brittany's, Santana's, Rachel's, Quinn's, Tina's, Sugar's and suspiciously, Mercedes'. The other members of the Troubletones who had joined ND quickly dropped out within a week, so there were only them there.

"MERCEDES?" Kurt gasped, "Why haven't you told me about this?"

Mercedes looked scandalized, "Really, Kurt? Really?"

"What?" Why was Mercedes angry at him?

Apparently he had voiced that out loud, as Mercedes answered, "Hmm, well, let's see…. November 2010 – you start ditching me and your boyfriend at the time for Blaine and end up transferring. December 2010- Somehow, you end up being besties with Rachel Berry, February 2011 – you lost your virginity to Sam and didn't bother to even tell me, instead running to Rachel, March 2011 – You cheat on your boyfriend slash one of my best friends with the boy you ditched me for and didn't bother to wish me luck before Regionals, April 2011 – you transfer back to McKinley yet join the freaking Cheerios and ditch me for Santana, Brittany and Quinn, while Rachel became friends with Blaine, The whole damn summer – You keep ditching me for your freaking fiancée, who you also forgot to tell me about as well as your cutesy, little Cheerleading squad, September 2011 – You attempt to become friends with me again but push me away because you don't approve of Shane, December 2011 – Once you finally start talking to me, again, you freaking elope with Blaine and don't even bother to tell me. Now, it's January 2012, and I've had enough of you pretending that you give a damn about me and what's best for me."

Kurt was stunned into silence until Santana stood up and started yelling profanities in Spanish adding some English phrases to them, "You've got some damn nerve! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo es orgullo! I could beat you into a-"

After Quinn had calmed her down and Brittany looked quite jealous, obviously wanting to do it herself, the girls turned back to Mercedes, urging her to talk about her fling with Artie once Quinn had waved it off. Just as they were talking about flings, Kurt's mind wondered to his winter holiday and could just hear the music and was reminded on why he had always refused to do duets from _'Grease'_ with Blaine…

* * *

><p>"<em>Summer lovin', had me a blast," Sam grinned as the New Direction boys backed him up during one of their get-togethers that Rachel had suspiciously not attended.<em>

_Kurt was egged on by the girls as Quinn rested her head on Puck's shoulder and laughed as Puck kissed her hair, "Summer lovin', happened so fast!" He rolled his eyes softly._

"_I met a boy, crazy for me!" Sam grinned – he had been on cloud nine ever since he and Kurt got back together. _

_Kurt grinned as he thought about Blaine and the earthshaking kiss they shared and that adorable smile that Blaine wore on his face that day, "I met a boy, cute as can be!" _

"_Summer days, a driftin' away, but uh, oh those summer nights," Kurt sang as his grin slipped when he remembered how heartbroken Blaine was when he saw Kurt and Sam in a lip-lock._

"_A well-a-well-a-well-a-umph!" The girls all sang as the guys took over._

"_Tell me more tell me more!" They started as Finn continued, "Did you get very far?"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more," They all sung as Brittany continued, spinning around in her tight Cheerios uniform, "Like does he have a car?" in her 'Columbia' from Rocky Horror voice._

"_Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, doo, doo, doo, doo" Everyone sang as Sam grinned yet again, "I saved his life, he nearly drowned!" He pulled an over-exaggerated face as Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that he wasn't nearly as cute as Blaine was when he pulled his 'gangsta' faces._

"_He showed off, splashing around!" Mercedes continued for Kurt when she realized that he wasn't going to sing and Santana slapped the back of his head to snap him out of his trance and gave him a bitch-glare._

"_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh, oh those su-ummer nights!" Sam and Kurt sung together._

"_Tell me more, tell me more," The boys sung as Puck looked nonchalant, "But you don't gotta brag!"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more," The girls sung as Santana looked bored, "'Cause he sounds like a drag…" _

"_Shu-ba-ah-Shu-ba-ah!" They all sung._

"_He got friendly, holding my hand!" Kurt sung as he remembered Blaine taking his hand during Sectionals and the sparks he felt as they touched hands._

"_Well, he got friendly, down in the sand!" Sam sung, showing off some of his vocal range._

"_Well, he was sweet, just turned eighteeeeen!" Kurt sung and grinned when he realized that Blai- Sam was only seventeen._

"_Well, he was good! You know what I mean?" Sam sung suggestively and Kurt backed away, flustered and blushing._

"_Summer heat, burning to meet, but oh, oh those summer nights!"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more," Santana then leapt forward, "How much dough did he spend?"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more," The boys continued as Finn looked curious, "Could she get me a friend?"_

_Everything seemed quiet after that as Kurt and Sam sung together, "Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but oh! Those summer nights!" _

_Everyone sang together as Santana intertwined her fingers with Brittany's and Artie looked flabbergasted._

* * *

><p>Tina's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Did you hear? Coach Beiste and the football recruiting guy who turned Finn down totally got married?"<p>

"WHAT?" Kurt yelped, "Really? I'm so happy for her!" Kurt grinned wildly.

"-And I heard that Mr. Schue's totally going to propose to Miss Pillsbury!" Mercedes added in as Santana looked annoyed.

"Are we just going to gossip about boring, ugly and old teachers all day? Because my baby wants to beat someone into a pulp."

Rachel snapped, "You're baby would."

Santana looked offended yet replied sarcastically, "What's that supposed to mean, Berry?"

Rachel pursed her lips, "It's supposed to mean that-"

"Okay!" Kurt interrupted them, "San, I think we should get going."

"Why?" Santana narrowed her eyes as Kurt thought of an excuse.

"Um, there are refried beans in my locker!" He offered as Santana's eyes lit up, she grabbed his hand and made a mad dash for Kurt's locker just missing Blaine approaching their table with a big smile on his face and telling Brittany that he had redvines that she and Kurt could distribute.

While Britt and Kurt were together, they were literally like best friends, but because Santana and Kurt were so close and it hurt Brittany to even look at Santana, they stayed clear of talking to each other whilst in a big group.

* * *

><p>"Finn, give me a drum roll!" Mr. Schue ran into the room excitedly as Finn complied, alternating between staring at both Rachel and Santana.<p>

"Marry me?" Kurt asked, clearly in a state of confusion.

"Love, I think you already did." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt on the lips, oblivious to Sam's scowl from in front of them.

"Yes, I'm proposing to Miss Pillsbury," Mr. Schuester announced as everyone burst into cheers and rounds of applause, "This is the kind of news you share with your family, and you're my family."

Even Sugar looked happy as she started gushing to Brittany, who she had just become friends with over the past few weeks.

"Mr. Schue, we're so happy for you!" Finn grinned, staring at the back of Santana's head – she had given up on pretending not to be pregnant, so she stopped dressing in the full Cheerios uniform and instead wore a black one-piece that was fitted to look like a lacy undergarment with black tights along with a bright red Cheerios Sweatshirt-Jacket and a Cheerios Skirt.

"Yeah, we totally don't think you'll screw it up, this time!" Quinn smiled as Santana high-fived her and Puck looked plain depressed, as did Artie, who had just been dumped seconds earlier.

"Ahahaha, here's the thing," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and pulled out a chair, "It's got to be perfect. I'm sitting here and I'm going to ask Emma's parents' permission, and then, this proposal needs to knock her well-washed socks off. And that's where you guys come in. Okay, so the assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number – and you know Miss Pillsbury, It's got to be perfect!"

Artie suddenly cheered up and glanced at Mercedes who was smiling softly, "Well, you can count on us, Mr. Schue!"

* * *

><p>Kurt left the room with Blaine who was carrying his own books as opposed to Kurt carrying his backpack and flinging it into his locker, urging a snort from Blaine, "You know what I think?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt turned to him and grinned, "What, hon?"

Blaine shrugged, "I think the Mr. Schue-is-a-pedo rumors are totally justified."

Kurt tried to suppress a chuckle but failed, "And why is that, m'dear?"

Blaine grinned, "Isn't it weird that he told all of us _students _about his wedding proposal and not any friends? Does he have any friends outside of McKinley?"

Kurt gasped, "Oh my God, you're right." Causing Blaine to stare at him dramatically before both broke into giggles, before realizing what class they had next. English.

"We-We can just skip if you want?" Blaine offered and Kurt shook his head defiantly.

"No- I've made you skip every English class this week. We're going in."

As they strode into the English room, Elizabeth's face lit up at the sight of them and she taught last period – as the Glee club was during a free lunch period – enthusiastically, approaching Kurt and Blaine after the lesson was over.

"Kurt…" Elizabeth bit her lip in a matter that was just so _Kurt _that Blaine almost had to do a double take.

"Mo-Elizabeth." Kurt started as Elizabeth's face fell, "We may meet up for coffee in a few days if you're interested." He told her in the formal voice that he had always reserved for Blaine's parents before the whole incident.

"Definitely." Elizabeth agreed swiftly, blonde hair swaying in the soft breeze that the window brought into the room.

Kurt nodded, "And you'll explain everything?" to which Elizabeth mutely nodded, "But afterwards, you have to tell Dad everything, and I'm bringing Blaine with me."

With that, Kurt stormed out of the room with an apologetic looking Blaine shrugging at Elizabeth and trailing after him.

Blaine found it ironic that Kurt kept so calm about it, as he never acknowledged Elizabeth's existence and situation to a level in which he never mentioned it. Blaine knew that at some point, Kurt would crack.

After Blaine questioned Kurt about it that night, Kurt admitted that it hurt to think about her and he preferred not to talk about her.

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked down the halls the next day, he kissed Blaine on the cheek after they split paths to be met with a group of jocks slushying Sam. Kurt ran over to Sam and dragged him into the girls bathroom.<p>

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly as he gathered tissues and started clearing slushie off of Sam's face carefully, "See? This is what you get for joining the synchronized swimming team."

Sam sighed happily as Kurt brushed his face and when their eyes met, Kurt cleared his throat and stepped away, only for Sam to draw him back in, "Kurt…" Sam whispered, "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and nodded as Sam drew a deep breath in and continued, "Do you have any feelings for me?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm with Blaine."

"That's not what I asked, Kurt…" Sam smiled weakly, "Just… Even a smidgen?"

Kurt thought about It and the words that he had denied for so long came spilling out, "I'm still in love with you. But not as much as Blaine. I love you, but it's not nearly enough because I know that even if I'm with you, I'll be thinking about Blaine, and he's the one for me."

"So… You do love me, but… not enough?" Sam's voice cracked as a droplet of red slushie dripped down his blonde yet gelled hair.

Kurt nodded, "Yes. I've tried not to, but I can't. Maybe it's because Blaine and I started dating only two months or so after we broke up, or maybe it's because you never forget your first love. If that's the case, Sam, you were my past, but… you aren't my future." He bit his lip as a few tears slipped down Sam's face, "Sam, I-"

"It's okay." Sam smiled weakly, "I just… wanted to know. And I found out. I still love you, too. More than you'll ever know. You know, I haven't had sex since we broke up?"

Kurt felt a pang in his chest – that long? Almost a year ago?

"And here I was, just hoping, you know? And y-you're so-so damn happy that I-I-I… I just miss you." He whispered, "I miss holding you and cuddling with you and-and being the one who knew you were m-mine, and I've-I've been seeing a psychologist…"

"What?" Kurt gasped.

Sam shrugged, "You were my everything and then when you cheated, I felt so damn used and b-broken, and I was just - Oh God, why am I unloading this on you? I have to go…"

Kurt stopped him, "Sam, I-"

"Please…" Sam whimpered, "Let me go."

Kurt knew that it was more metaphorical than literal, "I'm so sorry." Kurt mumbled as he released Sam's arm from his grip, hoping that Sam's heart could be let go just as easily.

Sam smiled weakly, "I know."

"I love you." Kurt confessed and Sam's eyes looked warm and in agony at the same time.

"I love you, too." Sam bit his lip and stepped forward, looking as he was going to go in for a kiss before shaking his head and running outside.

_I have to tell Blaine,_ Kurt thought as he slowly got up from where he sank to on the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p>"I still love Sam." Kurt confessed.<p>

Blaine didn't even blink, "I know."

"But not as much as you. By far."

"I know."

"You know?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine nodded while shrugging.

"I expected it."

Kurt drew in a deep breath, "Blaine, I want you to know that… I don't regret anything that we've done at all. We were… meant to be, you know?"

Blaine smiled a little, "Yeah." He rasped out.

Kurt hugged him, holding him as close as possible, "I love you, so, so, so much. You're me."

"Excuse me?" Blaine laughed, forgetting their conversation just seconds ago.

"Blay, you're everything that makes me, me. And I'd literally be nothing without you and you know everything about me. Without you, I wouldn't be able to do anything- live, eat, breathe, sleep."

After exchanging a few sweet words, both boys went to sleep with their hands intertwined , not noticing Finn lounging outside their door and mulling a few things about Santana over while Santana was laying behind the bathroom door, quietly sobbing and caressing her baby as she knew what song she would sing in Glee. But she needed some help.

* * *

><p>"I'll never forget how I felt the first time I saw her…" Mr. Schue stared off into space as Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Santana all exchanged glances.<p>

"_The first time… Ever I saw your face," _Quinn sung in a surprisingly clear voice, _"I thought the sun… Rose in your eyes…" _Quinn nearly felt herself choke up as she remembered Puck holding Beth for the first time in the hospital, telling Quinn he loved her… "_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave…" _Quinn remembered Puck blushing faintly on her 17th birthday when he gave her a pendent that his mother gave him: Quinn still kept it with her. Always. "_To the dark and the empty skies my love…" _The girls and Kurt all sung together as Puck openly cried from within the audience.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Say hi to Mommy, Beth!" Puck grinned as Quinn smiled warmly, accepting Beth into her arms.<strong>

**The girl grinned a toothless smile as she lightly tugged on the green pendent around Quinn's neck, trying to take it into her mouth as Quinn giggled, "I love you, Bethykins!" **

**She had almost missed the loving glance that Puck threw her way, but didn't, instead choosing to smile back at him.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And the first time… Ever I kissed your mouth… I felt the earth move through my hand!" <em>Santana had tears dripping down her face as she remembered that time when she and Brittany were Freshmen and that moment in which Brittany looked down at her lips and Santana moved forward to kiss each other hungrily, not knowing what it meant for them…

* * *

><p>"<strong>-And Jessica just, you know, um.. Uh…" Santana trailed off as she saw Brittany focused on her lips.<strong>

"**Y-Yeah?" A naïve-looking Brittany asked as she moved closer to Santana from where they were sitting on Brittany's pink bed.**

**Instead of asking a question, Santana placed her right hand on Brittany's thigh, moving closer as she licked her lips and felt Brittany's warm, sweet breath on her face. Without warning, as the two girls locked eyes, Santana smashed their mouths together, her tongue massaging Brittany's as she let out a broken moan and moved to spread her legs as she placed herself on Brittany's hipbone, which was just covered by pink booty-shorts along with a peach tank-top.**

**As both girls fell back on the bed, Brittany's fingers threaded through Santana's hair as she hooked her legs around her waist, both girls thinking, '**_**So much better than a guy'.**_

* * *

><p>Tina then sung next, staring at Mike as he bit his lips, trying to contain sobs as he looked at the girl who had loved him and probably still did despite her cheating, "<em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird... That was there at my command my love…"<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>We should go on an amazing first date!" Tina grinned as Mike just shook his head and laughed.<strong>

"**I think we should go to Din Sung. With my Mom." Mike suggested and Tina looked disbelieving at him, "Really, Mike, really?"**

"**I'm joking!" Mike smiled, "You know, we should tell people that we only go on dates with my parents supervising us."**

**Tina cracked up, "You think people will actually buy it?"**

"**We're Asian, of course they will." Mike winked at her, "I love you, you know."**

"**I love you, too. Now where are you taking me?" Tina smiled.**

"**To a picnic. Now come on," Mike took her hand and led her to his car.**

* * *

><p>Kurt then stepped forward, "<em>The first time… I ever lay with you… And felt your heart! So close to mine!" <em>Kurt remembered the moments in which Blaine kept singing _'Teenage Dream',_ even after their night at their tree and all Kurt could see were his beautiful eyes that glistened with tears of happiness, _"The first time… Ever I saw your face…."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh, excuse me." The boy turned around and Kurt momentarily forgot why he was there at the pretty hazel eyes. "Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Even with his impromptu uniform, he could tell the other boy wasn't fooled.<strong>

"**I'm Blaine." The boy smiled and Kurt hesitated, "Kurt." He breathed out.**

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down Kurt's face as he remembered that moment. Everyone was clapping so hard that Kurt just had to get to Blaine. And when he did, he embraced him, mumbling, "I love you…" not noticing Sam averting his eyes and congratulating Santana, who was having an apparent staring competition with Brittany and completely ignored him.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've decided to give you a Becky-vention." Tina announced.<p>

"What?" Artie seemed exasperated as Blaine and Kurt exchanged a disbelieving glance due to the rudeness of their teammates.

"You were spotted having dinner with Becky at Breadstix." Rachel stated, remembering what Quinn's thoughts on the whole matter were before she left to Chicago for the court case that day.

"So?" Artie inquired.

"It's weird!" Santana piped up.

"Seriously, dude, what's your angle?" Puck backed Santana up.

"I don't have any angle. She asked if I wanted to go to Breadstix and I said yes." Artie defended.

"Look, we think it's great that you're being so nice to Becky, but we just –" Rachel started out.

"I don't. I know that girl and that girl's a sly conniving bitch." Santana stated, rubbing her baby bump.

"Just… We think you should be careful." Mercedes added.

"Yeah, you don't want to lead her on… She's going to think that-" Finn started and Artie got angry.

"What is she going to think?" He exploded, "That she's fun to have around? That I had a good time with her? You guys have this big motto that it's okay to be different. How it's what's on the inside that counts. But I think that you're just as narrow-minded as the rest of this school. I like spending time with Becky. She knows what it's like to be trapped by disability. She doesn't care what people think about her. She's really optimistic about life which is really amazing considering what life has aimed at her." Artie stated before rolling out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn, calm down…" Santana rubbed Finn's back as Blaine took the warm milk Kurt had just handed to him and gave it to Finn.<p>

"How could they not tell me this? My dad died of a _drug overdose? _Why would she lied to me instead of just telling me the truth in the first place, huh? WHY?" Finn screamed, "And Kurt! Your father lied to you, too! I heard you and Blaine talking about how Miss Trapp is actually like your mom! Don't you care? Don't you feel betrayed?"

Kurt exploded then, "Of course I do, Finn! But at least I can act like an adult about it! Mo-Elizabeth is meeting Blaine and myself for coffee in a few days where we will find out what happened." That silenced Finn.

"Finn, what were you thinking, though?" Santana asked, "I mean, with the baby and all… You'll have to be there for her, right?"

Finn's head snapped up, "You're going to let me be a part of her life? Aren't you worried about me being like my freaking father and- Wait... H-Her… Her?" Finn grinned as Santana smiled while nodding and he snapped out of his funk, hugging the life out of her as she laughed happily.

Kurt and Blaine decided to leave them alone, as for once, Santana wasn't snapping back at Finn or warding him off.

* * *

><p>While Rachel sung a heartbreaking version of <em>'Without You'<em>, to the glee club, Sam glanced at Kurt to find that he was exchanging a loving stare-off with Blaine mumbling, "Without you, I'd be nothing, Blaine..." to which Blaine smiled and teasingly added, "You are me." To which Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his arm. Sam drew in a deep breath as he looked at all of the heartbroken people in the room while Rachel sang.

Finn. Rachel. Brittany. Santana. Mike. Tina. Puck. Artie. And himself.

Why did so many hearts get broken? Even though he knew that Kurt and Blaine were fairly fine, both were hurting in some way: Blaine because he knew that he didn't have all of Kurt and Kurt because he knew he was hurting both Kurt and Blaine… It seemed as if the only ones spared from heartbreak were Sugar and Rory.

When Rachel finished the song, she turned to Finn with tear-filled eyes and shook her head, "I'm letting you go. I'm giving up. I love you, Finn and I always will, but sometimes… It isn't enough."

Finn looked as if he were going to cry as she fled the room and drove away. After Mr. Schue cryptically told everyone that he 'really needed to consider his choices', everyone took that as their cue to leave.

* * *

><p>As everyone forgot about their own personal issues to join the synchronized swimming team in helping Mr. Schue propose to Miss Pillsbury, Blaine bit his lip after the song was over and told Kurt that they needed to discuss something once they got home.<p>

"-the first time I held this hand…" Mr. Schue stated, "It felt like I had held it a million times before. Like somehow, it's always been here. Life is messy. It just is… A-And I know it's hard for you. But that's why you have me. To balance things out. But you have to realize: You do that for me, too. Every day. Loving you…"

"_Isn't the right thing to do…"_ Blaine sang softly and Kurt chuckled, elbowing him.

"…And being loved by you makes everything better. And I love you with everything that I am. Everything I had ever hoped to be. So… Emma Pillsbury… Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I love you so much…" She gasped out.

"Is that a yes?" Mr. Schue grinned a bit.

"Yes." Emma looked gobsmacked.

She repeated it a few times before they kissed and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>As Sam sat outside as the snow fell down on the school grounds, he saw Kurt come out of the building and catch his eye, and in a flash of a moment, he remembered last Valentine's Day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam looked nervous and twitchy, "You, um, ready?" <em>

_Kurt nodded shakily as Sam pulled his shirt off and his pants down. Kurt did the same so that they were just in their underwear._

_Sam started kissing up Kurt's neck and as he attached his mouth to Kurt's, he ignored Kurt's little mumble of 'Bla-Sam, Sam, Sam…" _

_As Sam slowly inched his underwear down, he heard Kurt's quiet intake of air and smiled warily, leaning forward and inching Kurt's down as well, staring at the beautiful cock in front of him in awe as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, self-conscious._

_Sam smiled at his boyfriend as their tongues battled in a fierce kiss and his hands went down to squeeze Kurt's ass from where they were sitting on the hotel's bed when they fell down, Kurt on top of Sam._

_Sam experimentally rolled his hips into Kurt's drawing a broken moan from the other boy, "S-S-S-Sam!" Kurt gasped out as Sam continued thrusting rapidly, no fabric separating them at all._

_Without even thinking, Kurt rolled them over and sat on top of Sam's hard on. Big mistake. Kurt screamed brokenly as he felt both waves and pleasure and waves of pain overcome him as Sam writhed, trying to get used to the tightness._

_After a few minutes of being frozen, Kurt slowly rolled his hips forward, causing him to move with it so that he was essentially 'riding' Sam, in the sense of the word once they had picked up the pace and were going very quickly._

"_This is going to be embarrassingly short!" Sam moaned out in between his gasps of air and Kurt's desperate groans and cries._

"_M-m-me too!" Kurt screamed as he came onto Sam's chest while some of it splattered into Sam's mouth, the boy groaning in pleasure as he tasted Kurt. That was the final straw for him before he saw stars and mini-explosions and came spurting into Kurt._

_Instead of talking about what they had just done, Kurt lifted himself off of Sam with an animalistic cry and snuggled up to him, quickly falling asleep._

* * *

><p>Sam was nearly crying, but restrained himself until he saw Blaine come out of the building, smiling as he took Kurt's hand and spun them around the snow. That's when he knew he should leave. He remembered Kurt's words, loud and clear about the past and future. The only thing he knew was that Kurt wasn't his future anymore. He should move on with his life instead of suffering.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at home and Blaine's face suddenly turned serious, "Kurt, I've talked with the marriage committee in New York. That married us, you know?"<p>

"Yeah…" Kurt's smile slipped, "Why?"

Blaine took in a deep breath, "K, we got married very close to Christmas. And everyone has their own lives and jobs and things going on…"

"Your point being?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"They lost our documents via mail." Blaine rushed.

"As in… lost them? Wow… So…. Should we go back to New York now or after Nationals to remarry?"

Blaine looked up, "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Get remarried?" Kurt looked hurt, "Why?"

Blaine took his hand, "Kurt, I love being married to you. Really. I just… I…. Really, I've never felt so alive!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt wondered, staring at his hands until Blaine pulled his chin up.

"Kurt… We… We're trying to be a couple that we're not…"

"What?" Kurt seemed appalled at the accusation.

"Kay-Kay, I mean… We're in High School. Shouldn't we live life now, while we've got the chance?"

"But… We can still do that when we're married…" Kurt whimpered, sad that his Blaine was saying this.

"Can we, Kurt? I… Don't you ever miss being boyfriends? Like being together because we know we belong together and a piece of paper can't tell us that?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt cracked a smile, "All the time."

"Then maybe we can be if we don't do this…. Maybe this all happened for a reason… For us to realize how much we need each other and how we are with each other." Blaine grinned as Kurt cracked a smile.

"I… I know what you mean. We _were _trying to grow up too fast. But I love you. And maybe in a few years, we _will _get married for real?"

Blaine looked like a puppy that had just been given a treat, "Definitely!"

"But… What about the rings? What's their significance, now?" Kurt asked.

"They'll be promises. Promises to each other to stay true and to always love each other, no matter what." Blaine smiled confidently.

"Sounds serious." Kurt poked fun as he received a text from Quinn:

'_To Kurt: I've got Beth back. A week later, she'll be approved and I'll sign papers and two weeks after that, she's coming back I'll have her by the time Regionals is over...'_

Kurt gasped and showed Blaine the text excitedly. Blaine, in a rush of excitement, squealed like a little girl until Santana walked in, looking pale and shocked.

"Honey, what happened?" Blaine asked Santana softly.

Santana was shaking, "Finn just asked me to marry him."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that, did you? Or maybe you did. Who knows? I love you all! Because of all of the smut in this story, I guess I HAVE to bump the rating up, but whatever. If you want to skip the smut, I guess you should just... Read my ANs? Does anybody read them? Is anybody reading this AN? Well, lovely readers: I love you all and you've all given me so many more reviews than I could've expected from when my dearest friend (you know who you are) urged me to go through with the idea of writing this story. <strong>

**I love you all, and I'm open to any and all suggestions! Peace Out! :D  
><strong>


	31. Michael

**Hey guys! Another late chapter! D: My lovely 300th reviewers one-shot is going to be up soon - tonight actually, so tune in for that and leave reviews! I love constructive criticism and knowing what the reader wants!**

**Puckleberry is now on in this fic. If it's not too much to ask, can you guys tell me who you want Rachel to end up with?**

**I know that 'Yes/No' was definitely not my best chapter... I apologize for that! My favorite chapter so far is either one of the earliest chapters or 'I Kissed A Girl'. :)**

**You finally find out about the whole Elizabeth thing, this chapter! :D I spent a lot of time on this one so that it would be one of my better chapters. :) I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**AND HONEYS WHO PMED ME ABOUT THIS! I'm not giving up on this so don't cry! *Gives Tissue and Huggles*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he held hands with Kurt in the hallway, grinning at the hat that Kurt wore on his head. After making several phone-calls to the New York Marriage Department, they were informed that although the paperwork had been found, it hadn't been processed yet so they were not legally married.<p>

Kurt and Blaine mutually decided after a long chat on Kurt's couch that they would be better off as soulmates who lived together rather than a married couple.

Blaine agreed with Kurt when he stated that they were both trying to grow up so fast: After being denied the right to marry for so long and after it had been passed in their dream city, they simply wanted to rush into it. But they shouldn't have: It wasn't healthy.

"So where does this leave us?" Kurt had asked and Blaine held his hand.

"This leaves us," Blaine glanced up at Kurt through his eyelashes, "As two people who belong together. No piece of paper can tell us that, Kurt. We - You and me... We're real."

Kurt smiled slightly, "You and _I _are real, indeed." He had corrected Blaine's grammar subtly, leaving Blaine to roll his eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>Brittany approached them just as Santana approached them with Mercedes and everyone froze.<p>

Brittany locked eyes with Santana, spun on her heel and strode away, going to talk to another Cheerio named Jordan who was infamous for having 'relations' with both boys and girls at McKinley, despite having a steady boyfriend on the football team.

Santana bit her lip and rubbed her stomach which was almost clearly showing at that point, "It'll be okay..."

She whispered to her stomach before addressing Kurt and Blaine, "Admit it, Wonder Twins, the only reason we won at Regionals was because we did Michael. How are we supposed to beat the Warblers at Regionals without his music? And without that pervy clown judge that was totally high the whole time that they were judging?" Santana exclaimed.

"Besides, the world tribute to Michael Jackson by Cirque Du soleil is coming to Columbus in June, so we should all go!" Blaine added enthusiastically.

"Okay, how does a group of bendy freaks relate to wanting to do Michael again, Bow Ties? And oh, I see you've worn socks today!" Santana exclaimed with mock excitement, "Better give him a treat for being a good boy, shouldn't you, Kurt? Seeing as you've pretty much got him on a leash already."

"Santana-" Blaine started before Santana rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry, Tribrows, I just... Finn asked me to freaking _marry _him and I don't know what to say..."

"Aren't you a lesbian?" Mercedes interjected and Kurt smiled slightly at her.

The two had tried to resurrect their friendship after the tiny fight that they had the week before. And Mercedes was obviously a lot happier ever since she and Shane had called it a quits and she became best friends with Sam, again.

She really missed their friendship that had died out after Kurt dumped Sam and Sam started dating Santana but moved on to that slime-ball that he had dumped a week ago. Sebastian hadn't actually wanted Sam anyways, so what was the harm in that?

Santana shrugged, "Yeah I am, but the baby-"

Kurt interrupted, "Santana, the baby will be born in a few months. Do you really want to be committed to _Finn _for the _r__est of your life?_"

Santana's face fell in horror, "I-I... No" She quickly covered her tracks and continued, "But the baby needs a father and-"

"Marrying Finn won't make him any less or more of the father he is, now..." Blaine added in earning a grateful nod from Kurt but a glare from Santana.

"But I don't want her to feel like her daddy abandoned her-" Santana bit her lip thoughtfully as her long black hair that cascaded down to her backbone now was wavy like a princess' hair would appear to look like.

"Finn will still be there for you. And for her. That doesn't mean you have to marry him, though." Kurt explained as she nodded yet again, apparently making her mind up.

Mercedes turned to Blaine - she couldn't bring herself to hate the boy despite everything he had done to Sam and Kurt's relationship, "You said you had a song prepared in Glee? But our time ran out?"

"No..." Kurt groaned softly - he just wanted to go home, curl up with Blaine on a couch and sleep until Finn and Santana's yelling started up again.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, thrilled at the prospect of singing once again.

He smiled before breaking out into the first two lines of _'Wanna Be Startin' Something' _before Kurt's eyes widened and he snapped Blaine's mouth shut with his hand, "Blaine!" He scolded his boyfriend, "We're in the school corridor! You can't just break out into song!"

"But... But... It's a _song,_" Blaine looked like a kicked puppy until Kurt sighed.

"Fine, come on - I'll get Mr. Schue to give us the keys to the choir room so that you can sing it for us, okay?"

Blaine nodded, grinned and took Kurt's hand, who took Santana's hand. Santana took Mercedes' hand and dragged each other along with Tina who they had just bumped into the choir room.

* * *

><p>"-I don't understand!" Finn's voice echoed through the house. Burt and Carole were out visiting relatives.<p>

Blaine glanced up from where he was reading a copy of Vogue on he and Kurt's bed and Kurt's head peeped out from where he was moisturizing and they both glanced at each other as Santana responded - It was 1 AM, did Finn and Santana really need to be arguing on a school night?

_Why_ Blaine and Kurt were up on a school night was not significant to them at the moment as they listened to Santana trying to calm a hysterical Finn down.

"Finn! It's not you, it's me-"

"How clique is that?" Finn yelled.

"First, I think you mean 'cliché', Finn and second, it's not that simple for me. I _can't _be with you!"

"WHY?" Finn screamed as Blaine groaned, grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face to make the noise stop.

"I'm a lesbian! I like _girls._" She stated slowly but loudly and something had been thrown judging by the smash that was heard against a wall

"But you slept with me! I'm not a girl!" Finn stated, being Captain Obvious, yet again.

"I was drunk, Finn!" Santana reasoned with him, "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we should get married!"

"What do I have then, Santana?" Finn argued, "I didn't get into any Universities on a Football scholarship and I have no future-"

"That's because you're not trying!" Santana screeched, "You could get into Universities if you didn't spend all of your free time sulking about one thing that went wrong!"

"You've got some nerve saying that, Santana!" Finn roared, "I really tried and-"

"Oh, boo hoo!" Santana snapped, "You know what? Goodnight!"

"Fine!" Finn screamed back at her.

"FINE!" She yelled, slamming the previous guest room but now her living area's door as Finn copied the movement with his own door.

It would be no use talking to either of them at the moment, so Kurt and Blaine just curled up to each other and slept, both worrying about all of the drama that had been going on.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you okay?" Blaine asked Rachel as they walked down the halls of McKinley. Brittany and Rachel were two of Blaine's best friends with the exception of Kurt.<p>

Rachel talked without doing so much as glancing at Blaine, "The boy I lost my virginity to mere months ago just proposed to another girl that he got pregnant. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She was constantly snapping sarcastically to anyone who talked to her, so Blaine wasn't surprised, "Sorry, Blaine - I just... I miss him and I love him and he... He isn't even mourning over me. He's latching onto the girl _he _lost his virginity to and was the reason we broke up last year."

Blaine wrapped her in a hug in the middle of the hallway, "He's just a jackass, okay, Rach? You deserve better." Rachel nodded, teary-eyed.

She had been one of the only people who were disappointed when Kurt and Blaine announced that they weren't to get married and they weren't married, after all.

"You know, this is like a flip on last year," Rachel sniffed as she hugged Blaine tighter to her, "Last year, you were the one crying in my arms."

Blaine grimaced a bit at the memory of his own previous heartbreak, "But look at where I am, now. I'm with the man that I love, and I'm _happy. _You'll move past this: You're destined for better, Rachel."

"You think so?" Rachel sniffed again.

Blaine nodded, "I know so." He promised.

Everyone - well, nearly everyone - loved them as a couple, but marriage was going too far, so they were relieved to have their two adorably cute ex-Warblers back.

Blaine kissed her forehead and left to his next class but not before he caught a glimpse of Puck approaching her with a smile on his face. Rachel seemed to look shocked and slightly flattered.

Blaine just smiled widely as he walked into his classroom - everyone had been against him and Kurt in December of 2010 because they wanted Sam and Kurt to stay together but look at everyone now? Kurt and Blaine were a Glee-club Power Couple.

Everyone seemed to cringe at the prospect of Rachel and Puck - especially since Puck's fling with Shelby that had gone public with only Jacob Ben Israel to thank for that - but Blaine just wanted Rachel to be happy.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at Blaine, grinning as Blaine stated, "Okay, favorite Michael Jackson memory - Go!"<p>

"When I was one, my Mom took me to VHS..." Artie droned on about how when Michael Jackson did a moonwalk across the stage, Artie went_ 'Hot Damn'_.

Kurt suddenly snapped back into focus when Blaine poked his sides and smiled, "Um. I owe the king of pop a deep debt of gratitude. He's the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket! Long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic."

Blaine chuckled slightly, grinning as Kurt spoke.

"I have to be honest, I never really got him," Rachel spoke - She was still crabby and in a bitchy mood because of the Finn ordeal but was slightly happier due to Puck, for some reason. They had been hanging out a lot more at school over the past day.

"We are no longer on speaking terms." Artie announced and Santana rolled her eyes at him. It was all Artie's fault that she and Brittany broke up. Sure, she had sex with Finn in August, but it would have been so much easier if Brittany hadn't been cheating on Santana while _sober_ and with her ex-boyfriend.

"No, I think he's an amazing performer but I've never really just... got what he was about." Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel, he was best friends with Liza Minnelli _and _Liz Taylor." Kurt stated incredulously.

"All I'm saying is that I-I just haven't connected with him the way I with the likes of Barbra or either of the Stevens."

"What you goin' on 'bout, girl?" Artie interrupted her, "Nobody - I repeat no-bo-dy slams Michael Jackson in front of me!"

"Cool it wheels," Santana curled her lip, "I think your tires are going to explode from all of the thinking you're doing."

"And I think you're stomach is going to explode from all the screwing around _you've _been doing-" Artie argued back as Blaine, Kurt and Rachel looked on, a bit fascinated.

"In my opinion-" Rachel started off but Santana interrupted her.

"Can it, Berry - I'm this close to throwing my coffee at you but it's not nearly scalding enough."

"Well, I think we should do Michael for Regionals!" Rachel stated loudly.

"That may not be the best idea," Sebastian practically came out of nowhere as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hello Blaine," Sebastian smiled flirtatiously before stating, "Hello everyone else," He continued in a bored voice.

"Does he live here or something?" Kurt exclaimed, "He's always here!"

"Why don't you think that's a good idea?" Artie wondered.

"Because we're doing MJ for Regionals," Sebastian commented as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You see, the Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our set-list accordingly."

"I'm sorry, h-h-how did you hear?" Rachel seemed angry again.

"Blaine told me this morning," As soon as the words were out of Sebastian's mouth, Kurt swiveled his head over to glare at Blaine but ended up just looking hurt, "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping and he would not stop going on and on about it."

"I may mentioned it..." Blaine scratched the back of his neck, shrinking into himself like he wanted to disappear.

"How often do you two talk" Kurt asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Sebastian chuckled slightly, "Oh, hey, Kurt! I didn't recognize you! You were wearing boy clothes, for once."

Blaine looked furious at the comment, as did Kurt but Santana was the one who stood up, "Alright Twink, I think it's time I show you a little bit of Lima Heights Hospitality-" Santana pointed at him.

"Unless you want to join your relatives in prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my Dad is sort of what you'd call a State's Attorney-"

"Does Ohio even have one of those?" Artie whispered to Rachel, who shook her head quickly.

"-But if you had a pinata that you wanted delivered, I bet he could make sure that got to them. Oh but look!" Sebastian smiled in a vindictive way, "I don't think I have to, seeing as one shaped like a watermelon is _clearly _growing in your stomach. I'd wear baggier clothes if I were you."

Sebastian winked before continuing as Santana sat down, shocked, "So here's what you guys should know: I am Captain of the Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice." He smiled before turning to Kurt again, "Oh and tell Sam that I wish him all the luck in your joke of a show-choir. I honestly expected him to run off and live in a city where all trouty mouths unite as one." Sebastian smirked before leaving the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Kurt inquired in an annoyed voice fifteen minutes later as he and Blaine got into Kurt's car.<p>

"Listen Kurt, I-" Blaine started.

"You said you hated him." Kurt stated in a monotone voice.

"K- He told me he wanted to make amends and I just..."

"What? Do you think he's better looking than me?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously.

"What? No!" Blaine exclaimed as if the statement were ridiculous, "I just - Kurt, how many real friends do I have, here besides you? There's Rachel and there's Brittany. That's all. I just... wanted to become good friends with someone who's a guy because I miss talking about guy stuff."

"And you can't do that with me?" It wasn't an accusation that flew out of Kurt's mouth and came out rather gentle as Kurt's eyes had softened considerably - he had no idea that Blaine felt that way.

"It's not... Kurt, talking about things with significant others and people who are just friends is-"

"I understand," Kurt smiled softly, "I'm sorry I didn't before. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Puck's been asking to see you, you know?"

"What?" Blaine looked shocked.

"Mm hmm - he wasn't too happy about you telling Meerkat-face what we were doing for Regionals and if I remember correctly from when Rach was on the phone with him, called you a 'Modern Day Eggs Benedict', but... Rachel wants you two to become friends. Besides, it's been ages since Rach and I have had a sleepover with just us." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned, "I guess I'll be having a video-game night with Puck, then. When?"

"Tomorrow." Kurt beamed, "Just please - stay away from Meer- I mean Sebastian."

"After the stunt he pulled today? Not a chance I wouldn't stay away from him."

Blaine rolled his eyes in a classically Kurt fashion to which Kurt gasped and exclaimed, "Stop ripping me off!" He giggled.

* * *

><p>"There has to be some kind of a show choir committee we can complain to," Tina started as she and Artie both entered the room, strangely enough, together.<p>

Artie grinned, "I get your confusion," He explained to Blaine the next day, who looked utterly lost, "I dated Brittany last year. I dated Mercedes over the summer. I dated Quinn a few weeks ago until she broke up with me. Now, Tina and I decided to renew our love."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt stated as he walked through the door and sat down next to Blaine.

"We are," Tina rolled her eyes jokingly, "We're not together - he's just joking."

"I know it sucks guys, but it's not the end of the world," Blaine spoke from where he was sitting and continued, "Heck, you guys got your set-list stolen the day of the competition at Sectionals and you pulled that one off, right?"

Puck nodded slightly, sitting down next to Blaine's other side, who glanced at him confusedly but grinned brightly when Rachel waved at both of them, sitting down next to Puck and taking his hand and ignoring the disgusted looks Finn was throwing their way from next to Santana, who was too busy apparently having a staring competition with Brittany.

"Well, they can have our Journey and our Dreamgirls, but pilfering our Michael? Mm mm, that's another level of not okay." Artie stated.

Blaine nodded, looking upset until Kurt stepped in, "Hey, leave Blaine alone." He snapped, "He feels bad enough as it is. Besides, he's cut off all ties with the Warblers until the competition is over."

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt as Finn stepped in, "Yeah, we should stop complaining and just figure out how to beat the Warblers."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Finn." Mr. Schuester stated as he walked into the room, perky as always and oblivious to the drama going on around him, "I'm less worried about our set-list right now and more worried about getting into the right mind-set to crush those guys!"

"Which is why our lesson for the week is..." Mr. Schuester wrote 'WWMJD?' "What would Michael Jackson Do?"

"He'd fight back-" Finn started before Santana laid a hand on his arm.

"Finn, it was a rhetorical question."

"What does the 'Animal Farm' have to do with this?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

"Finn, rhetorical means that it's not supposed to be answered. You're thinking of satirical." Rachel stated coldly as Puck's arm wrapped around the back of her chair.

After Artie explained what everyone thought was an _enlightening _story of Michael Jackson, Blaine looked devious, "I know what Michael Jackson would do," Everyone turned to him, "I think he would take it to the streets." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Brittany did a few back-flips as everyone entered the warehouse where Kurt and Blaine had gotten together and after a few moments of letting Kurt and Blaine reminisce, they led them down to the garage of it, Blaine and Santana waiting ahead of them for the Warblers.<p>

"Well, we're here." Sebastian stated in a bored tone of voice.

"We've got something to settle." Blaine pulled his hoodie higher on his head, staring at his backstabbing 'friends', especially Jesse, who looked rather ashamed of himself, as well as Nick, Jeff, David, Thad and Trent, "Both of us want to use MJ, but only one of us can."

Santana nodded, "We're having a Jackson-off in the dead of night. We want to use the King of Pop for Regionals."

"Well us against... the two of you?" Sebastian smirked, "You really think you're that bad? That what they teach you at that little public school of yours?"

"It's time to see who's bad." Blaine smirked back at him.

The New Directions strode up behind Blaine and Santana and the Warblers started singing the back-up track.

The song went pretty well and all Blaine felt was anger towards the Warblers. His eyes widened as he saw Flint hand Nick a plastic bottle who handed the bottle to Andrew. He leaped in front of Kurt as he saw Sebastian taking a slushie out of the brown paper bag.

Instead of taking the slushie for Kurt, he shoved into Sebastian, knocking both boys down and accidentally sending the slushie flying and into the air... Right into Sam's face.

Sam screamed in pain as Sebastian's face took on a look of pure shock. Sebastian immediately ran forward and crouched down in front of Sam, "Oh my God, are you hurt?" He gasped as the boy kept writhing and the Warblers looked horrified.

Kurt immediately ran to Sam's side, took the jacket that Blaine offered him and held Sam's head up with it, glaring at Sebastian, "Get the fuck out." He growled in a low voice. Sebastian sent one last fleeting look towards Sam before getting up and leaving, the Warblers trailing behind him as Rachel dialed 911.

As she was on the phone with them as Tina frantically called Quinn and told her that her best friend was in the hospital.

* * *

><p>"How is he? Is he okay?" Rachel asked, clearly concerned for Sam's well being as Kurt looked stressed when he walked through the doors with Blaine.<p>

"It's his right eye- The doctor said that his cornea is deeply scratched and he's going to need surgery. His mother and father are staying at the house with him until he gets better." Kurt replied, very upset for his ex-boyfriend and friend.

"In all my years as a teacher and a student, I've never known a slushie to do that much damage..." Mr. Schue stated.

"That's because it wasn't a normal slushie, Mr. Schue," Finn reasoned, "There was stuff in it - Rocks or something. He wanted to do that damage."

"Unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushie, there's... nothing I can do." Mr. Schuester stated helplessly.

"Sebastian is evil! He needs to be stopped!" Kurt told them angrily, feeling Blaine's hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "He needs to be expelled..."

"Look, Figgins and I spoke with Dalton's Headmaster - they're opening up an investigation. Guys, I'm telling you - please let the system handle this one."

Artie looked disbelieving, "Dalton's old-school, Mr. Schue. They're not going to turn their back on one of their own. We need payback."

"An eye for an eye." Mike agreed.

"No!" Mr. Schue yelled, "I have a zero-tolerance policy for violence of any kind! That's not how we do things!"

"We sing," Artie deadpanned, "And that's all we ever do."

"Do you want to get disqualified from Regionals?" Mr. Schue threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't give a damn about Regionals!" Artie exploded, "What do you expect from us? We're people! I know the rest of the world might not see us like that, but they tease us, and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams and it freaking hurts! And we're supposed to turn the other cheek? And be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them? It gets pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win!"

"I get how upsetting this is for you-" Mr. Schuester started until Artie interrupted him.

"NO! YOU DON'T! And don't give me any of that 'It gets better' crap because I'm not interested in it getting any better! I want it to be better! Like right now. I want to hurt them! Like they hurt us! No worse - I want them to feel my pain because frankly? That's all I have left to give!" Artie left it at that and wheeled out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I have to let you know that I left because I was scared." Elizabeth 'Trapp' stated as she sat across from Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, after Glee club and Artie's outburst took place.<p>

She had smiled when she saw how devoted Blaine was to her son but her smile soon fell as Kurt's icy glare rounded on her, "And you never stopped to think about your son? What the hell made you so _scared _that you'd pretend to be dead?" He snapped.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Kurt... There's something I- I left for a reason, Kurt." She glanced up at her son, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kurt's face softened a bit, "What?" He asked softly as Blaine held his hand.

"When you were around 8 years old... I did something I wasn't proud of. Your Dad didn't lie to you, Kurt. I contacted him a few weeks ago and told him what happened. He isn't very... happy with why I left and faked my own death - which I will explain if you let me - but he agreed to let me see you if you were willing."

Kurt nodded for her to continue, so she did, "When you were 8 years old, I... Your father was such a hard worker but I was alone a lot. I was all my myself at home with an eight year old. You were at a slumber party with a girl - Kimberly Stone, I believe - and I went to a bar. I got drunk. I s-slept with someone."

Elizabeth's eyes burned with shame as Kurt was avoiding meeting her eyes, "Kurt, I left because he passed AIDS onto me."

Blaine's head snapped up, "_What_?"

Elizabeth inhaled slowly, "He was gay but was as drunk as I was. He was HIV positive and when I found out, I... I just couldn't face your father. I couldn't face you and know that I had done something so awful. I got myself tested and I was diagnosed with it. I couldn't... I couldn't be around you knowing that I'd pass away one day and-"

"You left me? You pretended to die so that you'd 'help' me?" Kurt snapped, clearly angry.

Elizabeth looked hurt, "I just didn't want you to suffer with me, Kurt." She explained in a soft tone of voice, "My hair? It's a wig." She explained, "I was hospitalized before I came to Lima and that's why I came here, actually."

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at her apprehensively and on-edge as laughter and voices rung through the Lima Bean, a contrast to the three family members' tense interactions, "I'm dying, Kurt. I'm wearing make-up right now, but have been sleepless and I've been passing out every few days. The doctors in New York said that I had a maximum of six months to live."

Kurt felt his eyes tear up - Why was she going to die right after she'd 'come back to life' in a way? Why? "And why are you even telling me this?" Kurt swallowed, his voice thick with tears.

Elizabeth looked anguished, "I wanted to get to know who you'd become. I wanted to say goodbye before I left and I wanted to-"

"DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ME?" Kurt stood up angrily, "Or were you just too selfish to even care?"

Elizabeth looked shocked, "I did this for you and-"

"NO!" Kurt yelled and they were attracting a bit of attention, "You didn't do it for me. You did it for yourself because you're selfish. Did you ever think about how this would affect _me_ after you passed away? Hell, how it's affecting me, now?"

Blaine was shocked - hearing Kurt use profanities was very seldom. Kurt just turned his angry glare on Blaine, took his hand and led the two out of the room. Maybe he would forgive Elizabeth someday, but not anytime soon. This day had been a disaster. Puck had also cancelled on Blaine because they were all visiting him at the hospital.

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn was back at school and sung <em>'Never Can Say Goodbye' <em>to all of her ex-boyfriends but especially to Puck, who slowly inched away from Rachel during the song, realizing that his previous feelings for Quinn that he had ignored in her absence were all coming back. He wanted her back.

Kurt bit his lip as the song reminded him of he, Sam and Blaine's seemingly constant love-triangle. He smiled and clapped at the end of the song, rushing over to hug his fellow Cheerio as she announced that she had gotten into Yale to him, earlier that day.

"Wow, Quinn that was incredible!" Finn had announced at the end of the song when Quinn made the announcement.

"I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't change your past. But you can let go, and start your future." Quinn ended her long speech as everyone applauded, tears stinging each and every one of their eyes.

No one noticed that after Quinn left the room, Puck quickly followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Santana asked.<p>

"Trying to keep the flames from shooting out of my face." Kurt replied to his pregnant best friend, who sat down in front of him.

"Well, that outfit isn't helping." She commented.

"I agree with Artie." Kurt reflected, "I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take a lot of crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian, the criminal chipmunk. So I've been here for the past hour, making a list of the ways that I can get back at him."

"Well, today's your lucky day, 'cause Auntie Snakes just arrived on the bitch town express. Now, my suggestion is that we drag him down and gag him, take him to a tattoo parlor to get him a tramp-stamp that says 'tips appreciated' or 'congratulations, you're my 1000th customer'."

"After what he did to Sam..." Kurt shook his head, "I don't love him like that, anymore. I thought I did, but I don't. It's been a year and I've... moved on. Quinn's song helped me see that. But he's my friend... And Sebastian deserves to suffer." He spat angrily, "I really wanted to hurt him... But I can't. I've been against violence for so long... I have to take the high road."

"You know what, Fancy Smurf? I respect that. You're probably right. I want to go to a college that isn't a FEMA trailer or a prison yard, so... Let's take the high road." She shrugged, "We aren't going to beat Sebastian by being dirty. But we are going to beat him. The bastard child thinks so, too." Santana gestured down to her stomach, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"Guess what your dad just gave me?" Blaine bit his lip nervously.<p>

Kurt drank from his water bottle as he talked to Blaine from the stands of Cheerio Practice, looking alarmed as he saw Santana twirling a lock of her hair from where she was standing next to another Cheerio, Jordan.

"What?" He asked indifferently.

"Your NYADA letter. Open it!" Blaine grinned as Kurt took a few deep breaths, remembering that he had already been accepted to Julliard and-

"Oh my God." He whispered before he leaped on top of Blaine hugging him tightly, "I'm a finalist!"

"You're a finalist! And guess what?" Blaine grinned before showing Kurt another envelope, "I am, too."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Santana missed half of practice because she confronted Sebastian. And got slushied.<p>

"Brittany lock the door!" Santana addressed Brittany for the first time in weeks.

"I don't know how to do that!" She exclaimed as everyone filed into the room.

"Um, what's going on?" Rachel asked as Santana locked the doors.

"We've got the Warblers right where we want them," Santana smirked, "And because he's the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find the spy store to use top secret surveillance to-"

"Not top secret," Artie looked confused, "I borrowed a tape recorder from Office Max-"

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes and continued, telling the New Directions about her ingenious idea to tape it to her under-boob. She played the recording where Sebastian's distinct voice stated, "_Rock salt," _As a response to Santana's accusation of him putting something inside the slushie that he threw.

"No, we're not doing that." Kurt protested.

"Why? Kurt, this isn't violent, this is clever!" Santana protested, "I taped it to my under-boob." Kurt just simply got up.

Rory whispered something audible to Rachel, "Is that even possible for a pregnant girl?" He asked in a clear Irish accent.

"So he gets kicked out of school, the Warblers still do Michael and they still beat us," Kurt stated, "Look, I want to see Sebastian's head turning on a sped, but I've realized that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you."

Santana commented on how if Kurt taped it to his junk, everyone would be for that idea. They performed _'Black or White'_ for the Warblers, who soon joined into the song. But Sebastian's absence during the whole song - and even the Warblers' entrance didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"I got in! I've made it to the semi-finals!" Rachel choked out as she sobbed into Kurt's shoulder after Glee club.<p>

Blaine looked confused, "I thought only 25 people were accepted..."

"Please Blaine, are you that naive?" Rachel asked, "It was just a joke to make it sound like more of a big deal."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine drove with Rachel to the hospital but dropped her off at Puck's house for some celebration first, they weren't prepared for the sight that their eyes met.<p>

Sam was in his hospital bed. But leaned above him was Sebastian. One of Sebastian's hands were cupping Sam's cheek as they kissed... sweetly. A bouquet of flowers was discarded beside Sebastian's hand which was resting on top of Sam's hand.

Despite everything, it seemed just... sweet to Kurt.

Blaine looked outraged when Kurt pulled him out of the room quietly, "Why are you letting them-"

"Shh, Blaine..." Kurt smiled and tugged on his hand, "Would you rather Sam just pined over me and Sebastian drooled after you? They're happy, B."

"But - Sebastian's just going to use him and-"

"You don't know that." Kurt's lips twitched up, "Let them do what they please." He smiled and glanced back at the kissing couple who weren't coming up for air anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys get to find out what went down between Quinn and Puck after 'Never Can Say Goodbye' and what led to the big SamSebastian kiss, next chapter! Please review!  
><strong>


	32. IMPORTANT

**Guys, I have an announcement to make. With all that's been happening with me lately and my SATs coming up, I'm going to officially discontinue The Possibilities. If anyone wants to 'adopt' the story or anything, you can just inbox me here.**

**I will continue 'Temptations Within Us' and the last chapter of 'Operation: Fake Boyfriend' and both shall be updated either tomorrow or the day after but I just can't keep up with all of this.**

**Thank you all of you for reading my stories, reviewing and for really just inspiring me.**


End file.
